Pokemon Clear Version
by DinoDragonMasterXY
Summary: What started as one girl's dream of finally starting her Pokémon journey, turned into something way beyond anything she could've imagined. The adventure of Ruri and Draco. Follow them, as they travel the world of Pokémon, challenge an evil org. beyond anything the world has ever seen, work hard to fulfill their goals, and stride to become the best in the world. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: It Finally Begins

**I do not own Pokémon. All credit goes to its original owners. (Im just putting this in the first chapter, you get the message)**

 **Hey there readers and fans, Im finally back with a new story. Got inspired to make this story a while back and am finally following through with it. Personally Im super pumped for this story, I love Pokémon! I hope you guys like it, and of course all comments, good and bad, are greatly appreciated. Thanks, and please enjoy.**

* * *

In a world filled with magic and adventure, exists creatures that go by the name of Pokémon. Many different varieties are among them, in many different shapes and forms. They live along side with and train with humans and together humans and their Pokémon share many great and wondrous adventures. Also on this planet are many different regions in which these humans and Pokémon call home. Throughout the history of this world, many aspiring trainers and Pokémon have made names, stories, and legends for themselves that the rest of the world will always remember forever. And right now, in the region known as Kalos, perhaps the greatest story ever told in this world is about to begin.

It all starts in the town known as Vaniville, the home of a family that has just moved in to be exact, where a young girl is getting ready to begin her Pokémon journey. But little did she know she would get far more then she bargained for.

The has already woken up on this bright, sunny day with a smile, eager to finally start her Pokémon journey, especially considering the circumstances she's in. She begins fixing her hair in a mirror, her long, white hair that shimmers in the sunlight and stops just above her waist in length. Her eyes are dark blue in color, much like the night sky. She's currently dressed in a sleeveless night gown that stops around the middle of her thighs, and is white in color to match her hair, with dark blue shoulder straps and frills around the bottom of it. She hums to herself quietly as she continues to fix her hair.

Just then a knock is heard at her door, its her mother. "Ruri, are you up yet dear? You don't wanna be late do you? Your journey starts today."

Ruri turns away from the mirror and faces the door. "I know mom, Ive been looking forward to this for so long. And late? That's funny consider the fact that Im already 17 and finally getting my first Pokémon." She gets a look that screams "typical" It is true that she is 17 in age though, as she's already grown a lot since she was ten, both in height and in curves.

Her mother sighs a bit outside the door. "I know dear, and Im very sorry we made you wait so long to start your journey, but now your a healthy young woman and me and your father know you'll do great for yourself."

Ruri smiles again. "Thanks mom. I already packed last night, so Ill be down in a minute." She goes back to finish up with her hair.

Her mother smiles too. "Okay sweetie, your breakfast is waiting for you." She then goes back downstairs to wait for her daughter.

Soon enough Ruri finishes with her hair, putting a clip in her hair on the right side of her head, it was three different colored gemstones in it. Red, blue, and green. then begins getting dressed. She dresses in a long sleeved, white, shoulder less top with dark blue edges, an aqua green mini skirt that stops around the same place as her night gown did, once again with dark blue edges, an aqua green bow at the top of her top, in the middle of the chest area, dark blue knee high socks, white boots made for travel, with aqua green edges and one aqua green bow at the top of each boot, and finally a silver necklace with a dark blue gemstone in it, matching her eyes in color. She puts on her lavender colored backpack, filled with her supplies needed for her journey, then poses in the mirror and smiles. "Okay, Im ready for this." She says with confidence in her voice. She then runs downstairs, greeted with the sight of both of her parents sitting at the table in the kitchen with smiles on their faces, waiting for her.

"Morning Ruri, excited for today?" Her father asks her.

Ruri sits down and immediately starts digging into her breakfast, very eager to get on the road. She swallows, then answers her father. "You have no idea dad, its finally happening. This is so exciting, I can wait!"

"Well slow down dear, if you make yourself sick you'll have to wait even longer." Her mother reminds her.

Ruri finishes her breakfast pretty quickly. "No worries mom, Im all ready to go."

"Did you make sure you've got everything you'll need packed?" Her father asks.

"Yes dad, Im not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

"We know dear, we just wanna make sure you have a fun and safe journey. So have you given any thought as to which Pokémon you'll choose as your starter?" Her mother asks.

Ruri nods. "I sure have, but its a secret." She says with a playful wink.

Her parents both laugh to themselves a bit. "Whatever you say sweetheart. Just be sure to have fun, stay safe, do your best, and make plenty of friends." Her father says to her.

She nods again. "I will dad, thanks. Alright then, see ya later mom and dad. I love you both." She smiles and heads out the door, waving back to her parents as she runs down the road.

Her parents wave to her until they cant see her anymore. "Our Ruri, finally starting as a Pokémon trainer." Her mother says.

"We both know she'll do great." Her father adds, both of them smiling happily.

Back with Ruri, she smiles, getting even more excited, as she runs up the road, running straight through Route 1 and arriving in Aquacorde Town in no time at all. She stops and begins looking around. "This is the place I was told I could get my first Pokémon." She then spots a woman wearing a white lab coat, sitting at a table outside a nearby café, with some Poke Balls on the table, in front of her. Ruri smiles at the sight of this and runs over to the woman. "Excuse me, Im Ruri, this is where I get my first Pokémon right?"

The female, lab assistant turns to her and smiles. "Oh, yes. Professor Sycamore sent me here to wait for you and two other new trainers Ruri."

"Thanks." Its then that Ruri notices that one of the three Poke Balls is already gone, and begins to look rather curious. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but aren't their supposed to be three Poke Balls here?"

"Oh, that? Well that's very simple. The first trainer came by earlier today and picked one of them up already."

Ruri is rather surprised to hear this. "What?! You mean someone beat me here?!" She quickly calms down however. "Well then which one did they pick?"

"That trainer was very quick in his choice, he chose the Froakie, took his PokeDex, and then just left without a word. He didn't even take the extra Poke Balls we had set aside for him." The whole thing still baffles the assistant.

Ruri however just breaths a sigh of relief, hearing all of this. "Thank Arceus, he chose the Froakie. Means I can still get the one that I wanted. I choose Fennekin please." She asks with another smile.

The assistant smiles back. "Certainly. Here you are." She hands Ruri the Poke Ball containing the Fennekin. "And here's your PokeDex and some extra Poke Balls too."

Ruri keeps her smile and takes all these things from the assistant. She puts the extra Poke Balls and the PokeDex away for now, but she looks at her Fennekin's Poke Ball, filled with happiness and excitement. "Thank you so much! This is so great!" She has sparkles in her eyes.

"Well Im very glad your happy, the Professor sends his regards as well, and he'd like to meet you once you get to Lumiose City as well." The assistant informs her.

"Okay, Ill be sure to visit him. Thanks again, see ya later." She then leaves the town and runs into the next Route. Once she makes it into Route 2 she throws her Fennekin's Poke Ball up in the air. "Fennekin, come on out!"

The ball opens and her partner emerges in a bright flash. It lands in front of her, smiles at its new trainer, wags its tail a bit, and says its name, as that's all most Pokémon can say. "Fennekin!" It sounds happy.

Ruri kneels down to her first Pokémon and smiles back at it. "Hello there Fennekin, my names Ruri, and starting today we're partners. Its very nice to meet you, I hope we'll get along."

Fennekin jumps a few times and continues to look very happy and excited, much like its trainer. "Fenne! Fennekin!"

Ruri then picks it up and nuzzles it gently. "Oh, your so cute!" Then she stops and they look into each other's eyes. "Okay, I think the first things that we should do are do some training and find some more new Pokémon to catch."

Fennekin nods. "Fennekin."

"Good, and it just so happens that the Santalune Forest is right there." She points a head, at a thick forest not too far ahead of them. "Inside are plenty of trainers and wild Pokémon, a perfect place for us to start our journey off right. So why don't we go show em all what we can do?"

The fire fox nods again, looking just as determined as its trainer. "Fenn! Fennekin!"

Ruri stands back up with her Fennekin at her side, smiling down at it. "Good answer, so lets go Fennekin! Our journey begins now!" Then they both run into the forest, both excited to get started and get on with their journey together.

Then, somewhere inside the forest, standing on a small hill, stands a male trainer looking to be about 18 in age, with a Froakie at his side. He has black hair, kinda long, just a little passed his neck, normal for someone his age, and is naturally spiked backwards. He also has red eyes. His outfit consists of a black collared jacket that stops just above his feet, with a red short sleeved shirt with three large zippers starting at the right side of his chest and stopping at the left side of his ribs underneath the jacket, black fingerless gloves with red outlines to match his eyes, a pair of black goggles around his neck, two straps on each of his arms with a red band flowing from each of them, dark blue jeans with another strap on his right leg, and black boots with three more straps on each of them. He looks down at the recently defeated trainers and wild Pokémon in front of him and just grins. "Tch. Well if it was that easy, who needs those guys?" He says in an almost cocky tone.

His Froakie then says its name in agreement, nodding. "Froakie, Froa."

Then they both walk away, well Froakie hops along side of him, as they head deeper into the Santalune Forest.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that wasnt much, but don't worry. This is just the prologue, Ive got tons of different stuff planned for this story. Just wait and see.**

 **Also, Id just like to say a few things. I know that a lot of you out there probably don't like Kalos, Unova, and even Sinnoh maybe, but I do. I love all generations of Pokémon, especially in anime form. I am a die hard Pokémon fan, who will never say that any generation was lame, stupid, or any variation of that word. Pokémon all around is awesome, in any generation, I don't care what anyone says or thinks.**

 **Also Id just like to make this clear, this story goes by anime logic, game logic does not apply, think anime when reading.**

 **Honestly I just think its really stupid that so many people think that the last few generations of Pokémon were lame. They weren't lame. They were just not as good as the first few generations in your opinions. In fact, Ill bet that if the order was reversed and Kalos came first, then Unova, then Sinnoh, and so on, you'd say that Kanto and Johto were lame, because by that logic you'd be used to Kalos and Unova, and not Kanto and Johto. And be honest, if that were the case, yeah, you probably would think that way. Seriously people, stop being so judgmental and just learn to enjoy it the same way you enjoyed Kanto and Johto growing up. The last few generations aren't lame, you all are just used to Kanto and Johto and the last few generations just don't look as good to all of you. I think that's the real reason for so many people hating on Kalos and Unova, but I personally think all gens of Pokémon are awesome, and they always will be, even gen 7 once it comes out. Pokémon is, and always will be awesome, to me. My apologies if any of this offended anyone, but I just had to say all of that.**

 **So the first chapter is down, what's gonna happen from here? What kind of adventure, surprises, people, and Pokémon await Ruri as she finally begins her journey? And who is this trainer in the black coat and what's his story? Find next time, right here, on Pokémon Clear Version.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon Trainer Draco

**Wow, that was fast. Of course Ive got nothing else to do right now, so enjoy the follow chapter.**

* * *

With her Pokémon journey now underway, Ruri and her partner, Fennekin, run deep into the Santalune Forest, hoping to catch some new Pokémon and battle some trainers. However, as their run slows to a walk, they begin to notice that there's no one around, Pokémon or trainer. "Huh, this is weird. Id have though this forest would be full of trainers and Pokémon."

"Fennekin." It nods in agreement, looking just as lost as its trainer.

"Where is everybody?!" Ruri yells out, beginning to feel a bit frustrated. Her voice echoes through the forest, but she gets no answer. "Okay, this is starting to scare me. Lets keep looking around Fennekin."

"Fenn." They continue walking.

Eventually they come across a sight that catches them both off guard, as they look down at a large number of defeated Pokémon and trainers. All out cold and all looking like they just had a fierce battle. Ruri and Fennekin rush over to them, and Ruri kneels down next to one of the trainers and tries to wake him up. "Hey, are you alright? Wake up!" But its no good. "Whoever, or what ever did this, must be a strong and brutal trainer or Pokémon." She says, sure of that much at least.

"Fenne! Kin!" Fennekin calls for its trainer, looking down at one of the defeated Pokémon.

Ruri quickly runs over to see what's going on, and sees that its a Flabebe, a white Flabebe to be exact. It appears to be in worse shape then all the other Pokémon around here for some reason. Ruri gasps upon seeing this, then quickly kneels down to it, and gently picks it up. "Oh my...You poor little thing. That must hurt. Don't worry, Ill help you." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a potion, then sprays Flabebe with it.

After a few seconds the potion takes effect, and the Flabebe opens its eyes. "Fla...bebe?" It looks up at Ruri, who smiles down at it upon seeing this.

"Thank Arceus, your okay. Can you float?"

Flabebe takes a minute, but then begins floating out of Ruri's hands. This makes both Ruri and Fennekin smile at it, as it flies around them happily.

Then Ruri remembers. "So who did this to you? To everyone around here?"

Flabebe stops and looks at Ruri, remembering it all and shaking with fear.

This makes Ruri look at the small Fairy type with concern, as she then gently uses her hands to give Flabebe a small hug. "Don't worry, everything's okay now. I promise if it comes back that Ill protect you." Her voice is gently and sweet as well.

This makes Flabebe calm down quickly. "Flabebe..."

"There we go. Hey, Flabebe. I know this is kinda sudden, but would you like to come along with me and Fennekin? Ill be able to keep you safe, plus your very cute and I think we'll all have a lot of fun." Ruri offers to it.

Flabebe doesn't even need a second to think it over, as it smiles back at Ruri and nods. "Fla! Flabebe!"

Ruri giggles a bit, then pulls out a Poke Ball. She gently touches Flabebe with it and it goes inside the ball. The Poke Ball shakes a few times, then stops. Both Ruri and Fennekin smile again. "Alright! We've got a new friend Fennekin!"

"Fenn! Fennekin!" It wags it tail a bit with happiness.

"I know Fennekin, this is the first step on our journey. Still, I do wonder how this happened. Come on out Flabebe." She lets Flabebe out again. "I know your scared, but do you think you could try to tell us about who did this to you and all these Pokémon and trainers?"

Flabebe begins to answer her, in its own language of course, but then it quickly gets interrupted by the sound of a loud attack coming from deeper inside the forest. The sound of it scares Flabebe again. "Fla!" It then hides behind Ruri, staying behind her shoulder.

Ruri and Fennekin turn in the direction of the sound, as another one is heard. "Is that the one that did this?" Ruri turns to Flabebe, to which it nods slowly. "Alright then, lets go you guys." She begins running towards the sound, with Fennekin and Flabebe following close behind her.

More loud booms and splashes are heard as they get closer, then their met with the sight of many Noibats flying through the air and away from something. "Huh? Noibats?" Its then that they come upon the source of it all, as they look into a clearing and see the same male trainer and his Froakie, battling the wild Noibats all around them. "Ah! A trainer." It surprises Ruri, both the fact that she found another trainer, but more that he looked older then her, but not by much.

"Froakie use Water Pulse!" The trainer tells his Pokémon.

"Froakie! Froa!" Froakie jumps high in the air, and shoots its attack at one of the Noibats. It hits hard and fast.

"Now Quick Attack!" The trainer orders again.

"Froakie! Kie!" Once again Froakie obeys, hitting the same Noibat with a follow up attack at a very impressive speed.

"So fast and strong. So he must be the trainer who chose the Froakie." Ruri comments from where she is, watching it all.

"Now go Dusk Ball!" The trainer throws a Dusk Ball at the Noibat, it hits, and the Noibat goes inside. It then shakes a few times, but the Noibat ends up caught. The trainer then picks up the Dusk Ball and his Froakie comes to his side once again.

Ruri is impressed by all of this. "Wow, he's good." Then she leaves her hiding place and walks over to the trainer. "Excuse me! Hey there!" She stops a few feet away from him, her Pokémon at her sides.

The trainer turns to her, with a look that screams he's not messing around, as all the Noibat have now left the area. "Ill thank you and your Pokémon to stay out of my way, the other trainers I battled on my way into this forest were very pushy."

Its then that Flabebe recognizes him and begins shaking with fear again.

Ruri notices this and turns to Flabebe. "Is that the trainer that did all of that before?" Flabebe nods and Ruri turns back to the trainer, looking rather displeased. "Your the one that beat all of those trainers and Pokémon back there?"

"That's what I just said, but they were all weak and a waste of my time." He then notices the Flabebe hiding behind her shoulder. "You really think that Flabebe is good enough?"

His question confuses Ruri a bit. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I battled it back there, and it looks like all you did was pick up the trash I left behind. Don't you think you'd be a lot better off catching the best one you can?" He asks her.

Ruri glares at him a bit. "You can tell which one is the strongest then?"

Then he pulls out three Dusk Balls and grins a bit. "Of course. See for yourself." He throws them all up into the air and lets out three Noibats.

"Noibat!" They all say in unison.

This surprises Ruri. "You caught three of em?!"

All three Noibats land in front of him, then he takes out his PokeDex and begins scanning them all. "Ya must know you can scan the Pokémon you catch with your PokeDex to check out their stats and what moves they can use right? And that's exactly what I do. I figure if ya do that from the beginning it saves you a whole bunch of trouble later on. Okay, lets check out Air Slash. And the big winner is..." He recalls the one that can use Air Slash and puts its Dusk Ball away fro later. Then he recalls the other two, but just looks at their Dusk Balls. "Get lost. I don't need you." He then throws the two Dusk Balls into the air and releases the other two Noibats, they fly away, back into the forest.

This all confuses Ruri a bit, as she turns to the trainer again. "That's a strange way to treat Pokémon, don't ya think?"

He turns to her again. "The only attacks those two knew were Gust and Leech Life, so they wouldn't be much use anyway."

This makes her and her Pokémon glare at him again. "Are you serious? What a jerk!"

"Fennekin!"

"Flabebe!"

However the trainer just laughs to himself a bit.

"What are you laughing at?!" Ruri questions him.

He grins at her again. "You'll find out. So wanna battle?"

"I thought you'd never ask, lets do it!" Ruri accepts quickly.

"We'll use three Pokémon each." He informs her.

Naturally this catches Ruri off guard, since she only has two. "Ah!"

"Three on three is the best way to find out what kind of battle style a trainer has, and what kind of balance they've got, as well as what type of Pokémon their best at battling with. And seeing that you have the Fennekin from Professor Sycamore you might actually be a challenge." He explains this all to her.

Then Ruri looks down, feeling a bit inadequate. "I know, but Ive only got two Pokémon."

Her Pokémon look at their trainer with concern now. "Fennekin."

"Flabebe."

Now the trainer looks displeased. "You gotta be kidding! Talk about pathetic. Your not worth my time either. Froakie, lets get moving." He turns and begins to leave. But before he turns away from her, he takes one look at her Flabebe and gets a very deadly glare on his face for just a second. "Fairy trash." He whispers to himself.

"Froakie." His Froakie nods and follows him.

Ruri just watches them leave. "Hey, wait! My names Ruri. I didn't get your name."

He stops for a minute, but doesn't turn back to her. "I go by Draco. Later Ruri." He and his Froakie leave Ruri and her Pokémon.

Ruri then looks rather frustrated, clenching her fist. "Man I wish I had another Pokémon, then we could show him a thing or two."

Fennekin and Flabebe continue to worry for their trainer. "Fenne, kin."

"Fla, Flabebe."

She snaps out of it, looking at her Pokémon. "Oh, sorry you two. Your right, lets do some training." She smiles, her confidence restored. Her Pokémon smile too, then they begin doing some training with the wild Pokémon their able to find and battle.

Before they knew it the sun was beginning to set, but they also found their way to the other side of the forest, arriving on Route 3. "Alright! We made it! You two did great back there, Im very proud of both of you." Ruri smiles at her Pokémon.

"Fennekin!"

"Flabebe!" They smile back.

"Now take a good rest, you've earned it." Ruri then recalls both of them and puts their Poke Balls away. Then as she walks along the route she begins talking to herself, thinking about Draco. "Just who is that guy and what is his deal? I mean, I know why Im starting my journey late, but why is he? He was clearly around the same age as me, and based on what that lab assistant said he's the starting trainer who took the Froakie. So what's his story? This is really confusing." She's racking her brain trying to figure it out, but her thoughts get interrupted by a battle taking place several yards away from her. She turns to it and sees Draco having a battle with some kid and his Chespin. "Speak of the devil. And Chespin? That must be the last new trainer, but he looks like he's the right age of ten."

Back in the battle Draco has his Noibat out, as it flies above him. "When you told me you had three Pokémon I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge, but it seems I was wrong."

The kid gets mad and yells at Draco. "Shut up! You might've already beat my Fletchling and Dunsparce, but you wont beat me and my Chespin!"

"Chespin! Pin!" His Chespin agrees, not backing down for a second.

"Good attitude, but your too weak to beat me. Noibat use Air Slash!" Draco orders.

"Noibat!" Noibat's wings light up, then it sends the attack flying down at Chespin.

"Dodge it quick!" The other trainer yells out, and his Chespin dodges it, but barely. "Alright, now use Bite!" His Chespin jumps at Noibat, going in for an attack.

Draco doesn't look phased at all. "Tch, dodge and use Air Slash once more!" His Noibat easily dodges Chespin's Bite, then easily hits Chespin with its follow up attack.

"Chespin!" Chespin cries out, as it then hits the ground hard, now unable to battle.

The young trainer runs over to his fallen Pokémon. "Chespin! Are you okay?!" He picks up his Pokémon. "You did your best, now get some rest." He recalls it.

Draco walks over to the younger boy and looks down at him. "Your still young and new at this, so you get a pass. But here's some advice, get stronger. Because as it stands, your weak. You and your Pokémon." He then walks away, heading for Santalune City.

The younger trainer just watches Draco leave, thinking about what he said, then running in the direction of a Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon.

Seeing all of this, Ruri just looks angry again, thinking about what Draco just said to the kid. "What is his problem? Why does he act like that? Something about him is seriously off, and Im gonna find out what it is." She runs down the path, trying to catch up to Draco, but also looking forward to her first gym battle as well.

However Ruri doesn't find Draco, as the sky grows dark. She arrives in Santalune City, wondering how Draco got away from her so quickly and where he went. But she pushes him out of her mind for now and pays a visit to the local Pokémon Center. Once there she gives her Pokémon to Nurse Joy so they can get some rest, then she gets a room there for the night and gets settled in. She changes into her nightgown, then lays down in bed, thinking about her first day as a trainer, before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in front of the Santalune Gym, just before closing for the night, Draco enters the gym. "Im here for my gym battle."

* * *

 **Okay, now I know what you must be thinking, why is this story moving so slowly? Where's the villains? What makes this story unique? Well I have the answer to all of that. Just hold it and calm yourself reader. Im just the kind of guy that doesn't like giving away everything up front, Ill reveal all that stuff when I feel the time is right. But not before! So if ya wanna know more I would suggest you keep reading, wait, and see. I do have a lot planned, but now just isn't the right time for it alright? Im not making this story to please the masses anyway, Im just doing it because I felt inspired, so Ill write it how I feel like. Don't like it, don't read. But I assure you, if you stop you'll be missing some big stuff later on. In any case, hope to see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bug to a Flame

**Hey again people, I think Im getting good at this, not to gloat or anything. But when you've got as much free time as I do ya tend to get this stuff done pretty quickly. Anyway I know there are some grammar mistakes in my writing and Im very sorry about that, but I was never very good at grammar. So please just try and bare with me and Ill try my best to make it as best as I can okay? Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

The morning came quietly, as the sun peaked through the windows of the Pokémon Center. Ruri's eyes slowly open, she stretches and yawns, then remembers she's not at home. "Oh yeah, that's right." She gets up, runs to the window, and looks out at Santalune City with a big smile. "Its almost time for my first gym battle, I cant wait." She says with happiness and confidence in her voice and spirit. She then grabs her outfit for the day, heads into the bathroom, undresses, grabs a quick shower, then gets dressed in her new outfit, ready to continue her journey.

After grabbing her backpack she headed back to the front desk to retrieve her Pokémon. Once that was done she let them both out and they all got some breakfast at the Pokémon Center. Ruri looks at her two Pokémon as they all eat. "Okay guys, todays the day of our first gym battle. We trained hard yesterday and you two have gotten a lot stronger, so lets go get our first win. Ya with me?" She asks with another smile.

"Fennekin! Fenne!"

"Fla! Flabebe!" Her two Pokémon smile back at her, looking ready for battle.

"Thanks you guys, your the best. Now lets go do our best." They all finish eating, thank Nurse Joy, then Ruri recalls her two Pokémon, and runs over to the gym.

It doesn't take her very long to reach the gym, she stands in front of it and looks at it with mixed emotions. Excitement, nervousness, but mostly readiness. So, taking a deep breath, she enters the gym and looks around. "Hello?! Is anyone here?! Id like a gym battle please!" She calls out.

Soon enough another being appears and walks towards her, a smile on her face as well. "There's no need to yell ya know. Welcome to the Santalune Gym, my names Viola, the gym leader." She also looks kinda tired for some reason.

Ruri looks at her, noticing this, and looking curious. "Im Ruri, its nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you look so tired?"

Viola yawns. "Its fine. I just got a late challenger last night. He came in just before closing time and requested a battle, or more like demanded one. And being that the gym wasnt technically closed yet I had to accept his challenge."

Ruri listens to all of this and gets a somewhat familiar feeling. "This challenger, was his name Draco by any chance?"

"Actually yeah, how'd you know?"

"I met him yesterday, he's not exactly the nicest guy Ive ever met. How'd the battle turn out?"

Then Viola sighs and looks down a bit. "He slaughtered me. I didn't stand a chance. He might not be the nicest guy in the world, but he sure knows what he's doing as a trainer. I tried to convince him to wait until tomorrow, but he was firm. After he won he just took his badge and left. I offered to let him stay for the night, but he said no thanks and that he'd rather keep going and not waste any time. I think he was planning on traveling through the night."

Ruri listens to this story and almost cant believe it. "I guess all that stuff he was saying before and all those defeated trainers and Pokémon weren't just for show." She whispers to herself. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Actually yes. He said he was going to the gym in Cyllage City next, something about that area having something he needed or something like that. Why do you wanna know anyway? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Hardly. I only met him once and it was easy to see that Draco is a jerk, but a strong skilled jerk apparently. I just wanna catch up to him and beat him in a battle, then maybe he'll learn some respect. Although it looks like he's got a huge lead on me now. I know your tired and I really hate to ask you this now Viola, but will you please have a battle with me now?" Ruri looks at Viola with a begging expression.

Viola giggles and smile at Ruri. "Im not that tired Ruri, our battle was over pretty quickly. Draco just kept me up a little later then usual is all. Id be happy to battle you, lets do it."

Ruri's expression quickly changes to one of joy. "Oh thank you so much Viola! This is my first gym battle and I cant wait!"

Viola cant help but giggle again. "Okay then, please follow me to my gym field." She leads her to the gym's battlefield. Its surrounded by a dense kind of forest or jungle, some kind of indoor garden or greenhouse.

Ruri looks at the field in slight awe. "Wow, this is a real gym field! So I guess you must train Grass or Bug types right?" She asks, as she turns back to Viola.

Viola smiles at her and nods. "Bug types, so you got it right. You sure know your stuff."

Ruri blushes a bit, but smiles. "Oh stop, your making me blush. I just got a lot more time to study is all."

"Yeah, I noticed you don't look like your ten. You look more like your 17."

"Exactly right. My family moved around a lot, from region to region. So I never really got the time to start my Pokémon journey until yesterday. Im so happy to finally be able to be here and challenge gyms, but all the extra study time didn't hurt."

"Ill bet it didn't. Anyway, lets get started." Viola goes to her side of the battlefield.

Ruri runs to her side of the battlefield, filled with feelings of excitement and nervousness. Knowing she's ready for this, but isn't sure if she can win or not.

 **BATTLE START**

Viola takes out one of her Poke Balls. "Alright, lets go Surskit!" She throws the ball up in the air, and it opens to reveal her Pokémon.

"Surskit! Sur!" It calls out, looking ready to battle.

Ruri looks at the Bug/Water type, narrowing her eyes a little. "A Surskit. Its a Bug and Water type, so in that case..." She grabs one of her Poke Balls now too. "Go Flabebe!" She throws it up and lets out her Pokémon.

It emerges, looking just as ready to battle. "Fla! Bebe!"

"Ruri you have the first attack!" Viola informs her, looking just as ready as her Pokémon.

"Thanks, Flabebe use Razor Leaf!"

"Flabebe!" Flabebe sends several leaves at Surskit.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge Surskit!"

"Sur!" Surskit moves very quickly and dodges the attack.

This catches Ruri by surprise. "Its so fast."

"Now Ice Beam!" Viola reacts quickly, while Ruri does not.

"Surskit!" Surskit fires its cold beam right at Flabebe, and it hits hard and very fast from the side.

Ruri is surprised again. "Oh no, Flabebe! Counter with Fairy Wind!"

"That wont work, dodge again with Quick Attack!" Once again Surskit dodges the attack and stops at Flabebe's other side. "Now give em another Ice Beam!"

"Quick, dodge, use Vine Whip and do it with a spin!" Ruri orders, then her Flabebe dodges the Ice Beam, extends its vines, and begins spinning itself and its vines around the entire battlefield. This leaves Surskit with no where to run, as one of the vines hits it and traps it. "Great job, now give Surskit a Fairy Wind!"

"Fla, Flabebe!" Flabebe hits Surskit with its attack while its still tangled in the vine.

"Alright!" Ruri smiles at this.

"Sorry Ruri, but that wont stop us. Surskit break free with Water Pulse!" Viola orders.

"Sur, Surskit!" Surskit uses its legs to launch a power burst of water down, it then spreads through the entire battlefield and hits Flabebe. This results in Flabebe becoming confused.

Viola grins at this. "Just as I planned."

This surprises Ruri yet again. "This is bad." The confusion makes Flabebe let go of Surskit, as it begins floating around aimlessly. "Flabebe snap out of it! Use Razor Leaf now!" However Flabebe just attacks itself with one of its vines in its confused state. "Oh no."

"Sorry Ruri. Lets finish this one up Surskit, use Sticky Web then go into one more Ice Beam!" Viola tells her Pokémon.

"Surskit!" Surskit lays out its webs all over the battlefield, then fires the Ice Beam at the confused Flabebe. It hits and Flabebe hits the ground, unable to continue.

"Flabebe!" Ruri looks at her down Pokémon, then recalls it and smiles at its Poke Ball. "You were wonderful, now get a good rest." She then puts its Poke Ball away.

"Ruri if that was enough to get you off guard then this isn't going to be much of a battle. Gym battles are different from regular battles, if you want my badge then you and your Pokémon are really gonna have to battle for it." Viola informs her.

Ruri grits her teeth, knowing Viola is right. Then she looks at Fennekin's Poke Ball in her hand. "Its all up to you, Im counting on you Fennekin. I know you can do it, lets go!" She throws the Poke Ball, letting out her Fennekin.

"Fennekin!" It calls out, ready for battle. But it also gets caught in the Sticky Web on its way into battle.

"Oh yeah, the Sticky Web. No problem. Use Ember to break free Fennekin!" Ruri tells it.

"Kin! Fennekin!" Fennekin breaths its embers on the webs, burning them up and freeing it.

Viola sees this, impressed. "Not bad Ruri, but still not quite good enough. Water Pulse Surskit!"

Ruri grins now. "We're ready for that, dodge it with Flame Charge, then hit Surskit hard Fennekin!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin coats itself in flames, then runs around the battlefield at a great speed, dodging all the water and waves. It then lands the attack right on Surskit.

"Now use Ember and finish it off!"

Viola quickly counters. "I don't think so, use Quick Attack to dodge and then counter attack!" Surskit easily dodges the Ember, then goes in for the attack.

"Match it with another Flame Charge Fennekin!" Ruri thinks fast, then both Pokémon collide, giving it everything they've got. After the collision ends they both back off from each other, with Surskit going down.

"Surskit!" Viola calls out to her Pokémon, but its unable to battle.

"Yes!" Ruri smiles big. "Great job Fennekin!"

"Fenne! Fennekin!" Fennekin smiles too, wagging its tail in happiness.

Viola recalls her Surskit. "Great job Surskit, now get some rest." She then turns back to Ruri. "Your Fennekin is pretty fast, but this battle isn't over yet. Your up next, go Vivillon!" She throws her second Poke Ball into the air, letting her final Pokémon out.

"Vivillon!" It flies around the battlefield, letting some sparkles show from its wings.

Ruri is in awe at Viola's Vivillon. "Wow, your Vivillon is so pretty!"

"Well thanks, but don't let that appearance fool you. Its a fierce battler." Viola lets her know, smiling at her complement.

Ruri grins, knowing she's right. "I know, but so are we. Fennekin use Flame Charge!"

"Stop it with Psychic Vivillon!"

"Vivi, Vivillon!" Vivillon's eyes glow a blue color, then so does Fennekin, and its Flame Charge is stopped cold.

This shocks Ruri. "What?!"

But Viola's still going. "Now give Fennekin a throw!" Using its Psychic attack, Vivillon throws Fennekin a good ways. Fennekin hits the ground hard.

"Are you okay Fennekin?! Can you still battle?!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon.

Fennekin is able to get to its feet. "Fennekin!"

"Your Fennekin is sure tough, but we're just getting started. Use Powder Vivillon!" Viola orders. Then her Pokémon flies over Fennekin, spreading some strange powder over it.

This confuses Ruri a little. "Huh? Nothing happened. Oh well, use Ember Fennekin!" Fennekin begins using its move, but shortly after it does its caught in the middle of an explosion. This shocks Ruri again. "Fennekin! What was that?!"

"That was Vivillon's Powder. When the one covered in the powder uses a Fire type move they get caught in an explosion instead." Viola explains to her.

Ruri feels a bit frustrated for not knowing that, but despite all the damage Fennekin is still able to keep battling. However Fennekin also looks heavily damaged now as well, and at this point Ruri isn't sure what to do.

This impresses Viola again. "Say, Fennekin got up again even after that? Very impressive, but I think its time to finish this match up. Vivillon use Sunny Day!" Vivillon glows brightly, making the sunlight over the battlefield turn harsh.

Ruri sees this as a chance though. "Nice, that move just strengthened the power of our Fire type moves!"

But Viola grins again. "That may be, but Fennekin can barely stand up. You did well, but this match is over Im afraid. Use Solar Beam Vivillon!"

"Vivillon!" The harsh sunlight makes it so Vivillon doesn't even have to charge up for it, as it fires the attack quickly, right at Fennekin.

Ruri cant think of anything else to do. "Match it with Ember, quick!" Fennekin does as its told, its Ember looking a lot stronger in the sunlight. But still, it does little to hold back the Solar Beam. Ruri grits her teeth again, knowing they'll lose at this rate. "...I know you can do it Fennekin!" Is the only thing she can think to say.

Fennekin hears its trainers voice, and responds with the same burning determination as her. "Fennekin!" Then Fennekin begins to glow with a bright, fiery aura.

This surprises both Ruri and Viola, but Ruri knows what this is and smiles. "Alright! Its Fennekin's Blaze! This makes its Fire type moves even stronger!" But that's not all, as Fennekin's Ember changes into something new. Fennekin now begins shooting powerful flames out of its mouth. This makes Ruri smile even bigger, as she's very happy to see all of this. "And you learned Flamethrower! Way to go Fennekin! Alright Fennekin, why don't we end this battle! Finish this with your Flamethrower!"

"Fenne, kin!" Fennekin's attack now matches and overpowers Vivillon's Solar Beam, as it rips right through it and strikes Vivillon hard. An explosion follows and Vivillon hits the ground while wrapped in flames.

This surprises Viola now. "Vivillon!" Once the flames and smoke clear it is seen that Vivillon is unable to continue battling.

 **BATTLE END**

At first Ruri is shocked, not believing it herself. But after it all sets in she smiles big. "We did it...We did it! Fennekin we won our first gym battle!"

"Fennekin! Fenne!" Fennekin smiles too, then runs towards Ruri and jumps into its trainers arms.

Ruri hugs Fennekin, both still smiling. "Thanks so much Fennekin, you were amazing."

Viola smiles and recalls her Vivillon. "You were wonderful Vivillon, thank you." Then she walks over to Ruri and Fennekin. "I gotta say you and your Fennekin really surprised me, you two make a great team." Then she pulls out a badge and hands it to Ruri. "Now here's proof of winning at the Santalune Gym, the Bug Badge. You earned it Ruri, and Fennekin."

Ruri takes the badge from Viola and smiles at her. "Thank you Viola, for the battle and the badge." She then puts the badge into the badge case she packed before she left home. "One down, seven to go."

"Ya know if you hurry you could probably catch up to that Draco guy, Im sure even he has to stop and sleep sometime." Viola informs her.

"Yeah, your right. He said he was heading for Cyllage City right?" Ruri asks.

Viola nods. "That's right, which means you'll have to visit Lumiose City to get there. Be sure to say hi to Professor Sycamore while your there, and take in some sights. Lumiose City is a beautiful city, full of something for everyone."

"Ill be sure to, thanks again Viola and it was great meeting you." They then smile and shake hands.

"Likewise Ruri, now Im gonna go catch some quick Z's before more challengers show up." Viola yawns once again.

Ruri giggles a bit. "You do that, I hope to see ya again someday." She then heads for the door.

But first Viola giggles once more to herself. "Just make sure you and Draco behave yourselves." She says quietly.

Ruri stops, hearing Viola say something, but isn't sure what it was. "Did you say something?"

Viola giggles a bit again. "Oh nothing, you have fun on your journey now."

Ruri lets it slide and smiles again, nodding. "I will, see ya." She then runs out of the gym, heads to the Pokémon to heal her Pokémon, then once that's done she runs toward the cities north exit, entering Route 4 and heading for Lumiose City, determined to catch up to Draco and have an amazing journey to remember.

* * *

 **Im not really used to writing out battles like that, so I hope that was okay. Anyway, looks like Ruri and Fennekin have won their first badge, but Draco now has a massive head start on them. Will Ruri be able to catch up to Draco and for that matter, beat him? And what surprises await her as her journey continues? Stay tuned and find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Project

**Hey again people, I got a serious rhythm goin. Sure, each chapter isn't very long, but hey. I do what I can. But whatever, Ive...got nothing more to say actually. Just enjoy, thanks.**

* * *

After winning her first gym battle Ruri ran down Route 4 with a confident smile on her face, getting into several trainer battles along the way, and winning them all. Yet still no sign of Draco.

However, soon enough she came to the end of the route and entered Lumiose City. Ruri looked at it all in awe. The streets were fully of all kinds of people and Pokémon, there were all kinds of different shops and places to check out, and she could easily see Lumiose Tower in the middle of it all. "Wow, Viola was right about this place. Its amazing." She said to herself, then snapped out of it and remembered something else. "Oh yeah, gotta go see Professor Sycamore." She then heads over to the professor's lab.

It didn't take her very long to find it, as she enters the lab and looks around. "Hello? Is anybody home? Im here to see Professor Sycamore." She calls out, hoping to get an answer.

After a few seconds someone responds and walks up to her. "Ah, yes. You must be Ruri. Its very nice to finally meet you, Im Professor Sycamore." He smiles at her and gives her his hand.

She smiles back at him and shakes his hand. "Likewise professor, thanks so much for giving me everything I needed to start my journey. Its been great so far."

"Yes, I imagine waiting an extra seven years was pretty hard for you. But look on the bright side, starting at an age like yours is sure to give you an advantage."

"Yeah, it has in a lot of ways actually. Except Im not the only one it seems." Ruri loses her smile, remembering Draco again.

Professor Sycamore instantly knows what she means. "Ah, you must be referring to that Draco fellow."

"You know him? So he was here then?"

"Yes, he sure was. Early this morning actually. However he didn't stay for very long. He just stopped by, thanked me for the same thing you did, then left as quickly as he arrived. He said something about the city not being to his liking, but he didn't say why." Professor Sycamore explains to her.

Ruri listens and gets a look that says she knows its Draco alright. "I cant imagine why anyone wouldn't like this place, I think its awesome."

"Well you have to remember that there are as many human personalities as there are humans, same goes for Pokémon. That's one thing we have in common with them, we both feel all the same emotions."

Ruri keeps listening to him, awed by his words. "Wow, I never really thought about it like that. Ill be sure to remember that, thank you professor."

"No need to thank me Ruri, but your very welcome."

"So are ya working on anything special? That is if ya don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing in particular at the moment, just the standard stuff. However one subject has caught my attention recently, but I haven't been able to get any evidence or material to support it. So right now its just a rumor or a myth." The professor tells her, scratching the back of his head, looking kinda lost on the subject even for someone like him.

This catches Ruri's interest. "Really? Do you mind sharing?"

"Certainly, please follow me." He leads her to his work area and begins accessing a file on his computer.

Ruri watches and waits to see what he'll show her, still very interested.

As he accesses the files he keeps talking to her. "Tell me Ruri, have you ever wondered about compatibility between humans and Pokémon?"

This confuses Ruri a bit. "Hmmm? What do you mean by that professor?"

"Take a look at this." He pulls up a picture of another professor on the computer screen. He's a younger looking man, with short silver colored hair, dressed in the standard professor lab coat and everything else.

Ruri looks at the picture, not knowing the man in it. "Whose that?"

"He's a former professor from the Johto region, his name is Aarken Arclight. He was a very brilliant man, he was doing experiments and studies on Pokémon human hybrids, known now as Pokemorphs. However his work was deemed a threat to the nature of Pokémon and the human race alike by the scientific community and showed zero respect for both, so his work was shut down permanently. He disappeared shortly after and no ones seen or heard from him since, and this was all over 20 years ago." Professor Sycamore explains to her.

Ruri listens to all of this, shocked to hear that such a thing even exists, but isn't sure what to make of this or how to even respond. "...A Pokémon and human hybrid...A Pokemorph...I don't believe it...Was he ever successful in making one?"

"No, his work produced zero results. However that didn't stop him from trying, and he came very close several times. Plus his notes and information were all extremely well thought out, and the possibilities are near limitless with a subject like this one. Honestly Im surprised he wasnt successful. Still, Im not sure whether to be in awe or frightened by the very thought of a real Pokemorph."

Ruri slowly nods, still not totally back yet. "Yeah...Same here."

But then Professor Sycamore turns off the computer and turns back to her, smiling again. "But of course this is all just a rumor and a myth. No ones ever been able to pull it off and Im not sure anyone ever will."

Ruri snaps out of it and smiles back a bit. "Oh, uhhh, yeah. It sure does sound crazy." Still, the very thought of it has left her rather shaken up inside for the moment.

"In any case its all ancient history now, the only reason Im looking into it is because me, along with several other professors around the world, still find it rather fascinating. Even so, its now illegal to do any actual work on it." The professor tries to ease Ruri's mind, if only a bit.

Ruri calms down now and smiles again. "Oh, I see then. Sorry, it just freaked me out for a second there."

The professor laughs to himself a bit. "Yes, that's usually everyone's first reaction. That's one of the reasons it was shut down, the thought of it scares a lot of people."

"Ill say. I mean Im open minded and all, but still. A being that is both a Pokémon and a human, that's going too far I think."

"Well I agree, but don't let it get you down. You've still got your whole journey a head of you, don't let some silly myth slow you down."

"Yeah, your right professor. Thanks. Which reminds me, I should probably get going. Ive got a lot of ground to make up if Im gonna catch up with Draco."

"Well then you'd better hurry, best of luck to you Ruri." Professor Sycamore waves goodbye to her, as she heads for the door.

Ruri waves back to him. "Thanks again Professor Sycamore, see ya soon." She says with a smile, then leaves his lab and continues running down the road. Determined to get to the next Route and Draco as well, but not before stopping at a few of Lumiose Cities many shops and picking up some supplies and a few other little things that she just couldn't resist buying.

It didn't take her very long to reach the entrance to the next route after that, so she then enters Route 5. Almost straight away she looks around and sees a good number of defeated trainers and wild Pokémon, and instantly knows there's only one person that could've done all of this. "I must be getting close." She says in a knowing tone, then keeps going, getting into a few battles of her own as well.

Soon Ruri and her Pokémon decide to stop and take a break for some lunch under a shady tree on a small hill, she gives both of her Pokémon their respective Pokémon food, and pulls out some food she packed for herself. They all eat and relax, enjoying the scenery all around them. Ruri sighs contently and smiles at it all. "Ah, this is one of the reasons I love being a trainer, getting to see beautiful places like this."

"Fennekin."

"Flabebe." Her Pokémon smile too, and agree with her. They too are enjoying all of this.

After their lunch Ruri recalls both of her Pokémon and she continues along Route 5. However, as she walks she looks up at the sky and a realization hits her. She sighs and begins talking to herself. "Wow, I didn't realize it until just now, but what is it that I wanna do with my journey? I mean the badges are a great achievement, but a lot of trainers usually have more then that. For the past seven years all Ive been able to think about was starting my journey, but now Im not really sure what it is I wanna do now." She then snaps back to reality and realizes that she's alone and there's no one else around, not even any Pokémon. "Ive also really gotta learn to stop talking to myself." So she continues on, now trying to think of what she'd like to do with her journey and with herself.

Her thoughts are soon interrupted, as she enters Camphrier Town without realizing it. She decides to stop by the Pokémon Center so her Pokémon can get some quick rest, then go from there. She takes another quick look at her map and sees that there are two different ways up ahead, continuing along Route 7, or Route 6 and paying a visit to the Parfum Palace. Upon looking at the guide she sees that the Parfum Palace is a great tourist destination and a fine place to visit, it also says the princess who lives there was voted the cutest girl in Kalos for the past six years. Ruri decides it might be fun to check it out, and after she gets her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy she exits the town and heads for Route 6.

After she enters Route 6, Ruri immediately notes the landscape, with all the tall trees on either side of the path and the tall grass field all around. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the scenery just like before, then goes to keep walking. But, from seemingly nowhere, a loud "Help me!" breaks the tranquility. Ruri is so surprised by this she jumps and nearly screams, but regains her composure quickly and looks through the trees, and into the tall grass where she heard the call for help. "Hello?! Who said that?!" She gets no answer, as things have gone completely silent now. Ruri narrows her eyes, getting a strange feeling. She then decides to investigate and walks into the tall grass, running towards the spot she thinks the call came from. She wasnt at all sure what to expect, but she did know that her feeling got worse and worse the further into the grass she went.

* * *

 **Wow, Ruri's sure moving fast, but what on Poke Earth has she just walked into? You'll just have to wait until next time and see for yourself.**

 **Okay, I know that one wasnt much, and Im very sorry about that. But chapter 5 is when things really start to pick up, I mean it. Just wait and see, I promise you shall not be disappointed. And if you are, then Im very sorry once again. But just bare with me here.**

 **Also just one quick thing I figured Id better mention, I am not a fan of Mega Evolution at all. I just do not care for, or like it. To be blunt, I think its stupid. I apologize if your a fan of Mega Evolution, Im not trying to offend anyone here. Im just saying that since I don't really like it I probably wont be using it in this story at all. So if ya came here expecting to see some Mega Evolution, sorry, but ya might wanna look elsewhere. I might use it in the future, but as it stands, probably not.**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Flare?

**Hey there readers, what is up? Ive been feeling great lately, another one of those "Everything in my life is going very smoothly" kind of times. Well enough rambling, please enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

Ruri ran through the tall grass as fast as her legs could carry her, looking for the source of the cry for help she heard just a few moments ago. Then she hears the sounds of a Pokémon battle, taking place not too far from her. Ruri turns and continues running towards it, but the sounds stop just as quickly as they began. This makes Ruri stop dead in her tracks and look around, wondering what exactly is going on here.

She gets her answer when she hears some voices from just a few yards away, so she steps quietly and carefully over to it. Ruri then peaks through the tall grass and what she sees shocks her to her very core.

Ruri gasps and goes wide eyed, trying her best not to yell out or scream. She sees the young trainer who chose the Chespin there, laying on the ground, out cold, and very badly injured, much like his Pokémon. But that's not what shocks her. Standing over him are three beings, two what Ruri can only make out as Team Flare grunts. And the third is a taller man, looking very muscular, with short black and white hair, dressed in black leather pants, shoes, and a long jacket, open, with no shirt underneath it, as well as a matching hat, and a twig sticking out of his mouth.

Ruri whispers to herself, not wanting to be found by them. "...No way...Team Flare?...But I thought they disbanded years ago, after their plan failed and the ultimate weapon was destroyed? So why and how are they here?"

Upon closer inspection Ruri sees that the emblem on their uniforms is not Team Flare's emblem, but something new that she has never seen before, not even from any of the other criminal organizations from any of the other regions. Her thoughts and shock are interrupted, as the grunts begin talking among themselves.

The big one in the leather talks first, looking down at the young, defeated trainer. "Rgh, is that really all this one's got? New trainers are getting weaker and weaker with every generation, how incredibly disappointing."

Then one of the grunts turns to him. "What should we do with him Admin Ideo?"

The Admin turns to him, keeping his serious tone and expression. "We'll complete the mission and follow orders. Recall all of his Pokémon, then grab the kid and lets get outta here."

The grunts obey. "Right away sir." They take the trainer's Poke Balls and recall all of his Pokémon.

The Admin then picks the young trainer and throws him over his shoulder, all of them begin to leave after that.

All Ruri can do is look on in fear, not sure what to do at all. "Oh no, the trainer, that poor kid. I know I should do something, but...what am I supposed to do? What can I do?" She continues whispering to herself.

But then the Admin stops cold, turns around, and begins sniffing the air around him, looking like something is off.

The grunts instantly notice this. "Something wrong sir?"

The Admin says nothing, but then takes out an empty Poke Ball and throws it right in the direction of the spot where Ruri is hiding.

Ruri has no time at all to react, as the Poke Ball flew at her way too fast. It hits her hard, and right between her eyes. She stubbles backwards and falls, landing on her backside, gently rubbing the spot the Poke Ball hit her. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow...Damn it, that hurt." Then she looks up and sees the two grunts and the Admin looking down at her. She goes a bit wide eyed, not sure what to do at all now. "...Uhhhh...Hello there." She mentally punches herself for that one.

The Admin just looks down at her, sniffing a few more times. "Another new trainer, but older for some reason. Her only Pokémon are a Fennekin and a Flabebe. You two don't need me for this. Just beat her and then bring her back to the meeting place we agreed on, the more trainers we can get the better." He turns and continues walking away, the young trainer still over his shoulder and out cold.

The two grunts nod and obey yet again. "Yes sir. Go Houndour!"

"Go Gulpin!" Both grunts let out their Pokémon, ready to battle Ruri whether she wants to or not.

"Houndour!"

"Gul, pin!" Both of their Pokémon look very well trained.

Ruri realizes very quickly that this isn't a battle she can back out of, so she gets to her feet and grabs both of her Poke Balls. "Alright then, help me out Fennekin! And Flabebe!"

"Fennekin!"

"Fla, bebe!" Her Pokémon look ready to protect their trainer no matter what.

Ruri takes one more look at the young trainer being carried away by the Admin, then she grits her teeth and tries her best to be tough and stay strong, no matter how freaked out and kinda scared she is on the inside. "Hey! You'd better put him down right now, do you hear me?!"

The Admin stops, turns back to her, and grins. "Or else what? And whose gonna make me? You? Tch, I don't think so. Just finish her off quickly you two." He then turns and continues leaving.

The grunts nod, once more obeying their orders. "Right away sir, Houndour use Shadow Ball on Fennekin!"

"Gulpin use Sludge on Flabebe!" The two Pokémon listen, move quickly, and each shoot their respective attacks at their respective targets.

Ruri stays focused. "Both of you dodge now, then Fennekin use Flamethrower on Gulpin, and Flabebe use Fairy Wind on Houndour!" Both of her Pokémon get ready to dodge, but then both of the grunts grin evilly. This catches Ruri off guard, but then she gets it. As both the Shadow Ball and Sludge attacks go for Flabebe. "Ah?! Flabebe!"

Flabebe is caught off guard as well, and ends up taking both attacks the hard way. Flabebe then hits the ground, unable to continue. "Flabe..."

Ruri sees this, worries for her Pokémon, then glares at the grunts. "What the hell?! That's not fair! You said you were aiming at Fennekin too!"

Both grunts laugh a bit. "Life's not fair girly, this isn't some regular battle with rules! We play by our own rules here."

Ruri grits her teeth, getting very angry at them. "Flabebe return." She calls it back. "Im really sorry to have put you through that Flabebe." She puts its Poke Ball away.

But the grunts are already on the attack again. "Need we remind you we're having a battle?! Houndour use Crunch!"

Ruri instantly gets her head back in the game. "If you think you can use your dirty tricks to beat me your wrong! Use Flame Charge to dodge it, then attack Gulpin!" Fennekin listens, narrowly dodging the Shadow Ball with its own attack, then running straight for Gulpin.

But the grunts just keep on grinning. "Use Acid Armor Gulpin!" Gulpin's defense rises and it easily takes Fennekin's Flame Charge.

This catches Ruri by surprise. "What?!"

The grunt quickly counter attacks. "Too slow! Use Toxic, then go into Venoshock!" Gulpin obeys, hitting Fennekin easily, as its still at a very close range after the last attack.

The poison drenches Fennekin's entire body, causing Fennekin great pain. "Fennekin!" But it keeps struggling to fight and protect its trainer.

Ruri sees all of this and begins to tear up at the sight of her Pokémon hurt and trying so hard to keep her safe. "Fennekin, no!" But then Fennekin falls, unable to continue. Ruri tries to hold back her tears. "Fennekin...return." She calls it back. "...Thank you, my friend." Then she puts its Poke Ball away too.

Both grunts laugh a little again. "Admin Ideo was right."

"Is he ever wrong? Now c'mon weakling, your coming with us." The grunts walk over to her, prepared to take her away, just like the young trainer before.

All Ruri can do is look at them in fear and slowly back away. She then begins thinking to herself. _"I cant believe it...I couldn't beat these guys. They're on a completely different level then just normal trainers. I couldn't save the young trainer. And it doesn't look like I can even save myself. Is this really it? Are my Pokémon journey and my free life gonna end just like that?...I don't know what to do...All I can do is..."_ Her thoughts turn outward again. "Someone please save me!" She yells out, tears in her eyes, as it was all she could think to do at this point.

Both grunts laugh out loud. "Awww, isn't that cute? She's scared of us."

"Of course she is, look at her. She's so afraid of us she's about to pass out, which is exactly what happened to the kid." Soon both the grunts are upon her.

But then, from out of no where, a thick cloud of smoke blankets the entire area. This surprises everyone, as they all look around for the source. "Huh? What's this? Is someone out there?!" Ruri calls out, hoping someone heard her call for help.

"Use Water Pulse! And Psybeam!" A new voice is heard through the smoke, as both attacks hit the grunts Houndour and Gulpin with a ton of power, knocking them both out.

This catches the grunts off guard. "What the hell?! What just happened?! Who did that?! Show yourself!"

"Forget about it, lets just get outta here and meet back up with Admin Ideo!" The other grunt says.

"You two aren't going anywhere. Use Hypnosis!" The unknown voice yells out.

Then, through the smoke, an Inkay appears in front of the two grunts, and puts them both to sleep with its Hypnosis. "Inkay."

Ruri listens to all of this, not sure what's going on at all. But then, things go quiet for a minute, and this scares her a bit again.

But then, about another minute later, the smoke begins to clear and the voice from before returns. "Nicely done you two, return." Whoever it is calls his two Pokémon back.

Ruri tries to see through the smoke to see who just saved her, but cant see him just yet. "...Hello?...Thank you for saving me just now."

"I didn't do it for you." The smoke clears and the sight of the trainer who saved her makes Ruri go wide eyed again, shocked. "I was just passing by and thought Id join in on the battle." Its Draco. He looks at Ruri with the same look he gave her the last time they saw each other.

Ruri is truly shocked by this, not expecting to see Draco at all. "Y-You?! B-But why?! What just happened here?! Why are you here?! Who were those guys?! Who do they work for now?! What did they want with that young trainer?! GAH! This is all too much for me!" She holds both sides of her head, getting a very bad headache from all of this.

Draco listens to all of this, not at all phased. "Okay. First, I just beat these two grunts and saved you apparently. Second, I was just passing by and noticed all of this. Third, Im not sure, but I don't like it. Fourth, once again, Im not sure. Fifth, again, same thing. I was able to stop these two grunts from getting away though, but the Admin escaped with the young trainer. However I was able to save this one." He pulls out a single Poke Ball and lets out the Pokémon inside, its that young trainers Chespin, its still hurt though.

Ruri looks down at it, worried. Then kneels down to it and picks it up. "Oh dear, are you okay? Say something."

Chespin weakly opens its eyes and looks back at her. "...Ches...pin...Ches..."

This just makes Ruri worry even more. "Oh no, its really hurt. We have to do something!"

Draco then kneels down to it as well, and opens one of the zippers on his shirt. He pulls out what appears to be a Sitrus Berry, then he breaks it in half with his bare hands and uses the insides of one half to rub on Chespin's wounds. "This'll aid in the healing process. Now Chespin eat this." He holds the other half up to Chespin's mouth, then Chespin begins eating it.

Soon enough it works and Chespin's injuries are almost completely gone. "Ches! Chespin! Chespin! Ches! Ches!" It jumps around happily.

Ruri is surprised by this, but then smiles, happy Chespin is already feeling better. Then she turns to Draco. "Nice trick, where'd you learn to do that?"

Draco zips his zipper back up. "That's none of your business, but it looks like this one is gonna need a new trainer." He looks down at Chespin.

Its then that Chespin realizes its trainer isn't there, and begins looking around for him. "Chespin? Chespin?"

Ruri looks down at it, feeling guilty that she couldn't save its trainer. "Oh Chespin...Im so sorry." She then explains everything that happened, feeling that Chespin has a right to know.

Hearing all of this makes Chespin remember the battle it had with its trainer against the grunts and the Admin, then it begins to cry, realizing its trainer is gone.

Ruri cant help but let out a few tears of her own, then hug Chespin, trying to make it feel better somewhat. "Chespin...I promise we'll save your trainer...Somehow."

Chespin looks into her eyes and knows her words are sincere, so it nods. "Chespin..."

Draco then hands Chespin's Poke Ball to Ruri. "Like I said, its gonna need a new trainer, and it looks like that's you."

Ruri looks up at Draco, not sure about this at first, so she turns to Chespin again. "Chespin, I know this is kinda sudden, but how would you feel about me being your new trainer? At least until we save your old one."

Chespin thinks it over for a minute, then looks at Ruri with a look of renewed determination and nods. "Chespin. Pin."

Ruri gets the same determined expression and nods back. "Alright then, I promise you wont regret this Chespin. We'll have a great time together and train hard, I promise." Then she takes Chespin's Poke Ball from Draco and recalls it, then puts it away for now.

Then Ruri gets back to her feet and looks at Draco, who has just put his Pokegear away. "I contacted Officer Jenny, she'll be here soon to deal with these two." He gestures to the grunts. "Now that's my cue to leave." He then turns and begins leaving.

Ruri is once again surprised, not expecting him to leave so soon, especially after everything that just happened. "Hey, wait a minute! Your just gonna leave?! Just like that?!"

"Pretty much. Bye." He doesn't turn back to her and keeps going.

Ruri thinks about what to do for a minute, then decides. "Uhhhh Draco. Draco! Wait for me!" She runs after him.

* * *

 **Woah, what the heck just happened? Even Im confused. Just who were those fake Team Flare guys? What do they want? What's going on with them in general? Will Ruri make a good trainer for Chespin? What's Draco's deal? And why is Ruri suddenly following him? Aside from the obvious. Find out most of this, and the rest later on, next time. Right here, on Pokémon Clear Version.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rivalry and Friendship

**Sorry this one took so long readers, my younger brothers graduation and after party took up more time then expect with the set up and clean up and all. Also wow, this was my longest chapter for this story so far. In any case, you know what to do from here.**

* * *

Shortly after saving Ruri, Draco left for the Parfum Palace almost immediately, not even taking any time to talking to Ruri about what had happened or anything at all. So as he continues walking towards the Parfum Palace Ruri follows him, still having plenty of questions to ask him. However Draco is not at all happy or amused by this, as he tries his best to shake Ruri and make her leave him alone. "Stop following me."

But Ruri is able to keep pace with him, and isn't about to give up. "I just wanna talk to you for a little bit."

Draco doesn't stop. "Stop following me."

But neither does Ruri. "But you just saved me and Chespin. And I don't really know anyone else out here."

It continues like this for a good ten to twenty minutes. "Stop following me."

This is when Ruri finally puts her foot down and runs out in front of Draco, stopping him. She glares at him a bit, takes a deep breath, and begins speaking to him in a more serious tone. "Look, I get that you prefer to be alone, but after everything that just happened Id feel a lot better if you'd just let me travel around with you for a little while okay? You don't have to like it and you don't have to like me, but please just hear me out right now!"

Things fall silent for a minute after that, with neither trainer saying a word. Then Draco finally replies to her. "I never said I hated you, but as it stands you don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you. So I don't think that us traveling together is a good idea at all. Besides you'd only slow me down. If you wanna keep up with me and be able to stop those fake Team Flare guys, or whoever they were, when and if they come for you again, then I suggest you get stronger. That's the only advice I have for you, and the last words I have on the subject." He then walks around her and continues heading for the Parfum Palace. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business at the Parfum Palace."

Ruri takes another minute to absorb everything he just said, then turns to him again and keeps following him. "Well then lets talk. Ya know, tell each other about ourselves. Im visiting the Parfum Palace too, so we'll have plenty of time. And don't say "Stop following me." again. Because this time Im not following you, your just walking in front of me."

Draco doesn't turn to her, but answers. "Not interested. If your in the same place I am that's fine, but don't think for a second that means I have to talk to you. Im just going for a quick battle, in and out. It wont take long, and I have other places to be after."

Ruri is pretty used to his attitude by now, so she lets it slide and decides to try and get the conversation going, determined to at least try and reason with him, if only somewhat. "Ya mean like Cyllage City? For your second gym battle? Im going that way too ya know. All the more reason I think we should travel together, maybe just for a little while at least?"

"No, that's all the more reason for me to speed up my travels." He begins walking faster.

But Ruri speeds up as well.

Then Draco begins running.

Ruri begins running as well, but now she cant seem to catch up to him, as Draco gets further and further away. "Damn, he's fast." She says to herself, trying her best to catch up to him again. "C'mon Draco, wait up! Please!"

She gets no answer, as they arrive at the Parfum Palace, with Draco running through the front gates first, still way ahead of her, looking very focused on his goal, what ever that may be.

As soon as Ruri makes it to the door and walks inside she is greeted with a rather blunt scene, between Draco and the servant at the front entrance. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me! The princess isn't even here?!"

The servant is caught off guard a bit by Draco's sudden outburst, as is Ruri, but he tries to make Draco calm down. "Please calm yourself sir, I wish there was something I could do, but the princess left to start her Pokémon journey last week. I do apologize you came all this way, your more then welcome to stay the night if you wish. Tonight is the night of a very lovely fireworks show, held once every so often."

Draco calms himself down, but still is not at all pleased with this. "No thanks. What a waste of time. Im outta here." He turns and begins leaving.

Ruri listened to the whole thing and stops him at the door. "Hold it! Your not going anywhere Draco, not until you and me have a battle." She tells him, firmly.

Draco just looks at her, not at all phased, just like normal. "Are you serious? You wont beat me as you are now."

Ruri glares at him like before, and doesn't back down or waver. "How can you be so sure? You said before that you wouldn't battle me because I didn't have three Pokémon, but I do now. So c'mon! Its not like you have anything to lose, unless your afraid you'll lose to me." She grins at him now.

This makes Draco's expression change a bit, not liking what she just said to him. "I fear nothing. Fine then. If you want a battle Ill give you one, but not today. Your Pokémon are still hurt after your battle with those fake Team Flare grunts. So we'll have our battle tomorrow, right here."

Ruri keeps her grin, feeling triumphant. "Sounds good, and Ill show you just how strong me and my Pokémon are." She then turns to the servant and smiles. "Excuse me, but is it okay if we both stay here for the night please?"

The servant returns her smile and nods. "Yes, of course. We have plenty of rooms here, and you may have your battle out back in the garden tomorrow. Please follow me to your rooms."

Ruri nods back. "Thank you very much sir." She and Draco follow him to their rooms, which just happen to be right next to each other.

The servant gives them each a key and bows to them. "We normally don't do this sort of thing for just anyone, but please make yourselves comfortable and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything at all. The owner of this place is a very kind and generous man, who never turns anyone away if he can help it." He then leaves them.

Ruri smiles and bows back. "Thank you again sir, that's all very kind of you and the owner." She turns to her door and begins to open it.

However, as opposed to going into his room, Draco just turns begins heading towards a door that leads outside, to the garden out behind the palace.

Ruri notices this and turns to him, looking confused. "Where are you going Draco?"

He stops, but doesn't turn to her. "That's none of your business, but if you must know. If you wanna relax in a fancy room then go right ahead, me however, I don't like all this high society and rich people stuff. So Im going outside, to the garden to get some air." He then exits the palace, shutting the door behind him.

Ruri is almost unsurprised by this, but still looks annoyed by his attitude. "Jeez, what the hell is his problem? This place is great if ya ask me." She walks into her room, takes a good look at it all, and smiles contently. She then lays back on the bed and stretches out, feeling relaxed. "Ah, yeah. Oh yeah, right." She then lets her Pokémon out, and uses some potions on them in order to aid in their healing process.

After that's done she decides to explain what's happening to her. "Listen guys, tomorrow we're gonna have a battle against Draco and his Pokémon. He may be a jerk, but he's also really strong. So this battle will be our toughest one yet, but I have faith in all of you. I believe that we can win as long as we try our very best and don't give up, okay?"

Fennekin and Flabebe smile confidently and nod at their trainer. "Fennekin!"

"Flabebe!"

Chespin however looks down, feeling sad about its previous trainer again.

Fennekin and Flabebe turn to Chespin, not expecting to see it there.

"Oh yeah, right. Fennekin and Flabebe, this is Chespin. He's new to our team, starting today." She then tells them everything that happened, and why Chespin looks so upset.

Hearing it all instantly makes Fennekin and Flabebe look at Chespin with concern and guilt, feeling the same exact way Ruri did after what happened.

But then Ruri turns to Chespin and smiles at it, trying her best to cheer it up. "I know your still upset Chespin, and you probably will be for a while. Its not an easy thing to get over Im sure, but I promised we'd rescue your trainer and I meant every word of it. So until then we'd all love for you to be apart of our team and our family. So lets do our best, in the battle tomorrow, and in our journey together."

Fennekin and Flabebe nod in agreement, smiling at Chespin too. "Fenn, ekin!"

"Fla, Flabebe!"

It takes a minute, but then Chespin perks up and smiles a little too, nodding. "Chespin! Ches, Chespin!"

Ruri keeps smiling at Chespin, but knows its gonna take more then a few speeches to help it move on after what happened to its trainer. "Thanks Chespin, your a tough little Pokémon ya know that?"

Chespin smiles back and blushes a little, looking up at its new trainer. "Chespin, Ches."

Then Ruri gets back to her feet. "You guys just stay in the room and try to relax, Im gonna go take a quick bath, then we can all go outside to the garden so you can all have some fun. Sound good?"

Her Pokémon all nod and smile, liking what they hear.

"Good, Ill be in the bathroom. I shouldn't be long." Ruri enters the bathroom, turns on the water, and begins to undress. She also opens a nearby window, letting some air and the sunlight into the room. She then finishes undressing and gets into the bath. She sighs with content, as the water is nice and warm. "Ah, this is the life. So relaxing." She stays there and relaxes for a while, her Pokémon all taking a little rest of their own on the bed.

This goes on for several more minutes, but then something unexpected occurs. Ruri and her Pokémon begin to hear some music being played, its a very gentle and beautiful sound that sounds like it could calm even the most violent rage. Its coming from outside, so Ruri wraps a towel around her body and looks out into the garden to find the source of it. What she sees shocks her, its coming from Draco. He's playing what appears to be a leaf whistle, and looking very peaceful as well.

All of his Pokémon are gathered around him as he plays, enjoying the sound very much. It doesn't take long for many wild Pokémon to gather around him and listen as well, all looking very content. Even Ruri's Pokémon listen from the room.

After the shock wears off, Ruri listens contently as well, with a nice smile on her face to match, as she slowly closes her eyes too.

The song Draco plays goes on for a good five or so minutes, then he stops and some of the Pokémon have fallen asleep, as the song was very relaxing to them.

Ruri sighs happily, feeling very peaceful after Draco's song. "Ah, that was nice. I had no idea Draco could play so beautifully." It then hits her that this is Draco she's talking about, as she then gets a shocked expression once again. "...Wow...Talk about not judging a book by its cover. Maybe...Maybe I had Draco all wrong." She talks to herself, still looking down at him from the window. She then shakes her head, snapping out of it. "What am I talking about? It was just one song. Ill admit that it was very nice, but he's still a jerk." She declares, then goes back to her bath after dropping the towel onto the floor.

About ten minutes later Ruri finishes her bath, gets out, and gets dressed. Then she exits the bathroom and walks back out to her Pokémon. "Im finished, lets head outside for a little fun guys."

However she then sees that her Pokémon are all fast asleep, thanks to Draco's song.

Ruri smiles at this and decides to let them sleep, not wanting to disturb them at all. So she leaves some food out for them when they wake up, then she walks outside to the garden herself, wanting a chance to at least try and talk to Draco, his song having made her more curious about who exactly he is.

By this time the sun has begun setting, and Draco has recalled all of his Pokémon, shortly after feeding them of course. He himself is now eating his own dinner of choice, a berry, a Tamato Berry to be exact. He just sits on a nearby rock, chewing on his berry, and watching the sunset.

Ruri finds him and walks over to him. "That was really beautiful, that song you played I mean."

Draco doesn't turn to her, but answers her. "You heard that? Its nothing, just something I taught myself how to do back home."

"And where exactly is that home?" Ruri asks, trying to find out more.

"That's none of your business, why do you care anyway?" Draco's still a tough nut to crack though.

This makes Ruri walk over to him and stand next to him, looking at him. "C'mon Draco, Im really trying here. If you don't wanna be friends then just say so, but could you at least look at me when Im talking to you please?"

He turns to her, his usual expression showing. "I didn't come to this region to make friends alright? Im just here to help fulfill my goal."

Ruri then crosses her arms, getting a knowing expression and tone. "And I suppose if I asked you what that goal was you'd say "That's none of your business." again right?"

"Now your learning." Is the only thing he tells her, taking another bite from his Tamato Berry.

Ruri sighs in slight frustration, but then notices the berry and looks rather confused. "Is that all your eating for dinner? Will you at least answer that?"

Draco swallows. "Yes to both." He then finishes the berry.

Ruri is still confused however. "But that's a Tamato Berry."

"And?" Draco asks, not sure what she's getting at.

"Wasn't it hot? Their like the spiciest berries ever."

Draco is completely unaffected by the spiciness of the berry however. "Yeah, they are. But I don't mind, I like em."

This confuses Ruri even more. "Really?"

"Yup." Draco answers quickly.

"...Alright then, if you say so." Ruri has never known anyone who could take the heat of a Tamato Berry without flinching. She then shakes it off and sits down next to the rock he's sitting on, staring at the sunset with him.

Draco looks down at her, thinks about it for a minute, and decides to talk to her, at least a little. "Johto."

This surprises Ruri, as she quickly looks up at him. "Huh?"

"The Johto region. Blackthorn City. That's where Im from." Draco explains to her.

This makes Ruri smile at him. "There we go, thank you for telling me. Im from the Hoenn region originally. Sootopolis City to be exact. I was good friends with the gym leader Wallace growing up, he taught me a lot before me and my family had to move."

"I see." Draco listens to her explanation.

"I hope ya don't mind me asking Draco, but why did you come all the way out to Kalos to start your Pokémon journey? It seems to me that it makes more sense for to have started your journey in Johto." Ruri asks, wanting to know more now.

"Well lets just say I have my reasons, it all goes back to my goal Ive set for myself though. Ill say that much."

"Okay then, I wont pry into it anymore. But then why are you starting your journey at the age you are? Your like 18 right? I mean I started my journey now because my family moved around a lot and I never got the chance to until now, but what's your story?" Ruri asks a follow up question.

Draco responds. "Sorry, but Im not aloud to say. Its a secret."

Ruri wonders why it has to be kept a secret, but decides not to pry once again. "Oh, I see." They both go back to staring at the sunset, as the sky grows darker and darker with every second. "Hey Draco, you said you have a goal right? Well...I haven't really figured out what I wanna do with this journey of mine yet. Do you think you have any advice for me at all?"

Draco didn't expect a question like this from her. "That's an interesting question. I figured out my goal a long time ago. I guess the best advice I can give you is to find out what drives you, what makes you wanna keep going on your journey. What is your goal? Or rather, your dream. I have one, and its my reason for traveling and training so hard with my Pokémon."

Ruri is surprised, and in slight awe at his answer. "Wow, I guess I never really thought about it like that Draco. Thank you." She smiles at him again.

"Don't mention it." He says to her.

"Ya know, your not such a bad guy after all are ya? You can be a good guy if ya wanna be." Ruri keeps smiling at him.

"What I do and how I do it is my business, I don't really care what others think of me. But thank you as well Ruri."

"No problem Draco. Im really looking forward to our battle tomorrow now." Ruri says to him, then they keep watching the sunset together, now in silence. Until the sky finally becomes dark, with stars filling it. Ruri gets up and stretches. "Well Im gonna head in for the night, what about you Draco?"

"Ill just stay out here, Ive always preferred sleeping outside. I don't really like sleeping indoors." Draco informs her.

"Alright then, suit yourself. See ya tomorrow, good night." Ruri heads inside, then changes for bed, lays down with her Pokémon, and falls asleep, actually excited for tomorrow. Her and her Pokémon snuggle up to each other in their sleep.

Meanwhile, back outside, Draco stays awake for a while longer, then lets out his Pokémon again. They all lay down on the grass, looking up at the night sky. "I must keep going, and I must win. For my pride. The pride of a dragon." He says to himself, then falls asleep along with his Pokémon, prepared for tomorrows battle as well.

The following morning comes rather quickly, with Ruri waking up with a yawn. She looks outside at the shinning sun and smiles, knowing she'll finally get to battle with Draco today. She then gets up, gets dressed, and her and her Pokémon all have some breakfast together.

Down in the garden, Draco and his Pokémon are having their own breakfast, as they all woke up a while ago.

It doesn't take Ruri very long to go down to him afterward, with all of her Pokémon recalled of course. She walks over to Draco, whose been waiting for her on the garden's battlefield. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She smiles, determined to win.

"No problem, Im ready for a battle. I hope you are." Draco responds.

"I sure am, but I also have a few conditions."

This makes Draco raise one eyebrow, curious. "Conditions? Like what?"

Ruri continues. "If I win you'll tell me more about you, anything I ask."

Draco thinks about it for a minute, then nods. "Very well then."

"And if you win? What do you want from me?" Ruri asks.

"I have no need for such things, lets just battle. I need to be moving on." Draco answers her quickly.

Ruri sighs, expecting a response like that from him. "Fine then, have it your way. Lets do this!" Both take a battle ready stance and expression.

 **BATTLE START**

Ruri pulls out a Poke Ball. "Ill start us off, Flabebe I choose you!" She throws the ball up, letting out her Pokémon.

It appears on the battlefield. "Flabebe!"

However this just makes Draco start glaring at it for some reason. "Fairy trash." He says to himself.

Ruri notices his glare and wonders what's gotten into him.

Then Draco pulls out a Dusk Ball. "Noibat standby for battle!" He throws it, letting out his Pokémon.

It appears as well. "Noibat!"

This confuses Ruri. "Huh? A Dragon type against a Fairy type? Draco knows we have the advantage, but he's still using Noibat." But she quickly shakes it off and gets her head back in the game. "Whatever. Flabebe use Fairy Wind!"

Draco keeps his cool. "Predictable. Noibat use Double Team!"

Noibat listens, as multiple copies of itself appear all around Flabebe, dodging the attack with ease.

Ruri and Flabebe look around, trying to find the real one.

"Your too slow, go Supersonic!" Draco orders, his Noibat sending sound waves at Flabebe, confusing it.

This catches Ruri off guard pretty quickly. "Oh no, Flabebe! Snap out of it! Try using your Vine Whip to slow Noibat down!" But Flabebe cant hear its trainer at all.

"Now finish it with Air Slash!" Draco reacts quickly.

"Noi! Noibat!" Noibat obeys, its attack hitting Flabebe quickly and hard.

This makes Flabebe hit the ground, unable to continue battling. "Fla..."

Ruri looks at her Pokémon, shocked that this happened. "Ah! No way! Flabebe!"

Draco just recalls his Noibat and looks at Ruri. "You'll be more then type advantage to defeat my Pokémon."

Ruri grits her teeth and glares at him a bit, as she recalls her Flabebe. "You did your best Flabebe, thank you. The battles just getting started Draco!"

"I guess so, but so are me and my Pokémon. Now Frogadier standby for battle!" He throws it into battle, a grin on his face.

It appears. "Frogadier!"

This surprises Ruri a bit. "A Frogadier?"

Frogadier grins, much like its trainer did. "Frog, adier."

Ruri regains her composure. "That Frogadier, its gotta be. It evolved from your Froakie."

"I trained it and it evolved. That's basic." Draco keeps grinning at her.

Ruri gets her battle ready expression back. "I underestimated you last time, but that wont happen again! Chespin, lets go!" She lets it out.

"Chespin, pin! Ches, Ches!" It looks ready for a good battle.

"You can have the first move this time." Ruri tells him.

"Alright then, Frogadier use Smokescreen!" Draco yells out.

"Frogadier!" It quickly covers the entire battlefield in a thick layer of smoke.

Ruri stays on guard and tries to find Frogadier in the smoke. "So this must be how he made that smokescreen before, when he battled those fake Team Flare grunts. Keep your guard up Chespin, Frogadier could attack from anywhere!"

Chespin nods, also trying to find Frogadier in the smoke.

Draco just keeps his grin. "Your still too slow, Lick attack Frogadier!"

Frogadier appears out of the smoke, then licks Chespin, and disappears into the smoke again.

Ruri is once again surprised by this. "Oh no, Chespin!" But then Lick has paralyzed Chespin now. "Its paralyzed? Damn it."

"That was the idea, now use Quick Attack!" Frogadier appears again, striking Chespin with great speed, then disappearing into the smoke once more.

This is when Ruri has had enough. "That's it, use Pin Missile Chespin! And make it wide spread!"

"Chespin!" Chespin fights off the paralysis, then fires off tons of Pin Missiles into the smoke all around it. The attack not only clears the smoke away, but its also able to hit Frogadier.

Ruri smiles at this. "Alright!" But then, upon closer inspection, she sees that Frogadier used the frubbles around its neck to block the attack. "No way!" Ruri is shocked again.

Draco keeps grinning though. "Ive learned how to make use of my Pokémon's unique characteristics, have you?"

Ruri glares at him a little again, gritting her teeth. "Try a Vine Whip Chespin!"

Draco loses his grin. "Ive seen enough, use Ice Beam Frogadier!" Before Chespin even gets a chance to react, thanks to the paralysis, Frogadier's Ice Beam hits it, with tons of power behind it.

"Chespin, no!" Ruri is worried for her Pokémon again.

When the smoke after the attack clears it is revealed that Chespin is unable to battle anymore. "Chespin...Ches..."

Draco then recalls Frogadier. "Ruri I think we should stop. Face it, you've only got one Pokémon left, while Ive got all three of mine ready."

Ruri recalls Chespin and just keeps her slight glare at Draco. "Its not over yet, so stop talking like it is! My last Pokémon wont go down so easily! Im counting on you Fennekin!" She throws it into battle.

"Fennekin! Fenne!" It looks ready to battle really hard.

Draco then pulls out what appears to be a Friend Ball. "We'll see about that. Inkay standby for battle!" He throws it into battle.

It appears, floating over Fennekin. "Inkay!"

"I saw that before too. Use Flame Charge!" Ruri orders, then her Fennekin begins charging in.

"Reflect!" Draco thinks fast, as a protective barrier forms around his Inkay, causing it only half the damage it would normally take.

This frustrates Ruri a bit. "Rgh, then how about trying on Flamethrower for size?!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin breaths its flames at Inkay.

"Dodge and use Payback!" Draco tells his Pokémon.

"Ink, Inkay!" Inkay dodges the flames, then strikes Fennekin with its attack.

"Since Fennekin's Flame Charge still hit Inkay Payback causes double the damage it normally would." Draco explains, getting his grin back.

Ruri however tries to keep calm and think of a way out of this. "Fennekin I know you can do it! Don't give up! Use Flamethrower one more time!" Fennekin obeys and actually hits Inkay this time. This makes Ruri smile. "Alright, now use Flame Charge again!" Fennekin hits Inkay once more, but the Reflect blocks most of the damage from the Flame Charge. "Did it work?" She asks, hoping that was enough to take Inkay down. "Ah!"

But it wasnt and Inkay grins just like its trainer now. "Inkay."

"Use Hypnosis!" Draco quickly orders. Inkay listens and its Hypnosis puts Fennekin to sleep.

"Oh no, now Fennekin's asleep! Wake up Fennekin!" Ruri yells out, but to no avail.

"According to plan. Alright Inkay use Payback again, then finish with Psybeam!" Draco commands.

"Inkay! Ink!" Inkay once again obeys, easily hitting Fennekin with all of its power both times.

Ruri goes wide eyed at this. "Fennekin!" But its too late, her partner is already unable to continue battling.

 **BATTLE END**

Draco grins once more and recalls his Inkay. "Looks like we're done here. You lose our bet."

Ruri just looks down at her defeated partner with a very sad expression. Then she falls to her knees and picks Fennekin up, they look at each other. "Im sorry Fennekin. I really tried my best, but I let you, Flabebe, and Chespin down." She looks like she's about to cry a little.

Then Fennekin gently licks her cheek, sad to see its trainer sad like this. "Fenne, kin."

Ruri stops crying and looks at Fennekin, smiling a bit. "Thanks Fennekin, now get some rest." She recalls it for now.

Then Draco walks over to her. "Its just like I thought, your weak. You and your Pokémon. Although now might be a good time to tell your Pokémon that a loss is the trainers fault."

Ruri just looks up at him, then gets up and pushes him away, glaring at him the entire time. "Fine then! Just leave me alone and continue on your journey! Who needs you?! You jerk!" She runs away from him.

Draco watches her leave, then looks down a bit and sighs. "I cant have friends anyway. Its just not natural." He then turns back begins walking away.

Meanwhile Ruri goes back up to her room in the palace, jumps onto the bed, and buries her face in a pillow. "...Draco...I lost to Draco..." She stays like that for a while.

Later that evening the fireworks display begins, as many people gather in and around the palace and the garden. Ruri is currently standing outside, on the balcony on the second floor, staring up at the fireworks as they light up the night sky. However, all she's able to think about is Draco, their battle, and the talk they had yesterday. "...He's just a jerk. At first I was starting to think that he's a nice guy, but he's not. I hate him." She sheds a single tear at that moment.

"Take this." Someone, standing right next to her that she didn't notice, hands her a tissue.

Ruri turns to see who it is and is very surprised to see that its Draco.

Draco looks at her. "About before...Im sorry. Take it." He turns away from her and faces the sky.

Ruri cant believe this from Draco, but then takes the tissue from him. "...Thank you." She dries her tears with it, then they both watch the fireworks. Then Ruri slowly turns to him. "Ummm...Draco?"

He turns to her as well. "Yes?"

"Why did you come back? Especially after everything you said to me." Ruri doesn't understand this at all.

Draco sighs. "Ive told you before that I never said I hated you, and I don't really care what anyone thinks of me, but its just something my mother told me before I left. She told me "By all means be strong, train as hard as you can, and aim for the top, but also please try and remember not to hurt anyone's feelings." I didn't mean to make you cry Ruri, Im just very blunt sometimes. Still, Im sorry I did." He tries his best to sound sincere.

Ruri smiles at him, knowing his words are sincere. "Thank you Draco, its alright." Then they both turn back to the fireworks, both enjoying the show. "Id like to battle you again someday, when I get stronger. And there's no way Ill lose to you again." She winks at him.

He laughs to himself a bit, then grins at her. "We'll see about that. Anytime you want a rematch just let me know, Ill be waiting."

Ruri giggles a bit to herself, then remembers something else and becomes a little nervous. "So...uhhh...Draco, can I...ask you something?"

Draco listens to her. "What is it Ruri?"

"...Uhhh...Could I...maybe...I mean, obviously you don't have to, but...could I...travel around...with you? I just think it'd be more fun and safer if we travel around together, I think we could have a good time." She smiles a bit, still very nervous for even asking such a thing to him.

Draco is a little surprised by this, but gives it a few minutes of thought. Then he sighs once more. "I suppose your right. Who knows? It might actually be enjoyable. Very well then Ruri, starting today we're traveling together."

This shocks Ruri, as she looks at Draco in total disbelief. "What?! Really Draco?! Ya mean it?!"

He nods, grinning at her again. "Yes. Just try not to slow me down okay? Because I wont wait for ya if ya do."

Ruri giggles again, then smiles big at him. "You wont get rid of me so easily ya know." Then they both turn back to the fireworks, as the sky grows to its darkest point of the night, and new chapter is born for these two trainers.

* * *

 **So it seems what started as a rivalry between these two trainers has begun to transform into something more. Think it'll go well for them now, as they continue their travels together for a change? Or will it turn out to be the wrong decision for the both of them? And what exactly is Draco hiding? All this and more to come, next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: True Colors

**Life really can be tough on ya sometimes, ya know? I wont bore ya with the details, but my life has been pretty hard lately. Whatever though, your not here to read about my personal predicaments. Now on with the story!**

* * *

After staying one more night, then leaving the Parfum Palace, Draco and Ruri leave together and are currently walking down Route 7, continuing their journey and battling every trainer they see, especially Draco.

This becomes a little awkward for Ruri almost right away, as Draco doesn't say anything to her, he doesn't even look at her, and she isn't sure what to say to him to break the silence at all. Then, after gathering her courage, she thinks of something to say to him. "So uhhh...Draco, why did you go to the Parfum Palace anyway? It sounded like you wanted to see the princess, based on what you said to that servant."

Draco turns to her a little as he walks. "I wanted to battle her, I heard she was a trainer and battling her would've been perfect for my goal, but since she wasnt there Ill just have to run into her during my travels."

Ruri listens to him, walking along side him. "Oh, I see. Ya know you never did tell me, what exactly is your goal Draco?"

"That's because you never asked Ruri, but if you wanna know Id be more then happy to tell you." He responds.

"Im all ears." Ruri waits for him to begin his explanation.

Draco gets ready to explain, but then he's able to see the Battle Chateau several yards away. "Hold that thought." He begins running towards it, his battle instincts kicking in. He's ready for a good battle.

This surprises Ruri instantly. "Hey! Wait up! Awww man." She quickly runs after him, but he's a lot faster then her. By the time she catches up to him he's already gone inside, so she walks inside as well.

Almost instantly, both Draco and Ruri are greeted by none other then Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader. Korrina skates up to them and smiles at them, happy to meet some new faces. "Oh, new faces. Hi there, Im Korrina. Welcome to the Battle Chateau, although I don't really run this place."

Ruri smiles back at her. "Its very nice to meet you, my names Ruri."

Draco just has his usual expression, but still introduces himself. "The names Draco."

"Nice to meet you both too, I suppose your here for some battling. Well first allow me to explain how things are run around here." Korrina explains how the Battle Chateau works to them, shortly after both Draco and Ruri are each given the noble titles of Baron and Baroness. Then Korrina finishes up. "That's basically the basics, hope you two have a good time and win lost of battles. See ya around." She then skates out the door and leaves.

Ruri waves goodbye to her. "Bye Korrina." Then she turns to Draco. "So ya ready to get started?"

But Draco already has his Noibat's Dusk Ball in his hand, looking around the room to decide his first opponent. "Yes, good luck." Then he walks over to the opponent he decided on and begins battling.

Ruri sighs a bit, expecting that from him. "He's really got a one track mind doesn't he? May as well get started myself." She pulls out one of her own Poke Balls and begins looking for an opponent of her own.

Both Draco and Ruri get into tons of battles, winning all of them. Ruri doesn't notice, but Draco purposely gets into battles with trainers that use Fairy and Ice types for some reason. It doesn't take very long for both of them to reach the noble titles of Viscount and Viscountess. But then the number of trainers in the building begins looking low and not many of them are looking for battles anymore.

Draco leans against one of the walls, then Ruri walks up to him. "Hey Draco. Ive got like eight wins here, how many do you have?"

He turns to her. "Ten, although it looks like things are starting to slow down here. Guess we'll have to move on pretty soon."

Ruri nods in agreement. "Got it, but I just gotta get one more win in before then. Okay?"

Draco shrugs. "Go nuts, Ive already got everything I need."

Ruri smiles. "Thanks Draco, Ill try not to take too long." She then begins searching for one more opponent, anyone will do at this point she thinks to herself. She walks around for several minutes, getting no luck in her search, and knowing she probably wont do too well in another battle against Draco so soon.

Ruri is determined to find at least one more, so she keeps looking for another ten or so minutes, then decides its probably best not to keep Draco waiting any longer. She turns and begins heading back to him, that is until she gets a light tap on her shoulder. "Hey there, I heard your looking for an opponent?" A sweet sounding voice says to her.

Ruri jumps, a bit scared by this sudden action. "Gah!" But then she turns and sees a very pretty and cute looking young girl, looking to be just a little bit younger then herself, about 16 in age. This girl has shoulder length aqua green hair, with two hot pink side tails, with a single lock sticking up over the top of her head, and matching hot pink eyes. She also wears a pair of light blue studded earrings, as well as a platinum bracelet on her right wrist with a pink, heart shaped gemstone in it. Her outfit consists of a light blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink short shorts to match the pads on her jacket, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs. She also has a heart shaped backpack on, most likely to carry her personal belongings around in.

Ruri takes one look at this girl and thinks to herself _"So cute!"_ Then she snaps out of it and smiles at her. "Oh yes, I am. My names Ruri, its nice to meet you." She shakes the younger girls hand.

The other girl smiles back at her. "Likewise Ruri, you can call me Rin." They then let go of each others hand. "Anyway, please allow me to be your next opponent. Im looking for a good battle myself as it turns out."

"Really? Thanks Rin. Are ya sure ya don't mind?" Ruri asks.

Rin then pulls out a Poke Ball, looking ready to go already. "Of course I mean it, and of course I don't mind. Now c'mon Ruri, lets do this."

Then Ruri pulls out a Poke Ball as well, putting on her own game face. "You got it Rin, lets go."

 **BATTLE START**

Rin lets out her Pokémon first. "Your up Eevee, lets go!"

It appears before her. "Eevee! Eevee!"

Ruri looks at it with interest. "An Eevee huh? Okay then, I choose you Fennekin!"

It appears as well. "Fennekin! Fenne!"

Rin looks at it. "A Fennekin? That must mean your a fairly new trainer right?"

Ruri smiles and nods. "You guessed it, but Ive already got one badge."

Rin smiles too. "Oh cool! But don't think Im gonna go easy on you and Fennekin here."

"I wouldn't want ya to, give me your all and Ill give you mine." Ruri informs her.

Rin grins, looking ready to battle now. "Alright then, lets do it! Eevee use Shadow Ball now!"

"Meet the attack with Psybeam Fennekin!" The attacks collide in mid air and explode. "Now use Flamethrower!" Ruri acts quickly.

But Rin acts quicker. "Use Dig to escape!"

"Eev, Eevee!" Eevee escapes the Flamethrower by going underground.

Ruri and Fennekin begin looking around for it. "Where is it?"

But its already too late and the Dig attack hits Fennekin. "Fennekin!"

"Oh no!" This surprises Ruri.

Rin thinks fast once more. "Now use Swift!"

Now Ruri thinks fast too. "Use Flame Charge to dodge it, quick!"

Fennekin obeys, quickly dodging the Swift attack, then hitting Eevee with its Flame Charge.

Rin grins at Ruri. "Your not so bad."

Ruri grins back at Rin. "Thanks, you to."

"Time to get serious, use Quick Attack Eevee!" Rin commands.

Ruri follows her lead this time. "Counter with Flame Charge Fennekin!"

The two Pokémon collide once more, with both of them taking damage this time.

Once again, Rin acts quicker. "Shadow Ball now!"

"Eevee!" While at close range Eevee fires a Shadow Ball right in Fennekin's face.

Ruri grits her teeth. "Two can play at that game, Flamethrower!"

"Dig lets go!" Rin quickly counters yet again.

Eevee escapes underground again, and Fennekin's attack misses its mark.

"Rgh, not again." Ruri and Fennekin try to look around for it again, trying not to fall for the same trick twice. But then Ruri remembers something. "Oh yeah, right. Use Double Team Fennekin!"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin obeys, as many copies of it begins appearing all around their battlefield.

Now its Rin's turn to go into a state of surprise, as she tries to guess the real one. "...Attack now Eevee!"

Eevee comes up, but hits a copy.

Rin is even more shocked now. "Oh no!"

Ruri grins. "Yes. Flamethrower quick!"

Fennekin uses its move, hitting Eevee with all of its fire power.

Rin grits her teeth now, and attempts a counter strike. "Strike back with Shadow Ball now!"

"Not gonna work, use Double Team again!" Ruri orders, as Fennekin does the same thing again.

But this time Rin figures a way out. "Attack them all with Swift!"

Eevee does as its told, making its attack rain down over all the copies. They all vanishes, but none of them were real.

This makes Rin shocked once more.

Ruri grins one more time, knowing this battle is hers now. "Finish with Flame Charge!"

"Fenne, kin!" Fennekin strikes Eevee while both it and its trainer are disoriented.

The attack was too much for Eevee, as it falls to the ground, unable to continue the battle.

 **BATTLE END**

Rin sighs, but smiles and recalls her Pokémon. "Good try anyway Eevee, thanks."

Ruri smiles big at her Fennekin and it smiles back at its trainer. "Thanks a lot Fennekin, you were great as always!"

"Fennekin!" Then Fennekin begins to glow and change shape.

This surprises both Ruri and Rin. "Fennekin? Could it be?" Ruri questions.

Rin smiles at this. "Its evolving!"

When the glow stops Fennekin has indeed evolved. "Braixen!"

Ruri smiles really big now, her eyes sparkling at the sight of her newly evolved partner. "Oh my Arceus! You evolved! This is so great Braixen!" She hugs her partner and it hugs her back, smiling just the same.

Rin walks over to them. "Congratulations Ruri. Both for winning the battle and the evolution of your Pokémon."

Ruri turns to her. "Thanks a lot Rin." Then she turns back to Braixen. "You to Braixen, now return." She recalls it for now.

"So where are you headed from here?" Rin asks her.

Ruri turns back to her again. "Cyllage City, aiming to get my second badge. Why do you ask?"

Then Rin gets close to her and begins whispering to her. "You haven't by any chance seen a trainer around here who targets Fairy and Ice types have you?"

Suddenly Ruri gets a very curious expression. "A trainer who targets Fairy and Ice types? No, I haven't seen or met anyone like that. Why? Should I know him?"

"I don't know his name or what he looks like, but apparently he just appeared in Kalos a few days ago. He hasn't been seen in very many places yet, but according to what trainers he's battled say, he battles every trainer he sees, but is way tougher and stronger on Fairy and Ice types for some strange reason. No one knows why, but he even uses Dragon types to battle and beat them." Rin explains all of this to her.

Ruri's eyes go wide, listening to all of this. "Wow, that all sounds really hard to believe. To think there's a trainer out there that would target specific types of Pokémon, and go so far as to use a Pokémon with a disadvantage against them to fight against them. This guy sounds like a real piece of work, but are you sure this isn't just some rumor start by some trainers somewhere?"

Rin shakes her head. "I wish it was, believe me. Ive already talked to several trainers he's beaten, apparently he doesn't even spare wild Fairy and Ice type Pokémon, and he sometimes even goes so far as to harm the trainers during his battles too. That's actually why I started as a trainer pretty recently. Im gonna find this guy, and teach him a lesson in respect. I mean who does he think he is? I don't know what his deal is, but I don't care. What he's doing just isn't right." She gets a serious tone and expression, sounding more ready then ever to battle and beat this guy, no matter who he is.

Ruri keeps listening to her, having never heard of anyone targeting one or two specific types of Pokémon before, and not knowing what to make of any of it either. "I see. Ive never heard of anything like this before at all. I wonder why he's doing this? What's his reasoning behind it all? In any case, just be careful Rin. This guy sounds like the kind of trainer you don't wanna mess with."

Rin looks right at Ruri, a look of determination filling her eyes. "Thanks, but don't worry Ruri. Im ready for him, me and my Pokémon. He'd better hope I don't find him, because when and if I do he'll be sorry for how he's been treating all those Fairy and Ice types. Why would anyone wanna target Fairy and Ice types anyway? Fairy types are the cutest things ever and Ice types are all so beautiful."

Ruri giggles a bit. "Sounds to me like you really like Fairy and Ice types Rin."

Rin smiles at her again. "I sure do Ruri, I think their the best. That's why I cant stand the thought of some trainer out their targeting them and hurting them so badly. Im gonna put a stop to it and teach that no good trainer some respect for Fairy and Ice types." She gets her determined expression again.

Ruri smiles at her too. "I see. Well then good luck to you Rin, and thanks again for everything. It was really nice to meet you, hope we get to meet again someday."

"Oh, are you leaving already Ruri?" Rin asks her.

"Yeah, I think Ive kept my traveling companion waiting long enough. Ill see ya later Rin, best of luck in finding this Fairy and Ice type hunter." She leaves her, waving goodbye.

Rin waves back to her. "See ya later Ruri, thanks to you as well. Good luck on your journey."

After that Ruri goes back to Draco and smiles, happy he actually waited for her. "Im done, and all ready to go."

Draco opens his eyes and turns to her. "I know, I saw the whole thing. Your Fennekin evolved, that's good. Lets keep moving." He walks to the door and walks outside.

Ruri follows him out, as the sky has already grown dark, they were in the Battle Chateau for a while. So they continue along Route 7 for a little while longer, then after some convincing Ruri is able to get Draco to stop and make camp for the night with her.

Ruri lays out her sleeping bag, lights a camp fire with Braixen's help of course, then begins cooking dinner for herself.

Her and Draco's Pokémon all eat their own food around them, while Draco just eats another berry for his dinner, this time its a Nomel Berry.

Ruri begins eating her own dinner, but first looks at Draco, confused yet knowingly. "Are berries really all you eat?"

Draco doesn't turn to her, and just keeps eating his berry. Then swallows. "Their all I need."

"But aren't Nomel Berries really sour to humans?" Ruri adds.

"Maybe, but just like the Tomato Berries I like em." Draco answers.

If it were anyone else Ruri wouldn't be able to believe it, so she just shrugs. "Okay then, whatever you say. But let me just say, I think your really missing out on a whole universe of flavors and tastes ya know." She says, as she eats her own food.

"Tch." Is all Draco says, as he finishes his berry and looks up at the night sky, now filled with stars.

Ruri soon finishes her own food, and looks up at the sky with him. "I can understand why you always choose to sleep outside, its really pretty out here."

"I know. Nature is a powerful, yet mysterious and beautiful thing." Draco comments.

This surprises Ruri a bit, as she looks at him again. "Wow, that was really deep Draco. Im a little impressed."

Draco looks back at her. "You think so Ruri? Well thanks then."

Ruri giggles a bit, enjoying this side of him. Then she remembers something from before. "Oh yeah, that's right. You never told me about your goal. Could you please Draco?" She listens, wanting him to actually tell her this time.

Draco remembers as well. "Alright, if you wish." He sighs. "I have two main goals that feed into each other. The first is the reason I came to Kalos to start my journey. I was born and raised in Blackthorn City like I told you already, and so I have a strong love for all Dragon type Pokémon. Just like you, Im also very good friends with the gym leader there, she taught me almost everything I know." He then gets a serious glare on his face, looking almost very angry, same for his tone. "But time and time again Ive seen trainers come into her gym with Fairy and Ice types, which they use to ultimately end up winning a badge. True, not all of them actually win, but most do. Most that use those two types anyway. Even when they don't win, the fact that they came to the Blackthorn gym with almost all Fairy and Ice types makes me feel so sick to my stomach like you wouldn't believe. And if that wasnt bad enough, Ive even heard some trainers claim that with the discovery of the Fairy type, that the Dragon type is now either dead, or no where near as strong as it used to be. Hearing people say such a thing, even knowing that there are people who think such things in this world of ours makes me mad. So very mad." He crushes a rock in his grip, now looking and sounding very angry.

This makes Ruri gasp a bit, not expecting him to get angry while telling her. But she keeps quiet and lets him finish.

Draco continues. "It was a little after that I met Lance, the champion of the Kanto and Johto Elite 4, as well as the greatest Dragon trainer this world has ever known. We talked for a little while, then he ended up telling me that challengers come to him using Fairy and Ice types too. That's why, right then and there, I made my goal. To become the very best trainer in the entire world, and to battle and beat every Fairy and Ice type trainer I come across using Dragon types. Those things will definitely show the whole world that the Dragon type is not weaker then the Fairy and Ice types, it will show them all that the Dragon type is the very best in the world. That the Dragon type is the absolute strongest. Now and forever. That's why I came to Kalos to start my journey, I knew that it has both a Fairy type gym and an Ice type gym. The perfect place to begin my journey and make a point to the world at the same time."

This shocks Ruri way more, as she goes wide eyed, remembering everything Rin told her about a trainer that's been targeting Fairy and Ice type Pokémon and the trainers who use them to battle. She feels totally speechless, but then tries to ask Draco a question that came to her as he talked. "...B-But...how will you do that? Become the strongest in the entire world I mean."

Draco answers her. "The Pokémon World Tournament. Its held ever so often in Unova, and the current strongest trainer in the world, Red, will be there for it. The Champions Tournament. I know how to get into it myself. If I collect a set of eight badges from all six regions then Ill be able to take part in what's known as the Masters Tournament, where trainers from all over the world will come to battle. The only way to gain entry into that tournament is by obtaining a set of eight badges from each of the six regions like I mentioned. Then the winner of the tournament will be given entry into the Champions Tournament. That's why I train so hard and endlessly, because I will be that person. To win the Masters Tournament, gain entry into the Champions Tournament, beat Red, then be named the new strongest trainer in the world, and show people that Dragon types are the strongest in the world too. That is my goal."

Ruri listens to everything he says, still looking very shocked. She then begins thinking to herself. _"...No...It cant be...Is Draco really the trainer that Rin was talking about?...Your kidding...I know he's really tough, but this...I just...I don't know..."_

Draco's expression and tone go back to normal, as he looks at Ruri, wondering what she's thinking about. "Ruri? You alright?"

Then she snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him again. "Oh, yeah! Im fine, don't worry about me!" She laughs nervously.

Draco can tell something's up with her, but he decides not to pry into it now. "Whatever. You asked and I answered. Im gonna stay up a little while longer, but you go ahead and get some rest." He stands up and walks away from their campsite for some space.

Ruri watches him leave, knowing he'll be back. "Okay, good night." She then changes for bed, since he's gone, then she lays down in her sleeping bag and tries to sleep, but cant. She has way to much running through her mind to sleep. "Draco...this isn't right." She whispers to herself, wishing for it not to be true, but knows it probably is, based on everything he just told her.

* * *

 **I don't think Ruri was expecting all of that from Draco, and Im not sure she knows what to think about him anymore. On the bright side her partner finally evolved, but it looks like she has a new challenge to deal with. Think Draco really is the Fairy and Ice type hunter Rin mentioned? And how will Ruri deal with it if he is? Find out all of this and more to come, next time.**

 **Also, Im exactly the same as Draco, Im a big time Dragon type lover, and it bugs the hell outta me that a lot of people consider them to be not as great as they were now that the Fairy types have been introduced. In my opinion, Dragon types are, and will always be, the best type of Pokémon. But that's just me, I don't to offend the other types or the trainers that specialize with them. Personally I also really like Dark and Poison types.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cliffs, Caves, and the Beach

**So sorry this one took longer then expected, my comp broke about three days ago and it took me like two days to fix it. It was really quite frustrating. Anyway, the story must go on people.**

* * *

The morning following Draco's confession was a quiet one. Both he and Ruri ate their breakfast is total silence, then continued on to Cyllage City the exact same way.

Draco walked a head like usual, and Ruri looked at him with mixed emotions. She didn't know how to feel about him anymore, and just when she was actually starting to get used to him, and she thought he was getting used to her as well.

Eventually its Draco who breaks the silence. "Hey Ruri, you doin alright? You haven't said a word since last night."

Hearing his voice makes Ruri snap out of her thoughts instantly, as she looks at him and shakes her head quickly. "Oh! No! No! No! Im fine! Just fine!" She laughs nervously, hoping he'll buy it, or at least let it slide like he usually does.

Draco just does his usual routine, he shrugs and lets it go. "Whatever."

Ruri sighs in relief, knowing she cant confront him on this yet, at least not until she knows how she feels about this.

Soon they reach and enter the Connecting Cave, but its not until they reach the other side, Route 8, that Ruri's eyes instantly light up and a big smile appears on her face, as she and Draco look out over the horizon. "Yeah! Beach time!" Ruri yells out, happy they finally made it to a sunny, beach area. Its as if she's completely forgotten about her thoughts about Draco.

Draco looks down at the ocean from the cliffs their standing on, looking a bit more relaxed himself. "So, finally made it here. Ive got a lot of work to do." He begins walking along the cliffs, heading for the first set of stairs he can find.

Ruri hears him say "work" and snaps back to reality once again, looking confused. "Woah, wait a minute! Work? What do ya mean work? We're at a beach for crying out loud! What could you possibly have to do?" She's shocked, as all she can think about at a beach is relaxing and having fun.

Draco turns to her, looking more serious now. "In case you've forgotten, I have a goal to realize. And for that I must be extraordinary, and there are several Pokémon in this area that have caught my interest. If you wanna go have fun that's fine, but Im gonna continue to get stronger by expanding my team." He keeps walking.

Ruri then remembers her thoughts on what he told her before, but still follows him and sighs. "At least wait for me." She runs after him, but this causes her to trap along the cliff and begin to fall over the edge. "Ah! Aaaaaahhhhh!" She screams and shuts her eyes tightly, preparing for a rough fall. But when nothing happens she opens her eyes again and it rather surprised by what she sees, Draco quickly grabbed her hand and saved her.

Draco looks down at her, keeping a good grip on her hand with his own. "Its dangerous on these cliffs. Watch your step in the future." He then pulls her back up to the cliff and her own feet.

Ruri looks at him and blushes a bit. "...You...You saved my life...That's twice now." She then looks down at their hands, her hand still in his grip. Then she blushes more and quickly removes her hand from his grip. "AH!...Im sorry."

Draco wonders why she's acting so strangely to him, but decides to take his usual course of action and not ask. "Its alright. Just be more careful Ruri." He then continues walking along the cliffs.

Ruri can only stare at him and then move her handover her chest, feeling her heart beating faster then normal, but only for a short moment. But then she quickly shakes her head again and her blush fades, her heart beat returning to normal as well. "C'mon, someone like him? No way." She pushes the thought out of her head for now and just continues to follow him, being more careful this time around.

Shortly after that they come to some stairs, walk down them, and arrive in Ambrette Town.

Ruri takes a quick look around, wanting nothing more then to head down to the beach right away, but then she turns to Draco and decides to ask. "So you mentioned you had plans. What are you gonna do first if you don't mind me asking?"

Draco then turns towards the entrance of another route and answers her. "Ill be heading to the Glittering Cave, to get my next Pokémon. You can do what you want, Ill meet you at the beach." Not even bothering to take a rest or anything, he begins walking towards the next route already.

Ruri takes a few seconds to think about it, then she turns towards Draco and begins following him once again. "Wait up Draco! Im gonna come with you again!" Hearing what Draco said about catching some new Pokémon has caught her attention, and she believes that if she comes with Draco then maybe she can find some rare and/or strong Pokémon for herself as well.

So they both enter Route 9 and begin walking along the rocky path, seeing many different Pokémon, but Draco doesn't stop for any of them.

Its then that Ruri becomes curious and spots a group of wild Helioptile's. "Hey look! Its a group of Helioptile's! Are they what you came here for Draco?" She tries to get him to tell her more.

Draco keeps walking passed the wild Helioptile though. "I said I was going to the Glittering Cave, what I want is there. And its bigger and more rare then any Helioptile. You can go right a head and catch one though."

Ruri keeps following him though, more interested in what he's after. "Is it an Onix? A Rhyhorn? A Kangaskhan?" She tries to guess, or at least get him to tell her more about it.

Draco keeps going, but still answers her. "Bigger and more rare then all three of them, and anything else in that cave."

Ruri begins to wonder what he could possibly be after, and what could possibly be more powerful and rare then what she's already said. She begins thinking of other Pokémon that live in the Glittering Cave, as they soon arrive at the entrance to said cave.

Draco interrupts her thoughts. "We're here. Its dark, so watch your step just like before." He walks into the cave and into the darkness, without even a single moment of hesitation.

Ruri stops thinking about it and decides to just keep following him and see what he's after for herself. As they enter the dark cave Ruri can barely see her own hand in front of her face, so she reaches into her bag. "Hold on, Ive got a flashlight in here somewhere."

But then Draco stops her. "No. Don't do that. The light will disturb the Pokémon, you may end up causing more panic then good." He warns her, as he can now hear a whole bunch of Zubat on the roof of the cave.

Ruri shivers a bit, hearing it now, and stops searching for her flashlight. "Good call, thanks. But I cant see anything, and Im sure you cant either. How are we gonna find our way in this cave, let alone what ever Pokémon it is your searching for?"

"I know my way around in the dark, just stay close to me." Draco tells her, making sure to walk slower for her.

Ruri nods, following the sound of his footsteps in front of her.

As they walk they hear many different Pokémon, but Draco doesn't stop for any of them, meaning their not what he's looking for.

This all only adds to Ruri's ever growing curiosity.

Soon they come to a small path, going down inside the cave. Draco walks onto it and begins following it down. "There's a downward path in front of you, be careful."

Ruri cant see it, but tries to find it. "Okay then, thank you." She finds it and quickly slips on it, causing her to fall down it. "AH!" She yells out, as she begins going down, getting a strong sense that this is way too familiar. She also expects Draco to do something, which he does.

As she rolls down the path, Draco's sense quickly kick in and he jumps over her, avoiding getting bumped into.

Eventually Ruri stops, as she hits the bottom of the path and gets back on level ground. She has swirls in her eyes, looking very dizzy, as she lays there on the ground. "...That wasnt fun at all..."

Draco makes it down as well and walks passed her. "I told you to be careful." Is all he says to her.

After about a minute she gets her sense back and gets back to her feet, dusting herself off. "Gee thanks." She says sarcastically, looking a little annoyed with him. "And why didn't you help me?"

"Simple. You weren't in any danger, so my help wasnt needed." Draco answers her, rather bluntly.

Ruri just looks down and sighs. "I don't need to see anything to know that my outfit is covered in dirt now, and so am I. Now I really need a dip in the ocean."

A light then appears at the end of the tunnel and Draco turns to it. "You'll get your dip soon, we're here." He walks towards the light and the entrance to the deeper part of the Glittering Cave.

Ruri sees the light as well and follows Draco. "Oh, nice!" She's very happy about it too.

Once they enter the cave they see the light source, many crystals sticking out of the walls and roof of the cave. Shinning colors of red, blue, and green.

Ruri looks at the lights in awe. "Wow. Its so pretty here."

Draco looks at them as well. "Another miracle of nature." He says to himself, then continues walking into the cave, still focused on his goal here.

Ruri snaps out of it as well and follows him yet again. "So what your after is in here then?"

Draco nods. "Yes. At least it should be. Somewhere in here." They both begin looking around for it, what ever it may be.

However, upon rounding a nearby corner, they see something that makes them both feel uneasy, and makes Ruri gasp a bit. There are signs of a struggle everywhere they look, with all kinds of different damage all over the walls, floors, and roof of the cave. What's more, there isn't a single wild Pokémon anywhere in this part of the cave.

"Oh Arceus..." Is all Draco says, until he grits his teeth and makes a fist. "I don't know who did this, but damn them all." He looks and sounds rather angry now for some reason.

Ruri takes her eyes off of the damage and turns to Draco. "Draco? What's wrong? I know this is bad, but why do you look so upset?"

Draco quickly snaps out of it, and his expression and tone both return to normal. "Its nothing. Im fine Ruri, but thank you." He keeps walking further into the cave.

Ruri didn't think he would react like that to something like this, but she keeps following him anyway, a bit worried for him now.

Its not until they reach a dead end that Draco stops and looks a bit confused, and frustrated at the same time. "This isn't right."

Ruri sees the dead end as well, and just sees another cave wall. This confuses her, as she again wonders what it is that Draco is looking for.

Before Ruri gets a chance to ask, Draco has already pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go!" He lets the Pokémon inside of it out.

It appears before him. "Frogadier!" His Frogadier.

Draco looks at his Pokémon. "Frogadier, I want you to use Dig to search this cave. Bring anything you find back to me."

Frogadier nods, then begins digging into the ground below itself. It soon disappears from sight completely and begins doing what Draco told it to.

As Draco waits for his Pokémon to return, Ruri decides to ask again. "So now that we're finally here, what exactly is it that your looking for? It doesn't sound like your looking for a Pokémon at all."

Draco turns to her. "That's because what Im looking for is technically not a Pokémon, but you'll understand as soon as Frogadier gets back. If its able to find anything."

Ruri nods. "Yeah, it looks like whoever did this really cleaned this place out." There are also digging marks all over the walls, ground, and the roof of the cave as well.

After several minutes Frogadier returns, holding two items in its arms. "Frog, adier."

Draco sees that his Pokémon found something, as Frogadier puts them down in front of its trainer. "Nicely done Frogadier, return." Draco calls it back, then kneels down to the two items it brought back and looks at them both.

Ruri looks over his shoulder, wanting to see what his Pokémon found. Her interest is once again captured, when she sees that the two items are both fossils. "Fossils? Is that what you were looking for Draco?"

Draco keeps looking at them. "Yes, it seems whoever did this missed a few. I just hope at least one of these is the fossil I was looking for." He keeps looking them over, until he finally gets his answer. "Yes. These are a Jaw Fossil and a Sail Fossil. Ill be taking the Jaw Fossil." He puts it into one of the zippers on his shirt for now. Then he hands Ruri the Sail Fossil. "Here, it'd be a shame to just waste this. So you take it."

Ruri is a bit surprised by this, but still takes it from him. "Really? Are ya sure Draco?"

Draco nods at her and stands back up. "You followed me to get some rare Pokémon for yourself right? Well there ya go."

Ruri smiles and puts the fossil into her bag for now. "Thanks Draco, Ill use the Pokémon I get from it well."

"Im sure you will, now lets head back to Ambrette Town." Draco begins walking back to the exit of the cave.

Ruri keeps her smile and jumps up in happiness. "Alright! Now its beach time!" She very happily follows Draco, excited for both her new Pokémon and a much desired trip to the beach.

The two of them make their way out of the cave and head back into town, but before Ruri can head to the beach Draco stops her. "Hold it. We have to drop our fossils off at the Fossil Laboratory, they should have our fossils revived by the time your done with your beach time and Im done catching a few more Pokémon."

Ruri remembers that, and also remembers Draco mentioning that there were more then just one Pokémon that he wanted to catch. "Oh yeah, sorry. The beach distracted me." She laughs nervously and blushes a bit, feeling a little embarrassed.

After that Draco and Ruri head over to the Fossil Laboratory, give them their fossils, then leave, and plan to come back for their Pokémon later.

Then Ruri sighs, knowing its finally time for her visit to the beach. "Okay, Im gonna go throws these clothes in the wash, change, and then its time to hit the beach!" She's very excited. "Ill meet ya down on the beach Draco, later!" She then runs to the Pokémon Center, very eager to get to the beach.

Now its Draco's turn to sigh, but he doesn't read too much into it, and begins heading for the beach himself, as that's where his next Pokémon captures are.

Back with Ruri, she's already thrown her dirt covered outfit into one of the Pokémon Center's washing machines, after changing into her swimsuit of course. After the she grabbed her back pack and headed down to the beach, passing through the Ambrette Aquarium, as its the only way to reach the beach from the town. Not that its a bad thing of course, as Ruri looks around at all the different water Pokémon and smiles, as it reminds her a lot of her home of Sootopolis City.

It then hits her that she doesn't even have a Water Pokémon on her team yet, and that it probably would be very helpful in the next gym. She also remembers Draco talking about his new captures and thinks that maybe he was after some Water types himself, although he already has his Frogadier. Still, she thinks that maybe he might be able to help her in finding a Water Pokémon of her own, so she finishes up checking out the aquarium andthen heads to the beach, located on Route 8.

When she arrives down on the beach she takes a good, long look around at all the sand and the blue sea under the bright, clear sky and smiles. "Ah. Its been so long since Ive been to a beach. Its so beautiful and lovely out here." She sighs contently, enjoying the gentle ocean breezes and the suns rays against her skin, as her long white hair flows gently in the breeze and shimmers with the sun.

Its then that she remembers she's gotta find Draco and begins looking around for him.

It doesn't take her very long to find him, as she watches Draco and his Frogadier in a battle against a wild Pokémon, which appears to be a Binacle. "Frogadier use Lick!" Draco orders.

"Frogadier!" Frogadier obeys and licks the Binacle.

Now the Binacle looks paralyzed, but still goes to use Slash. "Binacle! Bin!"

"Quick Frogadier dodge it!" Frogadier easily dodges Binacle's attack. "Now finish with Water Pulse!"

"Frog, Frogadier!" The Water Pulse hits hard and fast.

Then Draco pulls out what appears to be a Level Ball. "Alright Level Ball, get it!" He throws it at the Binacle, and it hits.

The Binacle then goes inside the ball, it shakes a few times, but then stops.

Ruri smiles at this. "Wow, he captured the Binacle." But then she also remembers that if Draco doesn't think the Pokémon he catches are strong enough he'll just let it go.

Draco picks up the Level Ball, and begins scanning the Binacle inside with his PokeDex. After a few seconds of scanning Draco has his answer. "This ones not bad, so I think Ill keep it. Its much better then the last three, that's for sure." He then puts his PokeDex and his newly caught Binacle's Level Ball away for now, and turns to his Frogadier. "Thanks Frogadier, now return." He calls Frogadier back now too.

Ruri walks up to him and smiles. "That was a nice capture Draco, you make it look so easy."

Draco turns to her and is caught off guard a bit by her current outfit.

Ruri's swimsuit is a two piece, dark blue in color, with one red ribbon in the middle of the chest area, and two red ribbons on either side of the bottom piece. Her suit also does well to emphasize her chest and her curves.

However Draco doesn't let his hormones get the better of him and clears his throat. "Thank you Ruri."

Ruri then notices that Draco is still wearing his usual outfit and has made no attempt to dress down at all, which confuses her. "Aren't you hot dressed like that? Your gonna give yourself heat stroke ya know."

"Ill be fine, I like it hot. It doesn't bother me at all." Draco informs her.

Ruri still isn't sure, but decides it best not to pester him about it. "If you say so. But if you get too hot at least take your coat off okay?"

Draco sighs. "Very well then, but Ive been out in worse then this."

"If you say so. What do you think of my bathing suit?" Ruri smiles at him again, and does a few quick poses.

Draco is able to once again hide his emotions on the subject, but still gives her an answer. "It looks nice on you, but Im not really a good judge of fashion."

Ruri is a bit annoyed he hid his emotions like that, as it was easy for her to see. But she's still grateful for his honest answer. "Thank you Draco." Then she also remembers Draco using a type of Poke Ball she'd never seen before. "By the way, what kind of Poke Ball was that? Ive never seen one like that in Hoenn or Kalos. Same for the one you caught your Inkay with."

Draco begins explaining. "That's because these kinds of Poke Balls can only be made in Johto, by one man. Their called Apricorn Poke Balls, very special Poke Ball made out of Apricorn, which grows on Apricorn trees only in Johto."

Ruri listens, becoming interested once more. "Ive heard about Apricorn Poke Balls, but Ive actually seen them. How did you get yours and how many do even have on you right now?"

Draco continues to explain. "Before I left to start my journey I spent a good amount of time collecting all different kinds of Apricorn from around Johto, then I brought them all to the only man who can turn Apricorn into Poke Balls. Kurt, also known as the Poke Ball man. After that he agreed to turn them all into Poke Balls for me for my journey, but told me it would take a while. So I waited, but when he was finally done the result was very rewarding. Now I have many of each kind of Apricorn Poke Ball, all seven kinds."

Ruri keeps listening, only becoming more and more interested. "I see, so there's seven different kinds. If you don't mind, can I see them?"

"Sure thing." Draco opens one of the zippers on his shirt and takes out one of each of the seven Apricorn Poke Balls for her to see. "Friend Ball, Love Ball, Moon Ball, Fast Ball, Level Ball, Lure Ball, and Heavy Ball. Each with their own unique color of Apricorn and unique Pokémon capture trait."

Ruri looks at them all, still very interested by them. "Wow, I cant believe you have all of them, and so many of each one no less. It must've taken you a really long time to collect so many."

Draco puts them all back in his zipper and closes it. "It did, and making them takes even more time. But as I said, it was very rewarding. Now I can use them for my journey. They make catching and training Pokémon so much easier, not that I don't like a challenge of course."

"That's pretty cool, if I ever go to Johto Ill have to remember to get some of my own." Ruri declares, then puts down her bag and turns to the ocean. "Anyway, Im gonna do what I came here for and take a dip. You should come too if ya feel up for it Draco." She then runs to the ocean and dives right in, with plenty of grace as well.

Draco watches her and considers it for a moment, but then turns his attention towards his next Pokémon catch. He walks over to some nearby rocks along the shoreline, reaches into another one of his zippers, and pulls out the pieces to a fishing rod. He puts it together, puts some bait on the end of his line, and begins fishing.

Meanwhile, out in the water, Ruri swims underwater, among the Water Pokémon with a big smile spread across her face. She had always enjoyed swimming, since she came from Sootopolis City, the city of Water Pokémon after all. She enjoys herself so much that she's even forgotten about her thoughts on the whole Draco issue she was having. Still, part of her wished that Draco would've joined her at least.

Soon she feels the need to resurface for air, so she does. Breaking the surface, taking a deep breath of air, and then looking around. Ruri's eyes are soon met with the sight of Draco fishing on his rock, and then an idea comes to her. So she swims back to shore, uses the towel from her bag to dry herself off, then goes back into town, rents a fishing rod of her own, and then goes back to Draco. She walks up to him and smiles. "May I join you?"

Draco turns to her, sees the rod, and nods. "Sure thing."

Ruri was happy he agreed to let her fish with him, so she sat down on a rock next to his and cast her line out into the water. "Catch anything yet?"

"A few Pokémon, but none were what Im looking to catch." Draco answers her.

"Well just let me know if I hook what your after, it'll be easier with both of us fishing. Plus I can finally catch a Water Pokémon of my own." Ruri responds to him.

They both fish on, catch a variety of different Water Pokémon. Magikarp, Luvdisc, Krabby, Tentacool, Shellder, Carvanha, Horsea, and even a Mantine. But none of them were Draco's catch, and none of them caught Ruri's attention very much either.

Eventually two hours passes, with neither of them catching anything, not in a Poke Ball anyway. And Ruri puts down her rod and stands up, taking a good stretch. "I know fishing involves having patients, but this is taking forever. Im gonna dive down there and see if I can find what we're looking for."

Draco just keeps fishing. "Good luck with that."

Ruri nods, then literally dives into the water again. She then begins swimming near the bottom of the ocean, trying her best to find a Water Pokémon she would like, and Draco's Pokémon of choice as well, as she already has an idea of what he's after.

However, when she passed some undersea plant life, her search is quickly interrupted. Something shoots a blast of hot water at her, it hits, and blows her right back up to the surface. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" She yells after she breaks the surface and lands on the sand, gently rubbing the part of her body the hot water hit. "Ouch...That really hurt..."

Draco is a bit surprised by this and turns to her. "What just happened down there? Are you alright?"

Ruri turns to him. "Yeah, Im fine. Something just hit me with Scald I think, but Im not what it was."

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, their thoughts are interrupted by something else jumping up and breaking the surface of the water. It looks a them both, glaring angrily.

They both look at it and Ruri is the first to speak up. "That must be what attacked me."

Draco however looks at it with interest, as this is what he was looking for this whole time. "I finally found one, a Skrelp."

Indeed it is a Skrelp. It keeps glaring at both Ruri and Draco. "Skrelp..."

Ruri then gets back to her feet and glares back at it. "Hey you, that wasnt very nice!"

The Skrelp ignores her however and goes back underwater, back to its home.

Ruri then looks down and sighs. "Sorry Draco, it got away."

Draco looks very determined now though. "No it didn't, all I had to do what see one. Now it wont escape." He casts his line out again, this time in the area where Ruri was shot up from. "As long as my line enters its territory it should attack it just like it did with you."

Ruri smiles at him, knowing his idea is a good one. "Oh yeah, your right." So she casts her line out again too, doing the same thing he's doing, with renewed confidence as well.

It doesn't take Draco very long to get a bite after that, as he then begins pulling his line out of the water. "Gotcha." He grins, and it looks like he's winning this battle.

Ruri keeps smiling at this. "You got something! Is it that Skrelp?"

"Lets see." He then lands his catch, it is indeed that same Skrelp.

"Skrelp!" It lands on the rock in front of Draco.

"Draco looks down at it, still grinning. "Catch and get."

Ruri smiles at this now too. "You got it! That was awesome!"

But their good time is quickly cut short, as another Pokémon surfaces now as well.

Both Draco and Ruri look at it, wondering what it was, as it jumped out of the water with a lot of speed. "Huh? What now?" Ruri asks.

They see it, standing on a nearby rock in the middle of the water, a wild Clauncher.

It glares at them now too, and has the end of Ruri's line in its big claw. "Clauncher..."

"A Clauncher this time." Draco says, wondering why it appeared before them like this.

Before either of them has time to act, the Clauncher jumps into the air and fires a Bubblebeam down at them, and a strong one too. "Claun, Clauncher!"

Both Draco and Ruri are able to avoid the attack, but this still surprises both of them. "I don't understand, why are they attacking us?!" Ruri asks.

"We must've been fishing in their territory, so I guess these two must be allies." Draco quickly deduces.

Then Clauncher lands back on the rock it was on before. "Clauncher!" It calls out to the Skrelp, still on Draco's line.

The Skrelp responds quickly, jumping into the air as well and shooting a Sludge Bomb right at Draco. "Skrelp! Skrelp!"

Draco turns back to the Pokémon and thinks fast, jumping back and avoiding the attack. But this again surprises them both. "What?!"

Ruri is worried for Draco after that. "Draco!"

Draco lands on the sand next to her, looking ready for a battle. "Like I said, these two are allies and working together. Ruri, you take the Clauncher!"

Ruri looks ready for a battle now too. "Okay, leave it to me!"

"Ive been looking for one, so the Skrelp is mine. Now Inkay, standby for battle!" He throws it into battle.

It appears, floating above the Skrelp. "Inkay!"

Ruri grabs a Poke Ball of her own. "Alright, lets battle too! Chespin help me out!" She throws it into the battle.

It appears, looking ready to go. "Ches, Chespin! Ches!"

The Clauncher doesn't back down for a second, even matched with its weakness. "Clauncher!" It glares at Chespin.

Chespin gets a little scared by this, as its old trainer never had it battle anything so strong before. Ruri sees this and knows it needs some encouragement. "Don't worry Chespin, I know its strong, but we can do this together."

Her words make Chespin look ready for a battle now.

Ruri smiles at this. "Lets do this Chespin!"

It nods. "Chespin!"

"Alright, use Pin Missile!" Ruri orders.

Chespin obeys, firing its attack at Clauncher. "Chespin!"

But Clauncher quickly counters with an attack of its own. "Claun, Clauncher!"

The attack it uses shocks Ruri. "What?! Dragon Pulse?!"

The Dragon Pulse easily destroys the Pin Missiles and then hits Chespin hard. "Chespin! Ches!" Chespin hits the ground next to Ruri hard.

Ruri looks down at her Pokémon. "Chespin, are you okay?"

Draco watches this while fighting his own battle. "Clauncher's ability is Mega Launcher, so that Dragon Pulse was even stronger then normal."

Ruri listens to this, gritting her teeth, as Chespin gets back on its feet, ready for more.

Ruri sees this and keeps going too. "Okay then, try Vine Whip!"

Once again Chespin obeys, sending its vines right at Clauncher.

But Clauncher quickly catches the vines in its big claw, using Vice Grip.

This surprises Ruri and Chespin. "Oh no!"

"Clauncher!" Clauncher then uses Chespin's vines against it, throwing Chespin against a nearby rock.

Ruri worries for Chespin now. "Chespin!" Then she turns to Draco, who is doing pretty well in his own battle. "Hey Draco!"

But before she can finish Draco cuts her off. "You can do this!"

Ruri is a bit surprised by his sudden outburst towards her, but she knows he's right. She wants to catch Clauncher, so she has to do it herself. "You okay to keep going Chespin?"

Chespin gets back up once more and smiles at its trainer. "Ches, pin."

Ruri smiles now too. "Good, then use Leech Seed!"

Chespin shoots the seeds at Clauncher, they stick and begin sucking out Clauncher's energy and restoring Chespin's.

Ruri keeps smiling at this. "Alright, time to finish this one up. Chespin, use Seed Bomb and give it everything you've got!"

"Ches, Chespin!" Chespin's attack hits Clauncher hard, while it was entangled in the vines from Leech Seed and unable to do much to stop it.

Then Ruri grabs an empty Poke Ball and throws it at Clauncher. "Now, lets go Poke Ball!"

It hits Clauncher and shakes a few times, but then Clauncher comes right back out. The capture has failed.

Ruri grits her teeth, looking at the Clauncher, seeing in its eyes that it refuses to give up, and knowing that she has to have it on her team now.

Draco watches all of this, just finishing up his battle as well. Then he decides to give Ruri a little help, so he takes something out of one of his zippers and throws it to her. "Ruri, heads up!"

Ruri turns to Draco, sees the item he threw at her, and catches it. At first she's a little confused, since what he threw to her was a Lure Ball, and she's never used one before.

"Use the Lure Ball! You can catch that Clauncher with the Lure Ball!" Draco informs her.

Ruri looks at him, then down at the Lure Ball in her hand. She smiles and nods. "Thanks Draco." Then she turns back to the Clauncher and throws the Lure Ball at it. "Go, Lure Ball!"

The Lure Ball hits it now and Clauncher goes inside, the ball shakes several times, then stops.

This makes both Ruri and Chespin smile big. "We did it Chespin!"

"Ches, Chespin!"

Draco then turns back to his own battle. "In that case, we'd better finish up our own battle Inkay. Use Psybeam!"

"Inkay!" Inkay obeys.

"Skrelp!" Skrelp responds by firing another Scald back at Inkay, but Inkay's attack rips right through Skrelp's, and hits Skrelp hard. Skrelp then hits the beach, out cold. "Skrelp...Skrelp..."

Now its Draco turn, as he pulls out another Lure Ball and throws it at Skrelp. "Lure Ball, get it!"

The Lure Ball hits Skrelp, it shakes a few times, then stops. Draco's capture was a success as well.

Chespin then picks up Ruri's Lure Ball and hands it back to her. "Chespin, Ches."

Ruri smiles and takes it from Chespin. "Thank you Chespin, now get a good rest." She then recalls Chespin too, smiles at her Lure Ball, then puts it away as well.

Meanwhile, Draco puts his Lure Ball away too and recalls his Inkay, after scanning his new Skrelp and liking the results of course. He then begins packing up his fishing rod, as he doesn't need it anymore right now.

Then Ruri walks over to Draco and smiles at him, blushing a bit. "Hey, thanks for that Draco. I know these Apricorn Poke Balls are really long and hard to make, but thanks so much for giving me one."

Draco turns and looks at her, not sure why she's blushing. "No problem Ruri, and don't worry. Ive got plenty more, and I can always get more when I get back to Johto."

"Oh yeah, right. Still, Im grateful for your help, with everything today actually." Ruri remembers everything Draco did for her today. He saved her from falling off a cliff, he gave her a Pokémon fossil, and he even helped her catch a new Pokémon. Remembering all of this only makes her blush even more.

Draco raises one eyebrow, looking at her and wondering what she's thinking about. But then he remembers their fossils are probably ready by now. "Our fossils should be done by now, Im gonna go pick up our new Pokémon. Ill meet ya back here." He walks passed her, heading back to the Ambrette Town Fossil Laboratory.

Ruri snaps back to reality and begins walking into town herself. "Okay, Im gonna head over to the Pokémon Center to pick up my outfit. Its probably done now too."

They both head to their separate destinations and do what they had planned to do, then they both head back to that spot on the beach like they agreed. They both also stop at the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon healed up.

Ruri is the first to make it back to the beach, still dressed in her bikini and waiting for Draco with another relaxing swim, as the sun has begun to set.

Soon enough, Draco returns.

Ruri sees him and swims back to shore, drying herself with her towel again.

Draco walks up to her and hands her a Poke Ball. "This is your revived Fossil Pokémon. This one is mine." He holds up another Poke Ball, then lets out his own Fossil Pokémon.

It appears before them. "Tyrunt! Runt!"

Ruri smiles, first his new Pokémon, then at the Poke Ball containing her own. Then she lets her own out.

It appears in front of her. "Amaura." It smiles up at its trainer.

Ruri goes down to her new Pokémon and hugs it, smiling too. "Your so cute. Welcome to the family Amaura."

Draco just looks down at the Ice type Pokémon with hatred on his face, the same expression he gives to all Fairy and Ice type Pokémon.

Shortly after that they make a fire, both of them let all their Pokémon out, and the whole group begins having their dinner.

Draco, of course, is eating another type of berry, as opposed to the food that Ruri made.

Ruri decides not to question it at this point, having gotten used to him by now. But then she realizes that she now has both a Fairy type and an Ice type on her team, which makes her look at Draco with worry on her face. So she decides to speak up. "Hey...Draco?"

Draco looks at her, finishing his berry of choice. "Yes Ruri?"

Ruri is nervous, but takes a deep breath and continues. "I know how you feel about Fairy and Ice types, and now I have one of each. Does that mean you consider me an enemy or something?" She looks down a bit, expecting the worst from him.

Draco thinks about it for a moment. "No. Ive already beaten you in a battle Ruri, and no offense, but if we battled again right now you would lose again. So get stronger, and then we'll talk."

Ruri was not expecting that, but is happy he doesn't hate her or anything. She giggles a bit though. "Yeah, you'd probably beat me again anyway." She knows she cant beat him as she is now, but it doesn't bother her, because she considers Draco her friend. She just hopes that he feels the same, and deep in her heart, she kind of hopes that someday they could be more then just friends.

Today had been a long day for both of them, so after dinner they pick a good spot on the beach, making sure it wont get washed away by the tides, and make camp for the night.

After some last minute night swimming, Ruri goes behind some rocks close to their campsite and changes into her nightgown. Then she lays down in her sleeping bag and falls asleep with a smile on her face, happy with everything that's happened today

Draco spends some time stargazing before bed, like he does every night, thinking about todays events and about Ruri.

* * *

 **What a day, right? Both Draco and Ruri have gotten themselves some new Pokémon, and their next gym battle is literally right around the corner. Can they both earn their second badge? Who was it that dug up the Glittering Cave? Will Draco and Ruri's relationship evolve into something more? All this and more to come, next time, right here. On Pokémon Clear Version.**


	9. Chapter 9: Roll with the Rocks

**I gotta say, I think Im getting a lot better at this, not to brag or anything. Not much else to say, except please enjoy the following chapter, as always.**

* * *

The following morning Ruri wakes up with a yawn, then looks around and sees that Draco isn't there. She figures he's out training again, and decides to take advantage of the moment and gets dressed for the day.

After that she lets out all of her Pokémon and they all start eating breakfast, while Ruri waits for Draco to come back and thinks about her upcoming gym battle against the Cyllage City gym leader.

Shortly after the sun comes up Draco returns, and looks down at Ruri. "I was doing some early morning training with my new Pokémon. We're ready to take on the next gym."

Ruri stands up and looks at him. "I had a feeling that's what you were doing, but still, thanks for coming back. Me and my team are ready too." She recalls all of her Pokémon.

Draco knows Ruri hasn't done any training with her new Pokémon, but decides not to say anything. "If you say so. Lets head to Cyllage City then." He turns and begins walking up the beach, towards Cyllage City, totally ready and focused on his second gym battle.

Ruri quickly packs up all of her belongings and follows right along side him, feeling a bit nervous, knowing herself that she hasn't done any training as well. She also knows that Draco has done way more training then she has, Ruri then begins having doubts not just about her second gym battle, but also about catching up to Draco and him leaving her behind, thinking she's not strong enough, and casting her aside like when he catches a Pokémon he thinks is too weak.

It doesn't take them very long to reach Cyllage City after that, as they enter the city Ruri begins looking around, while Draco remains focused on only one thing, his gym battle of course.

Ruri then turns her attention to the Pokémon Center. "Hold on, I just wanna restock on some supplies while we're here okay?"

Draco turns to her, then to the Pokémon Center. "Fine then, Ill wait outside."

Ruri smiles at him. "Thank you Draco, I promise I wont be long." She walks inside the Pokémon Center.

Draco leans against the wall of the center, waiting for her to finish. He knows he could just go over to the gym himself, but part of him just didn't feel right in leaving her without an explanation, and he didn't really know why.

Just then, two trainers walk up to the center, both of them looking very frustrated. So Draco decides to listen in on their conversation.

"Damn it! We missed our chance again!"

"Well we gotta get back out there and catch it, a Pokémon like that one comes along literally once in a lifetime!"

"Ill say, and what the hell was with those weird guys in those uniforms? Not to mention that lame Pokémon Ranger or whatever."

This all peaks Draco's curiosity, as he then walks over to the two trainers. "Okay, listen up, I wanna know exactly what you two are talking about. Got it?"

Meanwhile, inside the Pokémon Center, Ruri has just finished up her purchases and put them into her bag. Then as she heads for the door the two trainers that Draco was just talking to run inside, like they were just scared to death. This confuses Ruri a bit, but she pushes it out of her mind and walks out the doors herself, turning to see Draco waiting for her. "Hey Draco, what was all that about?"

Draco turns to her, looking way more determined to get his next badge now. "Never mind it, but lets get to the gym right now." He turns and begins heading for the gym, now walking much faster then before.

Ruri is confused and surprised by this, but quickly follows him. "Hey! Draco!" She sighs. "Not again."

With their new pace they reach the Cyllage City gym rather quickly, with Ruri looking near out of breath though, since Draco was moving at a faster pace then what she's used to.

They both walk inside and Ruri is a bit surprised by what they see, a large rock, looking a lot like a mountain, with a ton of rock climbing spaces all over it.

Ruri looks at the rock climbing areas begins to feel tired all over. "Ive got a bad feeling about this."

Draco is not at all phased however, then yells out. "Hello?! We're here for a gym battle!"

About a minute after that, someone appears on the rocks and looks down at them, happy to see some new faces. "New challengers? Hello there, my names Grant."

They both look up at him, Ruri smiles. "Hi there, Im Ruri."

"The names Draco, and we'd like a battle as I said." Draco gets right to the point, not wishing to waste any time.

Grant keeps his smile and his grip on the rocks. "Very well, however all challengers must climb up to the battlefield. Those are the rules in my gym, the one who makes it to the top first is the one Ill battle first. Meet ya at the top." He then continues climbing back up to the top.

Ruri turns her attention to the rocks again, not looking too happy about this. "You gotta be kidding me...You go first Draco." She turns to him, but he's already gone. She then sees him climbing up the rocks, making it look really easy, as he climbs at a good speed. This makes Ruri sigh in relief, as she is wearing a skirt. She walks over to the start, blushes, pulling on the bottom of her skirt a bit, then she takes a deep breath, and begins climbing. "I really hope no other challengers or anyone else shows up." She says to herself, still blushing, as she knows that anyone below her would easily get a peek at her underwear. So she pushes on, not wanting to have to do this any longer then she has to.

It takes Ruri a good ten or so minutes, but she finally reaches the top, pulling herself up and fixing her skirt. "Ah...Finally made it..."

"What took ya so long?" Draco asks her, as he got to the top a while ago. Same for Grant.

Ruri breaths heavily, glares at Draco a bit, then takes a seat. "...Just shut up and battle...You got here first...so you go first..."

Then Grant speaks up. "That's correct. This'll be a two on two Pokémon battle, you lose when both your Pokémon are unable to continue?"

Draco grins, laughing a bit to himself. "Two? You've got more Pokémon don't you?"

This confuses Grant a little. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Draco continues. "Good. Lets have a three on three Pokémon battle instead."

Grant is surprised to hear this, but Ruri just sighs. "I cant tell if he's showing off now or just wants more of a challenge."

Then Grant looks at Draco, wondering if he's serious. "Are you sure about that?"

Draco nods. "Yes. The more Pokémon I get to battle the better, and stronger my Pokémon will become."

Grant smiles again. "Okay then, if you say so. I can see that your one who likes big challenges, so Ill be happy to grant your wish."

Ruri watches them. "Draco really doesn't mess around. He knows what he wants and he's determined to make it happen, by getting as strong as he and his Pokémon can." She says to herself, her curiosity peaking yet again, as she's never seen Draco in a gym battle before.

 **BATTLE START**

They both pull out their first Poke Balls, with Grant throwing his in first. "Go for it Onix!"

It appears on the battlefield, looking down at Draco and making its own loud noise/call.

Then Draco throws his into battle, still grinning. "An Onix. Now Binacle stand by for battle!"

It appears on the battlefield as well. "Binacle! Bin!"

Ruri looks at this match up, wondering if maybe Draco made the wrong choice. "There's a huge size different between these two. This doesn't look too good for Binacle."

"You can have the first move if you want." Grant offers to Draco.

"Ill pass, but thanks." Draco declines, only adding to Ruri's confusion.

"If you say so. Onix use Stealth Rock!" Grant orders.

His Onix then spreads its stones all over the field.

Draco just keeps grinning, but doesn't make any moves.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Ruri asks, watching Draco.

"If your not going to attack, then we will. Onix use Rock Tomb!" Grant makes the first attack.

Finally Draco acts. "Use Protect!"

"Bin!" His Binacle makes its protective barrier, taking no damage.

"Now use Dig!" Grant follows up.

Onix roars, then digs its way underground.

"Protect again!" Draco orders.

The same thing happens again, with Binacle taking no damage.

Ruri keeps trying to figure out what Draco is up to. "Binacle's only defending. What are you playing at Draco?" She narrows her eyes at Draco.

Grant begins to wonder himself now. "Only defense? That seems like a rather dull strategy don't ya think?"

Draco just keeps his grin. "Don't worry, I was just testing the water. Getting a good feel for your battle style, that's all. Now that I have, Shell Smash!"

Binacle obeys, gaining big power. "Binacle!"

"Razor Shell, lets go!"

"Bin!" Binacle heads straight for Onix.

Grant counters. "Use Double Edge!"

The two Pokémon collide, with amazing power. When they back off from each other Binacle is just fine, but Onix faints, unable to continue the battle.

"Onix return." Grant recalls his Onix. "Thank you my friend."

Ruri smiles at this. "Alright, Binacle did it!"

Grant smiles at Draco. "Ill admit you surprised me. With so much defense I wasnt expecting such a big attack so quickly. But this battle is far from over, go Amaura!" He throws out his second Pokémon.

It appears. "Am, aura!"

Ruri sees this. "Wow, just like mine." Then she turns back to Draco. "Binacle still has the advantage, so Draco should be just fine."

However Draco now glares at Amaura, losing his grin. "Another Ice type I should defeat. Binacle return!" He recalls his Binacle.

This shocks Ruri. "What?! He's recalling his Pokémon with the Stealth Rock?"

"Now Tyrunt, stand by for battle!" Draco sends it into battle.

It appears on the battlefield. "Ty, runt! Runt!" But then the Stealth Rock damages it right away, however Tyrunt stands strong.

Ruri watches this, knowing Draco would send in a Dragon type to battle an Ice type. "I guess I should've expected this, he really is committed to his goal." This also makes her remember she doesn't have a goal just yet.

Grant starts the second round off. "Use Thunder Wave!"

"Use Dig to dodge!" Draco thinks fast again.

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt escapes with Dig.

Grant and Amaura start looking around, trying to find it.

"Amaura is an Ice type, so I wont be holding back. Come out and use Fire Fang!" Draco has no mercy in his voice.

Tyrunt appears behind Amaura, and its Fire Fang hits hard.

This surprises Grant. "Oh no!" He tries to think of a counter measure. "Try Aurora Beam!"

But Draco's mind works faster. "Too late. Finish with Dragon Tail!"

"Tyrunt, runt!" Tyrunt's attack hits while its still clapped onto Amaura with its jaws.

"Amaura!" Amaura is now unable to continue battling too.

Ruri is once again surprised. "That didn't take long, did it?"

Grant recalls his Amaura. "Thanks anyway, now get some rest."

Draco also recalls his Tyrunt.

"He's switching again?" Ruri questions.

Grant smiles, enjoying this battle. "You surprised me again Draco, your certainly an interesting trainer to say the least. But this battle isn't over just yet, go Tyrunt!" He throws his Poke Ball up, letting it out.

His Tyrunt appears now. "Ty, Tyrunt!"

Draco gets his grin back. "Ill say, now Skrelp, stand by for battle!" He throws it into battle.

It appears now too. "Skrelp, Skrelp!" The Stealth Rock once again does it damage, but it stays strong just like Draco's Tyrunt did.

Ruri observes this, both impressed and curious at Draco's Pokémon's strength. "Draco's Pokémon really are strong, just like him. I wonder if my Pokémon learn from me too?" She looks down at her Poke Balls, thinking about her own Pokémon now.

Back in the battle, Grant makes the first move. "Now Tyrunt, use Bite!"

Grant's Tyrunt charges in, but Draco doesn't do anything about it. The Bite attack hits Skrelp and Skrelp stays tough, but then Tyrunt almost instantly lets go of Skrelp, looking sick.

This snaps Ruri out of her thoughts and surprises Grant. "Skrelp hasn't done a thing, so what's going on?" Ruri asks.

Draco grins again. "My Skrelp's ability is Poison Point, when a move that makes direct contact hits Skrelp there's a chance its opponent will become poisoned. And it looks like Tyrunt has. Now use Scald!"

"Skrel, Skrelp!" It shoots its boiling water at Tyrunt.

Grant acts fast now. "Use Rock Tomb to defend yourself!"

"Ty, Tyrunt!" It uses Rock Tomb as a shield from the Scald, but the poison still hurts it some.

"Follow up with Dragon Tail!" Grant orders.

His Tyrunt charges in.

"Double Team!" Draco counters.

His Skrelp makes a ton of copies of itself, easily dodging the attack.

Grant and his Tyrunt look around, trying to find the real one.

But once again, Draco makes the first move. "Now Skrelp, use Attract!"

"Skrelp!" Skrelp winks, then some hearts appear and begin flying around it and Tyrunt.

Grant's Tyrunt gets hearts in its eyes now, totally infatuated with Skrelp.

Ruri is surprised again. "Skrelp knows Attract?!"

Grant is rather surprised himself. "If that worked then that must mean that your Skrelp is a girl, right?"

Skrelp blushes, but nods. "Skrel, Skrelp. Skrelp."

"That's right, she's a good strong girl though." Draco adds.

Ruri is still a little shocked by this. "I almost cant believe it..."

Draco goes on the attack again. "Skrelp, use Scald again!"

Skrelp hits Tyrunt over and over again, now much easier.

Grant is unable to do anything now. "Tyrunt no! Snap out of it! Use Rock Tomb now!"

But his Tyrunt is too far infatuated to hear his commands at all, as the poison keeps causing Tyrunt more and more damage the entire time as well.

"Time to end this. Finish with one more Scald Skrelp!" Draco orders.

"Skrelp!" Skrelp sprays its scalding water at Tyrunt one more time.

It hits hard and Tyrunt faints, unable to go on anymore.

 **BATTLE END**

Grant sees this. "No, Tyrunt!"

Ruri smiles and stands up. "Alright! They won!"

Draco recalls his Skrelp. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Ruri knows she shouldn't be surprised, but she also cant help but be at least a little shocked by how easily Draco won that gym battle, and with each side using one more Pokémon then required no less.

Grant recalls his Tyrunt. "You were great my old friend, you deserve a nice rest." Then he walks over to Draco. "I gotta say that was one of the most surprising battles Ive ever had, your an amazing trainer Draco. Here's proof of your victory at the Cyllage gym, the Cliff Badge." He takes it out and hands it to Draco, smiling at him.

Draco takes the badge, puts it into his badge case, then nods at Grant. "Thanks, now Ive got somewhere to be." He begins to leave.

But then Ruri gets his attention. "Draco, wait!"

Draco turns to her.

"Aren't ya gonna stay to watch my battle?" Ruri asks him.

Draco looks over his shoulder and towards the exit, thinking about it for a minute, then he turns back to Ruri. "Okay then, I will."

Ruri smiles at him. "Thank you Draco." Then she turns to Grant, looking ready for a battle. "Im ready when you are Grant."

Grant smiles at her. "Sure thing Ruri, but all my Pokémon are pretty worn out after that battle I just had with Draco. Let me get em some Revival Herbs and Ill be right back." He begins heading down the rock walls again.

Ruri watches him leave. "Okay, got it."

Meanwhile Draco just keeps staring at the exit, looking deep in thought.

Ruri looks at him again, wondering what he's thinking about. "Something bothering you Draco?"

Draco snaps out of it and turns to her. "Its nothing."

Ruri knows he's lying, but decides to confront him on it after her gym battle. So they both continue waiting for Grant to return.

Several minutes later Grant returns. "Sorry for the delay, but gym leaders are used to having multiple challengers at once. So we all have some Revival Herbs and other medical supplies on hand just incase."

Ruri turns and smiles at him. "Oh, I see. Lucky for us then. So ya ready?"

Grant nods at her, smiling back. "You bet I am."

Draco takes a seat in the same place Ruri sat during his battle.

"Will you be taking a three on three battle like your friend did, or will you stick to the standard rules?" Grant asks her.

"Ill just stick to a two on two battle if that's alright, Im not like Draco." Ruri answers him.

Draco hears that last part and it catches his interest a bit, but he keeps quiet, waiting for the battle to begin.

 **BATTLE START**

They both pull out their first Poke Balls. "Two battles in one day, I hope your ready for this Amaura!" He throws it into the battle.

It appears, looking refreshed and ready to go. "Amaura!"

Ruri smiles. "Yeah, I expected that. Your up Clauncher!" She throws it in too.

It appears on the battlefield now, looking ready to put up a tough fight. "Clauncher!"

Ruri then narrows her eyes a bit. "Draco won his battle without losing a single Pokémon, I know I probably cant do that, but I can still give it my all. I will win this battle." She puts her game face on. "Lets do it! Clauncher use Bubblebeam now!"

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Grant quickly counters.

Amaura dodges the Bubblebeam and hits Clauncher with its Thunder Wave, paralyzing it.

Ruri worries a bit now. "Oh no, Clauncher!"

Grant follows up. "Now use Ancient Power!"

Ruri regains her composure though. "Catch and crush it with Vice Grip quick!"

Despite the paralysis, Clauncher catches the Ancient Power in its big claw and crushes it to pieces.

Ruri smiles. "Good job Clauncher, use Bubblebeam again!"

But this time the paralysis stops it.

"Oh no." Ruri sees this and is worried once more.

Grant quickly takes advantage. "Now's our chance, so use Take Down!"

"Am, aura!" Its attack hits Clauncher this time, but Amaura takes some damage from the recoil.

Ruri grits her teeth, knowing they cant keep this up much longer. "Time to go big. Use Dragon Pulse Clauncher!"

"Clauncher!" It fires its Dragon Pulse with all its power, right at Amaura.

"Match it with Aurora Beam!" Grant counter attacks.

The two attacks collide with amazing power all around, but a few seconds in Clauncher's attack begins to overpower Amaura's. Amaura is then hit hard by the attack afterward, as an explosion follows.

"Amaura!" Grant calls out to his Pokémon.

When the smoke clear however it is revealed that Amaura has fainted, and it unable to continue battling.

Ruri smiles at this. "Yes! Great work Clauncher!"

"Clauncher." It responds to its trainers praise.

Grant recalls his Amaura. "You did your best, so thank you again." Then he smiles at Ruri. "Your not so bad yourself, almost the same as your friend there." He gestures to Draco, who has been sitting quietly and watching this entire time.

Ruri blushes and looks down a bit. "Well thanks, but there's no denying that Draco has me beat right now."

Draco raises one eyebrow at her, wondering why she would put herself down like that.

"In any case, you've still got one more left to go. So lets go Tyrunt!" He lets it out again.

It appears before him. "Tyrunt!"

Ruri looks down at her Clauncher. "You okay to keep going Clauncher?"

Her Clauncher nods, but looks a little tired and is still paralyzed. "Claun, cher."

Draco narrows his eyes at her Clauncher a bit, like he knows how this battle will end already.

Ruri starts things off. "Lets start strong Clauncher, use Dragon Pulse one more time!"

"Not so fast Ruri, use Bite on Clauncher's big claw Tyrunt!" Grant orders.

His Tyrunt then runs forward, grabbing onto Clauncher's big claw and is holding on tight.

This worries Ruri a lot. "Oh no, that's where all of Clauncher's attacks come out of!"

Grant smiles at this. "That was the idea Ruri."

Its true, now Clauncher is unable to use Dragon Pulse or any of its other attack involving its big claw. Clauncher struggles, but cant break free of Tyrunt's powerful jaws, and the paralysis isn't helping any either.

Ruri is unable to think of any way out of this, but still tries her best.

"I think that's enough, use Dragon Tail Tyrunt!" Grant attacks though.

"Ty, Tyrunt!" Tyrunt smacks Clauncher while its still at close range.

Clauncher flies a few feet, then hits a rock, and falls on the ground, unable to continue the battle.

"Clauncher!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon, but then recalls it. "Thanks pal, you did a great job."

Draco's thoughts were right on, but now he wonders what Ruri will do now.

Ruri smiles at Grant. "You surprised me this time Grant, I never would've expected a move like that one. Next up, I think Ill follow Draco's example. So go for it Amaura!" She throws it into the fray.

It appears with a smile to match its trainers. "Am, Amaura!"

Grant smiles at this. Ah, I see you have an Amaura as well. Still, don't expect this to be an easy battle."

Ruri keeps her smile. "Don't worry, I never do when it comes to a gym battle." Thought she's only been in two so far. "Use your Aurora Beam Amaura!"

Grant defends. "Use Rock Tomb as a shield just like before!"

His Tyrunt raises its Rock Tomb shield, and Aurora Beam does no damage to the Pokémon.

Ruri grits her teeth again. "Okay then, try a Thunder Wave of your own!"

"Use Dig!" Grant orders quickly.

His Tyrunt avoids the Thunder Wave, digging its way underground.

Ruri and her Amaura begin looking around, trying to find it.

Soon Tyrunt emerges on the side of Amaura, ready to strike.

But then Ruri grins. "Gotcha. Use Reflect Amaura!"

"Amaura!" It raises a protective barrier, taking only half of the damage from that attack.

This surprises Grant a bit. "Not too bad, use Rock Tomb again!"

Once again, Amaura takes the hit, only taking half the damage from the attack.

Ruri narrows her eyes. "Not yet..."

Grant keeps up the pressure though. "Now use Bite!"

Tyrunt goes in for another strike.

Ruri's eyes go back to normal. "Now! Flash Cannon Amaura!"

"Am, aura!" Amaura hits Tyrunt as it comes in for its attack, the Flash Cannon blasts Tyrunt straight into a nearby rock.

This surprises Grant and even Draco a little too.

Ruri keeps going. "Follow up with Thunder Wave!"

This time the Thunder Wave hits, paralyzing Tyrunt.

Grant grits his teeth now. "Go for broke. Dragon Tail Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt charges in one more time.

Ruri sees that Amaura's endurance is looking pretty weak. "Lets finish this up too Amaura, use Aurora Beam once more!"

Amaura begins gathering its energy, as Tyrunt gets closer and closer. Then as Amaura fires its beam, Tyrunt gets up close and prepares to strike Amaura with its Dragon Tail, but instead their two attacks collide, and another explosion follows.

"Amaura, no!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon.

"My Tyrunt!" Grant does the same.

The gym falls silent as everyone waits to see what happened, then as the smoke clears they get their answer. Both Pokémon are still standing. Badly injured, but still standing.

Everyone stays silent and waits for one to fall, as they don't look like they could continue battling. Draco narrows his eyes at them, looking like he knows the outcome once again.

Draco's prediction turns out to be true, as Tyrunt then falls over, unable to continue the battle.

Ruri takes a minute to absorb that, then she smiles big and jumps up in the air. "Alright! Amaura we won!"

Amaura turns and smiles at its trainer. "Amaura."

 **BATTLE END**

Grant recalls his Tyrunt, smiling at the Poke Ball. "You were great as always my good friend."

Ruri recalls her Pokémon and smiles too. "Same to you Amaura, thank you."

Grant walks over to Ruri and smiles at her. "Thank you for an amazing battle Ruri, you've also earned yourself a Cliff Badge." He hands her a badge.

Ruri smiles, takes the badge, and puts it into her case just like Draco did. "Thanks to you as well Grant, that was a lot of fun." Then she turns to Draco. "And thank you for staying to watch Draco."

Draco stands up and walks over to her. "No problem Ruri. Now lets get going, I have business elsewhere." He begins climbing back down the rock climbing walls.

Ruri looks down, then holds the bottom of her skirt like before, and blushes a bit. Then she turns to Grant. "You wouldn't happen to have an easier way down, would ya?"

Grant laughs to himself a bit. "Of course, there's a slide right over there." He points it out for her.

Ruri smiles and nods, still blushing a bit. "Thank you very much, goodbye. Nice meeting you Grant." She walks over to the slide and slides down it to the bottom.

Grant waves goodbye to them. "Nice meeting you too!"

Then Draco and Ruri walk out of the gym, with Draco walking fast, like he's in some kind of hurry.

Ruri keeps up with him, looking at him like she wants to know what's eating him. "Draco, you still haven't told me, what's bothering you?"

Draco keeps walking, but turns to her. "First, I saw what you did back there in the gym Ruri. You know you don't have to battle like me Ruri, right?"

Ruri is surprised by this, but then looks down. "Oh, so ya noticed huh? Sorry, its just that your so strong and..."

Draco sighs. "I appreciate you saying that Ruri, but you have to find your own strength. Using my battle style wont help you grow as a trainer."

Ruri sighs now too. "I know, your right. Sorry Draco, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me Ruri, I just wanna make sure you don't end up just copying my battle style completely. That'll put you in a bind someday if you do." Draco gives her some advice.

Ruri looks at him again and smiles. "Thank you Draco, that's really good advice and Ill be sure to remember it."

Draco nods, as they both continue to walk and talk. "Good."

Then Ruri remembers. "So, now then, what is it that's got you so bothered?"

Draco turns to her, and begins his explanation.

* * *

 **Sorry, but Draco's explanation will have to come next time readers. Also, I know that two gym battles in one chapter might be a little over the line or something, but in my opinion I really don't think it was that bad.**

 **Anyway, what exactly has Draco so bothered? What did those two trainers tell him? And what will he and Ruri do next? Find out all of this and more to come, next time, right here. This is, Pokémon Clear Version.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Princess and the Dragon

**Sorry for the delay on this one too folks, just spent some time doing some heavy thinking. I wont bore you with the details yet though, just enjoy.**

* * *

After winning their seconds gym badges, Ruri asks Draco what's been bothering him recently, and now Draco begins his explanation to her. "While you were in the Pokémon Center I came across two trainers, they were talking about something that caught my attention, so I kept listening. After they finished I confronted them for the full story, and they gave me the answers I wanted. Apparently, somewhere on Route 10, a Pokémon Ranger is protecting a very rare and valuable Pokémon, its being hunted by a group of more of those fake Team Flare guys, like the ones we faced before."

Ruri listens to Draco's words, remembering the fake Team Flare grunts and getting a rather uneasy feeling, as well as a frightened and worried one. But she shakes it off, or at least she tries to, and asks Draco another question. "Did they say exactly what kind of Pokémon the ranger was protecting?"

Draco shakes his head, looking a little annoyed. "I tried to get it out of em, but they refused to tell me. Something about not wanting too much competition for it or something like that. Either way, I still wanna check it out. And if I like what I see Ill catch it for myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Draco? I mean, if a Pokémon Ranger is protecting it then that Pokémon must be really special somehow. Maybe catching it isn't such a good idea." Ruri tries to reason with him, although mostly she's just concerned for his safety, with those fake Team Flare guys around.

Draco looks down at her, not looking willing to give up on this or anything at all. "Im gonna go see what kind of Pokémon it is, I know you consider me your friend, but stay out of my way Ruri. Got it?"

Ruri looks back at him, a little saddened to hear him say those things to her, but more over she's still way more concerned for his safety. She knows he beat the grunts last time, but she worries that there are probably much stronger ones with them. Never the less, she's currently at a loss for words, not sure what she could say to Draco to get him to reconsider at all.

Draco then walks passed her, fully prepared to enter Route 10 and see what's going on for himself. "Either come with me, or don't. You knew what you were getting into when you wanted to travel around with me."

Feeling desperate watching him leave, Ruri does the only thing she can think to do at this time. She runs at Draco from behind and hugs him tightly.

This surprises Draco very much, as he is now at a total loss for words himself.

Ruri keeps a good hold on him, now able to form some words. "Im just worried for you Draco. Those fake Team Flare guys took that young trainer away, and they tried to take me. They'll probably try to take you too. I know how strong you and your Pokémon are, but still, I cant help but worry about you. You've saved me several times already...but I don't think Ill be able to save you if something like that were to happen to you." Ruri closes her eyes, feeling very close to tearing up at this moment.

After regaining his composure and thinking it over for a few minutes, Draco says something very contrary to his usual attitude. "Ya know you never have to worry about me Ruri, trust me on that one, but even so I apologize for making you worry so much." He doesn't even try to resist Ruri at this point, as he can just feel how worried and scared she is. "But ya know something else Ruri? You've gotten stronger too, a lot stronger then you used to be. You and your Pokémon. I mean it."

Ruri is surprised by Draco's response in so many ways, but she calms down and responds back to him. "...Thank you Draco. Thanks a lot."

Draco continues speaking. "Listen Ruri, its normal to be a little scared too."

This surprises Ruri even more, since he knew how she was feeling. "But...how did you know?"

"Never mind it, just a feeling I got from you. The point is, things like fear don't make you weak or anything like that. Rather, it makes you human, or Pokémon. They feel just as much as we do ya know. My mother told me all of that too." Draco explains to her.

Ruri gasps a bit at his words. "That was...so deep." She whispers to herself, blushing a bit.

"By the way, anytime ya feel like letting me go Ruri Id really appreciate it." Draco reminds her that she's still hugging him tightly.

Ruri then realizes it herself, blushes hard, and lets him go. "Oh my Arceus! Im so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! I just..." She becomes rather flustered and very embarrassed, unable to form anymore words outside of what she has already said.

Draco turns and looks at her again, then he sighs. "Look, we'll have to pass through Route 10 at some point. Its the only way to make it to the next town, and there's no guarantee those two trainers were even telling me the truth or whatever, they might've just seen some other trainers or are trying to spread some dumb rumor. Either way, Ive never really been one to believe it until I see it for myself in these types of situations. So Im proposing this, and I think you'll like it, why don't we just stay in Cyllage City one more day? You can enjoy the beach you seem to love so much, and I guess I can look for some more trainers to battle. Life is training, at least that's what I say right now."

Ruri takes a few minutes to stop blushing and regain her composure, then another minute to take in everything Draco just told her. Its then that she smiles at him and nods. "Really? Ya mean it? Thanks so much Draco."

Despite everything, Draco cant help but smile back at her a bit. "Don't mention it Ruri."

"Well if we're getting some more time here, Id like to go to the beach one more time like ya said. Only this time, Id like it if you had a good time and went swimming with me Draco. You know how to swim don't ya?" Ruri asks him.

Draco is quickly caught off guard by her request, but keeps his cool. "I don't own a swimsuit."

Ruri keeps her smile at him. "No problem, we can go buy you one. C'mon, lets go." She runs back into the city.

Draco shrugs and sighs, but runs after her.

Once they make it back into the city Ruri takes Draco to a shop where he can pick out a swimsuit for himself. They enter the shop and Ruri immediately begins looking around, but Draco just gets an unfamiliar feeling from this place, as he's never even considered walking into a place like this before now.

Eventually Ruri walks back over to Draco with a pair of black colored swim trunks, with a red dragon looking Pokémon image on the side of the right leg. "How about these? They look like your style. Go try em on and see if ya like em." Ruri says to him with another smile.

After looking at them for a few seconds, Draco takes the trunks from her, goes into one of the changing rooms, and begins changing.

A few minutes later Ruri calls to him from outside. "Well do they fit?"

Draco has already finished changing and answers her. "Yeah, they feel fine."

Ruri smiles again. "Good, then change back into your regular clothes, pay for those trunks, then lets hit the beach."

Draco sighs a bit. "If you say so." He changes back into his usual clothing, pays for the trunks, then he and Ruri head for the beach.

Once they get to the beach, just outside or Cyllage City, Ruri smiles big and takes a nice deep breath. Many more people are on this beach, all enjoying themselves and life.

Ruri then sighs in happiness, unable to hold it in any longer. "This really is my paradise." Then she turns to Draco. "Okay, get changed into your swimsuit, then meet me back out here."

Draco looks at her and nods. "Got it." He then begins taking off his coat right there.

Ruri sees this, then goes wide eyed and blushes. "W-Wait! Wait! Wait!" She stops him.

Draco turns to her again. "What is it now?"

Ruri keeps her blush, but begins dragging him to the changing areas located on the beach. "Don't give me that." Once they reach the changing areas, Ruri stops blushing. "Okay, now go in there and change."

Draco nods again. "Understood." He walks into one of the stalls.

Ruri then talks to him through the door. "Why did you do that anyway? Don't you know your not supposed to change out in the open like that?"

Draco is a little annoyed now. "Im sorry, jeez. It was just a misunderstanding. Now leave me alone will ya?"

"Fine then, just meet me on the beach okay?" Ruri leaves him and goes to a changing stall of her own, then begins changing into her bathing suit.

As he changes into his own bathing suit, Draco begins talking to himself. "Damn it. I gotta be more careful. I gotta remember everything mom told me." He begins to remember his mother's words, then finishes changing and goes to find Ruri.

Ruri is already waiting for him on the beach, dressed in the same bikini she wore during their last visit to the beach.

Shortly after, Draco walks over to her. "Sorry to make you wait."

Ruri turns to him. "Its okay Draco." However, one look at him and her eyes go wide again, and her blush returns.

She wasnt able to see it before, because of Draco's outfit, but Draco's body is very toned, yet slim. But what really catches her attention is that his entire body, his arms, chest, back, and even his legs, are covered in scars, some deep, some pretty normal, but all healed by now, and also a bunch of healed burn marks as well.

Ruri kept looking at him and looked like she was gonna start drooling.

Then Draco snaps his fingers in front of her face a few times to snap her out of it. "Ruri? Hello? I cant believe I actually need to say this, but my eyes are up here." He gestures to his eyes.

Ruri then shakes her head and snaps back to reality, blushing hard now. "No! No! No! No! No! Its not what you think! I didn't mean to! I swear!" She mentally punches herself for letting this happen twice in the same day.

Draco just shrugs and sighs. "Whatever. Im pretty used to it by now."

Ruri keeps looking at his scars and burn marks though, becoming curious again. "Uhhh...Draco? I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get all of those scars and burn marks? They look really painful."

Draco looks at her, knowing she would ask. "Firstly, they've healed, so they don't hurt as much anymore. Secondly, their why I prefer not to show off my body if I can help it. Thirdly, its a long and personal story, which Id like to keep to myself."

Ruri listens to him, and begins to feel bad about asking him to do this. "Oh, Draco Im so sorry. I had no idea, I just..." She isn't sure what else to say.

Draco keeps looking at her, seeing that she is being sincere. "Don't worry about it Ruri, you didn't know, and its not that big a deal."

Ruri keeps looking back at him, worried for him now. "Are ya sure Draco? I wont make you do something if it'll make you uncomfortable at all."

"Im fine Ruri, remember what I told you, you never have to worry about me. Now go have a good time, Im gonna look for some trainers to battle." Draco already starts looking around.

"Well, okay then Draco, if you say so. But please come and swim with me at some point okay?" Ruri asks him, still wanting him to have some fun with her too.

Draco nods at her. "Ill join you in a bit." Then he walks off, and begins looking for some other trainers.

Ruri watches him leave, knowing what he's like by now. So she heads for the ocean and dives right in, but after she swims around for a bit she lays back and begins to float, looking up at the sky. She doesn't know why, but for some reason she just cant relax. She has a feeling welling up in her chest, to her it just feels like deep longing or something like that. "I feel so strange. What is it?" She asks herself, still floating there.

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Draco wins battle after battle, also getting quiet a few stares from the people around him. Some about his scars and burn marks, others are the girls flirting with him, but either way, he brushes them all off. Its then that Draco turns towards the ocean and begins thinking about Ruri, so he walks towards the ocean and jumps in as well. Then he begins looking around for her.

Ruri hasn't moved a muscle since she started floating on the surface of the ocean, she didn't really understand why herself, but she just kept floating and thinking about it all.

However her thoughts are put on hold when Draco suddenly appears from under the water right next to her. "Ruri? You feeling alright?"

Ruri instantly snaps out of her thoughts just like before, stops floating on her back, and turns to Draco. "Oh? Draco. So you decided to come out here after all then? Good, Im glad. And yeah, Im fine, no worries. Anyway, lets go." She swims underwater again.

Draco can tell she has a lot on her mind, but follows her underwater.

The two begin swimming underwater, among the Water Pokémon for a while. Draco easily passes Ruri and heads for the ocean floor, and Ruri is not at all surprised that he's a fast swimmer. She tries to follow him down to the ocean floor, but she cant handle the pressure, plus she needs air.

As Ruri heads for the surface again, she begins to wonder how Draco is able to handle the undersea pressure and hold his breath for so long. But before she breaks the surface, Draco passes her in the water again, swimming at a great speed.

Soon they both reach the surface and both take a deep breath.

Ruri looks at Draco and smiles. "That was great!"

Draco cant help but smile back at her a bit. "Yeah, you really know how to have a good time Ruri."

Ruri keeps smiling, but blushes a bit. "Awww, thanks. I try. Wanna go back to shore and get some lunch?"

Draco feels rather hungry himself, and nods in response. "Yeah, sure."

Ruri smiles again, and they both swim back to shore. Once they make it back they both dry themselves off, then Ruri lays out her towel and begins making lunch for herself and her Pokémon.

Draco gets his Pokémon some lunch as well, then gets another one of his berries for his own lunch as usual.

Ruri sees this, and sighs, but smiles at this. Then she begins eating her own food.

Shortly after they and their Pokémon finish their meal both Draco and Ruri recall all of their Pokémon, and begin cleaning up.

But then, a little after that, Ruri hears a familiar voice call out to her. "Ruri? Ruri is that you?"

Ruri recognizes the voice, then turns to see none other then Rin stand over her with a big smile. Rin is currently dressed in a swimsuit of her own, its a two piece as well, aqua green with pink frills around the edges.

Ruri smiles big at her, stands up, and the two hug each other. "Rin! Oh my Arceus! I cant believe it!"

They break their hug and smile at each other, with Rin responding to her. "I know, I didn't expect to see you again so soon either. So what bring you here, besides the beaches?"

Ruri answers her. "I was just passing through with my friend, by the way let me introduce you. Rin this is my travelling partner and friend Draco, Draco this is Rin, we met at the Battle Chateau." She introduces them.

Rin looks at him, still smiling. "Hey there, nice to meet ya."

Draco looks back at her, but almost instantly looks a bit annoyed. "Fairy trash, and Ice filth." He says to himself, looking at Rin knowingly.

Rin then gets a confused expression. "Huh? What did ya say?"

Ruri then remembers everything Rin told her before and knows that if they go on then there's bound to be a battle, and not a good one either. So she steps between them and tries to stop it before it begins. "Oh, never mind it Rin. He's just a bit out of it today, nothing to worry about."

Rin takes her word for it, then takes another look at Draco, smirks, then whispers to Ruri. "So, he's really handsome, is he your boyfriend or something Ruri?"

Ruri instantly blushes hard and shakes her head. "W-What?! No way! We're just friends! Nothing more! I swear!"

Draco watches all of this, wondering what Rin said to make Ruri act like this again.

Rin giggles at Ruri's reaction, then keeps whispering to her. "Well then do ya think I could ask him out?"

Ruri keeps blushing, feeling weird about Rin asking that, but knows that its probably not a good idea anyway. "Trust me when I say that I don't think you two are each other's types, in more ways then one." She says that last part quietly to herself.

Now Rin looks confused at Ruri. "What do ya mean by that?"

"Just trust me Rin, it wouldn't work out." Ruri knows she cant tell Rin that Draco is the guy she's looking for, so she then decides to change the subject. "So why are you here anyway Rin?"

"Oh, I heard that trainer Im looking for is here. Remember the one I told you about?" Rin answers her.

Ruri becomes nervous, knowing that would probably be her answer.

Then Rin remembers something else. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I met someone a little while ago who had a picture of the trainer Im looking for. Here, Ill show you." She reaches into her bag to find it.

Ruri really worries now, knowing this will not be good at all. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, some photographer took the picture as the trainer was battling him. Here it is, look." Rin finds it and shows the picture to Ruri.

Ruri looks at it and only worries even more, its definitely Draco.

Rin continues. "Have ya seen him around at all Ruri?"

Ruri feels bad about lying to Rin, but decides its probably the best option right now. "Nope, not me. Sorry Rin."

"Awww, thanks anyway Ruri. I know Ill find him someday, I have to." Rin looks at the picture again, then at Draco. Its then that Rin's eyes widen, as she looks at the picture, then at Draco again several more times. She finally realizes it, points at Draco, and screams. "AH! You!"

This surprises Draco a bit, while Ruri sighs, knowing the secret is out.

Rin is having a hard time processing all of this, then she turns to Ruri. "Him?! You were traveling around with him the whole time?! You knew! But...your kidding! How long have you been traveling with him Ruri?!"

Ruri tries to calm her down. "Rin calm down! Look, I panicked. I lied to you, yes, and Im very sorry about that, but I just didn't wanna see my only two friends fight with each other! I knew you two wouldn't get along, I only did what I did to buy some time until I could...I don't know, think of a way out!"

Draco begins to understand what's happening here. "Oh, I get it now." He looks at Rin. "So your the princess of the Parfum Palace then?"

Rin looks back at him, with a glare in her eye. "That's right, and your the one that's been going around picking on Fairy and Ice type Pokémon and their trainers. Well that all ends today, because Im gonna stop you."

Ruri is rather shocked now. "Wait a minute, your the princess Rin?! Seriously?!"

Rin turns to Ruri and smiles. "Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that before. I left the palace to start my own Pokémon journey because I heard someone was targeting Fairy and Ice types, and it looks Ive finally found him." She turns back to Draco, glaring at him again. "Me and you are gonna battle! If I win you have to stop targeting Fairy and Ice types!"

Draco grins at her, looking just as ready as she is. "That's fine. I was looking for you back at the palace anyway, and now I get another chance to beat a well known Fairy and Ice type trainer."

Rin gets mad at his smug tone and attitude. "The only one losing here will be you!"

The two glare at each other, as the sparks of anger and rivalry spark up between them.

Ruri looks at both of them, then looks down and sighs. "I just knew this would happen..." She feels so hopeless, like there's nothing she can do to stop them at this point.

Both Draco and Rin take their spots on the battlefield they've made for themselves on the beach, then they both take out their first Poke Balls.

 **BATTLE START**

Draco then sets the rules. "This'll be a two on two Pokémon battle. You lose when both your Pokémon are unable to continue battling."

"Sounds good, but I wont lose to you ever. And don't forget, after I win you have to stop targeting Fairy and Ice types! Their so beautiful and cute, why would you ever wanna target them anyway?!" Rin questions him.

Draco just narrows his eyes at her a bit. "Someone like you wouldn't understand." Is the only thing he tells her.

Rin just gets more frustrated and annoyed at his words. "Fine then, I guess I wouldn't understand. Me, a Fairy and Ice type trainer." She says that with the implication that what Draco just said to her was directed at that one fact about her.

Ruri almost cant believe that this is happening, but she remembers everything Draco told her about his goal very clearly. So she just stays quiet and hopes they don't hurt each other, physically or emotionally. Same for their Pokémon too.

Rin readys her Pokémon first. "Ladies first, go get em Spritzee!" She throws it into battle.

It appears out of the ball. "Sprit, Spritzee!"

Draco grins, looking in his element. "Foolish fairies. Now Noibat, standby for battle!" He throws his Pokémon into the battle too.

It appears, with the same burning determination as its trainer. "Noibat!"

"A Dragon type against a Fairy type? So it is true, but there's no way Im losing to you! Use Moonblast Spritzee!" Rin orders.

"Use Psychic Noibat!" Draco counters.

"Noibat!" The Psychic stops the Moonblast, then sends it right back at Spritzee.

The returned attack hits Spritzee hard.

Rin is shocked by this. "What?! No way! Rgh, then try Charge Beam!"

"Spritzee!" It fires its beam right at Noibat.

"Dodge with Agility, then use Supersonic!" Draco easily counters yet again.

Noibat dodges the Charge Beam with great speed, then uses its move.

Rin acts fast though. "Use Protect Spritzee, quick!"

Spritzee protects itself.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Rin yells at Draco.

Draco keeps grinning at her. "Don't worry, use Taunt!"

Noibat taunts Spritzee.

Rin is shocked again. "Your Noibat can use Taunt?!"

"Lets try this again, Supersonic!" Draco orders it again.

This time the Supersonic works and Spritzee is confused.

"Oh no, snap out of it Spritzee!" Rin tries to get through to her Pokémon, but it doesn't work.

"End this now Noibat, use Air Slash!" Draco tells his Pokémon.

"Noi, Noibat, bat!" Noibat uses its move.

The Air Slash hits the confused Spritzee hard, then it falls to the ground, unable to continue the battle.

Rin is very worried for her Pokémon now. "Spritzee! Impossible!"

Ruri continues to watch all of this. "I had a feeling this would happen, Draco is just too powerful." She says to herself, frustrated she cant do anything to stop this.

Draco looks at Rin. "Do you see it now? The Fairy and Ice types are no match for the Dragon type. Never have been, never will be."

Rin glares at him again, grits her teeth, and recalls her Spritzee. "Look, the battles not over yet! This next one wont be so easy. I choose you Bergmite!" She throws this one into battle now.

It emerges from its Poke Ball, looking ready to battle. "Berg, mite!"

Draco looks at the Ice type. "An Ice type this time then? Very well. Return Noibat." He calls it back, then grabs a new Poke Ball. "Your up next, Tyrunt standby for battle!" He throws it in.

It appears before him. "Tyrunt!"

"Another Dragon type? Tch, your mocking us now. Use Ice Fang!" Rin orders, getting more and more frustrated as the battle goes on.

"Dig, lets go!" Draco quickly orders.

Tyrunt escapes underground.

Rin is caught off guard a bit. "Oh no, Bergmite stop there!"

"Bergmite." It stops, awaiting its trainers next order.

Rin just keeps trying to locate the spot where Tyrunt will come up. "Where are you?"

"Rin!" Draco call out to her.

Rin looks at him again.

Draco grins at her. "Now you will see the true potential of a Dragon type revealed."

Rin wonders what he means by that, and prepares herself for anything.

Then Tyrunt emerges behind Bergmite. "Tyrunt!"

Rin acts fast. "Bergmite behind you, use Ice Ball!"

"Tyrunt Dig!" Draco acts faster though.

Tyrunt escapes the attack once again.

"Tyrunt Stone Edge!" Draco quickly follows it up.

Tyrunt then emerges on the side of Bergmite and shoots its stones at it. "Tyrunt, runt!" It then disappears underground again.

It hits hard. "Berg!"

Rin is once again frustrated by this. "Draco that was sneaky!"

Draco just keeps grinning at her. "Getting frustrated? That's bad. Lose focus and you lose the battle."

Rin then notices the spot where Tyrunt will come up next. "Ah! Use Ice Fang once more!"

"Bergmite!" It charges right for the spot, as Tyrunt comes up.

This doesn't phase Draco one bit though. "Perfect, lets end this now Tyrunt! Dragon Claw!"

"Ty, runt!" The two Pokémon collide and at first no one can tell who won.

Except for Draco that is. "Victory is now mine."

He's right, as Bergmite collapses, unable to battle any longer.

Rin is shocked once more by this. "Bergmite!"

Ruri isn't really surprised by this, but feels bad for Rin. "Oh Rin...Im so sorry."

 **BATTLE END**

Rin then falls to her knees and looks down. "I cant believe it...We lost...Fairy and Ice types lost to Dragon types...Bergmite...return." She calls it back, sounding like she's about ready to break down and cry her eyes out.

Draco recalls his Tyrunt as well, then looks down at Rin. "Do you see it now? Its as I said before, the Fairy and Ice types can never beat the Dragon type. Ill prove that to the entire world."

Ruri then walks over to Rin, still looking really sorry for her. "Rin I...Im so sorry this happened. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this I promise, but...Id like for all of us to be friends. Maybe it wont turn out like that right away, but I think if we all just give each other a chance then things will turn out just fine. So, what do ya say Rin?" She offers Rin her hand.

Rin does look up at Ruri, with tears flowing from her eyes, but then Rin doesn't take her hand, gets up, and runs away, still trying her best to hold back her tears. "Just leave me alone!"

Ruri didn't expect this, but she still reaches out to Rin and tries to call her back. "Rin, wait!"

But its too late, Rin is already gone, having disappeared into the beach crowd.

Ruri then looks down, feeling sad and wishing she could've done more to prevent this outcome.

Draco walks over to Ruri, not really sure what to say or do. "Ruri...what does this mean?"

Ruri turns to Draco, but isn't mad at him. "Rin just needs some space right now, that's all." Ruri tells Draco, but knows that one day she'll have to be the one to fix this. She'll have to somehow get Draco to accept Fairy and Ice types and give up on his goal of hunting them down, but she doesn't know if she can or not.

* * *

 **Heavy stuff, right? Seems Draco and Rin have finally clashed, although it also looks like Rin bit off way more then she could chew. Think Ruri will be able to make things right? And just what is going on over on Route 10? All this and more to come next time, on Pokémon Clear Version.**


	11. Chapter 11: Always Darkest before Draco

**Hey guys, what's up? I know my pace with these chapters is slowing, but Ive got a lot going on IRL at the moment. Im not sure how long it'll take to get it all settled out, but Ill still try my very best to bring you chapter after chapter to come, whenever I have the time that is. Thank you for your patience, please enjoy.**

* * *

Shortly after finishing up their little day at the beach, and getting changed back into their usual outfits, Draco and Ruri made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center, then continued on their journey, bound for Route 10.

Draco is still determined as ever to find out exactly what's going on there, while Ruri is still more on the nervous side, but one thing is the same for both of them. Neither is sure exactly what to expect once they arrive.

What's more. Given the events that took place earlier in the day, with Draco and Rin's battle, neither Draco nor Ruri are talking very much at the moment. Although both are trying to think of anything to say that would break the rather awkward silence.

Regardless, they soon arrive on Route 10, and straight away they both begin looking around for any signs of rare Pokémon, the Pokémon Ranger, or those fake Team Flare guys.

Ruri's concern only grows by the second, as she unintentionally sticks close to Draco, not daring to leave his side for even a second.

Draco notices this and decides to finally break the silence. "Ruri, I already told you that you don't have to be afraid, but since you are, try not to leave my side while we're here. Got it?"

Ruri hears him and is a little shocked to hear Draco showing concern for her well being, but she still nods. "Okay, thanks Draco. By the way, I know you mentioned that you wanted to catch the rare Pokémon that's supposed to be here, but what if someone else has already captured it? Or the Pokémon Ranger might've taken it somewhere more safe?"

"I doubt it. Those two trainers I talked to said they'd been trying to capture this Pokémon for a while now, but it always evades capture somehow. Something like that wont be so easy to catch, not for anyone. But that also means that once I catch it that it'll make a great addition to my team, and I love a challenge." Draco grins at this, looking ready for it, no matter what it is.

Ruri had a feeling he'd answer like that, and while she didn't say it to him, she also wonders if Draco will also try and fail to capture this Pokémon.

Ruri's thoughts are soon interrupted, as they enter a clearing, filled with all different kinds of small forest Pokémon, all playing together or gathering food.

Draco doesn't pay them any mind, as he's sure none of them are the Pokémon he came here for, because their all pretty low leveled and none of them have evolved yet.

Ruri on the other hand gets sparkles in her eyes upon seeing them all, especially the Eevee she spots among the group. "So cute! Id just love to have an Eevee on my team!" She blurts out, smiling at the little Pokémon.

Draco then stops and turns to her. "If ya want it, then catch it. None of these Pokémon is the one I came here for."

Ruri turns back to him, smiles, and nods. "Okay then, I will. Help me out Chespin!" She calls it out.

It appears just a few feet away from the Eevee. "Chespin, Ches!"

The wild Eevee turns to the Chespin. "Eevee?"

Ruri looks ready to go. "I wanna catch that Eevee Chespin, use Rollout!"

Chespin begins rolling towards the Eevee, then the attack hits and the wild Eevee cries out.

Ruri keeps battling though. "Okay, now finish with Take Down!"

Chespin rushes in again, but then something happens.

In the blink of an eye, something dark appears from the trees, lands between Chespin and the wild Eevee, then hits Chespin really hard, sending Chespin flying all the way back to Ruri.

Chespin hits the ground at Ruri's feet hard, looking unable to continue battling.

Ruri is surprised by this, then kneels down to her Chespin and picks it up. "Ah! Chespin! Are you okay?"

"Ches...pin..." It weakly answers her.

Then Ruri recalls her Pokémon, stands back up, and looks to see what it was that attacked her Chespin. What Ruri sees surprises her far more then what just happened, as she looks at it in total and complete shock and disbelief.

Standing there, in the clearing, is a Pokémon known as a Hawlucha. But its a Hawlucha of a different color.

Ruri is finally able to form the words, her gaze still locked on this rarity among rarities in the world of Pokémon. "No way! A shiny Hawlucha!"

The shiny Hawlucha turns to the wild Eevee Ruri was just battling, then gives it a Sitrus Berry to eat. "Hawlucha."

The small Pokémon eats the berry, gets back to its feet, then runs away into the forest, along with all the other Pokémon in the area, besides the shiny Hawlucha.

Ruri sees this and gasps. "Ah! Wait, come back!" She calls out to the Eevee, but its already out of sight. Ruri then looks down and sighs. "...It got away..."

But then, from seemingly nowhere, an Ice Beam attack heads straight for the Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha!" It quickly jumps into a nearby tree and avoids it.

Ruri snaps out of her current sadness, turns, and sees that the Ice Beam came from none other then Draco's Frogadier.

Draco called it out a little after the shiny Hawlucha showed up, now with a look on his face that screams "Target acquired" as Draco narrows his eyes right at the shiny Pokémon.

Ruri sees Draco's expression and realizes instantly that Draco wants to capture it.

Draco then pulls out another type of Poke Ball and throws it in. "Now Noibat, use Air Slash!"

It appears now too. "Noibat!"

"Hawlucha, cha!" But the shiny Hawlucha acts even faster then Draco, using Stone Edge to defend almost right away, sending the stones right at Noibat.

Draco isn't about to give up or give in though. "Quick Noibat, fly up and dodge it!"

"Noibat, bat!" Noibat obeys, quickly flying high into the air and avoiding the Stone Edge.

However, the shiny Hawlucha has already used this time to easily jump to the top of the tree it was in, then glide of into the forest, disappearing among the trees thanks to its dark coloration.

Draco and Ruri watch it leave, as Draco recalls both of his Pokémon and grins up at the spot where the shiny Hawlucha used to be. "Rare coloration, strong moves, and fast on its feet and in the air. That Hawlucha certainly lives up to its reputation." Draco sounds impressed.

Ruri looks at Draco, knowing what he's thinking all too well. "Does that mean you think that Hawlucha is the rare Pokémon you came here for?"

Draco turns back to her. "It all adds up. There are no legendary Pokémon said to live around here, and a shiny Pokémon is a very rare and valuable find. Plus that Hawlucha was pretty skilled in battle too."

"That's right, although Im afraid Im gonna have to ask you to please leave it alone." A voice says to Draco and Ruri through the trees.

The two trainers turn and see the source of the sound, and they see a Pokémon Ranger. Its a male ranger, dressed in a standard Pokémon Ranger uniform. His hair is a brunette shade, his eyes are darker green in color, and he looks to be about 16 or 17 in age.

The ranger walks up to the two trainers and Ruri smiles at him. "Oh, sorry. My names Ruri, its very nice to meet you."

Draco looks less then pleased, but still introduces himself. "I go by Draco."

The ranger smiles at them as well. "Its a pleasure, my names Alexander, but you can just call me Alex."

He and Ruri then shake hands, and Ruri proceeds to ask a question. "So then, is that Hawlucha really the Pokémon your here to protect Alex?"

Alex nods. "Yup, it sure is. Its a full time job keeping up with that one though, believe me."

This confuses Ruri a bit. "But I don't understand, normally the Pokémon Rangers just protect Pokémon that are considered to be legendary or something close to it right? Ive never heard of a ranger protecting a shiny Pokémon before."

Alex then loses his smile, and takes a look over his shoulder and all around. Then he turns back to Draco and Ruri. "Okay, you two seem like nice people. Lets go back to my cabin and Ill explain, but ya have to promise to hear me out after my explanation."

Ruri nods. "Deal, and thank you Alex."

Draco nods slowly, but still doesn't lose his expression. "Fine, whatever."

Alex smiles again. "Good, no problem Ruri. Just follow me." He begins leading them back to his cabin in the forest. Once they reach his cabin he lets them in and shuts the door behind them. "Have a seat anywhere. Can I make either of you some tea?"

Ruri smiles and nods. "Yes please, if its not too much trouble." She also takes a seat at the table.

Draco stays standing. "No thanks, Im good."

Alex smiles and begins making some tea for Ruri and himself, once he finishes he hands Ruri her glass, and takes a sip from his own.

Ruri takes a sip from her glass and smiles again. "This is good, thanks Alex."

"No problem Ruri. Now then, onto my explanation." Alex begins to explain everything to them. "Its true, the Pokémon Rangers normally don't protect things like shiny Pokémon, but the circumstances have changed. See, recently a new evil organization has been abducting trainers, their Pokémon, and a large number of wild Pokémon."

This instantly catches Draco and Ruri's attention, as they both remember the fake Team Flare grunts they battled before. "Would the grunts from this evil organization happen to look like Team Flare grunts, but with a different symbol?" Ruri asks.

Alex nods. "So you've seen them already. Yes, they do. Nobody knows their team name or what their up to yet, but we do know that for some reason their targeting trainers and wild Pokémon all over the Kalos region, then capturing them all and taking them all back with them, but we don't know where either unfortunately."

Ruri then asks a follow up question. "So what does that have to do with the shiny Hawlucha?"

Alex continues. "That's this evil organization's next target. They've been trying to capture it for the last two weeks, but it always evades capture. Also, I cant just capture it myself and take it back with me some place safer, it needs to stay here. That shiny Hawlucha also protects all the Pokémon of this forest that cant protect themselves, which helps the environment greatly. Especially since Route 10 is also home to the statues of the Pokémon that lost their lives in in the war hundreds of years ago. Its also dangerous for other trainers to come here and try to capture it, because we fear the evil organization may try to capture them as well, just like other missing trainers. So, as such, Ive been sent out here to protect that Hawlucha, and the trainers that pass through here, until this evil organization is shut down. If they catch that Hawlucha, not only will it further their plans, but it may also put this environment in serious danger."

Ruri understands, knowing the fake Team Flare grunts may very well come in and capture all the wild Pokémon here too if that Hawlucha isn't around to protect them. This also makes her feel a little bad about trying to catch a Pokémon back there. Ruri also remembers all the damage done to the Glittering Cave, and thinks it was probably those fake Team Flare guys that did it as well. "I understand, if this evil organization captures too many wild Pokémon then the environment they live in will die. It'll upset the balance of nature."

Alex nods, knowing she gets it. "Exactly. We've seen some areas suffer because of this already, and its not pretty, believe me."

Ruri nods too. "I know, we've seen it too."

"That's why Im telling you what I tell everyone who passes through here, please leave that shiny Hawlucha alone. I know shiny Pokémon are one in a million, but this area needs it here right now." Alex informs them.

Ruri nods again, understanding completely. "Its okay, we understand. We'll leave it be."

Draco however doesn't look as cooperative. "Tch, speak for yourself. Im catching that Hawlucha." he then heads for the door.

Both Ruri and Alex stand up, surprised by his response. "Draco!" Ruri calls to him.

Alex then walks over to him. "Please, you don't understand."

Draco turns to him. "No, I do understand. But here's my input. Life always finds a way. Now Im going to catch that Hawlucha, and since your against it, then stay out of my way. Got it?" Draco then reaches the door and grabs the handle.

By this time, Ruri has run over to Draco and put her hand on his shoulder. "Draco please, reconsider. I know you need strong Pokémon to fulfill your dream, but just think about the other Pokémon that live here and the land for a second. Please." She looks into his eyes, begging him to reconsider his decision.

Draco looks back into Ruri's eyes, his expression not wavering for a second. "That's not my thing. If the other Pokémon here are too weak to take care of themselves then it just means that their letting that Hawlucha baby them too much, and that's not my problem. Im gone, Ill see ya at the entrance to the next town by sundown if ya still wanna travel with me Ruri." He then opens the door and heads back out into the forest, determined to find and catch that shiny Hawlucha no matter what.

Ruri and Alex watch him leave, as Ruri can only muster up one thing before he vanishes from sight. "Oh Draco..." She's concerned not just for this area, but also for him as well, knowing that those fake Team Flare guys are still out there too.

Ruri then turns to Alex. "Shouldn't you stop him or something?" Is all she can think to say at the moment.

Alex turns to her as well. "Usually when I tell the trainers to please leave they just leave, and I was only authorized to use force against the fake Team Flare grunts. Plus...that guy doesn't seem like the kind of guy Id wanna mess with." He says, sounding rather intimidated by Draco.

Ruri giggles at his response. "Yeah, Draco can be really tough and scary when he wants to be. But I know he's a nice guy, even though he doesn't look like it. I think he's just a little misguided right now, that's all."

Alex then looks a little curious. "I see, so then are you his girlfriend or something?"

Ruri instantly blushes hard and rapidly shakes her head. "What?! His girlfriend?! No way! We're just friends, nothing more!"

Alex cant help but laugh at her reaction a bit. "Relax, I was just messing with ya."

Ruri calms down, but still blushes a bit. "Not cool. Anyway, Im sure Draco has an idea. So try not to worry, okay Alex?"

Alex still worries a bit. "Its not that I don't trust you and Draco, its just that something still doesn't feel right."

Ruri compromises. "Well then why don't we go find Draco and the shiny Hawlucha? Once we do that then we can decide what to do next, either way finding at least one of them should put us in a better spot."

Alex thinks it over, then nods at her. "Okay, yeah, lets go."

Ruri smiles and nods back. Then they both exit Alex's cabin, shut the door behind them, and head off into the forest to look for Draco and/or the shiny Hawlucha, both of them hoping its not too late.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a not so friendly face, from the shadows of a nearby tree. The mystery being quickly follows them, moving even faster then the shiny Hawlucha did, careful not to be seen by anyone or anything as well.

Ruri and Alex look around for a while, and soon the sun begins to set, but still they find no trace of Draco or the shiny Hawlucha.

Yet they continue the search. "Draco!" Ruri calls out for him.

"Hawlucha!" Alex calls out for it, but neither of them gets an answer. Then Alex turns to Ruri. "Maybe we should take a break for the night, its getting dark, and that'll only make it harder to find the shiny Hawlucha, with its dark coloring and all."

Ruri turns to him too. "Yeah, same for Draco. He wears a lot of black. Still, Im not giving up yet, they've gotta be somewhere around here." So they both keep searching, as the sky continues to grow darker and darker by the minute, to the point where Ruri calls out her Braixen to give them some light.

Soon their search yields some results, as they hear some faint moaning coming from the trees close by. "You hear that?" Ruri whispers to Alex.

Alex nods and whispers back. "Lets check it out." They quietly walk toward the source of the sound, and what they find is on the surprising side.

They find a group of three of the fake Team Flare grunts, all looking badly beaten and tied to a tree, moaning from the pain their all in.

Alex looks at them all in disbelief. "No way, these are the same three grunts that have been trying to capture the shiny Hawlucha. Someone beat them all?"

Ruri then smiles and nods at this. "Yeah, Draco did. I know it, only he could hold his own like this." She says, sounding positive that this was Draco's handy work.

Alex turns to her, still not believing it. "Are you serious? You think he did all of this himself?"

Ruri turns to him and nods again. "Of course. I don't think, I know. Draco might seem like a cold jerk sometimes, but its like I said, he's actually a really nice guy when he wants to be, and he's a really amazing trainer. Both he and his Pokémon are super strong."

Alex begins to relax and listen to Ruri's words. "I see, you seem to have a really high opinion of him don't you?"

Ruri keeps smiling and blushes a bit. "Well yeah, I guess I do. Its just I haven't been traveling with him for very long, but Ive seen for myself just how strong, brave, smart, and resourceful he is. Plus he's saved my life several times already, and Ive learned a lot from him too."

Alex smiles, still listening to her, but then Ruri's thoughts get interrupted by the sound of an Ice Beam very close by.

Ruri and Alex both turn towards the source of the sound. "That sounded like an Ice Beam." Alex comments.

Ruri then gets a knowing expression. "Draco. Lets go." She then begins running in the direction of it.

Alex quickly follows her, though he didn't catch the first thing she said.

What they find when they reach it is the shiny Hawlucha in a tree, looking down at Draco and his Frogadier. All of them looking very battle ready.

"Frogadier use Ice Beam one more time!" Draco orders.

"Frogadier!" It fires its beam right at Hawlucha.

"Haw!" The shiny Hawlucha defends with a Stone Edge, blocking the Ice Beam, then sending some of the stones at Frogadier.

"Dodge it!" Draco quickly orders again.

Frogadier dodges the remaining stones.

But then the shiny Hawlucha jumps away into the trees like it did before, its dark coloration doing a much better job of hiding it with the sunlight still fading away by the minute.

However this time, Draco and his Frogadier are right on its trail, running after it into the trees, not letting it get away. "Hold on!" Draco yells out.

Ruri and Alex watched the whole thing, then both of them follow Draco and Frogadier after the shiny Hawlucha into the trees as well. "I knew Draco would find it again." Ruri says, knowingly.

"I can see that, but do ya think he can actually capture it?" Alex asks her.

Ruri smiles and nods. "I know you have a job to do, but Draco already beat all the fake Team Flare grunts. So please, just watch."

Alex thinks it over, then nods to her. "Okay, deal. Ill give him a chance."

Ruri keeps her smile, as they soon stop and Draco continues his battle with the dark Hawlucha.

"Go Inkay!" Draco throws it into the battle now too.

It appears, looking as ready as Draco and Frogadier. "Inkay!"

"Frogadier, Ice Beam! Inkay, use Psybeam!" Draco gives them both orders.

"Froga!"

"Ink!" Both Pokémon begin to use their moves.

But then the shiny Hawlucha stops in one of the trees, as many of the smaller forest Pokémon all come out from hiding and quickly draw the attention of Frogadier and Inkay away from Hawlucha, making both of them stop using their respective moves.

Draco doesn't like this, and now looks and sounds a little annoyed. "Keep focused! Inkay, Hypnosis!"

"Inkay, Ink!" Inkay obeys, using its move on all the small forest Pokémon, putting them all to sleep and stopping their interference.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha doesn't like this, so it then dives right at Inkay. "Hawlucha, cha!" It uses Brick Break and hits Inkay hard with it, and at a great speed too.

"Inkay!" Inkay is then sent flying back at a great speed as well. It hits Frogadier, sending it flying back as well.

The two Pokémon are then stopped by their own trainer, who catches them both before they go back too far, digging in and holding on. "Rgh!" This only makes Draco a little more annoyed.

Ruri and Alex continue to watch from a good enough distance away, Ruri not wanting to interfere with Draco's battle.

Then the Hawlucha begins yelling at Draco, in its own Pokémon language of course. "Lucha, cha! Hawlucha!"

"The other Pokémon in this forest will do just fine on their own, I already beat all the fake Team Flare grunts in this forest!" Draco counters.

"Hawlucha, Haw!" The dark Hawlucha still doesn't seem too convinced though.

But Draco still argues his side. "That's why I only put them all to sleep, Im not like those grunts!"

The trainer and the Pokémon continue their little argument, as Ruri and Alex continue to watch, but now both of them look more interested.

"Is he having an argument with the Pokémon?" Alex questions, then he turns to Ruri. "Its not like he can actually understand what its saying, right?"

Ruri narrows her eyes at Draco a bit, wondering about that herself. "Im...not so sure about that."

Shortly after that, Draco and Hawlucha finish their little argument. "Never mind, this ends now. Use Smokescreen Frogadier!"

Frogadier covers the entire area in a thick smoke.

The dark Hawlucha acts by quickly jumping high into the trees to get out of it.

This makes Draco grin, knowing it would do that.

When the shiny Hawlucha reaches a safe layer of air both Frogadier and Inkay are already their, waiting for it. This makes Hawlucha's eyes widen, as it did not expect that.

"Do it now!" Draco yells up, through the smoke.

His two Pokémon listen, using their Ice Beam and Psybeam once more.

This time the moves hit the dark Hawlucha hard, catching it off guard. "Hawlucha!"

Ruri and Alex listen to all of this, but cant see a thing. "Now what?!" Alex questions.

Ruri smiles, knowing what happened. "They got it!"

Hawlucha hits the forest floor after that, having taken a great deal of damage from both attacks at the same time.

The smoke then clears and Draco's two Pokémon rejoin him at his sides, as he stares down at the downed shiny Hawlucha.

"Now go Fast Ball!" Draco throws a Fast Ball at it.

It hits, and Hawlucha goes inside. The ball then shakes a few times, then stops.

Draco then walks over to the Fast Ball, picks it up, and begins scanning it with his PokeDex. "This Hawlucha may be useful to me." In addition to being shiny, its also got some pretty impressive stats and moves. Draco puts the Fast Ball away for now, having deposited one of his Pokémon while they were at the Pokémon Center back in Cyllage City, fully preparing himself for this capture a head of time.

Its then that Ruri and Alex walk out to him, Ruri smiling at him. "That was amazing! And great work taking down and capturing those grunts too Draco."

Draco turns to them. "Thanks Ruri. They kept bugging me to go with them, then when I refused they tried force. Bad idea." Draco then turns to Alex.

For a minute, the two just look at each other, but then Alex speaks up and smiles. "I know what your thinking, and don't worry. Pokémon Ranger HQ should be okay, once they hear what you did to those grunts. It looks like my work here is done, just promise me you'll take good care of that Hawlucha. Its very special."

Draco grins back at him. "Only the best on my team."

Alex laughs a bit. "Yeah, thank you Draco. Your a great Pokémon trainer." Then he turns to Ruri. "I think I see what you mean now Ruri, and don't worry about the other forest Pokémon. Now that the grunts have been captured, they should all be just fine."

Ruri smiles and nods at Alex. "Yeah, and thanks Alex."

Alex then turns away from the two trainers and begins heading back to his cabin. "Well Id better pack up and head back to Pokémon Ranger HQ. The work of a Pokémon Ranger is never done. I hope to see you two again someday." He waves goodbye to them, smiles, then vanishes from sight into the trees.

Ruri smiles and waves back to him. "Thank you, see ya soon Alex!"

Draco then turns his attention back to his journey, as we proceeds out of the trees and back onto the main route. "That took a little longer then expected, but we should still have plenty of time to make it to the next town before it gets too late." However the sky has already turned dark, and the moon and stars shine brightly in the night sky.

Ruri looks up, sees this, and sighs. "If you say so." She still smiles and follows Draco anyway.

Despite the darkness, it doesn't take them very long to reach the end of Route 10, as the next town comes into their view, a little ways away in the distance.

"Hey look, its the next town. We made it." Ruri points out, through the darkness, with another smile.

Draco nods, seeing it too. "Yes, now lets go and get some rest. Its been a long day."

Ruri sighs after hearing that. "Ill say."

The two continue on, with the town now in sight, but then something unexpected occurs.

Suddenly, Draco's instincts kick in, as he quickly dives at Ruri and pushes her out of the way. And just in time too, as not even a second later, a powerful Fire Blast attack hits the ground in the exact same place they were standing.

At first, all Ruri does is blush hard at this. She is currently laying on her back on the ground, with Draco kneeling over her.

Draco's is definitely more focused on the flames though, as he now gets an expression that looks to be a good mixture of battle readiness and anger. But that doesn't stop him from asking Ruri a question. "Ruri, you okay?"

Ruri keeps her blush, but nods. "Yeah...Im fine. Thanks for the save Draco, again...What was that?"

Draco narrows his eyes and grits his teeth, knowing what's coming all too well. "Something bad. Get clear Ruri."

Ruri sits up and begins to worry now. "Why? What's going on Draco?"

"Don't ask questions! Just get out of here!" Draco yells at her, but its already too late.

A strong wind fans the flames out, as a single being in the seen, walking through the darkness and appearing before the two trainers. This being appears to be a woman with short, fiery orange colored hair with several white streaks in it. She looks to be in her upper twenties when it comes to age. And her outfit is basically a suit that looks to be very easy to move around in, but what really catches Draco and Ruri's attention is the color and symbol on it. The symbol is the exact same symbol the fake Team Flare grunts have on their uniforms, and its colors match their team colors as well, meaning mostly shades of silver and grey. She walks forward and looks down at the two trainers, a smug looking grin on her face. "Tch, I knew if I followed you that you'd lead me right to it, then capture it for me. Now I can bring you both back, as well as the shiny Hawlucha."

Ruri's eyes widen and her worry only grows. "She's with the evil organization? She must be an Admin, just like that Ideo guy before."

Draco gets back to his feet and glares at this woman, only looking more and more angry for some reason.

* * *

 **Woah, talk about bad timing. Just when things seemed to be going smoothly for Draco and Ruri, they find themselves in a tight spot. Think they'll make it out of this okay? Just who are these evil organization guys? Why is this one making Draco so angry? And just what is this evil organization planning exactly? All this and more to come, next time, only on Pokémon Clear Version.**

 **Also, hahahahahaha! Be honest, how many of you thought it would be a legendary Pokémon? I got you all good!**


	12. Chapter 12: Its not Impossible?

**Hey there folks, so sorry this one took so long. The drama has finally come to an end, at least for now, sometimes my life comes to a pretty bad breaking point. But your not here to read about the problems in my life, now finally, on with the story, and thank you so much for your patience everyone.**

* * *

As they stare down this woman from the evil organization, Ruri's head begins spinning with questions. Who is she? What does she want with them now? She doesn't seem to have any Pokémon out, so what shot that Fire Blast? And most of all, why does Draco look so angry? However, she's too frightened at this moment to form any words at all. All she can do is do as Draco told her and get back a good distance, never once taking her eyes off Draco and the older woman.

The woman sees this and just keeps her grin and her gaze locked on Draco. "No matter, Ill just beat you first. You look like you could put up more of a fight anyway, considering it was you who captured the shiny Hawlucha."

Draco then speaks up, still very angry, and a somewhat growl in his voice as he talks. "Cut the formalities! I know why your here, now tell me who you are so we can get on with it already!"

The woman giggles a bit. "Oh, you are a serious one. I like that. My name is Flare, kind of an ironic name right? And I am indeed an Admin from the newly formed organization in this region. Now Im sure your already aware of this, but Im afraid I cant leave without you and that girl hiding behind that rock over there." Flare narrows her eyes a bit, getting the kind of glint in them that a predator gets when it spots its prey.

Ruri listens to all of this, hiding behind a rock at a safe distance, feeling scared. Her suspicions were right, but she still wonders where that Fire Blast came from, so she peaks around the side of the rock and watches Draco and Flare.

Draco just keeps his glare focused on her, like he knows something about Flare that Ruri doesn't.

Meanwhile Flare keeps her grin at Draco, looking amused. "What? Aren't you going to throw a Pokémon in to fight me?" She asks in a playful tone.

"I could ask you the same question, but why don't you just cut the act?" Draco asks her, not at all amused in the slightest.

Flare giggles a little at this. "Oh, you are a sharp one. Im a little surprised you didn't call me on it sooner. I could explain everything to you, but I really hate listening to my master's lectures. Besides, I think it'd be way more fun to just show you." Then something very strange occurs, Flare begins changing.

This changes makes Draco even more angry, as he watches it all happen right before his eyes.

Ruri watches as well, with her eyes wide once again, very shocked at what she's seeing, not believing it one bit.

Flare begins growing feathers, flaming orange like her hair, and white in color. She also grows tail feathers, and even wings. Her feet also change, turning into what appear to be talons. Flare also grows bigger in size due to the changes, yet her outfit remains, looking to be somehow special made for these changes. Once the change is complete Flare looks much larger in size then any human, in fact she doesn't look human at all. She looks like some kind of hybrid.

Ruri looks much more shocked now, looking right at Flare in her new form. "What the...? What on Pokearth is she? This cant be happening..." Ruri begins to believe she's dreaming and this is all just a bad dream.

Flare hears that and grins again, much more evilly this time, in her new form. "Oh, but it is. A Pokémon didn't shoot that Fire Blast, I did."

Ruri then remembers what Professor Sycamore told her before, but still doesn't believe it. "So then...your a..."

Flare answers her. "That's right, Im a Pokemorph. A Talonflame Pokemorph to be exact. And now that you know, that's all the more reason for me to bring you both back to my master." She then takes flight, her wings creating a strong gust as she does.

Ruri takes cover behind her rock once again, but Draco doesn't back down at all. In fact, he looks way more angry now.

Ruri looks at him, very worried for him. "Draco! What are you doing?! Get out of there! Quick!"

However, Draco is to the point he's so angry he cant hear Ruri at all. He's completely focused on Flare, glaring up at her from the ground and not saying a word.

Flare looks down at Draco, still grinning evilly. "Oh, not scared are we? Fine then, I guess Ill take you first." She begins getting ready to attack.

Ruri keeps worrying for Draco, wishing he would move or do something to avoid this, but he doesn't, and she's so scared and shocked at this moment that her body wont let her move or do anything to save him.

Flare then uses her move, straight down at Draco. "Eat this, Fire Blast!" The attack fires with tons more power then any Fire Blast Ruri has ever seen, heading straight for Draco.

Ruri worries way more now, as she begins to tear up a bit. "DRACO!"

However, what happens next shocks both Ruri and Flare. The Fire Blast hits Draco dead on, but only seconds after it does, Draco is seen walking out of the flames like it was nothing. What's more, he looks completely unscathed, even his clothes look to be in tact as well.

After the shocks wears off, Ruri looks at Draco, relieved he's okay, but also very confused at the same time. "...Draco?"

On the other hand, Flare looks down at Draco, not believing what she's seeing. "W-What?! Your okay?! But how?!"

Draco doesn't answer, and begins walking towards where her, while she is still in the air of course.

Flare then loses her grin and glares down at Draco. "This cant be possible, take this! Razor Wind!" She fires this attack at Draco as well.

It hits him, but the same thing happens again, as Draco continues to get closer and closer to her.

Another failed attack only makes Flare angry now, as she prepares for one final attack. "Okay, that does it! Brave Bird!" She flies straight for Draco, with tons of power, ready to kill him if need be.

Ruri keeps watching, a mixture of concern and confusion all over her face.

But as Flare's attack makes contact with Draco, it is revealed to be yet another failure. Draco grabbed Flare by her throat just before the attack hit him, stopping it cold. His grip is tight and Flare begins to struggle.

Flare weakly looks at Draco, glaring into his eyes. "...Who are you?...Tell me..."

Draco glares back into her eyes, still very angry. "That's none of your business, but Id rather not get blood on my hands. So fly back to your master and tell him, that this thing I see in front of me right now is sick and twisted in every possible way, and that I for one am not at all assumed by it. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." He then throws her back into the air.

Flare stops in mid-air and looks down at him, now looking a mixture of angry and scared herself, as she soon realizes it. "Wait a minute, your...! That's it, you must be! Damn it, I should've known! Im going to let someone else deal with you, Ive got better things to do then deal with this crap!" She then turns and flies away at a great speed, disappearing into the night sky as quickly as she appeared.

With the danger gone, Ruri comes out from behind the rock, but she's still very shocked and confused after all that just happened right in front of her. All she does now is stare at Draco, with so many questions shooting in and out of her mind.

Draco then turns to her, more calm now that Flare is gone. "Ruri, are you okay?"

Ruri snaps out of it and nods slowly. "Y-Yeah, Im fine Draco."

Draco then turns back to the path. "Good, now lets get to the next town." He begins walking along the path, towards the next town, like nothing just happened at all.

Ruri runs after him, still overloading with questions. "Hey Draco, wait! What the heck just happened here! C'mon, don't leave me in the dark like this!"

However Draco doesn't say a word, as they soon arrive in Geosenge Town.

The two then check into the Pokémon Center to rest for the night. After giving Nurse Joy their Pokémon, they head for their room and get settled in.

After that, Ruri leaves their room and goes to one of the video phones to make a call to Professor Sycamore, feeling he might be able to help lighten the load in her head a little.

The professor answers the phone and smiles upon seeing its Ruri. "Ah, well hello Ruri. I haven't heard from you since you paid a visit to my lab, how have you been? How's your journey been so far?"

Ruri smiles back a bit. "Its been pretty well actually. Ive got two badges, five Pokémon, and now me and my new friend Draco are traveling together. We're currently in Geosenge Town for the night."

The professor listens and nods at all of this. "I see, that all sounds great. Be sure to keep up the great work and keep me posted."

Ruri nods back. "I will professor, but that's not really why I called. I have something really important that I think you should know about."

This catches Professor Sycamore's attention. "Really? What is it Ruri?"

Ruri then loses her smile, and gets a more confused expression again. "I still don't understand it at all myself, but maybe you would. Earlier today me and Draco ran into another Admin from that fake Team Flare organization, but there was something very different about this one. I know you probably wont believe me, but I swear its true professor. This Admin...was one of those things you told me about. She was a Pokemorph."

This shocks the professor, and at first he believes he misheard her. "Uhhh...Im sorry Ruri, but could you please run that by me again. I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"No, you did professor! I know what I saw, it was real! That Admin was a real Pokemorph! Half human, half Pokémon!" Ruri becomes rather frantic and worried, unable to process this information herself.

Professor Sycamore keeps calm, though he is also very shocked to hear this. "Just calm down Ruri, I believe you. Although this is very hard to swallow, I must admit. Now your very sure that's what you saw Ruri?"

She nods. "Yes professor, Im sure of it. She even called herself a Pokemorph, and she used moves like Fire Blast too."

It all begins to sink in for the professor now. "I see...So its true, someone has actually managed to pull it off, and an evil organization no less. If they've truly developed the world's first Pokemorphs, then we, and the entire world may be in much more trouble then I originally thought. Ill have to look into this right away, but it'll be very difficult without their data or a real, living Pokemorph to work off of."

Ruri listens to him. "Is there anything I can do to help professor? This isn't the first time me and Draco have run into them."

Professor Sycamore shakes his head at her. "No Ruri, it was one thing when it was just another criminal organization, but I they really do have such things as Pokemorphs on their side, then I think its for the best that you and Draco stay out of this now. Ill contact the local authorities as well as the Looker Agency, but please don't say a word of this to anyone else alright? If word of this gets out it could cause a panic throughout this and all the other regions as well."

Ruri understands and nods, but then remembers something else. "Oh wait, one more thing professor. I know this is also gonna sound really crazy, but Draco actually beat the Pokemorph."

The professor is once again surprised to hear this. "Draco? By himself? Beat a living, breathing Pokemorph? Even high leveled Pokémon with a type advantage have a very hard time defeating a Pokemorph, at least that's what Ive heard. How did Draco do it?"

Ruri remembers, but still doesn't get it either. "Well, he didn't really beat her. He just took her attacks head on like they were nothing, then told her to leave, and she flew away. But he didn't use any Pokémon, just his bare hands. It was so strange, it was like her attacks didn't phase him at all, even though they were way stronger then any Pokémon's attacks."

This all only makes the professor even more curious. "Hmmm...How very interesting. Im afraid I cant give you an answer for that one Ruri, your going to have to get Draco to tell you how he did it."

Ruri was afraid he would say that. "I already tried, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Well if you can ever get him to talk please fill me in, what ever tactic he used may be just what we need to gain an edge over this potential Pokemorph problem. But don't worry too much about this just yet, what you saw may have just been an unfinished prototype or something to that extent." Professor Sycamore tries to put her mind at ease for now, but even he isn't sure of what's going on just yet.

Ruri takes a deep breath, calms down, and nods. "Okay then, thank you professor. Ill try to get Draco to talk, and we'll try and stay out of danger too."

He smiles and nods at her. "Good girl, and I really appreciate you telling me about all of this right away. You did the right thing. Ill be sure to let you know as soon as I figure anything out, Ill also contact the professors from the other regions to see if they can offer any help. See ya later Ruri." He then hangs up.

Ruri puts the phone down and takes another deep breath, starting to get a handle on all the thoughts and questions in her head. "That did help." She says to herself, as she then gets back up and goes back to her and Draco's room, eager to rest up after the kind of day she's had.

When Ruri makes it back to the room she finds Draco sitting on his bed, eating a Rawst Berry.

Ruri then sits on her bed and looks at Draco, not sure what to say. She thinks about it for a few minutes, then decides to speak up. "So...how are you feeling? If your eating a Rawst Berry that must mean that Flare woman gave you some burns then right?"

Draco slowly looks back at her and nods. "Yeah, a little. But Ill be fine, this used to happen all the time back home."

Ruri then remembers all the burn marks she saw on his body when they went to beach, and nods back. "Oh yeah, right. So I imagine your probably used to that kind of thing then?"

Draco nods again and swallows what's left of his berry.

Ruri smiles, then takes a deep breath, looking more serious now. "Draco...how did you do that?"

Draco looks at her, wondering what she means by that. "Do what?"

"Take those attacks before. I mean, I think that woman was a real Pokemorph, and their supposed to be super strong, stronger then pretty much any Pokémon. So then how? How were you able to take her attacks like they were nothing and then counter her the way you did?" Ruri continues, wanting to know his answer almost badly.

Draco then looks down and sighs. "Im going for a shower." He grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom.

But Ruri quickly grabs his shoulder, stopping him. "No! Please don't do this to me again Draco! I know there's something your not telling me, and I wanna know what it is!"

Draco doesn't turn back to her, but he does shake off her grip. "Im sorry Ruri, but its none of your business alright?! Im just used to it, okay?" He then enters the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Now its Ruri's turn to look down and sigh. "...Im sorry Draco, I didn't mean to pry again. Its fine if you don't wanna tell me, Im sure its got something to do with all those scars and burn marks you have, and its personal then right? Its okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." She tells him through the door, but still feels like he doesn't really consider her a real friend, since she knows there's clearly still a lot about himself that he's not telling her.

Draco hears her, but doesn't say anything back to her. He turns on the shower, undresses, and enters it, letting the water treat his injuries he received from Flare earlier, along with several of his older injuries. As he does, he clenches his fist over his chest, thinking about everything Ruri just told him, and getting a feeling he's never felt before.

Meanwhile Ruri gets out her night gown and a towel for herself, waiting for Draco to exit the bathroom.

Shortly after that, Draco exits the bathroom, cleaned up and dressed in his usual outfit again. "Im finished."

Ruri grabs her materials and enters the bathroom herself. "Thank you." Once she does, she locks the door, undresses, and begins her own shower, thinking long and hard about everything, as well as what to do next.

When she finishes her shower, Ruri puts on her night gown, and exits the bathroom, but sees that Draco is no longer in the room. However she doesn't worry at all, and gets the feeling she knows where he is. So she walks to the window and looks outside, and smiles at what she sees.

She sees Draco laying back in a nearby tree, just outside the Pokémon Center, as he usually prefers sleeping outside.

"Good night Draco." Ruri says, as she keeps smiling up at him. Then she goes to her own bed, lays down, and is actually able to sleep soundly, despite everything that's happened today.

Outside, Draco looks up at the night sky, thinking about everything that has transpired in his time traveling with Ruri, and says only one thing to himself. "Maybe someday Ruri, but not today." He then falls asleep himself, tired after the long day as well.

* * *

 **Well now, things seem to have taken a rather unexpected turn, to put things mildly that is. So it seems the idea of a Pokemorph may not be impossible after all, as this new criminal organization has just demonstrated. Just who are these people? What are they up to? What exactly is Draco hiding? What will Ruri choose to do next? And what does the future have in store for our heroes? This is getting wild, on the next Pokémon Clear Version.**


	13. Chapter 13: We are friends, right?

**Hey there people, man am I in a good mood. I start culinary school next month, got a tour of the school and the program today, and it looks perfect for me. I know many of ya probably don't really care that much, or at all, but I cant help it. Im excited for this. In any case, enjoy the following chapter please.**

* * *

The following morning, Ruri wakes up with a yawn, the sun shinning brightly through the window of the Pokémon Center. She gets up, out of bed, walks over to the window and opens the curtains, expecting to see Draco still up in the tree he slept in the night before.

However, Draco isn't there anymore.

Ruri then sighs, figuring he must've woken up early to do some more training with his Pokémon. Then she smiles, not wanting for him to leave her too far behind. So she goes into the bathroom, cleans herself up for the morning, then gets dressed, gets her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, thanks her for everything, then goes to get some breakfast, as the center also serves food to trainers as well.

Ruri and her Pokémon all enjoy a good meal, with Ruri telling her team everything that happened last night.

Her Pokémon all worry for her safety of course.

This makes Ruri smile. "Thank you all very much, your all sweet. But Im fine, don't worry. Draco saved me, again." Its all still very fresh in her memory, but she chooses not to let it bother her for now, and continues eating her breakfast.

Shortly after that, a familiar face walks into the Pokémon Center and up to Ruri, making her smile at the figure before her. "Well, good morning Draco. Out doing some early morning training?" She ask him, knowing how he is pretty well by now.

Draco looks at her and nods. "Correct. Impressive Ruri."

"Not really, I just pay attention is all. Anyway, want some breakfast?" Ruri offers to him, figuring he might be hungry by now.

However Draco turns her down. "No thanks, I already ate. Same for my Pokémon."

Ruri keeps her smile, but guesses he probably just ate some berries again. "Okay then, after me and my Pokémon finish we can head out then." She keeps eating, not wanting to make him wait for too long, as usual.

"Sounds good." Draco sits down across from her.

Soon enough, Ruri and her Pokémon finish eating. So she stands up, recalls her team, then turns to Draco with another smile. "Done, lets go Draco."

He stands up as well, and turns to her. "Lets."

Ruri pays for her meal, then she and Draco exit the Pokémon Center, bound for the next Route.

Before leaving Geosenge Town though, the two stop in the middle of the town, and look down at the site of what used to be the ultimate weapon, created by trainer AZ, then later used by Team Flare for evil purposes.

Both Draco and Ruri get more serious expression now, looking at this and knowing very well what took place here, years ago.

Ruri soon decides to speak up. "Its hard to believe its been years since it all happened, it feels like just yesterday that I heard the ultimate weapon was activated and then later Team Flare was disbanded."

Draco nods. "I know what you mean, but it seems a new organization has begun their plans. It doesn't have anything to do with this, that much is clear, but it seems some of the old Team Flare grunts have joined with them."

Ruri nods now too. "Yeah, your right. I wonder what their up to, and if it'll be as bad as this or worse?"

"Im not sure, but it doesn't concern us right now. Lets keep moving, Ive still got six more badges to obtain in this region." Draco turns and begins leaving for the next Route.

Ruri also turns and follows him, pushing the evil organization out of her mind for now, once more, thanks to Draco. Although she also feels that its a bit too late for this not to concern them, after what Draco said to that Admin, Flare, last night.

However, she soon snaps back to reality, as the pair of trainers enter Route 11, and keeps moving along it.

Even though he did some training earlier, Draco still gets into as many battles as he can, with Ruri doing the same, trying her very best to keep up with him. Draco even gets into a good Sky Battle, using his newly caught shiny Hawlucha, and winning of course.

The day goes on, with the sun still shinning brightly above their heads, but Draco and Ruri soon come to the Reflection Cave.

Ruri pulls out her Pokegear and looks it up. "This is the Reflection Cave, if we make it through here we'll come to Shalour City on the other side."

That was all Draco needed to hear, as he begins walking over to the caves entrance. "Good, means we're going the right way."

Ruri, once more, follows him. "Just be careful, okay? Its like a maze of mirrors in this cave, so stay close and try not to get lost." She cautions him, as they both enter the cave and look around, instantly seeing how it got its name.

Almost all the rocks and walls of the cave are very mirror like surfaces, sparkling very brightly in even the faintest of lights.

Ruri is in awe at it all. "Oh wow, its so pretty here."

Draco nods in agreement. "Indeed, another of natures wonders. By the way, these rocks aren't the only things shinning." He says, as he keeps walking further into the cave.

Ruri then looks a bit confused, wondering what he meant by that. She soon gets her answer, as she finally notices that her long, white hair has started shimmering the second they walked into the cave, along with the mirrors. This makes her blush a bit, as she gently strokes her hair. "Oh...I see. Thank you for letting me know." She follows Draco, feeling a little embarrassed at this, but mostly she wondered what he thought of this.

Ruri sticks close to Draco now, not wanting to get separated from him, as they make their way through the cave, still getting into quiet a few battles along the way.

As they go further and further into the cave they soon come to a new looking area, thinking their near the end, although it did take them a while to make it this far, having gotten turned around a fooled by the mirrors a few times.

Draco looks around, taking in the area. "We haven't been here before, I think we're close to the exit now."

Ruri sits down on a nearby rock and sighs hard. "Finally!" She takes several deep breaths.

Draco turns to her, seeing how tired she is, then sighs. "Looks like we're taking a break." He walks back over to her and sits down on a rock of his own.

Ruri looks at him and smiles, happy he's giving her some time to rest. "Thanks Draco, why don't we have lunch? Come on out everyone." She lets out all of her Pokémon, and gets lunch ready for herself and them.

Meanwhile Draco lets out all of his Pokémon and gets lunch ready for them as well, his lunch just being another berry of his choice of course.

Then the group all begin to eat, but Ruri looks over at Draco. "Seriously Draco? Berries again?"

Draco takes a bite from his berry and swallows it, turning to her. "Ive told you already, their all I need."

This makes Ruri sigh, as she fills a second bowl with the soup she made and hands it to Draco. "Here, try this."

Draco looks at it and wonders what she's trying to do. "What's this?"

Ruri puts a spoon in it for him too. "Its soup, my mother taught me how to make it. You need to expand your pallet Draco, ya never know, ya might like it. Just try it, please." She smiles at him, hoping he'll at least try it.

Draco looks at the soup, then at her again, then sighs and takes it from her. "Fine, Ill give it a try." He slowly brings the spoon to his mouth, smells it, then puts it into his mouth. This new taste surprises Draco, as his eyes widen, and he swallows it. "Its good."

Ruri hears this, and smiles, very happy he likes it. "Thank you Draco, I told ya."

The two of them keep eating, Draco really enjoying this new flavor, like he's never had anything other then berries up until now.

Soon Draco, Ruri, and all their Pokémon finish eating, and the two trainers recall all of their Pokémon and begin to clean everything up. As they do this, Ruri glances at Draco and decides to ask him something. "Hey Draco, can I ask you something?"

Draco keeps cleaning up, but answers her, knowing what she'll probably ask about. "Depends on what it is."

Ruri continues. "About last night, I just wanna know how you did what you did. Against that Pokemorph, Flare, I mean. Its clear as day there's something very important about yourself that your not telling me, and Id like to know what it is. That's all."

Draco now looks at her, his guess right on. "Do you consider the two of us close enough that you'd feel entitled to know everything about me?"

Ruri blushes a bit at that, nervously scratching the back of her head. "Well...I don't think we're that close, but we are friends aren't we? And I don't think friends should keep secrets from each other Draco."

"I think maybe you've got that wrong Ruri, even the best of friends keep some secrets from each other." Draco counters, sounding like he doesn't wanna talk about this anymore, or at all.

Its now that Ruri begins to feel hurt, and feeling like he doesn't consider her a friend at all. "Does that mean you don't consider me a friend Draco? What exactly am I to you?" She looks at him, looking and sounding rather hurt.

Draco looks away from her however, going back to cleaning, and sighing. "Can we please stop talking about this Ruri? You wouldn't understand."

"No!" Ruri snaps. She stands up and glares at Draco, on the verge of tearing up, unable to take it anymore. "Im sorry to do this now Draco, but I just cant take it anymore! I really wanna be your friend, but if you consider me a real friend then please talk to me! I know its something personal to you, and I can respect that, but if its something that's also bothering you at all then I can help you work through it! I might not understand at first, but Ill really try! Because that's what friends do for each other!" She then begins breathing heavily.

Draco listens to her, then finishes his cleaning and stands up, turning to her with a more serious expression. "Okay then Ruri, I think I see where your coming from. So Im proposing this, and I think it should settle things. Lets have a battle, right here and now. It'll be a double battle, two against two. If you win Ill answer any questions you have about myself, deal?"

Ruri is a bit surprised by this at first, as she begins to calm down and thinks it over. She remembers the last time they battled, and how she lost pretty badly. But she also remembers that she's gotten a lot stronger and learned a lot about battling from Draco since then. She knows Draco has gotten a lot stronger too, but she knows this may be the only way she'll get any sort of answer out of him. So she puts on her game face and looks at him. "Okay then Draco, I accept your challenge. But be ready to talk when you lose."

Draco grins at her and pulls out two of his Poke Balls. "Confident, aren't we? Good."

Ruri pulls out two of her Poke Balls as well, looking confident, determined, and ready to go, knowing she'll have to be if she wants any chance of beating Draco at all.

 **BATTLE START**

"Tyrunt and Binacle, standby for battle!" Draco throws them both in.

They both appear. "Tyrunt, Ty!"

"Bin, Binacle!" Both looking much stronger then during Draco's second gym battle.

"Im counting on you two, Flabebe and Chespin!" Ruri throws them in as well.

They both appear before her. "Fla, bebe!"

"Ches, Chespin!" Also looking much stronger then they used to be.

"You can have the first attack Ruri." Draco tells her.

"Thank you Draco. Flabebe use Fairy Wind on Tyrunt, Chespin use Seed Bomb on Binacle!" Ruri orders, going with her Pokémon's type advantages.

Draco and his Pokémon don't look phased by this one bit though. "Both of you intercept! Binacle Poison Jab, Tyrunt use Fire Fang!"

Draco's Pokémon quickly counter, both of their attacks hitting Ruri's Pokémon with lots of power behind them.

This surprises Ruri. She knew Draco's Pokémon were strong and fast, but she didn't think they were this strong and fast.

"Its one thing to watch me battle, and another thing to actually battle me. The same is true for any trainer." Draco informs her, seeing her reaction.

Ruri doesn't back down however. "But you wont win this time, I wont lose to you again! Flabebe hit em with Petal Blizzard!"

"Flabebe!" It obeys, hitting both Binacle and Tyrunt with its attack, but the attack doesn't seem to have much effect at all.

Ruri grits her teeth, afraid that would happen.

"Our turn again. Binacle X-Scissor on Flabebe, Tyrunt use Dragon Tail on Chespin!" Draco orders two more attacks.

"Bin!"

"Tyrunt, Ty!" His Pokémon use their moves and charge in.

"Flabebe and Chespin, dodge them!" Ruri orders quickly.

Flabebe is able to dodge Binacle's X-Scissor, but Chespin takes Tyrunt's Dragon Tail hard. "Chespin!"

Ruri looks at Chespin, worried now. "Oh no, Chespin!"

Draco looks at Ruri. "Listen Ruri, maybe we should stop this battle. I don't really wanna hurt your Pokémon."

Ruri looks back at him, not willing to give up, same for her Pokémon, as Chespin gets back to its feet. "I appreciate your concern Draco, but we're not giving up. Now Flabebe use Vine Whip, and Chespin use Seed Bomb!"

Her Pokémon obey, and begin their attacks.

Draco grins at this. "Good answer. Tyrunt use Dig to dodge, and Binacle you dodge as well!"

Tyrunt escapes underground, but then Binacle is surprised, as both attacks are aimed right at it. Both Vine Whip and Seed Bomb end up hitting it hard as a result. "Bin, acle!"

This catches Draco off guard, as Ruri grins now. "How's that Draco? We've gotten strong too ya know."

Draco grins again. "Yes, I see you have, but we're far from done."

He's right, as Binacle gets back up, and Tyrunt resurfaces next to it.

Ruri grits her teeth once again. "Rgh, Draco and his Pokémon are really tough. Even when faced with super effective moves they don't back down for a second or give even a single inch, but Im not here to praise him, Im here to beat him. Flabebe and Chespin, don't give up, I know you two can do this! Now lets win this battle!"

Ruri's Pokémon listen to her words, both of them nodding and looking ready for more. Then they both begin to glow.

This surprises Ruri. "Flabebe? Chespin?"

Draco keeps his grin, looking at this. "I thought so."

When the glow finally stops, both Pokémon have evolved. "Floette!"

"Quilladin!"

Draco and his Pokémon look at them. "I knew they were ready to evolve."

After the shock wears off, Ruri smiles big at this. "Alright!" She then pulls out her PokeDex and looks at all their new stats. "Wow, your both so much stronger now. And you've both learned some new moves too."

Draco grins at Ruri and her Pokémon again. "Good, then show us your new strength."

"Binacle."

"Tyrunt." His Pokémon agree.

Ruri's Pokémon then turn to her and smile. "Flo, Floette."

"Quilladin."

Ruri smiles back at them. "Thanks you two, now lets show them your new strength. Floette use Dazzling Gleam, and Quilladin use Grass Pledge!"

Both of her Pokémon use their moves, with tons more power now as well.

Draco is rather surprised by the fact Quilladin learned Grass Pledge, but then when the attacks have ended its revealed that his Pokémon were able to avoid any damage.

Binacle used Protect at the last second, and Tyrunt escaped underground again.

Ruri grits her teeth at this again. "He must've called those moves just before our moves made contact, but that's okay. We'll get em next time for sure."

"There isn't gonna be a next time. Binacle use your Mud Slap!" Draco follows up.

"Bin, Binacle!" The attack hits, and both Floette and Quilladin are now working to clear the mud out of their eyes.

Ruri sees this and worries again. "Floette! Quilladin!"

Tyrunt then resurfaces, and it and Binacle use this chance to move to a new position, based on Draco's orders of course.

After a bit, Floette and Quilladin both get the mud out of their eyes, then they, and Ruri, turn to Draco's Pokémon. "Not too bad Draco, but this battle is mine now. Okay you two, use Dazzling Gleam and Grass Pledge one more time!"

Floette and Quilladin both use their moves, as Ruri is almost sure she can win it this time, but then disaster strikes.

As soon as the moves make contact with Binacle and Tyrunt, the two Pokémon shatter. Ruri is then shocked, as she realizes what happened, it was just a mirror. "...No way." Is all Ruri can say at this moment.

Draco then grins, like he knew she would fall for it. "Did you forget where we are? This is the Reflection Cave. And what I just did is what's known as using the environment to your advantage. Ruri Im afraid this is checkmate. Binacle use Poison Jab, and Tyrunt use Fire Fang!"

"Bin, Bin! Binacle!"

"Runt, Tyrunt!" Both of his Pokémon take full advantage of the confusion and strike Ruri's Pokémon hard.

"Floette!"

"Quill, adin!" Both of her Pokémon then go down, unable to continue the battle.

Ruri once again worries for her Pokémon and runs over to them. "Floette! Quilladin!"

 **BATTLE END**

Draco then recalls both of his Pokémon and looks at Ruri and her defeated Pokémon.

Once Ruri reaches her two Pokémon, she kneels down to them, and gently places her hands on them. "Are you two okay?"

Her Pokémon then come to and look up at her, worried they let her down.

Ruri then smiles at them. "Don't worry, you two were just amazing. Thank you both, now get a good rest okay?" She then recalls them both, gets back to her feet, and looks back at Draco with mixed emotions, but mostly disappointment.

Draco then sighs and walks over to her. "Look, Im sorry if I made you feel like I don't consider you a friend Ruri. But honestly, Ive never had any human friends back home, the only friends Ive ever had were all the Dragon types in the Dragon's Den. So I guess I just don't really know what friendship with a human is like, that's all."

Ruri then gasps a little, having not known that, and now begins to feel a little guilty. But she pushes it aside and keeps looking at Draco, now sounding more sympathetic. "Im sorry Draco, I had no idea. Although that does explain a lot." She smiles at him now. "Listen Draco, friendship between humans and Pokémon really isn't that different at all. And I know Im the one that felt insecure earlier, but I like to think that we're great friends. I mean, just look at everything we've done in the short time we've been travelling together. Id say that all makes us friends, don't you think so too?"

Draco begins looking back, then gets a smile of his own. "Yeah, I guess your right. Thank you Ruri, and if it makes you feel any better, your really improving as a trainer. You and your Pokémon are getting a lot stronger."

Ruri then smiles big at him, then in the heat of the moment, hugs him tightly. "You really think so? Thanks so much Draco, that means a lot coming from you."

Draco is caught off guard by this, not used to this type of thing at all.

Then Ruri blushes hard, realizing what she's just done, and lets go of him. She then turns away from him and begins nervously fanning her face with her hand. "Oh uhhhh...Sorry about that, I got a little carried away there."

Draco then regains is senses and looks at her. "No, its fine. I just didn't expect that."

Ruri calms down and turns back to him, smiling again. "Anyway, one thing friends do is help each other. That's the only reason I keep asking about what happened with Flare Draco, I can tell something was and is bothering you about it. I don't know what it is, but Id still really like to help you with it."

"I understand Ruri, and I do appreciate your concern, really. I just...don't wanna talk about it right now alright? I will someday, but not today. Not until I feel its okay for me to talk about it, Im sorry Ruri." Draco responds to her.

Ruri keeps her smile and shakes her head at him. "Don't worry Draco, its okay. All I really needed to know was that we're really friends, you can take your time. No need to rush, I can wait. I mean it."

Draco smiles back at her. "Thank you Ruri." Then he turns his attention towards the exit of the cave. "Shalour City is right outside, lets go." He begins walking towards it.

But then Ruri stops him. "Wait Draco, just one more thing first."

Draco stops and looks at her. "What is it Ruri?"

Ruri then blushes a bit and nervously plays with her fingers. "Well uhhhh...Could you, I mean you don't have to, but Id really like it if you could...maybe play a song on that leaf whistle of yours please? Its such a beautiful sound and you play it really well." She smiles at him again, hoping he'll say yes.

Draco nods at her request. "Its alright Ruri, all ya had to do was ask." He then pulls out his leaf whistle, as well as all of his Poke Balls, letting all of his Pokémon out so they can all listen as well.

Ruri smiles big, very happy he agreed. Then she pulls out all of her Poke Balls, and lets out all of her Pokémon too, not wanting them to miss this.

Once all the Pokémon are out, Draco takes a deep breath, then begins playing.

The sound is just as beautiful as Ruri remembers, as she, all the Pokémon, as well as many of the cave dwelling Pokémon, listen with content smiles on their faces.

Draco's song goes on for several minutes, and Ruri notes that its the same song he played the last time she heard him play.

Once its over, Draco puts his leaf whistle back into his pocket, and recalls his Pokémon. "There, good enough for ya?"

Ruri recalls her Pokémon as well, smiles at him, and nods. "Perfect, thanks for that Draco."

Draco then turns back to caves exit and begins walking. "Good, now lets get going. The third gym awaits." He already sounds ready to challenge the gym leader.

As they walk out though, Ruri begins blushing again, as she looks down at her chest, and puts her hand over her heart, feeling it beating faster for some reason. "What is this? This feeling." She then looks at Draco again and blushes harder. "...Could I..." She then shakes her head and stops blushing. "No! No way! We're just friends!" She tells herself, but also has some mixed feelings just saying that to herself. She keeps following Draco, but is unable to shake those feelings, and she's also not exactly sure what's she's feeling either.

Shortly after that, Draco and Ruri begin to see a light at the end of the tunnel, and walk towards it. Draco's sights set on Shalour City, and his third gym battle and badge.

* * *

 **Seems both Draco and Ruri are getting stronger, as trainers and as friends, but it appears that not just Draco has something to hide. Just what is Draco hiding? What exactly is it that Ruri is feeling? And what awaits our heroes now, as they enter Shalour City? Do they have what it takes to win their third gym badges? All this and more to come, next time. Only here, on Pokémon Clear Version.**


	14. Chapter 14: It Takes Two to Battle

**Man, life keeps me really busy, as usual. But it also keeps me really broke, Im out of money again. I don't have a job, so I cant just go make more. Its all really upsetting. But whatever, that doesn't mean I still cant bring you all another great chapter. So enjoy, and wish me luck in my hunt for another money making opportunity. Thanks so much.**

* * *

Draco and Ruri exit the Reflection Cave, and now find themselves in Shalour City. The two of them look out, and see the entire city and the ocean in the background.

Ruri smiles at this. "Shalour City, we made it. It looks like a great place to live."

"Its also home to the next gym, and that's all I came here for. Lets get to it." Draco enters the city, bound for the Shalour City gym.

Ruri sighs, but smiles and follows him. "Still as one tracked as ever I see, just don't forget your not the only one here for a gym battle Draco."

"I didn't Ruri, and don't worry, Im sure you'll do fine." Draco tells her as they walk.

Ruri smiles at him. "Thank you Draco."

"Don't mention it Ruri." Draco responds, as they continue on to the gym.

However, when the two trainers reach the gym, their met with a rather surprising and disappointing sight. A closed sign.

Draco sees this and instantly looks displeased. "Closed?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Draco calm down, Im sure they have a good reason to close the gym, and Im also sure that it'll open back up soon. So don't worry, okay?" Ruri tries to calm him down.

"There sure is." A somewhat familiar voice says to them from behind.

Both Draco and Ruri turn, and see the gym leader herself, Korrina, standing there, smiling at them.

"Oh, hello Korrina. We haven't seen you since the Battle Chateau, how have you been holding up?" Ruri smiles back, and asks her.

"Honestly Ruri, Ive been a little stressed lately, but Im also surprised you two showed up when ya did. Im sorry about the gym being closed, but once a year my family and Shalour City set up a Pokémon battle tournament. Its a way of celebrating not just the bonds trainers share with their Pokémon, but also the bonds all humans and Pokémon share with each other. We're kind of all about that kind of stuff here." Korrina explains to them.

This all catches Draco's attention. "Really? Sounds interesting."

Same for Ruri. "Agreed. Where and when is it, and what are the rules?"

"Well, first off, it starts tomorrow. Its being held on a small island, just outside of the city. There's a place there called the Tower of Mastery, as well as a stadium. My family started, and manages them both. That's where the tournament is every year. As for the rules, there's really only one major rule. This is a tag team battle tournament, so each trainer has to pick a partner and battle with them as a team. Trainers are each only allowed one Pokémon per round, and you lose when both yours and your partners Pokémon are unable to continue." Korrina answers her.

Upon hearing the words "tag team" both Draco and Ruri now look even more interested, with Ruri turning to Draco, wondering if he'd be willing to be her partner, but also wondering if she'd only slow him down.

Korrina then continues, still smiling at them. "Sign ups are happening right now, so you both arrived just in time. Also, the prize is a set of rare evolution stones. One of every kind there is. One Fire Stone, Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dawn Stone, and Dusk Stone. Well Im sure you get the idea."

Draco's interest is once again peaked, as he begins to think of all the Pokémon he could evolve with those stones in the future of his journey. Then he stops, after a minute, and turns his attention back to Korrina. "Sounds like a nice challenge, with a nice pay off. Im in."

Hearing this, Ruri nods. "Yeah, Im in too."

Korrina keeps her smile, happy at this. "Great, then you two should head over and get signed up right away. Maybe you two could be tag battle partners, you have been traveling together for a while now right?"

Ruri blushes a bit after hearing that. "Uhhh, well yes, we have."

"I thought so. Well, Ive gotta go keep helping get things ready. See ya at the tournament, later." Korrina then skates off, leaving them.

Draco now looks ready for this, with a new goal fresh in his mind. "The gym can wait, lets go sign up Ruri." He begins heading for the island that Korrina mentioned.

Ruri stops blushing and quickly follows him. "Sure Draco, wait up." As they walk, Ruri continues debating whether or not to ask Draco to be her tag battle partner.

After walk down some stairs, the island comes into view. They instantly see the stadium, as well as the Tower of Mastery, as its really hard to miss.

Draco now looks even more ready for this, as Ruri is in awe at the sight of it all.

Once they finally make it to the entrance, they see that a lot of people have gathered around already, and not all of them are there to help set things up.

"Wow, it sure looks packed. I guess people come from all over the region to see and take part in this. Do you think there'll even be any spots left for us Draco?" Ruri asks him.

"Korrina wouldn't have told us about it when she did if there weren't any spots left in it, plus I doubt everyone here had a partner when they arrived. Im sure some, if not most of the trainers here, are trying to find a partner right now." Draco answers her.

"I guess you've got a point there." Ruri then turns away from him and blushes again. "So, what are you gonna do for a partner Draco? Any ideas?"

"Ive got you Ruri, don't I?" Draco quickly responds to her.

Ruri quickly turns back to him, thinking she maybe misheard him. "Wait, you want me to be your tag battle partner? Are ya sure about that Draco?"

Draco turns to her now. "Well we have been traveling together for some time now, so I feel like we know each other's teams, strengths, and weaknesses pretty well. So I think its only natural that you be my tag battle partner Ruri. Why? Did you have someone else in mind?"

Ruri almost cant believe what she's hearing, but then quickly shakes her head after hearing Draco's questions. "Oh, no! No! No! No! No! Its just...I thought you wouldn't want me as your partner, that's all. Because your so strong, I was worried you'd think Id only slow you down."

"C'mon Ruri, Ive told you before not to think like that, didn't I? You've improved a lot since the day we first met, and its clear that your Pokémon all trust you. Besides, even if it turns into a two on one battle, I don't intend to lose to anyone." Draco reassures her, grinning at her now.

Ruri then turns away from him, unable to hold back her blush anymore. "Oh, well when ya put it that way I guess your right Draco. Thank you, I promise you wont regret this."

Draco is a bit confused, wondering why she turned away from him, but he shrugs it off, like usual, and turns back to the island in front of them. "Im sure I wont Ruri, now lets go register."

Ruri keeps following him, as they arrive on the island and walk inside the stadium. "Yeah, sure Draco."

After they enter, they see all kinds of trainers and their Pokémon all around, a good number of them looking ready for tomorrow's tournament.

Draco and Ruri go to the sign up table and register themselves, and with plenty of spots still available, they get in with no trouble.

"Okay, that was easy. Wanna go do some training before dinner Draco?" Ruri asks him, with a smile on her face.

Draco looks at her and nods. "Sounds good." The two of them begin leaving, back to the city, for some last minute training.

However, on their way out, Ruri catches a rather surprising glimpse of a very familiar face. "Huh? Rin?" Ruri questions, turning to the being through the crowd.

Indeed it is Rin, looking to be in much better spirits then the last time Draco and Ruri saw her.

Draco hears Ruri's question and turns to see what's going on, then he sees Rin as well, but he doesn't look even half as surprised as Ruri does, of course.

"Rin! Hey, its us!" Ruri runs over to her, smiling at her.

Then Rin herself, hearing her name called, turns to see Ruri and smiles back at her. "Oh my Arceus, hey Ruri!" Rin runs over to her as well.

The two of them stop in front of each other, still smiling, happy to see each other again. "Rin, I cant believe your here. Its so great to see you again, how are you?" Ruri asks her, hoping she's not still upset over what happened between her and Draco the last time they saw her.

Rin doesn't seem upset at all though. "Don't worry about me Ruri, Im just fine. Ill admit, I was pretty upset after losing to that Draco guy, but since then Ive really been training hard. Me and my Pokémon are way stronger now."

Ruri breaths a sigh of relief, as she was worried she might've lost Rin as a friend. "Well that's good to hear, Im glad your doing well for yourself."

"Thanks, and speaking of that Draco guy, are you still traveling around with him?" Rin asks.

She gets her answer right away, as Draco walks over to them. "Hello there." He greets Rin, though he doesn't sound very happy or pleased to see her.

Ruri and Rin turn to him, with Rin matching his emotions. "So that's a yes then?" She asks Ruri.

Ruri can see that these two are still not on the best of terms, and begins to worry a bit, but decides to try her best to keep the peace. "Uhhh yeah, me and Draco are still traveling around together. Anyway, Rin, are you taking part in the tag battle tournament?" She decides it best to change the subject.

Rin turns to Ruri again and gets her smile back, nodding at her question. "Yup, I sure am. I found my partner a little after I got here, his name is Phantom. We just met today, but he seems like a nice guy."

Ruri smiles back again. "I see, Im glad to hear that. Me and Draco entered as well, we're partners."

That surprises Rin a bit, as she looks at Draco, then back at Ruri. "Okay then, I guess this makes us rivals. And just so ya know, I don't intend to lose to either of you again."

"I guess so, and make sure you don't lose before you face us. Right Draco?" Ruri asks him.

Draco looks at her and nods. "Absolutely." Then he turns to Rin. "If you've truly gotten stronger, then show me." He challenges her.

Rin then glares at him a bit. "I will! Ill show you that Fairy and Ice types are no pushovers!"

"Tch, good. Because our last battle was very disappointing." Draco says to her.

Rin now looks at him, looking more angry. "What did you just say to me?!"

Draco keeps calm though and looks down at her. "You heard me, fairy trash, ice filth."

Rin now looks very angry, as a fiery aura swirls around her. "You think your a tough guy, don't ya?!"

Ruri sees that things are getting out of hand and begins to feel worried, quickly getting between them and breaking them up. "Hey now, hold on! C'mon guys, we're all friends here. Cant we all just get along, please?"

"Ill be at the Pokémon Center." Draco dodges her question, turns, and begins leaving.

Rin then calms down and takes a deep breath. "Sorry Ruri, I just cant stand that guy. The way he treats Fairy and Ice types makes me sick, somebody really needs to teach him a lesson or two. Seriously Ruri, how can you stand traveling around with and being friends with him of all people?"

"I know his attitude towards Fairy and Ice types is rather rude, but please believe me Rin when I say that once you get to know Draco he's actually a really nice guy." Ruri explains to her.

Rin then sighs. "Listen Ruri, your a really sweet girl, and I really do like being friends with you. I just don't think I can be friends with Draco, and its clear that he doesn't wanna be friends with me either. Anyway, it was really nice to see you again, and best of luck in the tournament tomorrow. Ill see ya there, later." Rin smiles at her once more, then walks away, leaving her.

Ruri smiles back and waves to her. "Thanks Rin, same to you." After she gone Ruri sighs and looks down, afraid this might happen. "There has to be a way for those two to get along, if only Draco could see that Fairy and Ice types aren't as bad as he thinks they are." She says to herself, then begins heading to the Pokémon Center to meet up with Draco. All the while, trying to think of ways to get Draco to stop hating Fairy and Ice types, and to get him and Rin to be friends and make peace between them.

After she finds Draco, the two of them go out onto the next Route and do some good training for a while.

Once the sun begins set they head back to Shalour City. They then give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for some rest and treatment, then sit down and begin eating their dinner, with Ruri once again getting Draco to eat something other then berries, which he turns out to enjoy.

After dinner, the two trainers go to their room and begin getting ready for bed.

Ruri goes into the bathroom to change into her nightgown, but she and Draco begin to discuss battle strategies for the tournament tomorrow, through the door.

Once she's done changing, Ruri exits the bathroom, and Draco goes to leave the room to sleep outside, like usual.

Ruri tries to get him to sleep inside for once, just like she got him to try some food besides berries, but he refuses.

Draco exits the Pokémon Center, goes outside, climbs into a tree, and lays back on one of the branches.

Ruri looks up at him from the window, just like the night before. "Good night Draco, thank you." Ruri then climbs into bed herself, smiling, but has a hard time falling asleep, as she's very excited for tomorrow.

The following morning is yet another beautiful one, with both Draco and Ruri waking up early for a change, as Ruri is almost unable to contain her excitement.

The two of them get their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, then sit down for some breakfast, along with their Pokémon.

Ruri smiles through it all.

Draco notices this and decides to ask about it. "Well now, you seem happy. After what happened yesterday I didn't think you'd be in such good spirits."

Then Ruri looks at him, still smiling. "Yeah, I guess things could've gone better yesterday, but Im sure that you and Rin will work things out eventually, somehow. Besides, its hard to let things get me down now, Im too excited to be sad or worried."

Draco isn't sure about working things out with Rin, but ignores that for now and decides to ask about something else. "Really? Why so excited?"

"Well Ive never gotten to team up with you before, and your an amazing trainer Draco. I know we haven't been traveling together for very long, but I have to admit, the thought of us actually battling together for a change gets me really excited." Ruri answers him.

"I see, well thank you Ruri. Lets do our best today, I think we made a good amount of progress yesterday." He says to her, before swallowing more of his food.

Ruri does the same, then smiles at him again. "You bet Draco, thanks."

The two trainers soon finish their meal, then recall their Pokémon, and begin to head over to the stadium, as the festivities have already begun.

They see many people arriving and finding their seats, all of them very excited to see today's battles.

Ruri sees this and takes a deep breath, having never battled in front of a crowd before, let alone one as big as this.

Draco once again notices this, and turns to her. "Nervous? Don't be."

Ruri snaps back to reality and turns to him. "Have you ever battled with so many people watching Draco?"

He shakes his head. "No, but if Im gonna one day make it to the World Tournament, then Id better get used to it now."

Ruri remembers that's his goal. "Oh yeah, right." She takes another deep breath, and now looks ready to battle.

Draco and Ruri then make it to the stadium and check in, they are then directed to the spot where all the participants currently are, all of them waiting for the tournament to begin as well.

Draco and Ruri now stand among them all, as the stadium is packed to the brim with battle fans, all cheering loudly and waiting anxiously for the show to begin.

Shortly after that, Rin walks up to them and smiles at Ruri. "Good morning Ruri, ya ready for today?"

Ruri turns to her and smiles back. "Oh, hey Rin. You bet, how about you?"

Rin nods. "I sure am. Oh yeah, please let me introduce you to my partner." She then gestures to another trainers, who walks over and stands next to her. "Meet Phantom."

Phantom is a young man, looking to be just a bit older then Draco in age. He has darker colored skin, dark green hair, and a pair of sunglasses that covers most of the upper part of his face. His outfit consists of a black, short sleeved shirt, under a dark green jacket, to match his hair. As well as a pair of matching green pants, and black shoes. Also, the jacket and pants have tree and leaf patterns on the ends of sleeves and pant legs.

Phantom smiles at both of them and sticks out his hand to them. "Sup? I met Rin yesterday and she's told me quite a bit about you two, its nice to meet ya."

Ruri smiles back and shakes his hand. "Likewise, Im Ruri. Lets all do our very best today."

Phantom nods in agreement, then gives his hand to Draco.

But Draco just narrows his eyes at Phantom a bit, like he can sense that something about him is off. But then he slowly shakes Phantom's hand and grips is rather tightly.

Phantom grips Draco's hand right back and grins at him. "Good grip, I see your a strong trainer in skill and body. Very nice."

Shortly after that, they let go of each other's hands, Draco never stopping his gaze on Phantom.

Ruri notices this and wonders what Draco is feeling, but her thoughts are quickly interrupted, as everyone in the stadium falls silent.

Everyone then directs their attention towards the giant screen at the northern end of the stadium, with all of the trainer teams and the tournament layout on it.

Korrina's grandfather then appears on a platform, standing under the screen, with a microphone in his hand, about to give the announcement for the tournament to begin.

Korrina stands at his side, with her usual smile on her face, and her partner Pokémon, Lucario standing next to her as well.

Korrina's grandfather then begins to speak, everyone in the stadium quiet and listening. "Its come once again everyone, the celebration of bonds, our annual Shalour City Pokémon Tag Battle Tournament!" Everyone cheers loudly, then once it dies down, he continues. "We do this not just in celebration of the bonds between Pokémon and trainer, but also in celebration of the bonds forged between the trainers and Pokémon themselves! That is why this is a tag battle competition! So work hard and have fun with your Pokémon, as well as your tag battle partner! Aim for victory, and be sure to shake hands with your opponent once all is said and done!" Everyone cheers once again, then he passes the microphone off to his granddaughter.

Korrina begins to speak now. "And don't forget what your all fighting for everyone, lets take a look at the prize, the set of evolution stones!" She shows them off to the crowd, making everyone cheer once again, as most of the participants look on, getting even more excited for the tournament to begin. Korrina continues. "As the current gym leader of Shalour City, I can think of no better joy then battling as one with my Pokémon, especially my good partner and friend, Lucario." She smiles at and hugs her Lucario, making it smile and hug her back. "But even more, don't forget that in a tag battle, you and your partner must work as one as well! The computer will now randomly shuffle the cards so we can begin the first round match ups! Have fun and fight as one out there everyone!" The crowd cheers once more, as the screen begins selecting the match ups for the first round.

All the participants, including Draco, Ruri, Rin, and Phantom, all watch to see who they'll be facing in the first round.

Soon it stops and all the match ups are shown on screen. The participants look at them all, as the crowd goes wild once again.

Ruri looks at the first round pairings and breaths a sigh of relief, happy she and Draco don't have to face Rin and Phantom yet. Then she turns to Rin again and smiles at her. "Looks like we don't have to fight yet, best of luck in your first match Rin, Phantom." She smiles at him as well.

Rin turns to her and smiles back. "Thanks Ruri, same to you." Then she looks at Draco and loses her smile. "Hmph." She turns away from him and closes her eyes, then she begins walking away.

Phantom follows her. "Sorry Draco, but ya know how it is."

Draco watches them leave, but says nothing, not letting it get to him at all. He then turns back to the battlefield, as the first match is about to begin. "Our match is the last Ruri, be ready."

Ruri turns to him, after watching Rin and Phantom leave as well. "Oh, yeah. Okay Draco, got it." She watches the first match as well, wondering what her and Draco's first opponents will be like, and what Pokémon she should use, considering she has no idea what kind of Pokémon their opponents will use.

As the first round match ups go on, it soon comes time for Rin and Phantom's battle.

The two of them enter the battlefield, looking ready to go.

As do their opponents on the opposite side of the battlefield.

Draco and Ruri look on from the sidelines, both of them wondering how this battle will turn out.

Its then that the announcer speaks. "The next match is the team of Rin and Phantom vs the team of Brendan and Carly!"

Everyone cheers as all four of them pull out their Poke Balls.

"Battle Begin!" The announcer calls.

 **BATTLE START**

"Sylveon, lets go!" Rin throws her Pokémon in.

"Appear now, Gourgeist!" Phantom does the same.

"Sylveon!"

"Gour, geist!" They both appear, looking strong. Also, Phantom's Gourgeist is a Super Sized one.

"Go now Loudred!" Brendan throws in his now.

"Do your best Swanna!" As does Carly.

They both appear as well, looking not too bad themselves. "Loudred! Loudred! Loudred!"

"Swan, Swanna!"

"Wow, looks like Rin's Eevee must've evolved." Ruri comments from the sidelines, remembering her battle against Rin and her Eevee back at the Battle Chateau.

The battle then gets started. "Now Swanna, use Air Slash!" Carly orders.

"Loudred, Shadow Ball now!" Brendan follows her lead.

"Sylveon, counter with Moonblast!" Rin counters, as Moonblast and Shadow Ball then collide and explode, canceling each other out.

"Gourgeist, lets use Light Screen!" Phantom follows it up, as the protective barriers are raised around Gourgeist and Sylveon.

The Air Slash from before hits, but it only does about half damage, and Gourgeist doesn't look hurt at all.

"Don't let up Loudred, use Flamethrower!" Brendan continues attacking.

But once again Gourgeist absorbs the attack, with the help of its Light Screen, like it was nothing at all.

Rin is astounded by this.

Phantom then grins at her. "Ive raised my Gourgeist's defensive skills by a lot, as you can see. Go a head and attack and Ill cover for you."

Rin smiles at him. "Got it, thanks Phantom."

"Swanna, use Brave Bird now!" Carly decides to try a different approach.

"Sylveon, get above Swanna and use Hyper Beam!" Rin orders.

Sylveon obeys and jumps high, above Swanna. "Sylveon!" Then uses its move, hitting Swanna with tons of power.

Swanna then hits the ground, hard, and is now unable to continue battling. "Swanna..."

Carly sees this and is now worried. "Ah, my Swanna!"

Brendan is still in the battle though. "Loudred, Stomp attack now!"

Loudred goes to attack Sylveon while its recharging.

Phantom keeps his grin at this. "Gourgeist, use Gyro Ball!"

"Gour, Gourgeist!" It collides with Loudred, but being a Ghost type, takes no damage from the Stomp.

Loudred on the other hand, takes the full force of the Gyro Ball. "Lou, Loudred!" Loudred then hits the ground, unable to continue battling as well.

This shocks Brendan. "Huh?!"

The announcer then makes the call. "And that's it! Swanna and Loudred are unable to battle! So the winners are Sylveon and Gourgeist! The team of Rin and Phantom will move on to the second round!"

The crowd cheers loudly at this.

 **BATTLE END**

Phantom then grins at Rin once more. "So, how was that Rin?"

Rin turns to him and smiles big. "That was so cool Phantom! I knew I made the right choice accepting your offer to be my partner! We really do make a great team!"

Phantom laughs a bit at this. "Take it easy, its only the first round remember."

Rin then blushes and giggles a bit, nervously. "Oh yeah, your right."

The two of them then thank their Pokémon, recall them, and head back into the stands.

Back in the stands, Draco and Ruri watched the whole thing very closely. "So I guess his name isn't just a coincidence, Phantom seems to specialize in Ghost type Pokémon. That's a lot like you and your Dragon types Draco." Ruri comments, turning to him.

However, Draco once again seems distracted by something else, his eyes narrowed at Phantom once again.

Ruri looks at Draco, confused again by this. "Draco? Is everything okay?"

Draco then snaps out of it and turns to her. "Ill explain later Ruri. For now, just be ready. Our turn is very soon."

Ruri understands, and nods. "Yeah, got it Draco. Im ready."

Rin and Phantom walk over to them, with Rin and Ruri smiling at each other. "Hey Ruri."

"Hey Rin, way to go back there. You and Sylveon were great. Same to you and your Gourgeist, Phantom." Ruri complements them.

"Thanks, Im sure you'll do great in your match too." Rin returns her complement.

"Agreed, good luck Draco." Phantom smiles at him.

However, Draco just stares at him, with his eyes still narrowed a bit. "Yeah, thanks."

Rin and Phantom then leave them, as Draco and Ruri continue to wait for their match to begin.

And soon enough, it comes time for their turn. The announcer calls them and their opponents forth. "And so we come to the last match of the first round, but these trainers are certainly not the least! We have the team of Draco and Ruri vs the team of Tyler and Nick!"

Everyone cheers loudly, as Draco, Ruri, and their opponents enter the battlefield, on their respective sides of course, pulling out their Poke Balls of choice.

"Battle Begin!" The announcer calls out.

 **BATTLE START**

"C'mon Clauncher, help me out!" Ruri throws her Pokémon into the battle.

"Skrelp, standby for battle!" Draco does the same.

They both appear, looking just as ready as their trainers.

"Clauncher!"

"Skrelp, Skrelp!"

"Go for it, Krokorok!" Tyler throws in his own Pokémon.

Followed by Nick. "Lets do this, Manetric!"

They both appears now too. "Krokorok! Krok!"

"Mane, tric!"

After that, the battle officially begins. "That Manetric could be a problem for us, so use Dragon Pulse Clauncher!" Ruri makes the first move.

"Manetric, use Protect!" Nick quickly orders.

Manetric obeys, and defends itself.

Tyler then follows up. "Now Krokorok, use Torment!"

It does, shutting Clauncher right down.

Ruri grits her teeth at this. "Damn, now we wont be able to use Dragon Pulse for a while."

"Now attack with Brick Break Krokorok!" Tyler orders again.

Krokorok's attack hits Clauncher while its still in a daze from the Torment.

"Oh no, Clauncher!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon.

"Its clear that these two are used to battling as a team." Draco comments, keeping his cool.

"That's not good then." Ruri begins to worry a little.

"Lets finish this up quick. Use Discharge Manetric!" Nick grins and orders.

The Discharge erupts from Manetric, hitting Krokorok too, but being a Ground type, it doesn't effect Krokorok at all.

"Dodge it Clauncher, quick!" Ruri calls out.

Clauncher quickly dodges the attack.

"Stand and take it Skrelp!" Draco orders, shocking Ruri.

Skrelp takes the attack head on, looking like its not doing very much though.

This shocks Tyler and Nick now as well. "Huh? Skrelp's a Water type, so what's up?!"

"I train my Pokémon to battle against their weaknesses, so this is nothing new for us. Use Scald now Skrelp!" Draco explains, then attacks.

Skrelp sprays its boiling water, hitting Krokorok hard, but Krokorok digs in and holds on.

"Use Rock Tomb Krokorok!" Tyler quickly counters.

The attack hits Skrelp, lowering its speed in the process.

Then Krokorok charges for Skrelp.

"Clauncher use Crabhammer, quick!" But Ruri is on the defense.

Clauncher's attack hits Krokorok right between its eyes, making it back off, but Krokorok isn't out just yet.

"Be careful Krokorok, time for the finishing move!" Tyler calls out to his Pokémon.

Nick gets the message, and grins. "Right, Manetric use Protect again!"

Manetric raises its protective barrier once again.

Tyler grins now too. "Now Krokorok, use Earthquake!"

Krokorok then begins shaking the ground up, all around the stadium.

At first, Ruri is shocked by this, but then she turns to Draco and nods, understanding the look in his eyes.

Draco sees that she understands, then turns back to the battle. "Skrelp, use Water Pulse!"

"Skrel, Skrelp!" It uses its move, with tons of power behind it.

"Okay Clauncher, follow their lead! Use Water Pulse as well!" Ruri follows Draco's lead.

"Claun, Clauncher!" Clauncher's Water Pulse is boosted by its ability, then it adds in to Skrelp's Water Pulse.

The two attacks absorb the shockwaves from Krokorok's Earthquake, then strike it hard. "Krok, Krokorok!" Krokorok is now unable to continue battling.

Tyler and Nick are shocked by this. "Krokorok!"

Ruri smiles at this. "Alright, only one more left. Use Crabhammer again Clauncher!"

"Follow Clauncher Skrelp!" Draco orders, and Skrelp begins to follow Clauncher, as it charges in for its attack.

Nick grits his teeth now. "We wont lose to you, use Discharge and take them both down Manetric!"

"Mane, tric!" Manetric does as its told, sending its electricity out in all directions.

However, when Clauncher reaches Manetric, its able to absorb all of the electricity with the help of its Crabhammer attack, like a conductor.

This shocks Tyler and Nick yet again. "What?!"

Draco grins, using this chance to attack. "Now Skrelp, use Sludge Bomb!"

With Clauncher absorbing all of the electricity, Skrelp is able to get in close and hit Manetric with a powerful Sludge Bomb.

This attack knocks Manetric down, very hard, knocking it out of the battle.

The announcer then calls it. "That's it, its over! Krokorok and Manetric can no longer battle! Skrelp and Clauncher win! The victory for this round goes to Draco and Ruri!"

The crowd goes wild at this battle and the result.

 **BATTLE END**

Ruri smiles big at this and turns to Draco. "We did it, we won! I knew we could do it!"

Draco cant help but smile back at her, in his own way of course. "I guess I was right, we do make a pretty good team. Nice work out there Ruri, not too bad."

"Thanks Draco. You were amazing too, as always. So its off to the second round for us now too." Ruri responds to his words, still smiling.

Draco nods, then they recall their Pokémon and return to the stands.

The announcer then has one more thing to say. "So, that does it for our first round match ups! We hope you'll join us tomorrow for our second round match ups! they promise to be even more excited and suspenseful, given our remaining trainer teams! We'll announce the second round matches tomorrow, for now, all trainers and Pokémon please have a good nights rest and come in tomorrow ready for another great battle!"

The crowd cheers one more time, as the trainers all begin to leave the stadium, followed by all the fans.

Ruri stays close to Draco, and Draco once again has his gaze locked on Phantom.

Ruri looks at Draco again, and sill wonders what it is about Phantom that's got Draco's focus so taken.

Draco, Ruri, Rin, and Phantom all begin to prepare themselves for tomorrow's second round battles. All of them wondering just what kind of battles they can expect to see from their opponents, and each other, as the Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament has only just begun.

* * *

 **I don't think either Draco or Ruri expected anything like this when they enter Shalour City, but talk about a lucky break, right? So, our heroes, as well as Rin and Phantom, have made it passed the first round with flying colors. But this is just the beginning of this tournament, and it appears that something about Phantom is off, according to Draco. Who will win this tournament? Who will lose? What is it about Phantom that's got Draco so bothered? And how much longer am I gonna have to stay broke for? Find out next time, only here. This is, Pokémon Clear Version.**


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

**Im just gonna cut to the chase people, it may take me a while to release the next chapter. A new video game comes out in a few days that Ive been really excited about for a while now, so Im probably gonna be spending a lot of time playing it. Sorry, but don't worry, I promise Ill be back to bring you another new chapter soon. In the meantime, please enjoy the following chapter. Thanks so much.**

* * *

That night, following their first round victory in the Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament, Draco and Ruri sit down and begin having their dinner. While their Pokémon get treated by Nurse Joy, in preparation for tomorrow's second round.

As they eat, Ruri then remembers something she'd been meaning to ask Draco. She swallows her food, then turns her attention to him. "Hey Draco, you said you would tell me later. Ya know, about what you noticed about Phantom earlier today. So what was it exactly? He seemed normal to me, so I couldn't tell."

Draco swallows his own food, then looks at her with a serious expression and tone in his voice. "Phantom's a Pokemorph."

This shocks Ruri a lot and makes her begin to start coughing, as she began drinking as he spoke. After she gets her coughing under control, she looks at him again, in total disbelief. "No way, are ya sure Draco?"

He nods, his expression and tone sticking. "I know its a lot to take in at first, but Im definitely sure of it Ruri. Phantom is a Pokemorph."

Ruri is still having a hard time believing it, then begins remembering Flare from the other night. After a few minutes with her thoughts, she snaps back to reality and looks at Draco once again. "How do you know Draco?"

Draco still hasn't lost his expression or his tone of voice. "Just do."

Ruri wonders about how Draco could possibly notice something like that, but then remembers something else. "If he really is a Pokemorph, do you think he's working with that evil organization?"

Draco nods at her. "Im almost sure of that as well."

Ruri gulps after hearing that, now starting to feel a little scared. "...Do you think we should tell someone? Or at the very least confront Phantom on this to see if its all really true?"

Draco shakes his head now. "No, lets just keep this between us for now Ruri. For the moment, Phantom hasn't done anything. So if it turns out that he is with the evil organization, and we confront him on this, it could potentially turn out very bad for us, and every trainer in this city. For now, lets just keep an eye on him, and don't say a word of this to anyone, especially him or Rin. Also, when he's around, just be cool, act normal, and try not to do or say anything that might make him suspicious."

Ruri listens to his explanation and nods, but doesn't feel entirely good about not saying anything to Rin, concerned about her safety. "Okay Draco, I understand. But what about Rin?"

"I don't entirely understand this evil organization's motives for sending one of their own to take part in a tournament like this, but Im sure they have their reasons. So I don't think she's in any sort of danger, at least not yet anyway." Draco explains to her.

Ruri isn't sure whether to be relieved or even more worried by that, but still has one more question for Draco. "Draco, its all kind of impressive that you know all of this stuff. How do you anyway?"

Draco swallows another bite of food, and looks at her once more. "Like I said, just do."

That's an unsatisfying answer for Ruri, but she decides not to pry, knowing how Draco gets whenever she does about anything. Plus, her head is already spinning from everything Draco just told her. And given Draco's level of skill, and run of luck, she thinks she actually believes him.

Her thoughts are then interrupted yet again, as Rin and Phantom walk over to them, with smiles on their faces, and some dinner of their own.

Rin greets them, well Ruri at least. "Hey Ruri, mind if we sit and eat with you?"

Ruri turns to them and smiles back. "Oh, no. Its perfectly fine Rin, Phantom. Please, sit." She does well not to let her nervousness show towards Phantom, doing as Draco told her.

Rin and Phantom keep smiling, sit down at their table with them, and begin eating as well.

Ruri keeps stealing glances at Phantom, trying to find any trace of him being a Pokemorph, and wondering again if Draco was right. Although a big part of her really wishes he's wrong. She's far too distracted by her own thoughts, and Phantom, to notice what's going on between the other two trainers at the table.

Draco and Rin keep glaring at each other as they eat, the kind of way that a Zangoose and a Seviper would, expect neither of them is attacking and trying to kill the other one, yet.

Eventually, its Phantom that notices all this tension and decides to do something about it. "So, today's battles were something huh? Tough competition, am I right?"

Everyone snaps back to reality almost instantly, with Ruri and Rin smiling now, and Ruri speaking up first. "Oh, yeah, for sure. I wonder who our opponents for tomorrow will be."

"Im not sure, but I just hope that we don't have to face you until the final round." Rin adds, turning to Ruri and Phantom.

Draco then finishes his dinner, and joins in on the conversation. "Don't get ahead of yourself, that's assuming you can even make it to the final round."

That makes Rin turn back to Draco and glare at him again, gritting her teeth as well.

Ruri turns to him as well, but with a much softer expression. "Draco, please."

Draco then stands up and begins walking away, leaving them. "Im gonna go do some night training with my Pokémon, Ill meet ya back here in the morning Ruri." He gets his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, then exits the Pokémon Center, going out into the night to do some more training.

Ruri just watches him leave, saying nothing more, but feeling this is somehow her fault for letting this happen.

Rin watches him leave as well, glaring at him the entire time. "Grrrrr...I don't like him. That guy is a stupid, insensitive, bastard."

Phantom sees all of this and laughs to himself a bit.

Both girls hear this and instantly turn back to him, both of them looking confused.

"What're you laughing at?" Ruri asks him.

Phantom stops and looks at both of them. "Sorry, its just kinda funny. One of you wishes you could be more then just friends, and the other hates him for now, but in these types of situations, hate often turns into love."

His words instantly make both girls blush hard, as Ruri begins looking down, playing with her fingers nervously, and not saying a single word, but her brain is going a mile a minute.

Rin, on the other hand, instantly protests. "Me?! In love with him?! No way! Not a chance! Not if he was the last boy in this, or any other dimension!"

Their reactions make Phantom laugh to himself yet again. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

Rin keeps blushing, then turns away from him. "Tch, whatever. He's so not my type, literally and metaphorically." She says to herself, pouting.

After Ruri is able to regain her composure, she quickly finishes her food, then stands up. "Uhhhh...It was good to see you both here, best of luck tomorrow. I think Im gonna go turn in for the night, see ya." She then begins to leave, heading back to her room for the night.

Rin snaps out of it as well, and turns to her. Then she smiles, watching her leave, and waving goodbye to her. "Oh, okay, thanks. Goodnight Ruri, see ya tomorrow. And best of luck to you as well."

Phantom turns and smiles at her as well. "Yup, later Ruri. Say hello to Draco for me next time ya see him." the two of them then return to their own dinner, while also discussing their battle plans for tomorrow.

Once Ruri makes it back to her room, she shuts the door behind her, then leans against it, slowly sliding down, onto the floor. She then brings her knees to her chest and hugs them, still blushing fairly hard, thinking hard about what Phantom said about her and Draco before. "...Is it true?...Was he right?...Do I really wish that we were more then just friends?" She asks herself, still not entirely sure how exactly she feels about Draco.

Shortly after that, Ruri gets ready for bed, then lays down and tries to sleep, but cant. All she's able to do is think about Draco, still blushing fairly hard as well.

Meanwhile, out on Route 12, Draco and his Pokémon are doing some hard training, battling every wild Pokémon and trainer they see. This goes on for at least an hour, then Draco recalls all of his Pokémon and looks up at the night, starry sky, thinking about several things, but mostly about Phantom. "I don't know what your playing at, but I do not find this amusing." He then turns and heads back into Shalour City, finding a nice looking tree and getting comfortable in it. Although, Draco doesn't have a very easy time falling asleep either.

The following morning comes soon enough, or maybe too soon for Draco and Ruri.

After Ruri gets dressed and they both get ready for the day, they both meet inside the Pokémon Center, sit down, and begin having their breakfast.

Draco is his usually quiet self, but Ruri, for some reason, isn't saying anything at all. She just keeps taking small bites out of her food, looking down a bit, and blushing a little.

It doesn't take very long for Draco to notice that something is off with her, so after he swallows his food, he looks at her with a knowing expression. "Okay Ruri, what's bothering you?"

Ruri is caught off guard by this, and quickly looks back at him, looking surprised and a little nervous. "W-What do you mean Draco? Im fine, really."

Draco doesn't buy it for one second and narrows his eyes at her a bit. "C'mon, Im not stupid. Is this about what I told you about Phantom last night? Believe me when I say that you shouldn't worry about that guy, just leave him to me." His tone and expression both change a bit when he says that last part, to slightly more serious ones.

However, Ruri had nearly forgotten all about Phantom and what Draco had told her. She was way more distracted by what Phantom said to her and Rin last night, and she was still trying to figure out her own thoughts and feelings towards Draco at this moment. "Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No! Its nothing like that Draco." She laughs nervously.

Her reaction only makes Draco confused, as she raises one eyebrow at her now. "What is it then Ruri? Its easy to see that something is bothering you."

"Its really nothing Draco, just girl stuff. No need to worry about me, honest." Ruri smiles at him, hoping he wont question her about this anymore.

Draco still isn't sure, but decides not to bother her. "Okay then, if you say so. Just try not to get too distracted during our battle today, alright?"

Ruri mentally breaths a sigh of relief, then nods at him, still smiling. "Don't worry Draco, I wont let you down, I promise."

"Good, thank you Ruri." Draco continues eating his breakfast after that.

Ruri does the same, but is still unable to shake those thoughts and feelings.

Soon enough, both trainers finish eating. They then get their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, exit the Pokémon Center, and head over to the stadium, where a very large crowd of people has already gathered, yet again, all of them waiting for the action to begin again.

Draco and Ruri check back in and head into the trainer's stands, waiting to see when their next battle will be and who their opponents will be this time.

Shortly after all of the remaining participants check in, the announcer begins to speak just like yesterday. "Alright battle fans, thank you all for coming back for another day of fun filled, and action packed battles!"

The crowd cheers loudly, same as before as well.

The announcer then continues. "That's what I like to hear, now lets get right to the battles! The computer will now randomly shuffle our remaining trainers, so determine who will battle who in the second round!"

The match ups then appear on the big screen for all to see, as all the trainers take a look at their next round opponents.

Ruri and Rin are once again relieved that they once again don't have to face each other just yet.

"And there they are! Be sure to wish your favorite team luck battle fans! Now let the Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament's second round begin!" The announcer yells out, as the crowd then cheers very loudly one more time.

After that, the battles begin. Rin and Phantom make quick work of their opponents, and end up winning their battle with relative ease. Rin battled with her Swirlix, while Phantom battled with his Sableye.

The crowd really enjoys all of the battles so far, and soon enough, it comes time for Draco and Ruri's battle, with this one being the final battle of the second round.

"Alright battle fans, its time once again for the final battle of the day! But don't you worry, I guarantee you wont go home disappointed, not with trainer teams like these!" The announcer makes the call, then Draco, Ruri, and their opponents enter the battlefield.

The announcer makes the call once more. "You might remember these trainers from yesterday, we have the team of Draco and Ruri vs the team of James and Adam!"

The crowd goes wild for them, as all four trainers pull out their Poke Balls, containing their Pokémon of choice for this battle.

 **BATTLE START**

"Hawlucha, standby for battle!" Draco throws his Pokémon into the battle.

Ruri follows his lead, but she still seems rather distracted. "Oh, uhhhh, go Amaura!"

They both appear, and looking strong. "Haw, lu, cha!"

"Am, Amaura!"

The whole crowd is surprised by the sight of Draco's Hawlucha, as the announcer makes a comment on it. "Wow! I don't believe my eyes folks! Its a shiny Hawlucha! Unbelievable!" Everyone then cheers, loving this.

Even Rin, Phantom, James, and Adam are shocked to see this. "No way! Where did he get a Pokémon like that?!" Rin questions.

"Indeed, some go their whole lives without seeing a shiny Pokémon." Phantom adds.

After regaining his composure, James throws in his own Pokémon. "That's really something. Now go, Conkeldurr!"

Adam does the same. "Yes, indeed. Don't lose Heatmor!"

They both appear now too, both of them looking very well trained. "Conkeldurr!"

"Heat, mor!"

James starts the battle off. "Conkeldurr, use Mach Punch!"

Draco is quick to counter. "Meet the attack with Brick Break Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha and Conkeldurr charge right for each other, but then Heatmor appears over Conkeldurr.

"Fire Spin!" Adam calls out to his Heatmor.

Heatmor then jumps off Conkeldurr, but ends up going straight for Amaura, getting ready to use its move.

Everyone expects Ruri to counter attack, but nothing happens.

This shocks Draco and Amaura, as they both turn to Ruri, who looks like she's very deep in thought at the moment.

"Hey Ruri, we're in the middle of a battle here! This isn't the time to spaced out!" Draco yells at her.

Ruri instantly snaps out of it, but kinda scrambles to figure out what's going on. "Huh?! Use Aurora Beam!"

Amaura obeys, as its Aurora Beam collides with Heatmor's Fire Spin. Unfortunately, this is a mismatch, and Heatmor's attack ends up overpowering Amaura's. Amaura then takes a hit as a result.

Ruri sees this and worries for her Pokémon. "Amaura, no!"

Meanwhile, Hawlucha and Conkeldurr collide, with intense power, but Conkeldurr seems to overpower Hawlucha, sending it flying back several feet after the collision has ended.

James grins at this. "How'd that feel?! My Conkeldurr's ability is Iron Fist!"

Draco grits his teeth at this, then turns to Ruri. "What are you doing?"

Ruri turns to him, not sure what to say, but knows she's gotta get her head on straight. "Im sorry Draco, it wont happen again. I promise."

Draco turns back to the battle after that. "Good. Now Hawlucha, up in the air!"

Hawlucha jumps high in the air and begins gliding around effortlessly.

"Now use Poison Jab on Heatmor!" Draco orders, attempting to retake control of this battle.

Both James and Adam grin now. "You ready?" Adam asks his teammate.

James nods. "You bet. Conkeldurr, block it!"

Conkeldurr uses its concrete pillars to easily block Hawlucha's attack, catching it and Draco by surprise.

Adam then follows it up. "Shadow Claw!"

Heatmor quickly attacks, hitting Hawlucha with a powerful Shadow Claw.

Its then that Ruri decides to help out. "Amaura, use Ancient Power on Heatmor!"

Amaura obeys, sending the attack right at Heatmor.

Adam doesn't look at all worried though. "Dodge it!"

Heatmor quickly dodges the attack, and this time, Ruri and Amaura are surprised.

James now follows up on this. "Now, Mach Punch!"

Conkeldurr, in the blink of an eye, strikes Amaura while it and its trainer are off guard.

But James and Adam's onslaught isn't over just yet. "Heatmor, use Shadow Claw on Amaura now!"

Heatmor charges right for Amaura while its struggling to get back up after the last attack.

Ruri sees this and worries again. "Oh no, Amaura!"

However, Draco and Hawlucha cut in. "I don't think so, use Brick Break and defend Amaura!"

Hawlucha obeys, quickly getting between Heatmor and Amaura, then colliding with Heatmor and protecting its teammate.

Ruri begins to relax a bit after that, and turns to Draco. "Thanks Draco, you saved us."

Draco turns to her, knowing her mind has been someplace else since the beginning of this battle, so he decides to do something about it. "Ruri, have Amaura use Thunder Wave on Heatmor now."

His request shocks her a bit, but then James goes back on the offensive. "Use Mach Punch again Conkeldurr!"

Conkeldurr begins charging in again.

Ruri sees this and begins feeling rather frantic, as she turns back to Draco to answer his request. "But I cant, Hawlucha is too close to Heatmor! It'll hit them both!"

Draco just looks at her, seriously. "Do it."

Ruri thinks it over for a second, then turns back to the battle and grits her teeth. "Ah! Amaura, use Thunder Wave on Heatmor now!"

Amaura is a bit shocked by this request too, but obeys its trainer and uses its move, hitting both Hawlucha and Heatmor with Thunder Wave.

This shocks Adam, as now Heatmor is paralyzed.

Draco is then quick to take advantage of the situation. "Now Hawlucha, knock Heatmor away and hit Conkeldurr with Poison Jab!"

Hawlucha obeys, and somehow doesn't seem to be effected by the paralysis, as it quickly knocks Heatmor away with Brick Break, then heads straight for Conkeldurr with its Poison Jab ready.

James and Conkeldurr are surprised to see Hawlucha moving so fast after being hit with Thunder Wave, and Conkeldurr is hit with Poison Jab as a result, knocking it on its back, but its not out of the battle just yet.

Ruri then turns to Draco again, looking confused. "I don't get it, what just happened? How can Hawlucha still move to fast?"

Draco doesn't turn to her, but answers her. "Hawlucha's ability is Limber, so paralysis doesn't work on it at all."

Adam now looks rather frustrated. "Rgh, don't let that paralysis stop you Heatmor! Use Shadow Claw on Amaura again!"

Heatmor obeys, and charges for Amaura once again.

Ruri turns back to the battle, caught off guard yet again. "Ah, use Aurora Beam quick!"

Amaura tries to counter, but Heatmor's Shadow Claw stops it cold. Heatmor is now holding Amaura down, and Amaura is unable to do anything to fight back.

Ruri really worries for her Pokémon now. "Amaura! Try Ancient Power!"

Amaura struggles to break free from Heatmor's grip, but cant seem to do anything at all.

Draco sees this and now looks rather frustrated himself. "Use Stone Edge!"

Hawlucha's Stone Edge hits Heatmor hard, knock it off of Amaura. Hawlucha then jumps out, in front of Amaura to defend it, just like the protective Pokémon it is.

Adam isn't done yet though. "Heatmor, Fire Blast now!"

Heatmor uses its move, with tons of power behind it. The Fire Blast heads straight for Hawlucha.

Hawlucha stays put though, and Draco doesn't give it any orders to dodge, as they both know that if Hawlucha does, the Fire Blast will hit Amaura, who is currently still right behind Hawlucha, and is still reeling after the last hit Conkeldurr gave it.

Ruri sees all of this, and looks at Amaura. Her Pokémon looks back at her, with a look in its eyes that Ruri knows all too well.

Ruri then gets the same look in her eyes and nods. "Okay then, lets do it Amaura! Protect Hawlucha with Ancient Power now!"

Amaura quickly moves out, in front of Hawlucha, and begins powering up its own attack, ready to intercept the Fire Blast.

Draco and Hawlucha are rather surprised by this, as Draco then turns to Ruri. "What are you doing?! Amaura cant battle flames like that! It'll lose!"

Ruri doesn't turn to him, but responds. "Maybe, but you've helped us out countless times in this battle, and it was all my fault. So this time, we're saving you."

Draco is a little surprised by this, then turns back to the battle himself.

However, Amaura was a bit slow on the draw, and its attack collides with the Fire Blast at a very close range, resulting in an explosion right in front of Amaura.

Ruri is shocked now. "Amaura, no!"

When the smoke clears, it is revealed that Amaura is now unable to battle anymore. "Am...aura..."

Ruri then recalls Amaura. "Thank you, you've done well. Now get a good rest, and Im sorry." Then she turns to Draco, but looks down a little. "Draco, Im sorry. I thought we could handle that."

Draco doesn't turn to her, but still responds. "A loss will only make you stronger Ruri, but don't worry, we still wont lose. We'll take over from here, ya ready Hawlucha?!" He calls out to his Pokémon.

Hawlucha looks just as determined as Draco, and strikes a battle ready pose. "Lucha, ha!"

James and Adam get their grins back now. "One down, and one more to go. Use Mach Punch Conkeldurr!" James orders.

"Jump high and dodge it Hawlucha!" Draco quickly counters.

Hawlucha quickly jumps high into the air, dodging the attack, and is now gliding around just like before.

Adam then attempts a counter strike. "Heatmor, Fire Spin!"

Heatmor uses its move, trying to knock Hawlucha out of the sky, but Hawlucha flies around way too fast to be hit, and easily dodges Heatmor's Fire Spin.

Draco then follows up. "Now, use Sky Attack!"

Hawlucha dives down at Conkeldurr, using its move, with tons of power. It then strikes Conkeldurr, very hard, and lands perfectly.

After the attack has ended, Conkeldurr falls on its back, unable to continue battling. "Conkeldurr..."

James is shocked by this and calls out to his Pokémon. "Conkeldurr!"

Its Draco's turn to grin now. "Sorry, but we're retaking control of this battle."

Hawlucha nods in agreement. "Haw, lucha."

Ruri watches all of this, with no words, just a surprised expression and slight awe in her eyes.

Adam now looks frustrated again. "Heatmor, use Shadow Claw again!"

However, the paralysis has gotten to Heatmor, and it cant move at all.

James and Adam are very worried by this. "Oh no, not now!"

Draco, on the other hand, keeps his grin. "Hawlucha, use Stone Edge!"

Hawlucha obeys, quickly hitting the paralyzed Heatmor with a super effective move.

"Now finish this with Brick Break!" Draco calls for the finishing move.

Hawlucha charges in at a great speed, stopping right in front of Heatmor. "Hawlucha, cha!"

The attack hits Heatmor hard, right on top of its head. "Heatmor!" Heatmor then hits the ground hard, and unable to continue the battle.

 **BATTLE END**

The announcer then makes the call. "And its over! Conkeldurr and Heatmor are unable to battle, Hawlucha and Amaura are the winners! So the victory in this round goes to Draco and Ruri!"

The crowd cheers extremely loudly now.

Draco then recalls Hawlucha, and stays quiet.

Ruri stares at Draco in awe, almost not believing what she just saw, that Draco beat both opponents by himself. A small blush appears on her face again, as she's unable to keep it hidden any longer.

James and Adam in a state of total shock, but after it wears off they both recall their Pokémon, and exits the battlefield.

Draco and Ruri do the same, heading back into the stands.

They are then greeted by none other then Rin and Phantom. They both smile at them, with Rin walking right up to Ruri. "That was a really amazing battle Ruri, you and Amaura were great."

However, Ruri just looks down a bit, feeling rather down actually. "Thank you Rin, but Draco and Hawlucha were the real great ones. They won the match, all I did was get in the way."

Rin loses her smile and worries for Ruri now. "Oh c'mon, don't talk like that. I thought you were awesome out there. Phantom, back me up." She turns to him for help.

Phantom keeps his smile and tries to sound sympathetic. "Yeah, ya did okay." Then he turns to Draco. "That was some battle man, and I had no idea you had a shiny Pokémon. Talk about a rare find."

Draco puts his hand into his pockets, and doesn't look interested in any of this praise. "Yeah, whatever. At least we made it to the semi-finals, and Ruri, don't worry. Im not angry with you, but you have to get your thoughts sorted out before tomorrow's next round battle. What ever is bothering you, Im sure you can work it out."

Ruri looks at him and smiles a bit. "Your right, thanks Draco. Ill try, I promise."

Draco nods at her, wondering what exactly it is that's got her so distracted.

Then the announcer gives his final speech for the day. "Okay battle fans, that does it for today's second round battles! Tomorrow is the semi-finals, then we'll straight into the finals after that! Meaning tomorrow, one of our four remaining teams will win our set of evolution stones! I personally wish you all the best of luck tomorrow, and hope to see some great battles from each of you! So all of you rest up tonight, and be prepared to bring your A game tomorrow!"

Everyone cheers one more time, as people begin to exit the stadium.

Draco, Ruri, Rin, and Phantom all exit the stadium as well, each of their respective teams going their own ways for now. Each trainer with their own, different things on their minds, but one thing their all thinking hard about, is tomorrow's battles and who will win this tournament.

* * *

 **Looks like things are getting pretty hectic, huh? Was Draco right? Is Phantom really a Pokemorph? And if so, is he with the evil organization? How will Draco and Ruri approach this situation? Does Ruri really hold some deeper feelings towards Draco? What will she do if she does? Who will win this tag battle tournament? Who will lose? And why does this chapter have so many questions? Find out next time, only right here. This is Pokémon Clear Version.**


	16. Chapter 16: Water and Fire

**Hey there, so sorry for the wait folks. Ive just been buried in IRL work and stuff for the passed week and a half, plus yesterday my account wasnt working for some reason. Anyway, I start culinary school tomorrow, so things may slow down a bit again, but Ill still try my very best, I promise. Wish me luck, thanks, and now please enjoy.**

* * *

The night after the second round, and after dinner, we find Ruri out on Route 12, with all of her Pokémon, doing some hard training in preparation for the semi finals tomorrow. Although, Ruri is mostly doing this as a way of trying to clear her head, as she's still very upset with herself for letting herself get distracted during her and Draco's battle earlier today. Basically, she feels like she's let Draco down, yet she still isn't sure why this is all bothering her so much.

Her Pokémon can sense her feelings too, as they all worry for their trainer, but they still go along with this anyway, as the training session continues.

This goes on for several hours, with Ruri constantly trying and failing to clear her head, until she finally decides to give her team a much needed break. So she recalls all of her Pokémon, except for her Braixen.

Braixen looks at its trainer, easily able to sense what she's feeling. Then it walks over to her and looks at her, with concern in its eyes and voice. "Brai, Braixen. Braixen, xen."

Ruri is unable to understand the Pokémon's language, but she still understands what her Pokémon is trying to tell her, as she looks back at it. "Sorry Braixen, I didn't mean to worry you and the others. Ive just got a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

Braixen continues, wanting to know more and to help its trainer get through this. "Braixen, Braixen?"

Once again, Ruri understands. "Is it about Draco?" She asks, just wanting to confirm what her Pokémon asked her.

Braixen nods. "Brai, Braixen."

Ruri then blushes a bit, and looks away from her Pokémon. "Im wont lie to you Braixen, so yes. This is about Draco. I know it shouldn't bother me this much, but I was totally useless in our battle today. True, we did win, but I knew all along that this would happen. All I did today was slow Draco down, he's the one that won us this battle. And the semi finals are tomorrow, so then what?...What is it that Im feeling?" She clenches her fist over her chest, as her heart has been feeling very strange since the battle earlier today.

Braixen then walks closer to its trainer, and whacks her right on top of her head with the twig it always has with it, with no warning at all.

Ruri instantly snaps out of it, and winces in pain from the sudden strike. "Ow!" Then she looks at Braixen again, very confused, and rubbing the spot on her head that was hit. "Braixen?! What was that for? It really hurt."

Braixen then puts the twig away and rubs its trainers head as well. "Braixen, Brai! Braixen, Braixen, xen! Xen, Braixen, Brai! Braixen!"

Ruri is rather surprised by all of this, but once again understands what her partner is trying to tell her. She then stops rubbing her head and looks down a bit. "Thank you Braixen, I needed that." She smiles at her Pokémon, beginning to feel better.

Braixen smiles back, happy to see its partner happy again. "Braixen. Brai, xen."

Ruri giggles a little, then recalls her Pokémon. "Your the best Braixen, take a good long rest." Then she looks up at the starry, night sky, thinking everything over one more time. After that, she takes a deep breath, blushes a little, and believes she finally understands what it is she's feeling. "Am I...in love with Draco?" She asks herself, then blushes a bit more at her own question.

However, her thoughts are quickly interrupted by the sound of an explosion nearby.

Ruri turns towards the direction of the sound, through the trees, and then decides to find out what it was and runs towards it.

What she finds is both confusing and shocking to her. She sees six of Draco's Pokémon, all doing some training like she and her Pokémon were a moment ago, but the target their all attacking is Draco himself.

Draco however, stands his ground and doesn't look too bothered or even hurt by the attacks for some reason, as he then orders another set of them. "Frogadier, use Ice Beam. Noibat, use Air Slash. Malamar, Psycho Cut. Tyrunt, Stone Edge. Binacle, use Rock Tomb. And Skrelp, use Sludge Bomb."

Ruri gasps a bit at this and whispers to herself, unable to look away. "Is he insane? I get that he's tough, but this is ridiculous."

All of his Pokémon obey and fire their respective attacks at Draco, not holding back one bit.

Draco makes no attempt to dodge at all, as all of the attacks hit him hard, and another explosion follows.

Ruri keeps watching from behind a tree, hoping Draco is still okay, and is ready to help him if he's not.

However, when the smoke clears, its revealed that Draco is just fine, and almost doesn't have a scratch on him.

Ruri is surprised by this again, but then remembers that something like this has happened before. "This is just like before, with the Flare woman." She remembers Draco's short bout with the Pokemorph all too well, then wonders what exactly is up with Draco.

Draco then sighs and closes his eyes. "Ruri, I know your there."

Ruri flinches, then wonders how he did that. Then she steps out from behind the tree, and walks over to him. "Your good Draco."

He turns and looks at her. "Thanks. Now before you ask anything, let me assure you that this isn't how I always train. I just believe that my Pokémon aren't the only ones that need to be strong, that's all."

Ruri looks back at him. "Oh, I see. So is this how you got all those scars and burn marks on your body then?"

"Sort of, but its a bit more complicated then that." Draco answers her.

Ruri nods, understanding how he is and knowing he wouldn't give her a straight forward answer. But her attention is then drawn to his Pokémon, or more specifically, his Malamar. "Oh, I didn't know Inkay evolved. When did this happen?"

"During our training session last night. Oh yeah, and Ill be using you in tomorrow's semi final battle Malamar. So be ready." Draco turns to his Pokémon and informs it.

Malamar nods, ready for battle. "Mal, Malamar."

Ruri smiles at Malamar. "Cool, I cant wait to battle along side you."

Shortly after that, Draco recalls all of his Pokémon. "I guess that's enough training for tonight, Im gonna turn in. You should too Ruri." He turns and begins heading back to Shalour City.

Ruri follows him. "Yeah, okay Draco." She then looks at him again and remembers the question she asked herself a few minutes ago, she then blushes and looks away from him. "...Are you sure your okay Draco?"

Draco doesn't turn to her, but answers her, as they both keep walking. "As you've seen, Im pretty used to this sort of thing Ruri. So yes, Im fine. But thank you for asking."

Ruri keeps her blush. "If you say so, and your welcome."

They both make it back into the city, go to the Pokémon Center, drop off their Pokémon, have showers to clean and refresh themselves, then Draco exits the center to sleep outside like he usually does, while Ruri changes into her nightgown and climbs into bed.

However, Ruri tries to sleep, but just cant. All she can do is toss and turn, as her blush still wont fade, and all she's able to think about is Draco.

Eventually she is able to finally fall asleep, but she has a, lets say off, dream that night.

Ruri finds herself in an empty stadium, with no one but her and Draco inside of it.

They've just finished a battle, with Draco as the victor.

Ruri smiles at him. "Looks like you win again Draco, you just keep getting strong and strong."

Then, without saying a word, Draco begins walking over to her.

Ruri sees this and is caught off guard a little, as she watches him get closer and closer, having no idea what he's doing. "Draco? What are you doing?"

Draco stops right in front of her, just inches from her, and gently places his hand on her cheek, gazing into her eyes.

Ruri says nothing at this, and just blushes, extremely confused by his actions.

Then Draco finally speaks, saying only one thing. "Ruri."

Ruri snaps out of her daze and looks back into his eyes, still blushing. "...Y-Yes Draco?"

Draco then leans in, bringing his face closer to her own. "Your really beautiful. Did ya know that?"

Hearing this from him only makes Ruri blush harder. "...Draco...Y-You really think so?"

He slowly nods. "I might not have noticed at first, but that's because Ive been so focused on my dream that I lost sight of almost everything else. But now that Ive won this battle, I can finally tell you. Ruri, Id like you to be my girlfriend." He then begins to lean in even more, looking like he's about to kiss her right on her lips.

As this happens, Ruri blushes her hardest and has a very hard time processing all of this. But at this point, she doesn't care, as she slowly begins to lean in herself, ready to return the kiss. "Draco..."

Unfortunately for Ruri, that's where her dream ends.

Her eyes shoot open, as she wakes up. She's breathing heavily, blushing hard, and sweating a bit. She slowly wipes the sweat from her face, but stops at her lips, remembering her almost dream kiss with Draco very clearly, and is unable to form any words what so ever.

So she does the only things she can do. She gets up, walks into the bathroom, takes another shower to remove the sweat smell, and all the while thinks about her dream, now positive that she does hold deeper feelings for Draco.

After that, Ruri gets dressed, does her other morning rituals, then goes to get some breakfast and wait for Draco, still thinking very hard about her dream, her feelings, and what she should do.

Draco arrives shortly after that, but instantly notices that something about Ruri is off. "Morning Ruri, you seem bothered. What's up?" He sits down at their table and looks at her.

Ruri looks back at him and smiles. "Oh, good morning Draco. Im fine, I just had a strange dream last night."

"Really? What happened?" Draco asks, wanting to know more.

However, Ruri decides against telling him about her dream very quickly. "Nothing much, just uhhhh..." She tries to think up an excuse.

Draco raises one eyebrow at her, wondering again what's up with her. "Well?"

Ruri thinks fast, and quickly thinks up an excuse. "...Dreaming about my old home in Hoenn, and I think the legendary Pokémon Kyogre was there too." She mentally punches herself for this one, thinking that he'll never buy this.

Which he doesn't, but based on how she's acting, Draco decides it best to just play along for now. "Okay then, whatever."

Ruri breaths a sigh of relief, not believing he actually bought that. "Yup, that's right." She laughs awkwardly, then begins eating.

Draco does the same, hoping she wont get distracted in their battle again today.

After they finish, they get their Pokémon, and head over to the stadium.

They find a larger crowd gathered there then on the last two days for sure, all of the people wanting to see who will win this event.

Draco and Ruri go to the trainer's stands, and meet up with Rin and Phantom, with Draco and Rin glaring at each with deadly intent, like usual.

Their banter however is cut short, as the announcer begins to speak to everyone. "This is it, the semi finals! And I know, no one wants to lose, having come this far! Am I right battle fans?!"

The crowd cheers very loudly, approving.

The announcer grins and nods at this. "Yeah! That's the spirit! We have four amazing teams left, but which one of them will emerge as the victors?! Lets stop all this delay and find out!"

Everyone cheers again, as Rin and Phantom, and their opponents, take the battlefield.

Draco and Ruri watch this battle closely, knowing that if they win their battle, they'll face whichever side wins this one.

The end result was anyone's guess, Rin and Phantom won. Rin battled with her Vanillite, while Phantom battled with his Drifblim.

Everyone cheers for them, as they exit the battlefield.

Then, all eyes are on the second and final battle of the semi finals, as Draco, Ruri, and their opponents enter the battlefield now.

The announcer then makes the call. "And here it is, the final battle of the semi finals! I know most of you know these four trainers, but lets introduce them for all the new battle fans I see here today! We have the team of Draco and Ruri vs the team of Tiffany and Eric!"

Everyone cheers loudly for them.

Rin and Phantom watch closely as well, just like Draco and Ruri did during their battle. "Just think Rin, we'll be facing whoever wins this battle next." Phantom tells her.

Rin smiles and nods. "Yeah, I know. Its really exciting." But she loses her smile when she looks at Draco, she feels so conflicted inside. She wants Draco to lose, but she also wants Ruri to win.

"Alright, battle begin!" The announcer yells out.

 **BATTLE START**

All four trainers pull out their Poke Balls of choice, looking ready for a hard fought battle.

"Floette, I choose you!" Ruri throws hers in.

"Malamar, standby for battle!" Followed by Draco.

Then Tiffany. "Now Liepard, lets go!"

And Eric. "Swellow, your number one!"

All the Pokémon appear on the field, looking strong. "Floette!"

"Malamar!"

"Lie, pard!"

"Swellow!"

Ruri starts it off. "Lets give em all we've got Floette, use Dazzling Gleam on Liepard!"

Tiffany is ready to counter. "Get ready to dodge, and then strike back with Shadow Ball Liepard!"

Meanwhile, Eric launches his own attack against Draco. "Swellow, use Air Slash on Malamar now!"

Swellow sends the attack right at Malamar, but Draco and Malamar both remain calm.

Then Draco strikes back. "Hyper Beam!"

"Mala, Malamar!" Malamar uses its move, with tons of power behind it.

The Hyper Beam rips right throw the Air Slash, then hits Swellow hard. "Swellow!" The attack is so intense that it actually makes Floette and Liepard lose focus and stop their own attacks, as a massive explosion follows after the impact.

Tiffany and Eric are shocked by this. "Oh my!"

"That's some power!" Eric remarks.

"Are you okay Floette?!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon.

Floette calls back to her, perfectly fine. "Flo! Floette!"

When the attack finally ends, and the smoke clears, everyone sees that Swellow is out cold and no longer able to continue battling.

Eric is instantly shocked even more by this result. "Oh no! Swellow!" He recalls his Pokémon, then turns to his teammate, looking down a bit. "Sorry Tiffany."

Tiffany answers him. "Don't worry Eric, Ill get us out of this. Liepard use Iron Tail on Malamar!"

Liepard rushes in, as Malamar cant do a thing to stop it after using Hyper Beam.

However, Ruri is ready to help her teammate. "Floette, Dazzling Gleam one more time! Cover Malamar!"

Floette obeys, and sends the attack at Liepard.

Tiffany grits her teeth now. "Dodge it with Double Team and keep going!"

Liepard easily dodges the attack, and stops behind Malamar. It then jumps high in the air and brings its tail down right on Malamar, hard.

Tiffany then follows it up. "Now use Night Slash!"

Liepard gets ready, while still at close range.

But then Malamar finishes recharging, ready to strike back.

Draco instantly seizes the chance. "Superpower, go!"

Malamar quickly turns to Liepard, while its still getting ready to use its move.

Tiffany sees this and worries, instantly. "Liepard, get out of there quick!"

But its already too late, and Malamar's attack hits Liepard with tons of strength behind it. "Liepard!"

After its over, Liepard is also unable to battle now as well.

Both Tiffany and Eric are shocked once more. "No way!"

 **BATTLE END**

The announcer makes his call now. "And there you have it! Swellow and Liepard are unable to battle, Malamar and Floette are the winners! So the team of Draco and Ruri will move onto the final round, where they will face the team of Rin and Phantom, and one of these two teams will walk away with the set of rare evolution stones! We'll take a short break, then go straight into the finals! Best of luck to both teams!"

The crowd cheers very loudly, Draco, Ruri, and their opponents, recall their Pokémon and Draco and Ruri head back to the stands.

As they walk, Ruri turns and looks at Draco, knowing that she has to work a lot harder to catch up to him now. "Sorry Draco, I know me and Floette didn't really help at all during that battle."

Draco doesn't turn to her, but answers her. "Don't worry about Ruri, I know Ive told you this before, but it just means that you just have to train a little harder. That's all."

Ruri thinks to herself that "a little" is an understatement, considering what his Malamar did to their opponents Pokémon, and so quickly too. But still, Ruri smiles at him and nods. "Gotcha. At least now we get to move onto the finals."

Draco nods. "Exactly, and I endeavor not to lose."

Ruri expected a response like that from him, as they soon make it back into the stands.

They are instantly greeted by Rin and Phantom, as they walk over to them.

Rin and Phantom both smile at them, with Rin running right up to Ruri and locking hands with her. "Way to go Ruri, your in the final round with us! This is gonna be awesome!"

Ruri smiles back at her, very happy about this too. "I know, thanks Rin. But just because we're friends, don't think Im gonna go easy on ya." She grins at Rin, looking ready for one of the best battles of her time as a trainer.

Rin grins back at her, with the exact same expression. "Don't worry, I was about to say the same thing to you."

Meanwhile, Phantom walks over to Draco and smiles at him. "That last battle was one of the best Ive seen in a while Draco, you've really got some skills. Good luck in the finals." He gives Draco his hand for a handshake.

Draco looks at him for a minute, then shakes his hand. "Yeah, thanks. Same to you Phantom." He then grips Phantom's hand tighter.

Phantom feels this, then does the same right back to Draco, grinning at him.

Both trainers keep this going for several minutes, glaring right into each other's eyes, although its next to impossible to see Phantom's eyes under his shades. Both of them looking like they know a very shocking secret about the other, yet they also don't know that the other knows just yet.

Soon enough, it comes time for the finals to begin. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, as the announcer begins to make the call. "And so its finally time, the final round of the Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament is about to begin!"

Everyone cheers louder then ever before, all of them really looking forward to this battle.

The announcer continues. "Now lets once again meet our two teams of trainers! We have the team of Draco and Ruri vs the team of Rin and Phantom! One of these two teams will be walking away with not just a victory, but also the collection of evolution stones! Which one will it be?! Lets turn our attention to the battlefield and find out!"

Everyone cheers again, as both teams enter the battlefield, all of them looking ready for one more battle.

"Alright, the moment we've all been waiting for, battle begin!" The announcer yells out.

 **BATTLE START**

Ruri then throws her Poke Ball of choice into the battle. "There's only one Pokémon I wanna battle with for this battle, so lets go Braixen!"

It appears, looking happy that Ruri chose it, and ready for an intense battle. "Braixen! Brai!"

Draco pulls out his Poke Ball of choice as well. "Frogadier, standby for battle!" He throws it into the battle.

It appears next to Braixen, looking more ready then ever before. "Frog, adier!"

Rin then readys her Poke Ball, with a confident smile on her face. "Ive been waiting for a chance to show off this one, so come on out!" She throws it into the battle.

It appears, but what comes out of the Poke Ball shocks everyone. Its not a Fairy type or an Ice type, but something completely different. "Quagsire!"

Ruri goes wide eyed, staring right at Rin's Pokémon is total disbelief. "A Quagsire?!"

Rin smiles at this and nods. "That's right, you didn't think all my Pokémon were Fairy and Ice types did you? I mean, they are the greatest, but I just love my Quagsire too. Plus its good protection for my Fairy and Ice types, since Quagsire has an advantage against all of their weaknesses. And since Draco's not using a Dragon type, I thought this would be the perfect chance to finally show this member of my team off."

Draco grins at this, not expecting it either. "Interesting." Is the only thing he says, looking right at Rin and her Quagsire.

Then Phantom readys his Poke Ball and throws it in too. "If everyone's done gazing at Rin's Pokémon, allow me to introduce mine. Go!"

His Pokémon of choice emerges from its Poke Ball, looking very strong indeed. "Trevenant!"

Ruri looks at his Pokémon. "A Trevenant." Then she looks at her own Pokémon. "Me and Braixen have got this one." She looks determined.

As does her Braixen. "Brai, xen."

Then the real action begins, with Ruri making the first move. "Braixen, use Flamethrower on Trevenant!"

Draco follows up on that. "Frogadier, use Ice Beam on Quagsire!"

Both Pokémon use their moves, aiming right at their respective targets.

However, Rin is ready with a counter measure. "Quagsire, use Aqua Tail on Braixen now!"

Quagsire charges right through Braixen's Flamethrower, then strikes Braixen hard with a super effective attack.

But right above Quagsire is Frogadier, ready to strike right back.

Phantom however, is fully prepared to defend his teammate. "Horn Leech!"

Trevenant quickly blocks the Ice Beam, taking some damage, but then hits Frogadier right back, knocking it on the ground, and regaining some lost health in the process.

Phantom then turns to Rin. "Its time. We have to deal with Frogadier just as we planned."

Rin smiles and nods. "Right. Quagsire use Slam on Frogadier!"

Quagsire charges right for Frogadier.

Draco grits his teeth, ready for it. "Smokescreen!"

Frogadier raises a smokescreen, easily dodging the attack and hiding itself in the smoke.

But that only makes Phantom grin. "Perfect. Now Feint Attack!"

Trevenant appears through the smoke, surprising Draco and Frogadier. "Trevenant can use Feint Attack?!"

Trevenant's attack easily hits Frogadier, since Feint Attack never misses, knocking Frogadier down again.

With the smoke now gone, Rin follows up on this chance. "Now Quagsire, use Mud Bomb!"

The attack is aimed right at Frogadier and hits right on.

Ruri sees all of this and grits her teeth. "I cant let this go on. Braixen, help Frogadier! Use Psybeam on Quagsire!"

Braixen obeys and hits Quagsire with all the power it can muster, stopping Quagsire's attack on Frogadier.

But Rin's not done yet. "Strike back with Aqua Tail, now!"

Quagsire hits Braixen right back, knocking it back a few feet.

Although Ruri is far from done herself. "Don't give up Braixen, use Flamethrower on Trevenant!"

Rin is once again ready to counter though. "Defend Trevenant with Mud Bomb!"

The two attacks collide and cancel each other out.

Draco makes another move after that. "Aerial Ace!"

Frogadier jumps high into the air again, going right for Trevenant.

Phantom counters quickly. "Horn Leech!"

The two attacks collide, with intense power filling the air all around them.

When its over they both back away from each other, but Frogadier looks to be in a very bad way.

Ruri and Braixen look at Frogadier, worried for it. Then Ruri turns to Draco. "Frogadier doesn't look so good Draco."

Draco just keeps looking at his Frogadier, not looking worried at all. "Frogadier is just fine."

Frogadier gets back to its feet, looking just as determined as Draco. "Frog, adier." Then Frogadier begins to glow.

This surprises Ruri and Rin. "Is that...?" Rin questions.

"It looks like..." Ruri adds.

Phantom smiles at this. "Wow, good timing."

Draco grins at this. "So it all starts here."

When the glowing finally stops, Frogadier has evolved. "Greninja!"

The crowd goes wild over this sudden turn out.

"Frogadier...It evolved." Ruri comments on this.

Draco takes out his PokeDex and looks up his new Greninja's stats and moves. "Hmmm...Not bad."

Rin is still having a hard time processing this. "No way...Right in the middle of the battle?"

Phantom snaps her out of it though. "Focus Rin, this battle isn't over yet."

Rin then shakes her head and snaps out of it. "Your right Phantom, this wont stop us." She puts her game face back on. "Quagsire, use Aqua Tail on Braixen now!"

Phantom follows her lead. "Trevenant, take down that Greninja with one more Horn Leech!"

Both of their Pokémon charge in, ready to end this battle right here, right now.

But then Draco begins his next attack. "Greninja, use Water Pulse!"

Greninja begins building up tremendous energy and water, all around itself. Then, when Quagsire and Trevenant get close enough, it lets it all fly. The attack hits, and just overwhelms Quagsire and Trevenant, trapping both of them in a kind of swirling whirlpool over Greninja, and it just keeps going.

Ruri watches all of this, in awe at Greninja's new power.

But her thoughts are interrupted when Draco speaks to her. "Aren't you gonna get in there too?"

Ruri turns to him, then back to the battle, looking ready to go, yet also not exactly sure what to do. "Okay then, Braixen use Flamethrower now!"

Braixen uses its move, hitting Greninja's Water Pulse. But instead of cancelling each other out, the Flamethrower somehow fuses with the Water Pulse, as the flames begin to swirl around the water, and cause Quagsire and Trevenant way more damage. Some sparks and a sort of lightning are seen, as the two attacks are transformed into a powerful and amazing looking water and fire whirlwind.

The entire audience, Ruri, Rin, and even Draco and Phantom are in awe at this, having never seen anything like it before.

It eventually ends in a massive explosion, with Quagsire and Trevenant caught in the middle of it.

"Quagsire, no!" Rin calls out to her Pokémon.

"My Trevenant!" As does Phantom.

Everyone watches in silence, waiting for the smoke to clear, to see the end result of this amazing attack.

When the smoke finally does clear, the answer is revealed. Both Quagsire and Trevenant are unable to battle.

 **BATTLE END**

The result is shocking at first, but then the announcer calls it. "...It...Its over! Quagsire and Trevenant are down! Frogadier, sorry, I mean Greninja and Braixen are the winners! So that means the winners of the Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament is the team of Draco and Ruri!"

Everyone cheers much louder then ever before now.

The announcer continues. "It was a long and fierce competition, but in the end these two trainers emerged victorious! And that last move was truly something to see, it really embodied what this tournament stands for, and what its all about! Teamwork! Trust! Friendship between trainers, between Pokémon, and between trainer and Pokémon alike! Congratulations to you both! And thank you all for coming out to see and support it all! We hope you'll join us again next year, for yet another Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament!"

The crowd keeps on cheering, as the Rin and Phantom recall their Pokémon.

Phantom then turns to Rin. "I guess we lost."

Rin turns to him as well, but smiles. "I guess so, but I had a lot of fun battling with you. Thanks for being my partner Phantom."

He smiles back at her. "Anytime Rin, I really enjoyed having you as a partner too."

Rin nods. "Yeah, we made a great team."

They shake hands, then exit the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Ruri is stunned at this result, still trying to take it all in. "...We won. I cant believe it."

Draco keeps his composure though, as he recalls his Greninja, then turns to her. "Well believe it, because it happened. We won Ruri, you and me."

Then Ruri, in the heat of the moment, quickly hugs Draco and smiles. "Yeah, I guess we did."

Draco is a bit surprised at first, but lets her have her moment. Then he tells her something he feels she needs to hear. "Ruri."

Ruri looks at him, blushing a little bit at the realization of what she's just done, and that this reminds her a lot of her dream.

Draco continues though. "You are worthy Ruri, thank you for being my tag battle partner."

Ruri blushes a bit more from having Draco praise her, as she keeps hugging him. "I didn't really do much of anything, but...trust you, my Pokémon, and I guess...myself."

Draco blushes a bit himself, but Ruri doesn't notice it.

The hug lasts a good minute, then Ruri breaks it and turns to her Pokémon. "Thanks to you too Braixen, you were amazing." She smiles at it.

Braixen smiles back. "Braixen."

Ruri then recalls it and turns her attention towards the main stage, along with Draco.

Then the two of them step forward, go up on stage with their Pokémon, accept their prizes and take one last bow.

After putting the evolution stones away for later, they leave the stadium, as many people have already started.

Ruri smiles and turns to Draco. "So, I guess now we'll go for our third badges right?"

Draco nods. "Yes, but lets save that for tomorrow. Im sure the gym leader will be busy with all the clean up and such."

Ruri nods too. "Yeah, good point."

Then Rin runs up to Ruri, smiling big at her. "Hey Ruri, I just wanted to congratulate you myself, and wish you the best of luck on the rest of your journey."

Ruri smiles back at her. "Oh, thanks so much Rin. Best of luck to you as well." She then looks around, but doesn't see Phantom anywhere. "Where's Phantom?"

"Oh, he left already. He said he was just here for the tournament and that he had some personal matters to attend to, I understand. I still really enjoyed his company though, and Im sure Ill see him again someday." Rin answers, still smiling.

"I see, well Im glad we all had a good time. Im so glad we arrived when we did. Me and Draco are gonna stay here another day to earn our next gym badges." Ruri explains to her.

Rin nods, understanding. "Okay then, Im gonna keep moving on. Im really eager to get to Laverre City."

Ruri knows about that place and giggles a bit. "Ill bet you are."

"Well Ill see ya later Ruri." Rin begins leaving, but when she passes by Draco she loses her smile and glares at him a bit, saying only one thing to him. "One day, I will beat you Draco, for all Fairy and Ice types." Then she leaves them.

Draco watches her leave, saying only one thing himself. "If you feel that strongly about it, then show me Rin."

Ruri watches all of this, easily seeing that those two are true rivals in every sense of the word, but she also sees that the two of them are still at odds, so her personal mission for them to all be friends is still incomplete, but she's also able to see that she is getting closer.

Meanwhile, just outside of Shalour City, we find Phantom, making a call on his Pokegear, and looking very secretive, hiding behind some trees, in the shadows. "Hello? Its Phantom. Yeah, the mission was a success. Ive found two trainers with great potential, their names are Ruri and Rin. Also, tell Flare that she was right. The trainer Draco is indeed worth looking into as well, be sure to let the master know right away. It would appear that he was right all along, it is possible. Alright, Ill return to base right away." He hangs up, then grins, and laughs a bit, sounding rather evil. "Looks like the fun has only just begun, I cant wait to see what will happen next." He laughs some more, as he takes off his shades, revealing that he has only one big eye in the middle of his face. His eye glows, then he fades and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

 **Well said Phantom, seems like a lot is going on here at this point. Will Ruri ever be able to confess her true feelings to Draco? Will she ever be able to make peace between Draco and Rin? Will Draco and Ruri be able to win their third badges? Who exactly was Phantom talking to and what will his next move be? And how will I do in culinary school? Find out next time, right here only fans. On Pokémon Clear Version.**


	17. Chapter 17: Once More, a Battle for Two

**Hey there fans, sorry this one took so long, Ive been super busy with pretty much everything lately. I even feel like I might keel over right now. Man, I am all kinds of beat. But on the plus side, things are starting to look up for me, and the show must go on, so here ya go. Please enjoy, thanks so much.**

* * *

The day after the tournament came quickly for Draco and Ruri, as both of them woke up early to do some last minute training, in preparation for their up coming gym battles against Korrina.

After about two hours of training, Ruri waits out in front of the Pokémon Center for Draco, wondering if he's doing the same type of training she saw him doing with his Pokémon the other night.

It doesn't take Draco very long to come into her view, as he walks up to the Pokémon Center, not looking tired at all. "Ruri? I didn't expect to see you up so early."

Ruri smiles at him. "Ya see? I can be an early bird too if I want Draco."

Draco looks back at her, a bit surprised by her sudden change in behavior, since she's normally still asleep by the time he gets back, though the sun is already shinning brightly by this time. "I see. Not bad Ruri, not bad." He grins at her a bit, as he walks into the Pokémon Center, rather impressed with her now. Although, after their victory in the tag battle tournament yesterday, Draco's overall respect for Ruri has grown by quite a bit.

Ruri blushes a bit, and smiles, happy he praised her like that. "Thanks Draco, but it was nothing really." Then she follows him inside the Pokémon Center, and they both give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for some quick rest before their gym battle.

Draco and Ruri then sit down, and begin having some breakfast, with Ruri once again getting Draco to try some new food, which he enjoys yet again, making Ruri giggle a bit.

Once Draco swallows his food, he looks at her. "Thank you Ruri, this is good, but...I like the taste of your food more." He admits.

Ruri instantly blushes at his words, and feels nearly overjoyed to hear that from him of all people, but she's able to contain it for now. She smiles at him again. "Ya really mean that Draco?"

He nods at her. "I do, its good. All Ive eaten for years is berries, and a few things my mother has made for me, but I really enjoyed your cooking."

Ruri blushes a bit more, as her excitement continues to build up inside, but once again she keeps it there for the time being. "Oh, I see. Thanks Draco, that's very kind of you to say. Id be more then happy to make you something later."

Draco smiles at her a bit now. "Thank you Ruri."

Ruri feels very happy, both for all of Draco's praise, and happy to see him actually opening up and smiling for a change, even if it is just a little. "So, have you decided which Pokémon your gonna use in today's gym battle?"

Draco nods again. "Yes, how about you?"

Ruri nods as well. "Yup, me too. Wish me luck okay?"

"Of course, but I don't think you'll need it Ruri. Yesterday's battles proved that you've gotten a lot stronger as a trainer." Draco informs her.

Ruri smiles yet again. "Thanks again Draco, but Im still no where near your level yet. Even so, I really appreciate it."

As he looks at her, its then that a thought comes into Draco's head. "Hey, Ruri?"

Ruri looks back at him, wondering what he's going to ask her. "What is it Draco?"

Draco looks very deep in thought now, like he's having a debate with himself or something. Until he finally stops and answers Ruri. "Its nothing, never mind." He opts not to say.

However, Ruri becomes curious now. "No, tell me. C'mon Draco, please." She smiles at him, wanting to know what he was just thinking about.

Draco looks at her, then sighs, having a hard time saying no to that face at this point. "Fine then Ruri, Ill make you a deal. Lets both win our third gym badges today, and then Ill talk." He grins at her.

Ruri almost instantly grins back at him, knowing right away that this is some kind of a test. "Deal, but I wont lose Draco. I hope you know that."

"I do, and Im sure you know that neither will I Ruri." Draco tells her, totally ready for his battle now.

Ruri is the same at this moment, as she nods at him. "Yeah, I know Draco. Lets both do our best and win our third badges."

Draco nods back, then the two of them shake hands, and go back to finishing their breakfast.

Once they finish, they get their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, and head straight for the Shalour City gym.

When they arrive, they see that it is indeed open this time, as opposed to the day they first arrived in this city. So now, they waste no time, and enter the gym.

After they do, they look around at this gym's own battlefield. Ruri is instantly amazed by it. "Wow, its like a gym and a skate park."

"Every gym leader is different I suppose." Draco adds, taking a step forward. "Hey Korrina, we're back!" He calls out for her.

Then, straight away, down one of the skating paths, Korrina skates over to them, with a smile on her face. "Hey Draco, Ruri! Im glad you guys came back, your battle yesterday was really something!"

Ruri smiles back at her. "Thanks Korrina, it was a lot of fun. Im really glad you recommended it to us."

"Yeah, I guess I was right. You and Draco did make a pretty good team after all." Korrina informs her, still smiling.

Its then that Draco enters the conversation. "In any case, Im sure you know why were here, so Ill skip the formalities."

Korrina turns to him, and grins, looking ready for a good battle herself. "You bet I do, you two are looking for a gym battle of course, and Id be more then happy to give you each one. So, whose up first?"

"How about both, at the same time." Korrina's grandfather enters the gym now, walking over to the others.

Everyone turns to him, and Ruri is a bit surprised to see him here and now. "Its Korrina's grandfather."

The older man smiles at them. "Please, call me Gurkinn." He then walks passed the others, heading for the battlefield.

Korrina is a bit confused by this herself as well. "Uhhh...Not to be rude grandpa, but you almost never leave the Tower of Mastery. So why are you here now? And what did you mean when you said that I should battle both Draco and Ruri at the same time?"

Gurkinn then stops and turns to them all again. "The answer to both questions is simple Korrina, in the spirit of the Shalour City Tag Battle Tournament, I think we should have a Pokémon Tag Battle."

At first everyone is surprised again by this, but then Draco grins, liking the sound of that. "Interesting, so if me and Ruri win then we both get a badge."

Gurkinn nods, confirming Draco's words. "That is correct."

"But wait, I need a battle partner too grandpa." Korrina points out.

Gurkinn turns to his granddaughter. "I know, that's why Im here. Ill be your partner Korrina, and we'll both challenge Draco and Ruri."

Everyone is once again surprised, but Draco once again keeps his grin. "I like the way you think Gurkinn."

"But will this still be an official gym battle?" Ruri asks, not sure this is alright.

Korrina turns to her. "I guess, grandpa did used to be the gym leader before me. Our family has run the Shalour City gym for a really long time after all."

Gurkinn nods again. "That again is correct, so think of this as a chance to battle two gym leaders at the same time."

"Ive heard the Mossdeep City gym in the Hoenn region is run by a pair of two gym leaders, so I say bring it on. Lets do this Ruri." Draco tells Ruri, keeping his grin.

Ruri then remembers that about her home region. "Oh yeah, that's right. I nearly forgot, the Mossdeep City gym." She then puts on her game face again and stands at Draco's side. "Okay then Draco, Im with you."

Korrina skates over to her grandfather and stands at his side too, also with her own game face on. "Alright! This is gonna be a blast and a half!"

The four trainers then head down to the battlefield, with the two teams standing on either side, as they all pull out their first Poke Balls.

"This will be a six on six tag battle, with each trainer using three Pokémon each! The battle will be over when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to continue battling! Additionally, only the challengers are allowed to make substitutions during the battle!" Korrina explains the rules.

Draco and Ruri nod, understanding. "Are you ready Ruri?" Draco asks her.

Ruri nods again. "Yeah, lets go around one more time Draco."

With the rules explained, and everyone's first Poke Ball in hand, the battle is then set to begin.

 **BATTLE START**

"Lets go Quilladin!" Ruri throws hers into battle first.

"Hawlucha, standby for battle!" Draco follows.

Their Pokémon both appear, ready for another great battle. "Quill, adin!"

"Haw, lu, cha!"

Then Korrina throws her own Pokémon into the battle. "Okay Mienfoo, lets show em what we've got!"

Gurkinn does the same. "Sawk, get ready for battle!"

They both appear now too, looking very well training. "Mien, foo!"

"Sawk!"

Gurkinn is quick to start off the battle. "Use Bulk Up!"

Sawk does as its told, as the move raises its attack and defense power.

Draco chooses to do the same. "Swords Dance!"

Hawlucha follows Sawk's lead, and sharply raises its attack power.

"They both raised their stats right off the bat." Ruri notices, then goes on the attack. "Quilladin, use Needle Arm on Mienfoo!"

Quilladin charges straight for Mienfoo.

Korrina grins, ready to counter. "Mienfoo, meet the attack with Fake Out!"

Mienfoo moves quickly, using its move and stopping Quilladin cold.

Ruri is surprised by this sudden counter measure. "Oh no!"

Korrina isn't done yet though. "Now use Force Palm!"

Mienfoo goes in for another attack on Quilladin.

However, Draco isn't about to let that happen without a fight of his own. "This is still a tag battle. Poison Jab Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha moves even quicker then Mienfoo, striking it with its move, and stopping its attacking against Quilladin.

But Gurkinn had the same idea. "That's right, it is. So, Sawk, use Close Combat on Quilladin now!"

Ruri is ready for it this time though. "We're ready for you. Aerial Ace Quilladin!"

The two moves collide, but Quilladin seems to have gotten the worst of it, as it is sent flying back after the collision.

"Now's your chance Mienfoo, try your Force Palm on Quilladin again!" Korrina follows up on this.

"Don't ignore us. Brick Break!" Draco is once again ready to stop it though.

However, Gurkinn is ready for it this time. "I could say the same thing to you Draco. Thunder Punch Sawk!"

This time, Hawlucha and Sawk collide, with intense power, and neither of them is willing to back down at all.

During this collision, Mienfoo's attack is able to hit Quilladin, hard.

"Quilladin! Are you okay?!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon.

Quilladin gets back up, but something's wrong.

Ruri sees this and begins to worry again. "Oh no, its paralyzed."

Korrina grins again at this. "Lucky for us. Finish this one with Drain Punch Mienfoo!"

Mienfoo charges in again, ready to finish off Quilladin.

Draco can only watch, gritting his teeth, as Hawlucha and Sawk are still locked in close range, hand to hand combat.

Ruri however, isn't ready to give up just yet. "We're not done yet, strike back with Grass Pledge Quilladin!"

Despite the paralysis, Quilladin fights it long enough, and just in time, to use its move, and with plenty of power behind it. Grass Pledge hits Mienfoo, hard, and when its finally over, Mienfoo is unable to continue battling. "Mienfoo..."

Korrina sees this and is instantly shocked. "Ah, Mienfoo!"

Gurkinn also sees this, and now looks more focused. "Break of Hawlucha with one more Thunder Punch Sawk, then use Stone Edge on Quilladin!"

Sawk reacts quickly, hitting Hawlucha with a strong Thunder Punch, knocking it away. Then Sawk uses its Stone Edge, sending it straight for Quilladin.

Ruri sees this and acts. "Dodge it Quilladin, quick!"

Quilladin tries, but the paralysis prevents it from making any moves at all now, as the Stone Edge hits it shortly after, with lots of power behind it too. When the smoke clears, Quilladin is revealed to be unable to continue battling as well. "Quill...adin..."

"Quilladin, no!" Ruri is shocked by this as well, the same way Korrina was when her Pokémon went down.

Draco sees this and grits his teeth a bit. "Not so bad. Sky Attack, quick!"

Hawlucha goes in for a powerful Sky Attack. "Hawlucha!"

Gurkinn sees this and prepares to counter attack. "Meet the attack Sawk, Thunder Punch!"

"Sawk!" The two attacks collide once more, with explosive results this time though, literally.

The smoke clears quickly this time, with both Pokémon breathing heavily, and still standing.

Everyone in the room falls silent, waiting to see which one will fall over first. They get their answer after about a minute, as Sawk falls to the ground, unable to battle any longer.

Gurkinn is not shocked at all, and just smiles. "Well now, I wasnt expecting that. Good battle Sawk, thank you." He recalls his Pokémon.

Korrina smiles too. "Ill say grandpa, these two really are good." Then she recalls her Pokémon too. "Same to you Mienfoo, great battle."

As does Ruri. "Well it looks like its five Pokémon against four now, we're in the lead Draco." She smiles at him, as she recalls her Pokémon now as well. "Thanks for your help Quilladin."

Draco looks back at her, then back at the battlefield. "I guess so, but this battle is far from finished Ruri. Remember that." He recalls his Pokémon now too.

This confuses Ruri a bit. "Huh? Why are you recalling Hawlucha Draco? It could still battle, and it has a clear advantage over Fighting types."

Draco still doesn't look at her. "Sure, I could leave Hawlucha in and have it battle until it eventually faints at the hands of one of these gym leader's Pokémon, or I could switch out my Pokémon every time they do and go with a fresh one, like them. That way none of my Pokémon faint, and three of my Pokémon get some experience battling against tougher opponents." His tone just screams that he's trying to send her a message.

Ruri gets it, and understands. "Oh, so that's why you switch out your Pokémon in a gym battle, like back at the Cyllage City gym." She remembers him doing this back then too.

Draco nods, but still doesn't turn to her. "Correct. This is how I always handle stronger opponents."

Ruri nods back, understanding again. "I see, maybe Ill try it too." She grins, ready to get back to the battle. "Okay then, next up, I choose you Florges!"

It appears, sparkling brightly with its elegance. "Florges."

Draco sees this, and isn't surprised. "So you used the Shiny Stone we won yesterday to evolve your Floette huh?"

Ruri turns to him, smiles, and nods, very happy about it. "Yup, and its only made her way more powerful."

Draco grins now too. "I see, well lets see if you two can keep up with me and this one. Malamar, standby for battle!"

It appears, looking even more powerful then it was yesterday. "Mal, Malamar!"

Korrina grins as well, looking at their second round competition. "Wow, those two will be tough to beat for sure. Give it your best shot Machoke!"

"Machoke, choke!" It appears now too, flexing its large muscles.

"That's for sure Korrina, we'll have our work cut out for us from this point on. Its your turn now Throh, lets go!"

"Throh!" It appears at Machoke's side.

Ruri grins, starting off the battle this time. "Lets do it, Florges, use Moonblast on Machoke now!"

Korrina matches her grin with one of her own. "We're ready for you. Match the attack with Focus Blast Machoke!"

The two attack collide and explode with immense power.

Draco is quick to take advantage of this chance. "Perfect. Psycho Cut Malamar!"

Malamar obeys, using its move through the leftover smoke. The Psycho Cut then quickly makes contact with Machoke, causing it some serious damage.

Its then that Gurkinn acts. "Alright Throh, Superpower on Malamar!"

Throh charges at Malamar, flexing its muscles, and preparing to strike with everything its got.

However, Draco turns to Gurkinn and Throh, once again keeping his cool. "Tch, is that all you've got? Match it with your Superpower Malamar!"

Malamar meets Throh's attack with its own, and now the two Pokémon are locked, trying with everything they have to push the other one back and out of the battle.

As those two Pokémon begin their grapple of strength, Ruri turns back to Korrina and her Pokémon, looking ready for more. "Use Moonblast again Florges!"

Korrina reacts quickly though. "I don't think so Ruri, dodge it and use Dynamic Punch Machoke!"

Machoke dodges the attack, then heads straight for Florges, its fist surging with power.

Ruri grins once again at this. "Gotcha! Florges, use Psychic!"

Florges catches Machoke in its Psychic attack, stopping it cold, and rendering it completely helpless.

Korrina sees this and begins to worry now. "Oh no, Machoke! Try to break free!"

Machoke tries and tries, but its no good. Florges' Psychic is too strong.

Gurkinn sees this and grits his teeth, knowing he should help, but Throh is still locked with Malamar, and neither side is letting up for even a second.

Then, Ruri decides to deal the final blow. "Lets finish this one up Florges, give Machoke a throw!"

"Flor, ges!" Florges listens to her orders, using its Psychic to throw Machoke against one of the gym walls.

"Ma...choke!" Machoke hits the wall, very hard, then hits the ground, unable to battle any longer.

Korrina sees this and looks disappointed. "No...I cant believe they beat us again."

Gurkinn turns to his granddaughter, trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Korrina, this is all part of being a gym leader. Testing your opponent, we're not here so we can always win you know."

Korrina nods. "Yes grandpa, I know."

Draco then cuts in. "That's right, and your next Gurkinn. Keep it going Malamar!"

Gurkinn turns back to the battle. "Don't give in Throh, push em back now!"

Both Pokémon keep going, but eventually the after effects of Superpower begin to kick in for both of them. However, while Throh begins getting weaker and weaker, Malamar just keeps getting stronger and stronger.

This surprises everyone, as Korrina begins to worry again. "No way! But how?!"

Draco grins, as he begins to explain. "Malamar's ability is Contrary, meaning that every stat effecting move used on or by it is now reversed. In other words, Superpower normally weakens the user's attack and defense stats, but with Malamar, their actually raised now."

Ruri watches all of this, impressed by Draco yet again. "Wow, that's quite the handy ability to have."

Malamar keeps pushing Throh further and further back, eventually bringing it to its knees.

Gurkinn decides to try something else now. "Quick Throh, switch to Seismic Toss and strike back now!"

But Draco is one step ahead of him. "We're done. Hyper Beam!"

"Mal, amar!" Malamar quickly uses its move, hitting Throh at a very close range.

"Th-Throh!" And that was all she wrote, Throh is now unable to battle.

Ruri smiles at this. "Alright! Now that's four down, and two to go! We're doing great Draco!" She turns to him, still smiling.

Draco turns back to her and nods. "Yeah, you did a good job in that last battle Ruri."

Ruri keeps her smile, and blushes a bit, happy he complemented her. "Thanks Draco, that means a lot coming from you."

Meanwhile, Korrina and Gurkinn have both recalled their Pokémon. Korrina then regains their attention. "If you think this battle is all over, then you'd better guess again! As far as our skills go, you haven't seen anything yet!"

"Don't get too overly confident Korrina, but yes, this battle is far from over." Gurkinn adds.

Draco turns back to them, recalling his own Pokémon. "Im fully aware of all of that, but Im not leaving here without a badge."

Ruri recalls her Pokémon too, following Draco's earlier example. "You got that right partner, now lets finish this battle, win our third badges, and get back on the road to the fourth." She grins, looking very confident and ready for the final battle.

Korrina grins too, readying her final Poke Ball. "Im counting on you, go, my friend, Lucario!" She throws it into the battle.

It appears, looking very well trained. "Lucario!"

Gurkinn then readys his final Poke Ball too. "Do your best, go now Hawlucha!"

It appears at Lucario's side. It isn't a shiny one like Draco's, but it still looks very strong. "Haw, lucha!"

Draco looks at both of them, and looks interested. "A Lucario and a Hawlucha? Okay then, this should be fun. Greninja, standby for battle!"

Greninja appears from its Poke Ball, looking even stronger then it did yesterday. "Gren, Greninja!"

Ruri sees this, and worries that using Greninja, a Dark type, against two Fighting types, was a good idea. But then she remembers something else, and gets her grin back, readying her final Poke Ball as well. "Okay, if its Greninja, then Braixen, I choose you!"

Braixen appears at Greninja's side, smiling at it, happy to be fighting on the same team again. "Braixen, Brai!"

Gurkinn begins the final battle with a strong start. "Choosing a Dark type Draco? Perhaps you've slipped up. Hawlucha, use Brick Break on Greninja now!"

Hawlucha jumps high into the air, then glides down at Greninja with impressive speed, ready to strike with everything its got.

But Ruri is ready to protect her teammate. "Im sure Draco has a plan, and I already know what it is! Braixen, use Psybeam! Cover Greninja!"

Braixen quickly jumps out, in front of Greninja, and shoots its Psybeam right at Hawlucha. The attack hits, and Hawlucha backs off.

Now Korrina jumps in. "Now its my turn! Lucario, use Dark Pulse on Braixen!"

Lucario obeys, and sends the attack right at Braixen.

However, Draco is one step ahead of her. "I can protect you too Ruri. Greninja, block it!"

With amazing speed, Greninja jumps right in front of Braixen, and takes the Dark Pulse itself. The attack does little damage to Greninja, and its teammate is safe.

Ruri turns and smiles at Draco after that. "Thanks Draco. We still make a great team."

Draco turns to her and nods. "Yes, it seems we do Ruri."

"Hawlucha, into the sky with Aerial Ace!" Gurkinn then makes his next move, snapping both of them right back into the battle.

Ruri turns back to the battle, making her own next move. "Strike back with Flame Charge Braixen, now!"

Braixen runs up, gaining speed, then it and Hawlucha collide in midair. The collision lasts several seconds, then both Pokémon back off from each other, with both sides taking some damage.

Korrina is quick to take advantage of this moment. "Quick Lucario, use Bone Rush on Braixen!"

Lucario uses its move, charging in, while Braixen is still reeling after that last collision.

But once again, Draco has Ruri's back. "Don't ignore me. Use Scald Greninja!"

Greninja once again covers for its teammate, hitting Lucario with its boiling water before it even has a chance to get anywhere near Braixen.

Both Korrina and Gurkinn grit their teeth at these results, while Draco and Ruri grin, happy with the results of this final battle.

Draco then makes his next attack, while their opponents are still down. "Use Scald once more Greninja!"

Both Korrina and Gurkinn are ready for it though. "Dodge it!" They both yell out.

Both of their Pokémon are quick to avoid the attack, and get back on their feet as well.

Korrina then makes another attack. "Use Power-Up Punch Lucario!"

Lucario powers up, and then charges in.

"Meet the attack Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Draco counters.

The two Pokémon collide, with very explosive results, as both Pokémon are sent backwards with the explosion.

Ruri then follows up on this. "Now jump Braixen!"

Using the this chance, Braixen jumps high into the air, heading straight for Hawlucha.

Although, Gurkinn is ready for her. "Stop Braixen! Use Aerial Ace again Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha dives, heading straight for Braixen.

"How about we stop them instead Braixen?! Use Flamethrower!" Ruri thinks fast, countering the attack.

Gurkinn thinks just as fast though. "Double Team!"

Hawlucha stops its own attack, then easily dodges Braixen's, as five copies of itself appear all around Braixen.

But Ruri is ready for this too. "Don't let it confuse you Braixen, Fire Blast!"

Braixen obeys, and begins powering up. Then it lets it all go, sending its Fire Blast out in all directions, with tons of power behind it. The Omni-Directional Fire Blast knocks down all the Hawlucha copies, leaving only one.

Gurkinn is shocked by this, but reacts quickly. "Dodge it Hawlucha, quick!"

Hawlucha quickly jumps high into the air, avoiding the attack, then it dives right back down, heading straight for Braixen.

As Hawlucha does this, Gurkinn orders another attack. "X-Scissor Hawlucha!"

But Ruri counters once again. "Flame Charge Braixen!"

The two collide it midair, just like Greninja and Lucario did before. It ends the exact same way as well.

Then Korrina sees a chance, and decides to attack Greninja. "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch on Greninja now!"

Lucario rushes in, trusting its trainer's judgment.

But Draco looks ready to deal the final blow. "Ruri, its time. Greninja, Water Pulse!"

Greninja understands, and uses its move. The Water Pulse dowses both Lucario and Hawlucha, trapping them in the same water vortex that trapped Rin and Phantom's Pokémon yesterday.

Korrina sees this, remembers Draco and Ruri's combination, and begins to worry. "Oh no. Get out there you two, quick!"

Ruri grins, already ready to finish up the combo attack. "Too late! Fire Blast Braixen, go!"

Braixen obeys, adding its flames to the water vortex, creating the same fusion of fire and water as yesterday, with lots more power this time though. When the attack finally ends, Lucario and Hawlucha hit the ground, hard.

Korrina and Gurkinn look down at their Pokémon, with concern, wondering if they still have it in them to battle after an attack like that one.

Then, soon enough, both Lucario and Hawlucha get back on their feet, but not without a great deal of struggling.

Draco sees this, and now looks rather interested. "So Lucario and Hawlucha got back up even after that? Good." He grins, now looking really into this battle.

Ruri sees his grin, and nods. "Yeah, lets finish this Draco. They cant have that much left in them now. Braixen, Flamethrower!"

Draco nods as well. "Greninja, Scald!"

Both Pokémon get on either side of their opponents, then use their moves.

"Lucario, use Dark Pulse, and shoot down both of those attacks!" Korrina counters.

Lucario aims its attack at both sides and fires, knocking down both the Flamethrower and the Scald.

Then Gurkinn goes on the attack again. "Hawlucha, X-Scissor on Braixen!"

Hawlucha glides down at a great speed, heading right for Braixen.

However, Draco is once again ready to defend his teammate. "Aerial Ace Greninja!"

Greninja heads right for Hawlucha, with its speed still as great as it was at the beginning of this battle.

"I don't think so! Stop Greninja with another Power-Up Punch Lucario!" Korrina is quick to counter attack.

Lucario rushes in, right behind Greninja, ready to strike with all its might.

But then, Draco grins once more. "Double Team!"

Greninja stops its attack and vanishes, surprising Lucario and Hawlucha, as they both end up attacking each other as a result.

This result surprises Korrina and Gurkinn too, as Korrina grits her teeth once more. "Rgh, Aura Sphere Lucario!"

Lucario uses its move, as their done playing around.

"Psybeam Braixen!" Ruri stops it cold though.

Both attacks collide and explode.

"Ruri, its about time we finish this one up. Listen carefully." Draco whispers to her, telling her all about his new strategy.

Ruri listens to his words, then nods, understanding. "Okay Draco, got it. Lets do it."

Draco then puts his strategy into effect. "Smokescreen now!"

Greninja covers the entire field in a thick layer of smoke, making it impossible for their opponents to see anything at all.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Draco orders another attack.

But Korrina and Gurkinn are ready for it this time, despite the smoke. "Power-Up Pinch Lucario!"

"Brick Break Hawlucha!"

Despite the pour visibility, Lucario and Hawlucha charge in, but end up attacking the wrong spot, putting them, and their trainers is a state of shock.

On the other hand, Draco and Ruri both grin, as their plan is a complete success. "There's the shot. Scald!"

"Flamethrower!" Both Draco and Ruri call their orders.

"Gren, Greninja!"

"Braixen! Brai!" Greninja and Braixen strike hard and fast, using this moment.

Both attacks hit Lucario and Hawlucha with tons of power, right on target.

Korrina is once again surprised by this. "Lucario, no!"

As is Gurkinn. "My Hawlucha!"

Everyone then waits for the smoke to clear, all of them very anxious to see the results of this last attack.

Eventually the smoke does clear, and the results become just as clear. Both Lucario and Hawlucha lay there, on the ground, unable to continue battling anymore. "...Lu...cario..."

"Haw...Hawlucha..."

 **BATTLE END**

Upon seeing this, Ruri smiles big, and jumps into the air, filled with joy. "Alright! We won!"

Braixen jumps up with her, smiling as well. "Brai, Braixen!"

Korrina and Gurkinn both smile too, being good sports, as they recall their Pokémon. "Looks like we lost grandpa, but that was a lot of fun. And thanks to you too Lucario, now get a good rest partner." Korrina says to her grandfather, then to her Lucario, inside its Poke Ball.

Gurkinn nods, then turns to Draco and Ruri. "My congratulations to you both, Draco and Ruri. That was a magnificent battle. Although, I feel that our defeat was unavoidable near the end there. I mean, you both still had three other Pokémon left in total."

Draco returns his nod, then recalls his Greninja. "Thanks, I feel the same."

"Yeah thanks, to you and you as well Braixen. You were great, now get some rest okay?" Ruri smiles and recalls her own Pokémon.

Then all four trainers walk up to each other and shake hands, as Korrina then pulls out two badges for the victors. "You both make a really amazing team, with your Pokémon and each other, and that's what the spirit of our tag battle tournament is all about. So here's proof of your victor at the Shalour City gym, the Rumble Badge, one for each of you." She hands them to Draco and Ruri, with a smile still on her face.

Both Draco and Ruri take their badges and place them inside their badge cases. "This makes three, only five more left." Draco remarks to himself, looking at the three badges he's acquired so far.

Ruri smiles at Korrina and accepts the badge with a very thankful attitude. "Thanks so much Korrina, meeting and getting to battle you was a lot of fun."

Korrina smiles back. "Likewise Ruri, your a really great trainer, same goes for you Draco. Keep up the great work, both of you."

Shortly after that, the four trainers walk to the exit of the gym to say their goodbyes.

"Oh, so your aiming for the World Tournament Draco?" Gurkinn questions him.

Draco nods. "That's right. Ill become the new strongest trainer in the world, you'll see."

"Well with a goal like that, I wish you the best of luck Draco." Gurkinn smiles at him.

"Thanks Gurkinn, Korrina. Lets get going Ruri, we've still got five more badges to win." Draco turns and begins leaving.

"Okay Draco, right behind ya." Ruri turns and begins following him.

But then, Korrina stops her, and whispers in her ear. "By the way Ruri, if you ask me, I think you and Draco are a perfect couple, in more ways then one."

Ruri blushes at her words. "Wh-What?! What's that supposed to mean?!" She whispers back.

Korrina giggles at her reaction a little. "Oh nothing, just good luck with him okay?"

Ruri keeps blushing, thinking she understands what Korrina means. "Uhhh...Okay then...Thanks Korrina...I guess...Bye!" She then runs, not wanting to fall behind Draco.

Korrina giggles once again, watching them leave. "Its easy to see that those have quite the bond."

Gurkinn looks at his granddaughter, and sighs, but smiles.

Back with Draco and Ruri, they make a quick stop at the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon, then get back on the road, bound for the next city and the next gym.

Its then that Ruri remembers something from earlier today, and turns to Draco as they walk. "Hey Draco?"

Draco turns to her as well. "Yes Ruri?"

"Remember earlier today when you were gonna tell me something, but then you said you would after our gym battle? Well, now that we have our third badges, what was it you were going to say?" Ruri asks him, really wanting to know.

Draco remembers that as well now. "Oh yeah, that. I was going to say that maybe you should consider taking part in the World Tournament as well Ruri."

His answer shocks Ruri a bit, as she stares at him, wide eyed. "...Y-You mean travel around to all the other regions, collect a set of badges from each one, then battle for the top spot in the entire world?"

Draco nods, confirming her next question. "I know its a little shocking Ruri, but yes. Im not saying you have to, I just know that you're still looking for a goal of your own, and I think that this could be it. Your getting much better as a trainer Ruri, and I think you have what it takes to at least make it there. Just think it over, no rush." Draco then turns back to the path ahead of them.

Ruri takes a minute to take all of that in, as she was not expecting that answer at all. "Oh, I see. Well thanks Draco, but Im just not sure. Ill think about it." She keeps following right along side him, blushing, and thinking about competing in the World Tournament, and traveling to all the other regions, with Draco, through it all.

* * *

 **Woah, I don't think Ruri ever would've guessed Draco would say that, and right after they just wont their third badges no less. Ya think Ruri will end up following Draco outside of the Kalos region too? Or will she settle for just the Kalos league? But Im getting ahead of myself, they've still got five more badges to win, just like Draco said. Ya think they have what it takes to pull it off? And what about the evil organization? What are they up to? And how will it effect Draco and Ruri, and everyone around them? All of this, and much more to come, as the story continues. This is, Pokémon Clear Version.**


	18. Chapter 18: Team Overlords

**Hey there fans and readers, welcome back. Sorry again that this has been taking so long lately, Ive just been way more busy then I usually am lately. Still, as always, Ill try my very best to keep bringing you chapter after chapter. And on that note, please enjoy this one. Thanks so much for your support as well.**

* * *

After leaving Shalour City, Draco and Ruri make their way through Route 12, bound for the next city, and their next gym badges.

As always, Draco is completely focused on just that.

Ruri, however, is much more focused on the last thing Draco said to her, about her joining him in traveling to other regions, and eventually competing in the World Tournament. Was she good enough? Was Draco really serious? And what would her parents say about it all? All these questions, and more, we're all on her mind, as her and Draco continued walking along the route.

Never the less, Ruri didn't let these thoughts distract her, as both she and Draco still had their sights set on the road ahead.

As they kept moving, it didn't take very long for the two trainers to reach a river, which flowed in from the nearby ocean and seemed to block their path on the route.

They could both see the other side very clearly, but the water was still too deep for them to simply walk across.

"Looks like we're gonna have to swim. This is the only way to get to the next city from here Draco." Ruri informs him, looking out over the water, at the other side.

Draco nods, and begins approaching the water. "Yeah, so lets get going. Our next gym battle is in the next city Ruri."

But then Ruri quickly grabs Draco's arm, stopping him. "Draco, wait up just a second."

Draco turns to her, wondering what she's doing. "What is it Ruri?"

Ruri looks at him. "We just won our third badges, and now your going to just jump right into another gym battle right away?"

Draco nods again. "Yes, I am Ruri. Ive already told you, I plan on entering the World Tournament, and to do that I need eight badges from all six regions. So I cant really afford to waste too much, or any time. It'll be the same for you if you decide to take part in the World Tournament as well Ruri."

"I understand that that's a lot to do, and that your dead set on this. But just think about it for a second, you've never been to Kalos before, same for all the other regions you'll end up visiting Draco. I know that you only came here to collect badges, but don't you want to at least see the sights and all that Kalos has to offer while your here? I don't think it'll be very much of a journey for you, and me for that matter, if all we do is battle and train all the time, we gotta take a break and have some fun every now and then. And lately, Im not sure if you've noticed or not, but battling and training is all we've been doing. Plus, this looks like the perfect spot to relax and have a little down time. So please Draco, can we? Im sure that our Pokémon would agree with me on this." Ruri smiles at him, hoping he'll at least think about it.

Draco thinks it over for a few minutes, and quickly realizes that Ruri is right. Then he sighs a bit. "I guess your right Ruri, maybe we both do deserve a little down time. Mother did always tell me not to push myself, and my Pokémon, too hard and to have fun over my journey too, but this doesn't change anything. After we're done here, its back on the road to the next city and our next gym battles."

Ruri smiles big at him now, and then hugs him. "Okay, deal. Thank you Draco." She then lets go of him, blushing a little bit, but still smiling at him. "So then, why don't we both get changed into our swimsuits and enjoy this area for a little bit?"

"Sounds fine Ruri, and don't mention it." Draco answers her, not at all phased by the sudden hug.

"Ill go change behind one of those rocks over there." She points them out for him. "You should do the same Draco. Ill be right back." She goes behind the rocks, pulls out her swimsuit, and begins changing into it. Shortly after, she emerges from behind the rocks, now dressed in her swimsuit, and walks back over to where she left Draco.

She doesn't have to wait very long for him, as Draco appears shortly after she does, dressed in his own swimsuit.

Ruri cant help but stare at him and blush, especially after realizing her feelings for him. But she still wonders just how Draco got so many scars and burn marks all over his body, but once again she decides not to pry, and just enjoy this down time with him. So, after shaking off her blush, she walks over to him and smiles. "Lets let the Pokémon out too Draco, they deserve a break too."

Draco nods once more, grabbing all of his Poke Balls and letting out all of his Pokémon.

Ruri smiles, and does the same.

All of their Pokémon appear before their trainers.

"Listen up everyone, we're all gonna take a well earned break now. So go relax and have some fun, but don't wander off too far away, okay everyone?" Ruri explains to all the Pokémon.

All the Pokémon smile at this, and nod, understanding.

Ruri smiles again, and nods back. "Good, now lets all enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

The group then begins to enjoy their time off, all of them doing lots of different things, but all of them also enjoy this time as well, both the trainers, and their Pokémon.

After about three hours of fun time, Ruri makes lunch for everyone, once again getting Draco to eat something besides his berries.

As they eat, Draco looks down the river, like he's looking at, or trying to see what lies beyond it.

Ruri notices this, and decides to ask him about it. "What's up Draco? See something?" She turns in the direction that he's looking, but all she sees is more of the river, so this confuses her a bit.

Draco snaps out of it, but doesn't turn away from the spot his gaze is locked on. "Ruri, what's passed this river?"

Ruri turns back to him, and looks on her Pokegear for the answer. "It looks like beyond this point, in that direction, is Azure Bay, and the Sea Spirit's Den. Why do you ask Draco? You seem pretty interested in them for some reason."

"Just a feeling I guess." Is the only answer he gives her, as even he's not entirely sure why he feels drawn to those places at this very moment.

Ruri listens to him, while reading more on her Pokegear about these places. Then, one find in particular surprises her. "Woah!"

Draco turns to her, her sudden gasp surprising even him a little. "What is it Ruri?"

After regaining her composure, Ruri turns back to him, smiling. "Oh, sorry about that Draco. Its just, apparently the Sea Spirit's Den is a place that's sometimes visited by the three legendary Pokémon from the Kanto region. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres."

Now, even Draco's interest is peaked. "Really? I wonder what those three Pokémon would be doing all the way out here in Kalos. A little far from home, isn't it?"

Ruri then smirks at him. "Oh yeah Draco? Well what's your excuse? Huh?"

Draco keeps his cool, though he doesn't really get that she's trying to mess with him. "You know very well why I came to this region first Ruri. And what's with that look?"

Ruri then loses her smirk, looks down a bit, and sighs. "I guess your mom didn't teach you about things like embarrassment or humor huh?"

All Draco does is raise one eyebrow at her, as he really doesn't get what she's saying at all for some reason.

Ruri then smiles at him again, shaking it off. "Well whatever, Ill have to do something about that later too. Anyway, wanna go see if we can get a look at the legendary Pokémon?"

Draco doesn't even have to think it over. "Im in, lets do it." He sounds very eager.

Ruri is happy by his answer. "Great, lets then. Just promise me that if we see Articuno you wont do anything Draco, I know how you get around Fairy and Ice types. Remember that this is our time off, and that includes that little goal of yours too. Okay?" She says to him, rather firmly.

Draco sighs, but then nods. "Fine, Ill give ya that much Ruri. This time at least."

Ruri then hugs him again. "Thanks Draco, now lets get going." She lets go of him, and walks over to her Clauncher, then kneels down to it, still smiling. "Clauncher, can I ask you for some help swimming over to the Sea Spirit's Den please?"

Clauncher nods, looking up at its trainer. "Claun, Clauncher."

"Thanks Clauncher, your a sweetie." Ruri then stands back up and turns to the rest of her Pokémon. "The rest of you, please look after my and Draco's things for us until we get back, and once again, don't leave this area. We wont be gone for very long, I promise."

"Braixen, Braixen." Braixen smiles and nods at her, assuring her that they all understand.

Draco then turns to his Greninja. "Greninja, you up for it too?"

His Pokémon looks back at its trainer and nods. "Gren, ninja."

Draco nods back, then turns to the rest of his Pokémon as well. "Stay here, its just as Ruri said."

His Pokémon all understand too.

Draco then turns back to Ruri. "Shall we?"

Ruri smiles and nods. "Yes please."

They both walk to the water's edge, with their Water Pokémon at their sides, then they all jump in. Draco and Ruri each grab hold of their own respective Water Pokémon, and they all begin swimming down the river, bound for Azure Bay and the Sea Spirit's Den.

It doesn't take them very long to reach it, and when they do, Ruri looks all around at the beautiful scenery in awe. "Its beautiful here. I can see why the three legendary Pokémon like it so much."

Draco, on the other hand, doesn't say anything. All he does is narrow his eyes a bit, getting the same feeling he had before, only now its stronger, like he can sense something around here, but he still cant quite place what it is just yet.

Ruri turns to him, notices this, and begins to worry about him a little. "Something wrong Draco? You seem distant."

Draco snaps out of it, and turns to Ruri. "No, Im fine Ruri. I just got a weird feeling, that's all?"

His answer only makes Ruri even more confused. "Weird how?"

"Im not sure. It feels somehow familiar, but I cant place it just yet." Draco answers her, not really understanding it himself at this time, but he still feels like he's felt this before.

"I see, well when it comes to you, please let know. Okay Draco?" Ruri asks him, wanting to make sure he's alright.

Draco nods at her. "I will, but don't worry about me Ruri. I already said that Im fine, didn't I?" He turns back to the path ahead, as the Sea Spirit's Den comes in view a little ways away.

"Okay then, if you say so Draco. But, to be honest, you make me worry a lot." Ruri turns back to the path as well, excited to visit the Sea Spirit's Den, but unable to shake her concern for Draco, and again wonders what exactly it is that he could be feeling right now.

Its then that both Draco and Ruri notice that there are no other people or Pokémon around anywhere, not even in the sky.

Draco narrows his eyes even more now, his feeling growing even more sure now. "I knew it." He says to himself, not sounding pleased at all.

Meanwhile, Ruri has a very bad feeling, growing slowly, but surely in the pit of her stomach. She also starts to feel scared, remembering several situations very similar to this one in her past. "Oh no...It cant be...But why now?" She says to herself, taking a few deep breaths, and trying her very best to keep her cool and try to think of another explanation, but she keeps coming up with nothing.

All the while, Draco and Ruri continue to get closer and closer to the Sea Spirit's Den, in the center of it all.

Literally, the only sound that can be heard, is the sound of the waves hitting the shore, only adding to both Draco and Ruri's bad feelings.

It only takes a few minutes for Draco and Ruri to reach the shore after that, letting go of their own respective Pokémon, and stepping onto the land connected to the Sea Spirit's Den.

After that, they both turn to their Pokémon. "Go hide for now Greninja, but stay close." Draco tells his Pokémon, still sensing something, something bad.

"Greninja." Greninja nods, understanding. Then it quickly disappears under the water.

"You to Clauncher, go with Greninja, and please stay safe." Ruri informs her own Pokémon, still uneasy for some reason.

"Clauncher." Clauncher nods as well, then follows Greninja under the water too.

Draco and Ruri watch their Pokémon leave, both of them wanting them to stay safe and out of danger, as they can both really feel their own bad feelings now, standing this close to the Sea Spirit's Den.

The two trainers then turn to the Sea Spirit's Den, Draco narrowing his eyes even more so then before, and Ruri gulping out of nervousness.

Ruri still doesn't fully understand why she feels this way, but for some reason she can just feel that this scenario, just being here, is all somehow familiar, and also, a very bad idea.

"You can feel it too, cant you Ruri?" Draco asks her, knowingly, without turning to her though.

Ruri turns to him, a bit surprised he knew. "...Yeah, I can Draco. I don't know why, its just that...something about this doesn't feel right at all. I feel...scared Draco." She tells him, feeling a little embarrassed now.

"I see. You can stay here if you want to Ruri, Ill be right back." Draco then begins walking up to the den, preparing himself to deal with what he knows is inside.

However, Ruri quickly snaps out of her embarrassment, and grabs Draco's arm. "Wait, stop!"

Draco stops, and then turns to her, knowing very well how she's feeling, having spent so much time with her already.

Ruri keeps a good grip on Draco's arm, shakes a little, and nearly begins to cry. "...Please...don't leave me alone Draco..." Given the number of times that he's saved her over the course of their journey, whenever a situation like this occurs, she just feels much safer staying close to Draco.

Draco looks at her, and sighs, but understands. "Okay then Ruri, lets both go. Stay close to me, and don't leave my side for a second. Understand?" While he'd never admit it at this time, Draco doesn't wanna see anything bad happen to Ruri either.

Hearing his words, Ruri instantly calms down, but doesn't let go of him. She nods, and looks back at him. "Yeah, I understand. Thanks Draco." She smiles at him a bit.

Draco almost cant believe it, because he's never really had any friends before, but he's actually concerned for Ruri's well being at this time. He then turns back to the den's entrance, and continues walking over to it, now with Ruri on his arm. "Don't mention it Ruri."

Soon enough, the two trainers enter the den, and it looks a lot bigger on the inside, but still with only one way in and one way out.

Draco and Ruri keep walking, going deeper and deeper inside the den.

At this point, Ruri begins to calm down, taking a few deep breaths and thinking that her feeling was just her being paranoid, and that nothing bad is gonna happen now, as they'll reach the end of the den pretty soon, and not run into anything bad at all.

Draco, on the other hand, still has his eyes narrowed, looking towards the end of the den, once again knowing for sure that something is there, and its not friendly one bit. Still, he chooses not to say anything at this time, not wanting to upset or scare Ruri anymore then she already is, especially now that she's beginning to calm down.

But then, suddenly, from out of the darkness ahead, Draco and Ruri begin to hear some voices.

Both trainers instantly turn their attention towards the end of the den. The den isn't very big, so the voices aren't very far ahead, but their still far enough away that neither Draco nor Ruri can hear what their saying.

Ruri flinches, not expecting to hear anyone besides her and Draco at this time. Her fear once again returns, as she tightens her grip on Draco's arm, and moves herself behind him, feeling safer that way.

Meanwhile, Draco notices Ruri's actions, but keeps his attention completely focused on the voices ahead of them. Then, he continues to slowly walk forward, making sure Ruri doesn't get left behind though. His eyes narrow once more, and two things are on his mind now. What are those voices saying? And that he has unfinished business with who he knows they are.

Ruri stays quiet, following Draco, and keeping her grip on him. She is scared, and doesn't want whoever they hear to find them, but she also has faith in Draco, and trusts that he knows what he's doing.

After just a few seconds, Draco and Ruri get close enough that they can hear what the voices are saying. So the two trainers quickly duck down, into a small corner of the den, behind some rocks, and slowly look around it, to see who it is that's speaking to each other.

What they see only makes Ruri even more worried and scared, but makes Draco grit his teeth, looking ready for a fight. "I knew it." Draco whispers.

Its the two Admin's from the evil organization that they've run into before, Ideo and Flare.

Draco glares at them, just like he did back when he and Flare clashed, but both he and Ruri stay quiet, wanting to hear what their saying.

Ideo sighs, looking bored. "Three against two and those weak birds still couldn't put up a better fight? I love these powers, but it kinda takes all the fun out of battles. Will I ever be able to find a decent challenge for my new strength?"

"If your looking for a challenge, then help me track down that Draco guy! I told you what he did to me, he's gotta be one of us too!" Flare yells at him, still mad about what Draco did to her the last time they crossed paths.

Ideo just grins at her and laughs a bit. "Tch, whatever. I know what Phantom told us, but get real Flare. The only Pokemorph's in the entire world are all members of Team Overlords, like us. There's no way that some random trainer got his hands on tech and knowledge like that, he probably just beat you because of how weak you are."

Flare glares at him now. "What was that Ideo?! You wanna go you meat headed bastard?!"

Ideo laughs some more, not scared of her at all. "Anytime, any place, she bitch." The two of them look like their about to get into a fight themselves.

Meanwhile, Draco and Ruri keep listening, with their interest now peaked. "Team Overlords?" Draco questions.

"That must be the name of the evil organization that their apart of and that's behind all of this, and it sounds like you were right Draco. Phantom is allied with them, so he must be a Pokemorph too. And their emblem, it looks kind of like Team Flare's old emblem, but why? And what are they talking about now?" Ruri asks, as both she and Draco go back to ease dropping.

Flare then takes a deep breath and calms down. "Okay, ya know what? We've already completed our mission, we shouldn't be fighting like this. Not now any way. Lets just get these three birds back to the base, and then send em to the Kanto branch. Im sure they'll the happy to have them." Flare grins, holding up some kind of Poke Ball neither Draco nor Ruri has ever seen before.

Ideo grins too, holding up two more. "Ill say, these Dark Balls are the bomb. The boss really is some kind of evil genius, there's nothing he cant create."

Flare then pulls out some kind of device that looks like a modified version of a Pokegear, and makes a call on it. "Attention Kalos Base, pick up requested by Admin's Flare and Ideo. We've got the three legendary bird Pokémon, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, just as the master requested."

Hearing that last part shocks Draco and Ruri, as Draco then begins to leave their hiding place, looking ready to destroy both Ideo and Flare somehow.

But then, Ruri quickly pulls him back into their hiding place.

Draco turns to her, wondering why it is that she stopped him. But one look at her face told him that this isn't the time or place for a fight.

Ruri looks back at Draco, with tears running down her face, remembering just how scared she was during her first confrontations with Ideo and Flare, respectively. How they came very close to capturing her, taking her away, and possibly turning her into a Pokemorph too. She knows that Draco is strong, but she doesn't wanna run the risk of getting caught or losing him. Plus, she knows that Ideo and Flare are both Pokemorph's, at least she figures that Ideo has to be, based on what Flare said. "Draco...please..." Is all she can say between her tears and sniffles.

Draco can tell that she doesn't want him to fight. So, after giving it some thought, he sighs to himself, and decides to let them go, for now. Then he wraps his arms around Ruri, hugging her, trying to get her to calm down and relax.

Ruri blushes at this, but slowly begins to calm down again, taking several deep breaths, careful to keep them quiet too.

After that, both trainers turn back to Ideo and Flare, as a strange, dark portal opens up behind them.

Ideo keeps his grin. "That's three more down. This is too easy."

Flare grins too. "You said it. Under the master's rule, Team Overlords will establish a new world order." Then they both enter the portal and disappear, as the portal then vanishes as well.

As soon as their gone, Draco glares at where they were, mentally vowing that this isn't over. But his focus is drawn elsewhere at the moment, as he turns back to Ruri, and worries for her.

Now that its safe, Ruri stops holding it in, and begins sobbing into Draco's chest, keeping a tight grip on him.

Draco isn't used to, or good with these types of situations, but he still does what he can. He keeps hugging Ruri, and gently rubbing her back, letting her get it all out of her system.

Its then that Ruri is finally able to form some words. "...D-Draco...thank you...I...Im scared...Im so scared..." Ruri admits to him. This experience made her realize something, she's not as strong as Draco, not even close. She felt ashamed of herself, but Draco's actions made her once again feel safe and comfortable.

"I know Ruri, but we're both okay now. I don't know what their planning just yet, but its clear that Team Overlords is a problem that wont go away. In fact, it sounds like their after me, and their not just in Kalos. Im not trying to scare you, but when they come for us again, I promise Ill protect you Ruri." Draco tries to make her feel better, but still isn't used to this sort of thing at all. In fact, he almost cant believe he said that last part, but for some reason, it sort of felt right to him.

Although, hearing him say all of that did help, as Ruri blushed again, and felt a warm feeling build up in her chest. She knew what it was, as she looked at Draco and smiled. "...Thank you Draco...I..." In the heat of the moment, she came very close to telling him that she loved him, but she quickly caught herself and stopped, blushing hard.

Draco raised one eyebrow at her now, rather confused. "What?" He asks, wondering what she was about to say.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Ruri says, as she dries the tears from her eyes and smiles at him again.

Given everything that's just happened, Draco just sighs, decides against prying into it, and lets go of her, as she appears to be feeling better now. "We should get going, our journey still isn't over yet. Also, you can let me go now."

Ruri listens to his words, then once again blushes hard, realizing that she's still holding onto him, tightly. What's more, their both still in only their swimsuits, only making her blush harder. She quickly lets go of him, and gets back to her feet, taking several deep breaths, to try and get her emotions under control. "Oh, r-right...Sorry."

Draco gets back to his feet as well. "Its fine, don't worry about it. C'mon." He then begins exiting the den, thinking hard about everything that just happened.

Ruri follows him, doing the same exact thing.

At this time, both trainers are unable to shake the feeling that something very bad is coming. And not just to them, but to possibly the entire Pokémon world. They aren't sure what exactly it is, or what they should do, but one thing was for sure, this adventure of theirs isn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

 **So that's their name, Team Overlords, and they sound pretty hardcore if ya ask me. And it also sounds like they've got a beef with Draco, and not just because he beat Flare. Just what is Team Overlords' game? Who is their leader? What do they want with the three legendary bird Pokémon? And how will all of this effect Draco and Ruri's journey? Find out next time, only right here. This is, Pokémon Clear Version.**


	19. Chapter 19: From Unease to Comfort

**Well now, chapter 19, that actually didn't take as long as I thought it would. Still, I apologize to have kept you waiting my dear readers. Also, Im so ready for Halloween this year. I go out and pull a ton of pranks on people. Wish me luck. Please enjoy the following chapter, and thanks for sticking with my story for this long, you guys are the best.**

* * *

With their little excursion to the Sea Spirit's Den completed, Draco and Ruri exit the den, find their respective Water type Pokémon, then begin swimming back to their other Pokémon, in total silence though. Both of them are still rather shaken up by what had taken place inside of the cave, and what they heard from Ideo and Flare.

Once they make it back to the spot where they left all their supplies and Pokémon, they grab everything, thank their Pokémon, recall all of them, except for their Water types, then they ask their Water types to aid them one more time, in getting across to the other side of the river.

After that, both Draco and Ruri thank their Water types, recall them too, then they grab their clothes, and go behind some different rocks to get changed, still not saying a word to each other, as neither of them can think of anything to say at all.

It doesn't take either of them very long to change, and after they move out from behind their respective rocks, they look at each other, both of them looking like they'd like to at least say something. Just anything at all to break this tension.

After about another minute of silence, its Ruri that decides to speak up, though she isn't exactly sure what to say just yet. "...Draco..." She wants two things more then anything right now. First, to ask him why Team Overlords seemed so interested in him, but she knows that he probably wont give her an answer again. Second, she would like to tell him how she feels about him, that she loves him, which makes her blush. She's very hesitant on both things, and isn't sure what to say right now at all.

Its then that Draco sighs, breaking the silence himself. "You wanna know why Team Overlords is after me, right Ruri?" He asks her, able to tell at least that much from her.

Ruri snaps out of her thoughts, rather surprised he guessed it so quickly, and also relieved that he didn't figure out the other thing that she was thinking about. She then looks down a bit, and nods slowly. "Yes...Im sorry Draco. I know I promised I wouldn't pry into it, but after hearing all of that, back in the den, its just...its killing me, okay?"

Draco then walks over to her, and lifts her head back up, so she's looking at him again. "I understand you must be thinking and feeling a lot right now Ruri, its the same for me, believe me on that. But as I said back in the Reflection Cave, I just cant talk about it until I feel its okay for me to talk about it."

"Why is that Draco? Is it really that bad?" Ruri asks him, wanting to try and get as much information as she can from him, yet she does still feel bad about prying into it at the same time.

"Its not bad, but it would only complicate things if I told you Ruri. Just trust me when I say that no matter what Team Overlords throws our way, that I can handle it, and I will. Can you do that Ruri?" Draco asks her, still feeling that now isn't the right time to tell her.

Ruri does understand, and trusts him, but this still eats away at her a little. "I trust you Draco, but still, can you at least tell me when it will be the right time to tell me?"

Draco thinks about it for a few minutes, then answers her. "I cant say for sure Ruri, but how about after my journey is Kalos is complete? After that, Ill be moving on to the next region, and you can either come with me, or stay here. That's completely up to you, but by then, no matter what you decide to do, Ill tell you everything. Sound good?" Draco almost cant believe he just agreed to all of that, especially after his mother told him not to say anything to anyone, no matter what. He just felt a connection with Ruri, a connection that he's never felt with anyone before. In short, he somehow feels that he just has to tell her at some point or another. He still doesn't fully understand it though.

Now its Ruri's turn to think it over, and she finishes after several minutes and smiles at Draco, nodding as well. "Okay Draco, that sounds fair. But don't go backing out when that time finally comes around, because I wont be going anywhere, since we're traveling together and all." She keeps her smile, but she then begins thinking again about going with Draco to the other regions and eventually competing in the World Tournament with him as well. She just doesn't know what to do yet.

"Thank you Ruri, and Im sorry about this, again." Draco tells her, feeling rather bad about leaving her in the dark yet again.

"No worries Draco, Im alright. And Im sorry too. With everything that happened back there, I guess my curiosity got the better of me." Ruri informs him, still smiling.

"Its okay Ruri, I understand. Lets just keep going, its not that much further to the next city." Draco then turns back to the path, and continues walking down it, determined to reach the next city, and his next badge as soon as possible.

Ruri keeps smiling, nods, and begins to follow him. "Yeah, right behind ya Draco." Although, several seconds later, she stops, remembering something important. "Oh, wait. I forgot, I should call Professor Sycamore and tell him about everything we just found out about Team Overlords." She pulls out her Pokegear, and gives the professor a call.

Hearing this, Draco stops, then turns back to Ruri, and walks over to her, looking at the small screen on the Pokegear along with her.

It only takes a few seconds for the call to get through, as the professor answers it and smiles at Ruri. "Ah, Ruri. Its so nice to hear from you, as always. How have you been?"

Ruri smiles back at him. "Likewise professor, thanks. And things have been pretty good for the most part. Me and Draco won a tag battle tournament in Shalour City, we won our third badges, and we're still traveling together too. And speaking of Draco, I actually have him here with me this time." She turns a little, gesturing to Draco.

Draco looks at professor Sycamore through the screen. "Hello professor, its been a while. You look well."

Professor Sycamore turns and smiles at Draco now, then laughs to himself a bit. "Its nice to see you again Draco. I see your still just as formal as the last time I saw you."

Ruri giggles to herself a bit as well. "Don't worry professor, he's opening up little by little, day by day."

"Im sure he is with you always around Ruri, keep up the great work, both of you." Professor Sycamore tells them.

"Thanks professor, we will." Ruri responds, then puts on a more serious expression. "Anyway, there is something we need to tell you professor. We ran into the evil organization again, just today."

The professor gets a more serious expression now as well. "Did you? What happened? Are you both alright?"

"We're fine, but we learned some more about them that you should know and tell everyone you've already told." Ruri answers him.

Professor Sycamore is ready to listen. "I see. Well Im all ears."

Ruri then begins explaining everything that they heard Ideo and Flare say back in the Sea Spirit's Den. From their name, Team Overlords, that they captured the three legendary bird Pokémon, that they have more Pokemorphs on their side, and even that it sounded like they had a base in the Kanto region as well. Everything.

Professor Sycamore is rather shocked by all of this, but he still maintains his composure. "I see. So Team Overlords is what their called, and they aren't just in Kalos is seems. It looks like I was right to pass this on to all the other regions after all. Thank you for telling me all of this Ruri, but please, be very careful, both of you. If your being targeted by them, then you'll need to stay alert."

Ruri nods, understanding. "We know, thanks professor. I know its all hard to believe, but I swear its all true."

"I believe you, but one thing still has me worried. If these Pokemorphs are strong enough to defeat legendary Pokémon on their own, then Im not sure if anything could possibly match them, much less defeat them. I suppose if we had a Pokemorph of our own that might do it, but I wouldn't even know where to begin in making one, and Im sure all the other professors will give you that same response. Besides, the very act of creating such a creature is still very illegal. I don't know who their leader is, but he's either the world's greatest genius, or the world's most insane mad man, or somehow both." Professor Sycamore tells her, as he isn't sure what to do at this point at all.

Ruri nods in agreement. "I know what you mean professor, but Im sure something will come up that can help us soon."

"I hope your right Ruri, we'll need something to help us tip the scales in our favor. Ill pass all of this information on to the other professors and the authorities of all the other regions. Best of luck to both of you on your journey, I pray for your safety. Ill talk to you later." The professor smiles again, hoping that Draco and Ruri will be okay on their own while Team Overlords is after them.

Ruri smiles back, and hopes that everything will work out in the end. "Thanks again professor, see ya." She then hangs up on him, and puts her Pokegear away for now.

"We should get going, ya coming Ruri?" Draco asks her, turning back to the path and continuing to walk down it.

Ruri turns back to him and the path as well, following him. "Oh, yeah. Wait up Draco."

The two of them continue along the route, with both of them getting into as many trainer battles as they can along the way, of course.

Shortly after that, and as the sun begins to set, they soon see the next city a little ways away in the distance.

"Hey look, its Coumarine City." Ruri smiles, pointing it out for Draco. "Looks like we finally made it." She looks ahead to the city.

Draco stands beside her, looking ahead as well, and looking very focused on his next gym battle. "I see. Badge number four."

Ruri nods, smiling at him. "You said it, so lets go. We should be able to have our gym battles tomorrow morning." She begins walking down the path again, heading for the city.

But then, Draco snaps out of his determination for once, and quickly stops her, grabbing her shoulder. "Ruri, hold up for a second."

Ruri turns to him, wondering what he could want so suddenly, especially when they were so close to the next city. "Yes? What is it Draco?"

As Draco is still not used to what he is about to do, he takes a deep breath, then continues. "Listen Ruri, I realize that everything that happened today with Team Overlords must be a lot for you to take in, especially since it would seem their targeting us. So I was thinking, if it would help clear your head or relax you at all, I could play my leaf whistle again for you. I know that you seem to like it when I do."

Ruri is very surprised by this, and takes a few minutes to process what Draco just said to her. Usually he never does stuff like this for her, unless she asks of course, but he's never offered himself. "Well...yeah, that does sound really nice Draco, but are ya sure ya don't mind?"

Draco nods. "Yeah, I don't mind Ruri, as long as its for you." Then the reaches into one of the zippers on his shirt and pulls out his leaf whistle, and quickly climbs up into a nearby tree before he begins playing it.

Ruri blushes at his words just now, as she sits under the same tree Draco climbed up into, waiting for him to begin playing, with a soft smile on her face now.

Not long after, Draco begins playing his song, and its as sweet and gentle as Ruri remembers, as she listens contently.

Not only that, but the setting sun in the background, and all the wild Pokémon listening as well, makes for some really beautiful scenery, and a very beautiful moment that Ruri knows she'll always remember. "Thank you Draco." Ruri says quietly, to herself.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss for Ruri, Draco stops playing and comes down from the tree. He looks at Ruri, and helps her back to her feet. "How was that?"

Ruri smiles warmly at him, very thankful for what he just did for her, and feeling much more at ease now. "Much better. Thanks so much for that Draco."

Draco smiles back at her, and nods. "Good, Im glad to hear it."

Ruri then blushes a bit, but keeps smiling at him. "Ya know something Draco?"

"Yes Ruri?" He asks her, wondering what she wants now.

"You have a really nice smile, I think you should do it more often." Ruri tells him, really liking his smiling, especially since he doesn't do it very often.

Draco maintains his composure, but is a bit surprised by her sudden suggestion. "You think so Ruri? Well thank you, maybe I will."

Ruri giggles to herself a bit, then nods. "Good." She now feels rather victorious, thinking she's actually getting through to him a little more.

Draco then turns back to the path ahead of them. "Lets keep moving Ruri." He keeps walking, with Coumarine City now in his sights.

"Right behind you Draco." Ruri follows right along side him, with a fresh and renewed smile on her face.

As the sun slowly disappears from the now night sky, Draco and Ruri enter Coumarine City, and stop at the local Pokémon Center for some rest, both for their Pokémon, and for themselves.

And as they both drift off into a nice, relaxing slumber, each of their minds may be focused on some different things, but their both looking forward to their fourth gym battle, taking place tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Sorry if that chapter wasnt too long, but it still looks like Draco and Ruri are moving forward. Now that they've made it to Coumarine City, they'll compete for their fourth gym badges next time around. Think they have what it takes? Think Team Overlords will capture them? Think anyone or anything can stop Team Overlords? And just what is Draco hiding? Find out next time, right here. This is, and always will be, Pokémon Clear Version.**


	20. Chapter 20: Draco Falls

**God, its been a busy few weeks. Culinary school, my parents have been fighting none stop lately, my sister's cat ran away. Dear lord, save me from it all. Seriously. Anyway, Im fine, its just a lot to take sometimes. Wow though, this is the longest chapter yet. Ive impressed myself with this one, hope you guys think so too. In any event, the show must go on, so here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it, thanks.**

* * *

That night, Ruri has another dream, much like the one she had back in Shalour City. Although, this one is a bit different from the first one.

Ruri finds herself in what appears to be an open field, filled with grass and flowers, but no Pokémon or people of any kind.

That is, until a voice is heard from behind her. "Hello there Ruri."

Ruri instantly recognizes the voice, and turns to see Draco, standing there and looking right into her eyes.

She looks back into his eyes, and blushes a bit, as this all feels very familiar to her. "Draco. Where are we? And what's going on?"

"Where we are isn't important, but what's going on is love. And its about to happen right here, right now, between me and you Ruri." Draco answers her, being completely forward with her.

Ruri blushes hard at his words, as this is all so sudden for her. She feels her heart beating fast now, and its now that she finally notices that something else is off here.

Ruri feels that something is very different, and begins to feel very nervous, as she slowly looks down at herself. Her worries are then realized, as she now sees that she is completely naked, and in front of Draco no less. She doesn't even have her hair clip or necklace on.

This makes Ruri feel more embarrassed then ever before, as she blushes her hardest and screams a little, covering her chest with one arm, and her lower region with her other arm, trying her very best to shield herself from Draco's ever present gaze. "...D-Don't look!" She yells out, but cant even look at him straight on anymore.

However, Draco ignores her pleas, and without saying a word, begins walking towards her, never once taking his eyes off of her.

Ruri quickly notices this, and looks at him again, her blush showing no signs of fading in the slightest, as she slowly takes a few steps back from him. "S-Stay back Draco! I mean it!" She then pulls one of her hands away from her body, and goes to use it to try and stop Draco's advancing, as he continues to get closer and closer to her.

But then, Draco quickly grabs her hand in his own, and stops just inches from her. "You say that Ruri, but we both know that this is what you want. Besides, I think your really beautiful and sexy."

Ruri now falls silent, her blush still very visible. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was actually enjoying this whole moment.

Draco then pulls her closer to him, causing her to uncover herself fully now, and so their bodies are now touching, though Draco is still clothed for some reason. He then whispers right in her ear. "Don't worry, Ill be gentle, at first anyway."

Hearing this, Ruri gasps a bit. Although, despite this whole situation, at this point it all just felt right to her, like she was wishing for it, all of it. So she closes her eyes, accepts it, and gives herself to Draco for now. "Oh Draco..."

Although, this is where Ruri's dream comes to an end.

At that moment, Ruri wakes up, blushing hard, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. Remembering her dream very clearly, she then quickly sits up and looks down at herself, then sighs in relief, seeing that she still has her nightgown on.

Ruri then looks down a bit, remembering every last detail about her dream, and keeping her blush as well. She knows that she's in love with Draco, but she honestly cant believe that she had a dream like that. "Am I really...that in love with Draco?" She asks herself, wondering why on Pokearth she would have a dream like that of all dreams, as she gently places her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating faster then ever before.

Pushing the thoughts and memories out of her head for now, she notices that the sun is already up in the sky, and Draco is once again not in his bed. She knows by now that he is most likely out training with his Pokémon yet again, and actually smiles at this.

She then gets up, grabs a new outfit for the day, and heads into the bathroom to have a shower to wash off the sweat smell.

After her shower, Ruri gets dressed, packs everything back up, goes out to the main lobby to get her Pokémon back, then heads to the dining area to get some breakfast for herself and her Pokémon, as well as wait for Draco to come back.

Sure enough, Draco returns around the same time that Ruri knew he would.

Ruri turns to him and smiles. "Welcome back, and good morning Draco. I got you some breakfast." She gestures to the plate with food she has already set up for him at another spot at the table.

Draco looks back at her, then at the plate of food. "Thanks Ruri, and good morning to you too." He sits down, begins eating, and lets his Pokémon out so they can get some breakfast as well.

"No problem Draco." Ruri keeps smiling at him, not letting this new dream bother her, or at the very least not letting it show. "So, ya ready for the next gym battle?"

Draco swallows some food. "Of course I am, me and my Pokémon have made a lot more progress lately."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. Ya know your pretty easy to read Draco, its not hard to see that you know what you want and your working hard to make it happen. But that's just one of the things I admire about you." Ruri admits to him, letting her deeper emotions take over a bit now.

Hearing this surprises Draco a little. "You admire me Ruri?"

"Is it really that surprising Draco?" She asks him.

"I guess so. I mean, when we first met it seemed like you didn't really care for me or the way I did things." As Draco has never had any friends before Ruri, this is all rather new to him, so he isn't really sure what to say here, much like several other occasions in the past since he's met Ruri.

"Well I mean it. Ill admit, at first I just thought you were a jerk, but through spending all this time with you I think that your just amazing Draco. Your strong, skilled, smart, determined, can play the most beautiful sound Ive ever heard on that leaf whistle of yours, plus your the best Pokémon trainer Ive ever seen, and its clear that you really care for your Pokémon. I don't mean to jinx it or anything, but Ive never even seen you even come close to losing a battle. Not to mention you've saved my life several times already, and Im not sure Ill ever be able to thank you enough for that Draco. To put it simply, I just think that your the best Draco, really." Ruri smiles at him again, and blushes, not regretting telling him all of that one bit.

Draco is once again surprised by Ruri's words, and isn't sure what to say in return at all. So, he just says the only thing he can think of. "...Well...thank you very much Ruri, I don't know what to say. Except, Im not really all that special, at least not until I make it to the World Tournament that is."

"Oh c'mon Draco, its not like you to short change yourself. I really meant everything I said, and I believe that you can make your dream a reality one day." Ruri tells him, keeping her smile.

"Well then, thanks again Ruri. If you know me as well as you say that you do, then you know that Im not gonna quit until I do make my dream a reality. But also, try not to forget that you yourself need a dream of your own." Draco reminds her, as he finishes his breakfast.

"Oh yeah, your right." Ruri laughs nervously, feeling a bit embarrassed that she forgot. But then, can you blame her? With everything that's been going on lately.

Draco then stands up, and recalls all of his Pokémon. "In any event, we should get to the gym. Im ready for my next badge."

Ruri stands up and recalls her Pokémon too. "Same here Draco, lets go."

The two of them then exit the center, and head for the gym, with Ruri feeling a mix of emotions after the conversation she and Draco just had. But mostly, she's feeling like she's taken another step towards getting through to Draco, and getting him to be her boyfriend. She doesn't show it on the outside, but the very thought of her and Draco, like in her dreams, gets her very excited, though she isn't entirely sure about that last one just yet, blushing hard internally.

However, upon reaching the gym, the two trainers are met with a rather familiar, and rather disappointing sight. A closed sign, hanging from the gym's doors.

Draco begins to look rather annoyed by this. "Are they kidding? This is the second gym in a roll that's been closed in the middle of the day."

"Im detecting a pattern here. I wonder why this one is closed now of all times?" Ruri asks, looking around for any signs or clues as to why this gym might be closed.

Draco and Ruri then begin walking around the city, looking for pretty much anything at this point. Because as time goes on, they soon realize that they don't see any people around either.

"Okay, this is really weird." Ruri says, wondering where everyone could possibly be.

"You said it, there's no one here at all. This city is like a ghost town." Draco adds, just as confused as she is.

"You don't think this city is having a tournament of some kind too, do ya?" Ruri asks him, trying to think of something, anything at all.

Draco shakes his head though. "I don't think so, the author isn't like that."

Ruri then looks at him, shocked. "...Did you just break the fourth wall Draco?"

He turns to her, looking like its no big deal. "Yeah, I did Ruri. So what?"

Ruri then shakes her head, regaining her composure. "Ya know what? Never mind. Lets just find anyone."

Draco nods in agreement. "Good idea." The two then continue their search.

Its not until they see a giant tree over a hill, that the two trainers begin to hear the sounds of loud cheering, and more.

Draco and Ruri then quickly run over the hill, and look down at the base of the tree from where they stand. They see a very large crowd of people gathered around the base of the tree, all of them watching a battle between two trainers, and they all seem to really be enjoying it for some reason.

Draco and Ruri then turn to each other, nod, then turn back to the scene going on before them, and begin running down to it, eager to see what's going on, and why this of all things is so important that its grabbing everyone's attention, and they had to close the gym for it.

When they make it down to the crowd, they try to look passed them to see what's going on, but the crowd is very thick.

The two trainers then begin to make their way through the crowd. "Excuse us. Pardon." Ruri says to several people as they go.

Upon reaching the front of the crowd, the thing they see is very surprising.

Draco narrows his eyes at this, while Ruri gasps and smiles big at it. "Oh...my...Arceus." She says, almost not believing what it is they are seeing at this moment.

What they are seeing right now, is two trainers doing battle with their Pokémon, at the base of the giant tree. But one of them isn't just any trainer, one of them is none other then the champion of Kalos herself, Diantha.

Draco remains quiet, just starring intently at the champion with his eyes narrowed for some reason.

Meanwhile, Ruri continues to smile at this, still not believing that the champion herself is so close to her. "I don't believe it, its really her. Diantha, the champion of Kalos. This is a rare opportunity, but what's she doing here? And why now?" She asks herself, not getting this at all.

Its then that, among the many people watching this event, Ruri spots a familiar face, and smiles yet again. "Hey Draco, look there." She points at the person she recognizes, still smiling.

Draco snaps out of his thoughts for a moment, and sees who it is that Ruri is pointing at. However, the person he sees, isn't exactly one that Draco would consider a friend. "Yes, I see her." He responds, then places his stare back on Diantha, returning to his thoughts.

The person that Ruri sees this time is another friend of hers, the one and only Rin.

"C'mon Draco, lets go." Ruri keeps her smile, and begins making her way over to Rin through the crowd, happy to be able to see another one of her friends again, and so soon no less. Also, she sees this as another chance to try and get Draco and Rin to be friends as well.

Draco follows her, but never once takes his eyes off of Diantha, looking like he's very deep in thought.

As soon as they make it over to Rin, Ruri smiles at her and greets her. "Hey there Rin, its nice to see you again."

Rin turns to Ruri and Draco, then smiles back at Ruri. "Ruri! Hi!" She then jumps at Ruri and gives her a hug. "I cant believe it, getting to meet Diantha the champion and see you again all in the same day."

Ruri hugs her back. "I know, its so unbelievable. So your here to meet the champion then Rin?"

Rin lets go of Ruri and nods. "Yup, that's right. I heard that Diantha was gonna be here today during her time off, so I rushed over as soon as I could. Ive always wanted to meet Diantha, she's my hero. She's so beautiful, famous, graceful, and the greatest trainer in all of Kalos. Plus, her partner Pokémon is Gardevoir, a Fairy type. I know she has other types of Pokémon too, but Diantha is still the greatest Fairy type trainer in the world, and I hope that one day I can be just like her. That's my dream, and the main reason Ive always wanted to become a Pokémon trainer." She then turns her attention to Draco and glares at him like she always does. "Diantha's the opposite of him."

Ruri listens to everything that Rin has to say, then turns to Draco upon hearing that last thing. "Oh, yeah. I guess your right about that Rin. Hey Draco, please say hello to Rin. She's our friend too ya know." She can already tell that this isn't gonna turn out well though.

Draco keeps his gaze locked on Diantha, but does give a response. "That piece of fairy trash is no friend of mine, but if she wants to get my attention, all she has to do is get strong enough to be a real match for me."

Rin glares at him even more now. "Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means Ive beaten you twice already, and you have yet to beat me at all. Even more examples of just how strong you and your Fairy and Ice types aren't." Draco retorts to her, keeping his cool.

Rin keeps her glare at him, now gritting her teeth as well. "Rgh...One day that'll all change, and you'll get what's coming to you! You...dragon bastard!"

Hearing this makes Draco actually turn to Rin now, not looking very pleased.

Ruri then sighs in defeat, yet again. "I guess its nice how predictable these two are at least..."

However, the attention of all three trainers is quickly diverted back to the battle taking place between Diantha and her opponent, as it looks like its just about over, and Diantha looks about ready to strike the final blow.

The current set up of the battle appears to be Diantha with her Gardevoir, facing off against another trainer and his Golem.

Gardevoir still looks ready to go, like it hasn't even started battling yet. Golem, on the other hand, looks pretty worn out.

The Golem's trainer then calls out his next move, not willing to give up, even against the champion herself. "Golem, Heavy Slam attack!"

"Golem!" His Golem obeys, charging right at Gardevoir, ready to hit it with every ounce of energy its got left.

However, Diantha remains perfectly calm and collected, with a nice smile on her face, as she prepares a counter measure against this. "Gardevoir, use Psychic."

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir remains just as calm and collected as its trainer, as it uses its move. The Psychic attack hits Golem, and also stops the heavy Pokémon dead in its tracks.

This worries Golem and its trainer instantly. "What?! Oh no!"

Diantha is quick to follow up on this. "Its time to end this Gardevoir. Moon Blast."

Gardevoir once again obeys, using its move, with tons of power behind it. It fires the attack at the immobilized Golem, hitting its mark hard, and dead on. A large explosion follows, and when the smoke clears, Golem is no longer able to battle.

Upon seeing this, the crowd cheers very loudly once again, including Ruri and Rin. Draco, on the other hand, just remains quiet, his gaze never once leaving Diantha, and his thoughts never once slowing down, not even for a second.

Diantha's opponent then walks over to his Golem, and kneels down to it. "Thanks Golem, you were great." He then recalls his Pokémon.

Then Diantha walks over to her opponent and smiles at him. "You didn't do too bad, but you would do well to strengthen the bond between you and your Pokémon before trying to face an opponent of my caliber again." She then offers him her hand.

The other trainer smiles back, gets back on his feet, and shakes her hand. "Ill remember that, thanks for this experience Diantha. It was an honor to face you in a battle."

"Thank you, but Im just a trainer, same as you, and many others in this crowd." Diantha says to him, earning even more cheers from the crowd, as her opponent walks back into said crowd. Diantha then turns back to her own Pokémon, smiling at it now. "Thanks to you as well Gardevoir, my friend, great battle."

"Gar, devoir." Her Pokémon smiles back at her, as she then recalls it back to its Poke Ball.

All of this makes Rin smile big at Diantha, making her shiver all over. "Ah! She's just so awesome!"

Ruri smiles at her as well. "I must admit, she is really something. What did you think Draco?" She asks him, but gets no answer. "Draco?" She then turns to him, but finds that he is no longer there. This surprises her, as she then begins looking around for him. "Draco?! Where are you?!" She then finds him, walking towards Diantha, which again surprises her.

It surprises Rin too, as the crowd falls silent and watches this. "What is he doing?" Rin asks, not getting this at all.

Its then that Ruri begins to get a very familiar feeling. "I think I know, I just hope that Draco isn't making a hasty decision."

Draco walks right up to Diantha, then stops just a few feet away from her without saying a word.

It doesn't take very long for Diantha to notice this, as she turns to him and wonders what it is that he wants from her. "Oh, hello there. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Draco, with his eyes still narrowed at her, in a "Game on" sort of way, answers her. "The names Draco, and I challenge you to a battle."

Hearing this makes Ruri, Rin, and the entire crowd all go wide eyed, shocked at this sudden turn of events.

Several people in the crowd then begin talking among themselves. "Who is that guy?"

"He cant just challenge the champion like that."

"Yeah, that last match was just a special case."

Even Diantha is a bit surprised over this. "Its been a while since anyone challenged me on one of my days off, I just called that last trainer out for a battle for all of these very interested on lookers. Are you competing in the Kalos league now?"

"No. Im just in Kalos to collect badges, my goal is to enter the World Tournament and become the new strongest trainer in the world. And also, to defeat every Fairy and Ice type trainer I meet along the way, and do it with Dragon types. Like you." Draco answers her, rather bluntly, earning even more whispers and conversation from the crowd all around them.

"I see, then Im assuming you came here from another region. Very well then, I accept your challenge." Diantha smiles at Draco, as the crowd is even more shocked that she accepted his battle challenge.

The crowd talks among themselves again. "The champion's gonna battle him."

"Unbelievable!"

Draco and Diantha take their places on this makeshift battlefield, with Draco looking more ready then ever before. "Do you mind if we battle with six Pokémon each?"

"No problem at all." Diantha answers him.

Once again, the crowd cant believe their ears. "Hey, that's full battle!"

"That last one was just a three on three!"

"This guy has sure got guts alright."

"But he sure doesn't have any brains." The whole crowd gives Draco a really tough time now.

Rin glares at Draco, with a fire in her eyes, and a fiery aura all around her. "That jerk! Who the hell does he think he is?! Well, at least Ill finally get to see him get what's coming to him! Beat him good Diantha! Slay that dragon!"

Ruri tries to calm Rin down. "Now lets just calm down Rin." Then she turns to Draco, looking worried. "Draco...good luck. Do your best." She remembers everything she said to him earlier, and does believe in him, but given his opponent, she worries this may very well end up being his first defeat.

 **BATTLE START**

Draco pulls out his first Poke Ball, then throws his Pokémon of choice into the battle. "Greninja, standby for battle!"

It appears, looking as strong as ever. "Greninja!"

Diantha then pulls out her Pokémon of choice, throwing it in too. Although, unlike Draco, she has a smile on her face. "Gardevoir, come to my side my friend!"

It appears again, looking fully recovered after its battle with Golem just a few moments ago, not that it took any damage to begin with. "Gardevoir!"

Rin's eyes instantly light up upon seeing Gardevoir again. "Yay! There's Gardevoir again!"

Draco looks at Gardevoir, narrowing his eyes again. "So Diantha starts with Gardevoir. I see."

Ruri keeps watching all of this, unable to stop herself from worrying about Draco, especially now that Diantha has sent in her ace Pokémon right away. "Hang in there." Is all she can think to say at this point.

"Draco, you may have the first attack." Diantha informs him.

"Thanks, then Greninja return!" Draco recalls Greninja without a second thought.

This surprises Diantha and the crowd a bit. "Return?"

"What's with Draco? They haven't even started yet." Rin questions his actions, looking confused.

"Draco must've decided that his Dark type Greninja, wouldn't be the right choice to battle Diantha's Fairy type Gardevoir." Ruri explains, noting that this is different from Draco's usual battle style of sticking his Pokémon with type disadvantages during battle. "He must not have been battling seriously up until now." She says to herself, knowing Draco well enough to know how he battles by now.

Draco then readys a new Poke Ball. "Barbaracle, standby for battle!"

His Pokémon appears, looking much stronger now. "Barbaracle!"

This surprises Ruri. "Woah! Binacle must've evolved." She then thinks out loud again. "Still, a Steel type would be better in this battle. If only Draco had one." She says to herself, knowing that Draco doesn't have any Steel types on his team at all right now.

"Lets begin. Moon Blast now!" Diantha calls out.

Gardevoir listens, firing its attack right at Barbaracle.

Draco is quick to defend though. "Quick, block it!"

Barbaracle obeys, blocking the attack and not taking much damage.

"Ya know I train all my Pokémon to battle against all types of Pokémon, especially Fairy and Ice types. Is this a test?" Draco asks his opponent.

Diantha smiles at him again and answers. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Draco then goes on the attack. "Shadow Claw!"

Barbaracle charges, striking Gardevoir with a strong and super effective hit.

Although, Gardevoir doesn't seem at all phased by the attack.

"Hold it down with Psychic!" Diantha counters.

Gardevoir uses its move, stopping Barbaracle just as easily as the Golem in its last battle.

Draco begins to worry a little now. "Oh no!"

However, Diantha doesn't give him any time to counter. "Now Shock Wave!"

With Barbaracle immobilized by Psychic, the attack hits quickly and easily, and with tons of power behind it.

Ruri and Rin are both rather surprised by this. "Even after taking damage from the Poison Jab, how can Gardevoir still have that much power?!" Ruri questions this.

Barbaracle is then able to break free from both attacks, and stubbles backwards a little ways, but then falls to one kneel, reeling after the assault that Gardevoir has given it.

"Razor Shell!" Draco quickly makes another order.

But so does Diantha with her own Pokémon. "Use Moon Blast again!"

Barbaracle charges in again, but its already too late. Gardevoir uses its move, hitting Barbaracle dead on, with lots of power.

"Bar, baracle!" Barbaracle then hits the ground, hard, unable to battle any longer.

Ruri and Rin almost cant believe their eyes, seeing one of Draco's Pokémon finally go down. "Its unable to battle." Rin comments.

Draco then recalls his Pokémon, without saying a word.

"That Gardevoir is tough. What power." Ruri makes a comment of her own.

Draco then readys his second Poke Ball. "Hawlucha, standby for battle!" He throws it into the battle.

It appears, shinning brilliantly, given that its a shiny Pokémon and all. "Hawlucha!"

Upon seeing this, Diantha and the crowd are once again surprised. "Well now, this is certainly a treat. Its not everyday that I get to see a shiny Pokémon. Yes, a very rare find indeed." Diantha says, smiling at Draco's Hawlucha.

"Why choose a Fighting type?" Rin questions, once again, not understanding Draco's thought process at all.

Ruri understands completely though. "Of course. It makes perfect sense that Draco would do that."

Rin turns to her, wondering what she means by that.

"Poison Jab!" Draco makes his next command.

With great speed, Hawlucha strikes Gardevoir with another super effective shot.

"I knew he was gonna use Poison Jab." Ruri says, again, knowing how Draco battles by this time. "Diantha is a strong opponent, and Draco knows it. So of course he's gotta use attacks that will be a powerful match."

Rin listens to Ruri, now understanding what she means. "I get it, but that still doesn't mean that Draco will win. He'll need more then type advantage to defeat someone like Diantha. Way more." She grins, still really wanting to see Draco lose, as some form of revenge.

And she may very well get her wish, as Diantha is far from beaten. "Now use Moon Blast again!"

Draco has a counter measure ready though. "Protect!"

Hawlucha quickly raises its shield to defend. However, Gardevoir proves to be too powerful for it to handle, as its Moon Blast breaks right through Hawlucha's shield, hitting it hard, and causing Hawlucha some big damage.

"Even Protect wasnt strong enough." Rin comments, as she and Ruri are surprised once again by Diantha's power.

On the other hand, Draco just begins to look frustrated. "Rgh."

"Now Calm Mind!" Diantha orders, ready to end this battle.

Gardevoir raises its Sp. Attack and Sp. Defensive power, as ordered.

"Now finish with one more Moon Blast!" Diantha calls for the finishing move.

Gardevoir once again obeys, using one final, powerful move.

The attack hits Hawlucha with way more power this time. "Hawlucha!" Hawlucha then hits the ground, unable to battle now as well.

"I cant believe how easily she beat Draco's Hawlucha." Ruri says, her concern for Draco only growing with each battle.

Draco then recalls his Pokémon, once again, without a word.

Diantha then recalls her Pokémon too, smiling at it after all of its hard work. "Good, thank you Gardevoir. Return for now."

Rin just pouts at this. "Awww...I wanted to see more of Diantha's Gardevoir."

Diantha readys her next Poke Ball, and throws it into the battle. "Now appear, my friend, Goodra!"

Her next Pokémon appears on the battlefield, shaking the ground upon hitting it. "Goodra!"

Draco's expression softens a bit towards this next Pokémon, but he hasn't forgotten that this is still a battle. "A Goodra." He then pulls out his next Poke Ball. "Greninja, standby for battle!" He throws it into the battle again.

It appears one the battlefield for the second time, still looking just as ready to fight as before. "Gren, ninja!"

"Its Greninja again." Ruri comments on this new development.

"Use Ice Beam!" Draco calls for the first attack, not wasting any time on this one.

Greninja uses its move, with all the power it can muster.

The attack hits Goodra, super effective.

"A direct hit!" Rin says, shocked that Diantha didn't order any sort of counter measure.

However, Diantha keeps smiling at this, as her Goodra just shrugs the attack off like it was nothing at all.

This surprises Draco. "But how?!"

"It must've had an effect, but its defenses are just too strong. Ive seen Draco's Dragon types shrug off Fairy and Ice type attacks, but never like that before." Ruri is just as surprised by all of this as Draco is.

"Use Rock Slide!" Diantha makes her next command.

Goodra listens, making rocks rain down over the battlefield, all over.

Draco reacts quickly though. "Dodge them, and then Smokescreen!"

Greninja listens to its trainer as well, using its great speed, it jumps from rock to rock, as they fall, dodging each and every one of them, or so it appears at first. Several rocks manage to hit Greninja, sending it falling back down to the ground. Greninja does get back up, but there's a problem. Greninja now appears to be afraid.

Draco once again looks frustrated at this. "Greninja is scared?!"

"Where's the Smokescreen?" Rin questions, wondering what's going on now.

"Rock Slide can cause opponents to flinch, remember? It looks like Greninja wasnt so lucky this time." Ruri explains, with her ever growing concern showing all over her face.

Draco then recalls Greninja for now, readying a new Poke Ball to take its place in the battle. "Now Tyrantrum, standby for battle!" He throws in his next Pokémon.

It appears, with a loud roar that shakes everything all around it. "Tyrantrum!"

Ruri sees this, and it surprised once more. "Tyrantrum. That must mean that Tyrunt evolved too. Man, Draco sure has been busy."

Rin sees this as well, though her reaction is a bit different. "So now he's gonna fight Dragon against Dragon huh? Teach him a lesson Diantha! Goodra! Kick their butts!"

"Use Focus Blast!" Diantha makes her next move.

Goodra obeys, firing the attack right at Tyrantrum.

It hits, but Tyrantrum is just getting started.

"Earthquake now!" Draco counters, with power vs power.

Tyrantrum listens, striking the ground with all of its might, making everything all around shake violently. This attack also causes Goodra some damage.

Diantha watches all of this, astonished by the power of Draco and his Pokémon. "Well, that's some impressive strength."

"Dragon Claw!" Draco quickly follows up on his previous attack.

While Goodra is still trying to regain its balance, Tyrantrum strikes it hard, with its Dragon Claw attack.

However, Goodra is still far from beaten.

"Woah, two hits like that and Goodra is still up and ready for more! Diantha, you and all your Pokémon are the coolest ever!" Rin cheers for Diantha, smiling big at her.

Although, Draco still hasn't given up either. "Now use Ice Fang!"

Tyrantrum charges in at Goodra, yet again, using its move.

Diantha is once again ready for them though. "Dragon Pulse, lets go!"

Goodra now fires its next move at Tyrantrum, with massive amounts of power behind it. The attack ends up hitting Tyrantrum hard, before it even gets to Goodra, with a huge explosion following the impact.

Soon after the smoke clears, Tyrantrum hits the ground, now out cold, and unable to continue battling anymore today. "Ty...rantrum..."

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle too. Although, it did still put up a good fight." Ruri once again comments on the battle's progress, not really liking the way its turning out for Draco though.

Diantha then smiles at Draco. "Is that really all that resolve of yours has to offer Draco? You seemed to be pretty sure of yourself, and quick to challenge me as well. Do you honestly believe that you are able to defeat me as you are now, or is there some other meaning behind this battle of yours? This battle you have against Fairy and Ice types I mean."

Draco recalls Tyrantrum, and looks back at her. Although, he looks much more serious. "The truth is, my battle against Fairy and Ice types has far more meaning then you or anyone else knows. And that's why someday, my victory over all of them will have great meaning too. Defeating a high ranking Fairy type user like you is a real challenge, but it will serve as a true testament to the Dragon types strength! Im not like other Dragon type trainers, Im will never accept that Fairy and Ice types are superior to Dragon types! That goal, my dream, my will, and the deep bond that I share with the Dragon types themselves gives me the strength I need to show the entire world that the Dragon type is the strongest there is! Now and forever! And right here, right now, you'll see it all, first hand!" A serious, and determined look is all over Draco's face as he yells all of this out, but there's also something a bit more to his expression as well.

Diantha then loses her smile towards him, but still continues speaking to him. "I see. You appear to be all wrapped up in the past, but there also appears to be a bit more to it then purely what your saying. I understand that you favor the Dragon type over any other type, but why exactly is that in the first place? Tell me Draco, why do you feel such a strong bond with all Dragon types? Why do you feel it is your mission to battle for them, and challenge the whole world over for them?"

Ruri listens to all of this, when something then hits her, making her gasp a bit, and go wide eyed in her sudden realization. She never did ask Draco why he loves Dragon types so much, and now she begins to wonder herself, why exactly does he? She stays quiet, and waits to see what Draco will say now, really wanting to know more at this point.

However, what happens next is shocking to everyone, especially Ruri.

Instead of a response, Draco just grits his teeth, looking hard enough to crack them, as she begins to shake a little. He also clenches both of his fists, as his eyes now change a bit. His eyes now appear to almost look like narrow slits, almost like a dragon's eyes. Not only that, but it looks as though several of his teeth have somehow sharpened into fangs. One thing is for sure though, it almost doesn't look human at all.

Draco then looks at Diantha with an expression of pure rage, as he readys his next Poke Ball. "Ggggrrrrr...Now Skrelp, standby for battle!" He throws it into the battle, much more power in his throw now.

For the first time since she's known him, Ruri can tell without a doubt, Draco is really angry. And this only shocks her again, and sends her concern for him threw the roof, although they are outdoors for the moment. Either way, she now grows speechless.

Skrelp then appears on the battlefield, ready to continue where the last Pokémon left off. "Skrelp!"

Diantha then recalls her Goodra back to its Poke Ball. "Good job Goodra, that's enough for now." Then she readys her next Poke Ball, throwing it into the battle as well. "Now appear before us, my friend, Aurorus!"

It appears on the battlefield too, shimmering beautifully. "Aurorus!"

Draco quickly takes the first move this time. "Acid Armor!"

Skrelp obeys, sharply raising its defensive power.

Diantha keeps calm though, despite everything that's happening with Draco, and calls for her next attack. "Freeze-Dry, lets go!"

Aurorus listens, firing its Freeze-Dry attack at Skrelp, hitting it, and freezing it solid.

This after effect catches Draco off guard, making his eyes widen in shock. "What the-?!"

Before he can react though, Diantha calls for her next move. "Thunder!"

While Skrelp is still immobilized due to the ice, Aurorus calls down a giant bolt of lightning, right down on Skrelp.

The attack shatters the ice, and renders Skrelp unable to go on battling any further. "Skrelp..."

This again, shocks Draco. "Ah!" Then when he sees his fourth downed Pokémon, he glares at Diantha again, becoming even angrier. "Gggggrrrrrr..."

"Man, Skrelp didn't even get to attack once." Rin comments on this, almost unable to keep up with how fast this battle is progressing at this point.

Draco quickly recalls Skrelp, and readys his next Poke Ball with even more speed, like he's very eager to continue this battle for some reason. "Ggggrrrr...Malamar, standby for battle!" He throws this one in now too.

It appears from its Poke Ball, ready to go. "Malamar!"

Draco wastes no time at all now, already making his next move. "Use Superpower!"

Diantha keeps in perfect sync with his, already making her next move too. "Take Down, lets go!"

The two Pokémon use their moves at the same time, and collide in the middle of the battlefield, resulting in a massive explosion, sending shockwaves all through the crowd, making all the onlookers cover their eyes for a few seconds.

Both Pokémon are sent back from each a little ways, but both are still able to continue battling.

"Now Psycho Cut!" Draco orders for Malamar's next attack.

However, before Malamar has a chance to use it, Diantha calls for Aurorus' next move. "Thunder!"

Aurorus, with great speed and power, uses its move, hitting Malamar before it has a chance to use its own attack.

Malamar takes heavy damage, but is still up. However, there's a problem, as Malamar also struggles to make any sort of movement.

Rin looks at Malamar, wondering what happened. "What's wrong now?"

Ruri has the answer. "Thunder can sometimes paralyze the target if it hits, but why isn't Draco switching?" She looks at Draco, praying that he snaps out of this rage soon.

Draco however, looks totally lost in his rage, as he continues glaring at Diantha, gritting his teeth again.

But then, Diantha calls back her Aurorus. "Now, come back Aurorus!" She then readys her next Poke Ball, but this one is an all too familiar face. "Gardevoir, return to my side, my friend!" She throws it into the battle, one more time.

It appears, looking still fresh as its last battles. "Gar, devoir!"

"Gardevoir again?!" Draco questions this, his rage not going down at all.

"Use Moon Blast!" Diantha decides to end this battle now.

Gardevoir wastes no time, using its move, and hitting Malamar, taking full advantage of its paralysis.

"Mal...!" Malamar then hits the ground, and just like the rest, is now unable to battle anymore.

Despite his rage, Draco still calls back his Malamar. "Malamar return!"

"Looks like Draco just gave up Malamar back there, not surprising from someone like him I guess." Rin comments, not sounding too surprised by any of this.

Ruri, on the other hand, stays quiet, looking right at Draco. Its clear to see, all over her face, that she is more worried for Draco now, then she's ever been worried for anyone or anything before in her entire life.

Draco then readys his final Poke Ball, his rage still not letting up one bit. "Now Greninja, standby for battle!" He throws it in, not giving up, or giving in.

The same can be said about his Pokémon, as it appears once more, looking ready to fight for its trainer no matter what. "Greninja!"

Rin watches this, knowing now that Draco has already lost. She should be overjoyed, but for some strange reason, the only thing she feels is regret. "Draco's last Pokémon. Not only is it a bad match up, but Diantha's Gardevoir is just too powerful. Its almost over."

Meanwhile, this all becomes too much for Ruri to watch, as she turns away from the battle with her head down. "I...cant watch this anymore." She then begins shedding some tears. "Draco..."

"Now Scald!" Draco calls for what he knows now is Greninja's final attack.

Never the less, Greninja musters all the power it can, and fires its scalding water at Gardevoir.

Gardevoir takes the hit, and just seems to shrug it off, not looking at al phased by it in the slightest.

Diantha then decides that this is enough, and that this battle is over now. "Shock Wave, lets go!"

"Gar, devoir!" Gardevoir uses its move, not sparing any power.

In the blink of an eye, the attack hits Greninja, hard. "Gren!"

It appears that even Draco is shocked by this, as his rage begins to quell. "Ah!"

"Greninja..." After the attack ends, Greninja remains on his feet, but doesn't move for several seconds. Then, in the next moment, Greninja falls over, unable to continue battling now, just like all the others.

That was just what Draco needed though, as his eyes and teeth return to normal, looking at his final downed Pokémon, with his eyes wide, and his mouth gapping open. "Ah...Greninja..."

At this point, Ruri turns back to Draco, tears still forming in her eyes. "Draco lost...After all of that..."

 **BATTLE END**

Draco then calms down, falling silent. He recalls his Greninja, and puts his head down, closing his eyes.

Diantha recalls her own Pokémon as well, then walks over to Draco, stopping in front of him. "Young man, Draco. This battle of yours, was that your true battle? You've done an excellent job raising and training your Pokémon, but its clear as day that there is still something very big about yourself that you have yet to completely come to terms with."

The crowd stays silent, listening to all of this.

Then, Draco opens his eyes again, and looks back at Diantha. However, he still says nothing at all.

Diantha smiles at him. "We will battle again, one day, when you have come to terms with it, what ever it may be. Until that day, I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I can already see that it will be one to remember." She then turns and begins to leave, but not before saying one last thing to Draco. "As for the place of our rematch, Ill be waiting at the World Tournament. I look forward to seeing just how much stronger you will become, and how much you will grow. Both as a trainer, and as a being of this world."

Draco listens to everything she says, still not saying anything, but nodding a little.

As she leaves, Diantha slowly passes by Ruri, and whispers something to her now. "Your his friend right? Well, right now, he could really use some help and understanding from you. Best of luck to you as well." Is the last thing she says to Ruri, before leaving completely.

Ruri listens to everything Diantha says to her, a bit surprised, but knowing that she's right. She then looks at Draco again, blushing, as she slowly whips the tears from her eyes, knowing that Draco is really the one whose hurting right now.

The crowd all watch Diantha leave for several minutes, and after she's gone, they all go back to their normal business.

Rin then turns to Ruri, still not feeling right inside, and she can tell that neither is Ruri, or Draco for that matter. "Well...you tell Draco that this doesn't change anything. Im still gonna beat him one day and make him apologize for all the Fairy and Ice types he's hurt, this just proves that he's not unbeatable. As for you Ruri, Ill see ya later. Bye." She bounces back rather quickly, smiles at Ruri, then leaves to continue her own journey, waving goodbye to her friend.

Ruri quickly snaps out of her thoughts and turns to Rin, smiling and waving back to her. "Yeah, okay. See ya later Rin, thanks." After Rin vanishes from her sight, she turns back to Draco again, takes a deep breath, and then walks over to him. She stops next to him and smiles as best as she can at him. "Hey Draco, ya doing alright?"

Draco however, doesn't say anything to her. He doesn't even turn to look at her.

Ruri's concern for him returns, as she decides it best to not ask what happened to him during the battle. But instead, she decides to try something else. "Listen Draco, I know your upset over more then just losing. Diantha said something's that got to you, I know they did, but there's really no shame in losing to a champion when you only have three badges. Besides, I know that one day you'll face her again, and you'll be a lot stronger then you are now. Plus, I don't know if this means much to you, but it doesn't matter to me that you lost. I still think that your the best trainer in the whole world Draco, I mean it. In fact, Im left without a doubt, you are the one that will conquer the world, win the World Tournament, defeat Red, and become the new strongest trainer in the entire world." She smiles at him again, looking totally sincere.

Its then that Draco turns to her, and cant help but feel rather touched by her words. "Thank you Ruri, that...means a lot to me."

It makes Ruri happy to hear that from him, but it also makes her happy to hear him say anything at all. "No problem at all Draco, I meant it all, really. I know this is kind of out of nowhere, but I really care about you Draco, and I wanna see you make all your dreams come true. Ill help you any way I can, through every step of the way." She says to him in the moment, though she still isn't sure about leaving home and going with Draco to other regions just yet.

Despite everything that just happened, Draco smiles back at Ruri a bit, her words actually helping him out a lot right now. "Thank you again Ruri." Draco then faces the sky, as the wind blows gently around them. "I think Ive battled enough for today, lets challenge the gym tomorrow."

Ruri looks up at the sky with him. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Lets go back to the Pokémon Center, we can both start fresh in the morning."

Draco nods, then they both head back to the Pokémon Center so Draco can heal his team, and they can rest up for tomorrow's gym battle.

As they walk, Ruri blushes a bit, then takes another deep breath, deciding to be a bit bolder right now. Slowly, she reaches for Draco's hand, and then grabs it with her own. This contact only makes her blush harder, but she enjoys this feeling very much.

Draco feels this right away, but doesn't protest it. Instead, he gently grips her hand back, feeling that its the right thing to do, for both of them.

Feeling his reaction, Ruri blushes some more, but smiles contently too.

Draco doesn't fully understand it now, but for some reason, he didn't want this moment to end too soon.

Today might not have turned out as either of them had planned, and Draco may have suffered his first defeat and a little bit more, but both Draco and Ruri did gain something from it all, and it will only make each of them, and the bond between them grow stronger.

* * *

 **So it looks like Draco and Ruri didn't get their fourth badges today, but a chance encounter with the champion of Kalos has given them both some great new experience. What will they do with it? Will they be able to win their fourth badges? What the heck happened to Draco during that battle? What did Diantha mean by what she told Draco and Ruri? What will Ruri do to help Draco through this, and his past? And is Ruri right? Is Draco really the one that will dethrone Red someday? All of this and much more to come, next time, only right here. This is, Pokémon Clear Version.**


	21. Chapter 21: Badge Number 4, Ruri Blooms

**Ruri: Hey there readers, what's up? The author is kinda busy at the moment, so he asked me to fill in for him this time. Its very nice to meet you all, and I hope your all really enjoying the story so far, I know I am. Anyway, it looks like its finally time for my and Draco's fourth gym battle. Think we can win our fourth badges? Lets find out. Read on, and please enjoy.**

* * *

After Draco's defeat, at the hands of Diantha, he and Ruri return to the Pokémon Center, and decide to start fresh tomorrow.

Draco gives his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, knowing they need a good rest after what they all just went through.

After that, the two trainers go back to their room for the time being.

Draco looks pretty out of it, and its not just because he just lost his first battle in a long time, and everything else that went on during said battle, but also because Draco now finds himself to be more on the stuck side.

Normally, he'd be out training with his Pokémon, travelling, or going to challenge the gym. But since his Pokémon are all out of commission, there really isn't that much he can do, except go back to his and Ruri's room with her and see what happens next.

Its easy for Ruri to see how out of it and deep in thought that Draco is, as she looks at him, and begins to try and think of a way to cheer him up, or at least something they could do to occupy his time.

After they make it back to their room, Draco sits down on his bed and Ruri sits next to him, as a rather awkward silence fills the room.

Draco remains deep in thought, while Ruri tries her very best to come up with something to say to him, anything.

After several minutes, Ruri finally gets an idea. "Hey Draco?"

Draco snaps back to reality and turns to her. "Yes Ruri?"

"I know this is kind of an awkward time to ask, but why don't you go take a shower? I noticed you got really worked up and sweaty during that battle against Diantha. Plus, it might help to relax you and put your mind more at ease." Ruri says to him. She mentally punches herself for it too. She knows that this isn't anywhere near a good conversation starter, and now he's probably gonna look at her as some kind of creep who wants him to shower for some lewd reason, but it was all she could think to say.

Draco listens to her, then smells himself, knowing that she's right. "I see what you mean, and I have to admit that does sound kind of nice. Okay, Ill be done in a little bit. Thanks Ruri." He then stands up, walks over to the bathroom, opens the door, walks inside, then shuts the door behind him. After that, he turns on the water, undresses, and enters the shower. As the hot water runs over his body, Draco is admittedly finally able to relax a bit, for the first time in a long time actually.

Ruri then blushes a bit, surprised that it actually worked, but then she smiles, happy that it did. However, she then recalls her dream from the night before, and listens to the sounds of Draco showering, just beyond the door, as she stares at it, almost hypnotized by it, as she blushes hard now. She also realizes that Draco didn't lock the door, and in her dazed state, she stands up, and begins walking towards the door, stopping just a few inches in front of it. She then swallows the lump in her throat, and slowly reaches for the door knob, blushing harder, as several rather perverted thoughts begin to fill her head.

However, she quickly snaps back to reality and stops herself, now realizing what she has been doing just now. "Gah! What the hell am I thinking?!" She stumbles backwards, sitting on the bed once again, taking several deep breaths, as her heart begins to beat very fast.

After a few minutes, Ruri calms down, mentally punching herself again, and calling herself an idiot for even beginning to think about such things, and here and now of all times and places. Its then that she figures out another way to cheer Draco up, as she smiles at her brilliance, gets up, and leaves the room, sure of herself this time.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Draco now begins to think very deeply about what happened to him during his battle with Diantha. He leans against one of the shower walls, touching it with his forehead and his fist. "...That was way too close...I almost lost control there...and in front of so many people...including her...Ruri." He thinks about her, and how she would react if she ever found out his secret. "If she ever found out, what would she think of me? Would she still want to be my friend? No. I cant let her find out. Ever. I have to be more careful. Much more careful." He looks down at his other hand, thinking about what he is and again about how Ruri would react if she ever were to find out. The very thought of that scares Draco, and though he isn't sure why that is at this time, he does know that he'll do anything and everything in his power to keep that from happening, no matter what it takes.

He grits his teeth, and clenches his fist, feeling frustrated that he let it come so close today. But then he remembers why he is where he is, takes a deep breath, and begins to calm down once again, continuing to enjoy his relaxing shower.

Sometime after that, he exits the shower, dries himself off, gets dressed, then exits the bathroom. What awaits him outside, in their room, is rather surprising to him.

In the time that he was in the shower, Ruri went to the Pokémon Center kitchen, and prepared a very nice looking, and smelling, dinner for the two of them.

Ruri looks at Draco and smiles. "Hey Draco, you look a lot better now. Still, I know how much you like my cooking, so I thought this might help ya too." She blushes a bit, as she did do all of this just for him, and hopes he likes it.

Draco looks back at her, then walks over to her, and nods. "Yeah, thank you Ruri. I appreciate all that your doing for me, and Ill repay your kindness when I see a chance."

Ruri keeps her smile and blush at him, but also shakes her head. "No, its okay Draco. You've already done more for me then almost anyone in my life, and we haven't known each other for very long. I really appreciate all that you've done for me too, I just want you to know that I can be there for you when you need help too." She wants her true feelings to reach him, but is still too scared to actually tell him how she feels about him.

At this time, Draco cant help but smile at her a bit, as he knows that her feelings are sincere. "I know Ruri, and thanks again for worrying about me. But Ill be fine, what happened with Diantha just means that I have to train harder. One day, I will face her again, and it'll be at the World Tournament, and next time, Ill beat her."

Ruri keeps smiling at him, liking it when he smiles. "I know you will Draco, you'll always be the best Pokémon trainer in the world to me. Now c'mon, lets eat before it gets cold." She gestures to the dinner she made.

Draco nods again, then the two of them sit down on opposite side of the table, and begin eating, with Draco really enjoying the taste of Ruri's cooking yet again.

After enjoying their meal, Ruri begins cleaning up, with Draco giving her a hand.

As soon as all the clean up is said and done, Draco lays back on his bed, deciding to stay inside for the night for a change, after some convincing from Ruri of course.

Meanwhile, Ruri has a shower of her own, doing some thinking as well. "Draco knows exactly what he wants out of his journey, and even Rin does too, but what about me? What's my dream?" She thinks out loud, letting the warm water flow over her body. Its then that she again remembers what Draco told her, about leaving Kalos with him, traveling to other regions, and eventually entering the World Tournament with him as well. And the more she thinks about it, about everything, the more she begins to think that it doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Especially since she'll get to spend a lot more time with Draco, and that makes her blush yet again, smiling contently, as her heart begins to beat a little faster. Although, she still isn't entirely sure of what she should do, at this time.

Shortly after that, Ruri exits the shower, dries herself off, and gets dressed in her night gown. She then exits the bathroom, and sees something rather surprising too, but it also makes her smile.

What she sees is Draco, laying back on his bed, with his hands behind his head, sound asleep.

Ruri walks over to his bedside, and looks down at him, still smiling, and she cant help but giggle a little. "He must've been more tired then he let on after the day he's just had." She whispers, so as not to wake him up. She then slowly bends over, and gently rubs his head. "Good night Draco. I hope ya have sweet dreams."

As she does this, Draco begins talking in his sleep, saying only one thing though. "...Mother..."

"Ah." This surprises Ruri a bit, but then she smiles at him again. "You must really love your mother Draco, ya do talk about her all the time. I guess you must miss her." Its then that another thought enters Ruri's mind, which quickly makes her blush just like earlier. She keeps looking down at Draco, then takes a deep breath, and actually follows through with her new thought.

The rest of the night is quiet, as both Draco and Ruri sleep soundly.

However, the following morning reveals a rather shocking development, as the sun shines through the window and into Draco and Ruri's room at the Pokémon Center.

As usual, Draco has woken up more on the early side, but instead of going out to do some training, he takes some time to absorb the surprise he found when he awoke this morning. He looks down at Ruri, lightly tapping her cheek. "Ruri. Ruri. The sun is up, its morning."

Slowly, Ruri begins to stir from her slumber, as her eyes flutter open. She then yawns and looks back up at Draco, her vision coming into focus. Its then that she realizes exactly what she's done, going wide eyed with shock. She slept in Draco's bed with him last night, cuddled up against him.

This all makes Ruri blush very hard, as she quickly sits up, and runs over to the bathroom. "Gah!...Oh my Arceus!" She shuts the bathroom door, then leans against it, her heart beating very fast, and her blush refusing to fade even a little.

Draco watched her leave, taking another minute to absorb this set of events now. However, he then begins to feel something that he's never felt before, as he himself begins to blush a bit now. But for some reason, he also smiles, and turns to the closed bathroom door. "Thank you Ruri." He says to himself, getting up and stretching afterward.

After Ruri takes some time to calm down, she changes back into her usual outfit, then exits the bathroom and smiles at Draco. "Sorry about that Draco."

"No, its fine Ruri. I don't mind, just ask next time, okay?" Draco seems very calm about this for some reason. "Anyway, morning."

Ruri is rather surprised at how calm Draco is about this, but she's happy he isn't upset or weirded out by her at all. "Right, good morning."

The two then go to get their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, then go to get some breakfast, while taking some time to talk about today's gym battle.

After breakfast, and their conversation, Draco makes Ruri an offer, is she'd like to do some training with him and his Pokémon before the gym battle, as opposed to both of them doing their own training separately.

Ruri is once again surprised by this, as Draco doesn't usually offer this to her, nor does he open up this much to her or anyone as far as she's seen from him in the time she's known him. So, with a big smile, she nods, accepting his offer with happiness in her voice, and all over her face.

The two trainers recall their Pokémon, exit the center, then head out to do some last minute training before their fourth gym battle, the sun shinning brightly on this day, as both trainers feel strangely invigorated.

After their training session, Draco and Ruri make their way over to the gym.

They look up at the gym, then at each other. "Are you ready Ruri?"

She smiles and nods at him. "You know I am Draco. Lets go get our fourth badges."

He nods back at her, then they both enter the gym.

The first thing that they notice is that the inside looks a lot more like a green house then a gym.

Ruri looks around at it all in slight awe. "Wow, so many different plants. This must be a Grass type gym then."

Draco nods in agreement. "Looks like it."

"Hello?! Is anyone here?! We'd like some gym battles please!" Ruri calls out, trying to get the attention of the gym leader.

And sure enough, she does. "Ah, new challengers. Please, come on up." A voice calls out from the top floor of the gym.

Draco and Ruri both turn their attention towards the source of the voice. "I guess that's him." Ruri states, as her and Draco then begin making their way to the top floor.

After they do, they see much more greenery, and what's more, they see a rather elder looking gentleman working on them. "Just a moment please." He says to them, not turning to them just yet, as he continues working on his plants. After a few more minutes, he turns to them, a nice smile on his face. "Sorry about that."

Ruri smiles back at him. "No, its fine. You have some very nice looking plants here..." She stops, as she doesn't yet know his name.

"Oh yes, where are my manners? Its a pleasure to meet both of you, my name is Ramos. I tend to all the wild Grass types in this area, and somehow find time for all this gardening, and being a gym leader. Thank you for you complement as well young lady." He introduces himself, making a little joke as well.

"I can imagine, it all looks like a lot of hard work. And no problem Ramos, my names Ruri. Its nice to meet you too." Ruri keeps her smile, as she introduces herself now.

And now its Draco's turn. "The name's Draco." Short and sweet, still just as anti-social as ever around new people.

Ruri turns to Draco and giggles at him a little.

Draco turns to her, and looks a bit confused.

Ruri then turns back to Ramos. "Sorry about my friend here, he doesn't get out much."

Draco raises one eyebrow at her, only getting even more confused.

Ramos laughs a little himself. "Its perfectly fine. Now then, you two mentioned something about gym battles?"

That Draco understands, as he turns to Ramos and nods. "That's right, we'd each like to battle you for our next badges."

Ramos nods. "Very well then, whose up first?"

Draco and Ruri both turn to each other again, with Ruri speaking first. "Mind if I take the first battle Draco?"

"Go ahead Ruri, I don't mind waiting my turn." He walks over and stands on the sidelines for the time being. "Good luck Ruri." He turns back to the battlefield, wanting to see just how far she's come at this point.

Ruri smiles at him and nods. "Thanks Draco, and I wont be losing today." She then turns back to Ramos, looking ready to battle. "Looks like Im up first, lets go."

"I like your spirit Ruri, now why don't we put it to the test?" Ramos asks her, also looking ready for a good battle, as they both take their places on either side of the battlefield. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle!"

Draco watches closely from the sidelines, as Ruri and Ramos both pull out their first Poke Balls of choice.

 **BATTLE START**

Ramos is first to throw in his Pokémon. "Now Jumpluff, to my side!"

It appears from his Poke Ball, floating in the air above the battlefield. "Jum! Jumpluff!"

Ruri looks at the Jumpluff. "A Jumpluff huh?" Then she looks at her own Poke Ball and grins, looking confident. "You've got this, its your time to shine. Now Delphox, I choose you!" She throws it into the battle.

It appears, looking stronger then ever before. "Delphox!" It also lets off some flames as it calls out.

Ramos looks at Ruri's Pokémon, impressed by its show of strength. "Well now, that's a mighty fine looking Pokémon you've got there Ruri."

Ruri smiles, happy about his praise. "Thanks Ramos, but you haven't seen anything yet. You ready Delphox? Lets show em what we can do!"

Delphox turns back to its trainer, and smiles at her, nodding. "Del, phox."

Draco continues to watch from the sidelines, looking like he knew this would happen. "I knew she'd use Delphox, even if this wasnt a Grass type gym. It just evolved from Braixen during our training earlier today, and both trainer and Pokémon have grown a lot." He talks to himself, and smiles a bit at Ruri. "Get stronger, strong enough to walk along side me and give me a real challenge, Ruri."

Ruri makes the first move. "Lets do it! Delphox, use Mystic Fire now!"

Delphox uses its move, and it does hit, hard, dealing a lot of damage.

However, Ramos is already ready with a counter measure. "Jumpluff, now, use Sunny Day!"

Jumpluff listens, as the sunlight turns harsh.

At first, Ruri is confused. "Huh? Why use Sunny Day? That just increases the power of our Fire type moves."

Ramos just smiles, and gives his Pokémon another order. "Now, use Synthesis!"

Jumpluff obeys once more, and begins healing.

"Oh no you don't! Use Mystic Fire again!" Ruri calls for another attack.

Although, Ramos is ready this time. "Dodge it!"

In almost the blink of an eye, Jumpluff finishes healing and dodges the attack.

This confuses Ruri, as she tries to follow Jumpluff's movements. "Huh?! What the-?"

"Confused? Jumpluff's ability is Chlorophyll. Meaning when the sunlight is strong, it becomes much faster. Not only that, but it also means that we can use this next move quickly too. Solar Beam!" Ramos explains, then calls for Jumpluff's most powerful attack.

Jumpluff listens again, not needing to take any time to charge up, as it fires its Solar Beam with tons of power, right at Delphox.

Ruri is quick to act though. "Meet the attack Delphox! Flamethrower!"

Delphox also listens, using the most powerful Flamethrower it can muster.

The two attacks collide, and explode with equal, and intense power.

Ruri is quick to take advantage of this opening. "Mystic Fire!"

The opening pays off, as Delphox is once again able to land a good hit on Jumpluff.

Ramos grits his teeth a bit, then counters again. "Quickly, use Stun Spore!"

Jumpluff hangs in there, as it makes its spores rain down over the entire battlefield.

However, Ruri just grins at this, keeping her cool, and remembering everything that Draco has taught her so far. "Delphox, Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower works perfectly, as it completely burns up every last spore, stopping Jumpluff's attack cold.

Ramos remains calm, and makes his next move. "Use Synthesis once more!"

Jumpluff begins healing again.

But Ruri is ready for it this time. "Not this time! Use Mystic Fire, one more time!"

Delphox gives Jumpluff no time to recover, shooting its flames right at the other Pokémon.

Ramos is backed into a corner this time, but is still ready with another counter attack. "Quickly, Solar Beam now!"

Jumpluff quickly switches gears from one move to the other, and strikes back against Delphox and its attack.

Once again, the two attacks collide. But this time Delphox's attack overpowers Jumpluff's, tearing right through the Solar Beam, and striking Jumpluff, very hard.

"Jumpluff!" Ramos calls out to his Pokémon.

Jumpluff then falls onto the ground, unable to battle any longer. "Jumpluff..."

Ruri smiles big at their first victory in this battle. "Way to go Delphox, thanks!"

Delphox smiles too, nodding at its trainer. "Delphox! Del!"

Ruri then turns to Ramos, still smiling. "Mystic Fire lowers the targets Sp. Attack with every hit, that's how me and Delphox were able to over power you and Jumpluff."

Ramos smiles back at her. "Ah, I see. Very smart of you Ruri, but this battle is still far from finished." He then recalls his Jumpluff. "Thank you very much, my friend." He says to his Pokémon, inside of its Poke Ball.

Draco keeps watching, looking rather interested. "Not bad Ruri. Not bad at all."

Ramos then readys his second Poke Ball, and throws it into the battle. "Its your turn now, Weepinbell!"

It appears on the battlefield. "Weep, in, bell!"

Ruri grins again. "Im gonna stick with Delphox. You've got more in you, right Delphox?"

Delphox nods again, looking ready for much more battling. "Del. Delphox."

Ramos takes the first move this time. "Weepinbell, use Poison Powder!"

Weepinbell obeys, spreading its poison all over the battlefield, just as Jumpluff did in the last battle.

Ruri grins again. "Didn't you see us burn it up last time? Delphox, Flamethrower just like before!"

Just like last time, Delphox's flames burn up all the powder. Only, this time, when the powder clears, its revealed that Weepinbell has gotten in close.

This surprises Ruri, catching her off guard. "What?!"

Ramos smiles at this. "Now, use your Slam attack Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell, taking full advantage of its surprise attack, slams Delphox in the ground, hard.

Ramos is quick to follow up on this chance. "Now use Sludge Bomb!"

Weepinbell shoots its attack down at Delphox while its still down, hitting it with another successful strike.

Ruri begins to worry for her Pokémon. "Delphox, can you get up?!"

Delphox struggles a bit, but is able to get back on its feet.

"Say, Delphox got up after that? Not too bad, but we have plenty more to show you both. Razor Leaf!" Ramos keeps the battle going.

Weepinbell sends its razor sharp leaves right at Delphox.

Ruri narrows her eyes a bit now, looking serious. "That's enough! Alright Delphox, Psychic!"

Using its move, Delphox stops all the leaves in midair, then sends them right back at Weepinbell, damaging it with its own attack, and a little psychic bonus.

This made Ramos grit his teeth, as he decides to go for broke. "Use Poison Powder again!"

Weepinbell spreads its powder over the field just like before.

However, Ruri grins, ready for it this time. "Delphox, Flamethrower!"

Delphox obeys, burning up the powder once again.

"Now, use Slam Weepinbell!" Ramos calls out, as his Pokémon was once again hiding in the powder, ready to strike.

"Sorry, but not this time Ramos! Delphox, use Psychic again!" Ruri calls out, keeping her grin.

And it works, Delphox catches Weepinbell in its Psychic attack, stopping its sneak attack in its tracks this time.

"Oh no!" This surprises Ramos, catching him off guard.

"Now give Weepinbell a throw!" Ruri orders, ready to deal the final blow.

Delphox nods, using its psychic powers, it throws Weepinbell across the battlefield.

Weepinbell then hits the ground, hard, and unable to battle any further now as well. "Weep...in...bell..."

Ramos worries for his Pokémon once again. "Oh no, Weepinbell!"

Ruri smiles big once again. "Alright! Delphox, just one more win! Lets go around one more time!" She yells to her Pokémon, deciding to stick with Delphox right to the end of this battle.

Delphox smiles back at its trainer, feeling just as pumped up as her, and more then ready for one more battle, and to win this whole thing for her. "Delphox!"

Draco doesn't say anything more at the moment and is unable to turn away from this battle, and he has to admit, he's only become even more impressed with Ruri and her progress. Not just in this battle, but as a trainer as well.

Ramos recalls his Weepinbell, then smiles at Ruri again. "Ive got to say Ruri, this is the first time anyone's ever beaten two of my Pokémon with just one of their own. You and Delphox have a strong bond, and you should be proud. But Im not about to concede defeat, so now here's my own strong bond. Lets go, Gogoat!" He throws his final Pokémon into the battle now.

It appears, looking much stronger and more determined then the last two. "Go, goat!"

Ramos wastes no time this time. "Gogoat, use Bulldoze!"

Gogoat's attack erupts, with intense power, shaking the entire gym.

It damages Delphox, and lowers its speed as well.

Ramos is quick to follow up on this. "Now use Horn Leech!"

Gogoat charges at Delphox like a bulldozer.

Ruri isn't about to give up though. "Don't give in Delphox, use Mystic Fire!"

Delphox regains its stance, shooting its flames right at Gogoat.

"Dodge, and keep going!" Ramos tells his Pokémon.

With great speed and agility, Gogoat dodge the flames, then strikes Delphox straight on with its Horn Leech attack.

Ruri is shocked by how fast Gogoat is, but she isn't done just yet. "Try to put some distance between you with Psychic!"

Using its move, Delphox's Psychic sends Gogoat back a little ways, as they both stare each other down now.

Things go quiet in the gym for a few seconds after that, as Ruri tries to think up some sort of strategy.

Ramos, on the other hand, decides to take advantage of this situation and make another attack. "Use Leech Seed!"

Gogoat spreads its seeds all around Delphox, then they sprout and begin to suck all of Delphox's energy out, and transfer it to Gogoat.

This only makes Ruri worry a lot more, as she grits her teeth, and keeps trying her very best to think of a way out of this. And it doesn't take her very long to find her answer, as she remembers Delphox's newest move, she just hopes that it works. "Delphox, Calm Mind!"

Delphox hangs tough, and begins building up energy.

Ramos quickly sees this chance yet again. "Now Gogoat, Aerial Ace!"

Gogoat attacks Delphox while its still focusing, but Delphox refuses to go down.

"Hang in there Delphox, and keep using Calm Mind!" Ruri orders, preparing to pound in the finishing move.

"A good effort, but we wont let you! Gogoat, Bulldoze! And then right into Horn Leech!" Ramos follows up on his previous attack.

Gogoat listens, attacking Delphox with one attack after another. But still, the Fire type will simply not go down.

And soon enough, Ruri's opportunity shows itself, as Delphox builds up tremendous energy.

Ruri grins at this. "Now! One more time, Mystic Fire!"

Delphox unleashes all of its new power at once, hitting Gogoat while its still in close. The flames engulf Gogoat, causing some real, major, big time damage.

Both sides wait for the smoke to clear, waiting to see the results. And when they do, the result is clear, Gogoat is down, unable to battle, while Delphox remains on its feet. "Go...Gogoat..."

 **BATTLE END**

Upon seeing this, Ruri smiles big, then runs at her Delphox, and hugs it, overjoyed at this outcome. "Alright! We did it! We won! I knew you could do it Delphox! Thank you so much, you were amazing!"

Delphox smiles back at its trainer, and hugs her back. "Del, Delphox!"

Despite being defeated, Ramos smiles, walks over to his Pokémon, and recalls it. "Thank you my old friend, you've done well. Now please get some rest." Then he turns his attention to Ruri and walks over to her. "That was a fantastic battle Ruri, you really are something special."

Ruri turns to Ramos and smiles back at him. "Thanks Ramos, your a great trainer yourself."

He laughs a bit. "Well thank you for saying so, but you still had two Pokémon left besides your Delphox. The end result was clear as day."

Ruri laughs a bit too. "Yeah, I guess when ya put it that way it kind of was. I just wanted to see if I could win with only my partner, Delphox. Sorry if I was showing off a little too much there."

"Now, now. No need to apologize, although I am curious. Why did you feel the need to show off the way you did?" He then whispers to her. "Was it perhaps to impress your boyfriend over there?" He gestures to Draco, still on the sidelines, patiently awaiting his turn to battle.

Upon hearing the word "boyfriend" Ruri blushing right away. "B-B-B-Boyfriend?!" She then begins to rapidly shake her hand. "No! No! No! No! No! Im sorry, but you've got the wrong idea! Draco's great and cool and really strong and all, but we're just friends!" She blushes harder, not believing that she just said all of that out loud, as she quickly covers her mouth, mentally cursing and punching herself.

This all makes Delphox sigh, close its eyes, look down, and slowly shake its head, much like the way a parent would to its child when they say "What am I gonna do with you?"

Ruri turns to Delphox and glares at it a bit. "Oh be quiet you!" She then recalls it back to its Poke Ball.

This all makes Ramos laugh a lot more, but he quickly regains his composure. "There's no need to be so embarrassed Ruri, Im sorry I misunderstood your relationship with Draco. Although, I believe that it does seem like you wish to be more then just friends with him. Am I correct on that much at least?" He asks her, still whispering.

Ruri looks at him again, then looks down a bit, blushes some more, and slowly nods. "Please don't say anything to him." She whispers back.

"Your secret is safe with me Ruri." He assures her, smiling at her once more.

Ruri takes a deep breath, calms down, and finally stops blushing. "Thanks Ramos."

"Anytime. Now then, here is proof of your victory at my gym. The Grass Badge." He holds out a badge for her.

Ruri smiles, nods, then takes it from him. "Thank you again Ramos." She then puts it into her badge case.

"Your very welcome. Now, while I go restore my Pokémon back to full health, why don't you go tell Draco that Id be more then happy to battle him next?" Ramos turns, and goes to get some healing supplies for his Pokémon.

Ruri smiles and nods again. "Okay, got it. Thank you." She then turns to Draco and walks over to him.

Draco looks at her. "That was a great battle Ruri, ya did a good job."

Ruri blushes, overjoyed that he praised her, but keeps her explosion and shrieking on the inside for now, and just smiles at him. "Oh, you really think so? Thanks Draco, that means a lot coming from you."

"Don't be like that Ruri. When it comes right down to it, I didn't do anything. You won that battle, by working together with your Pokémon, as a team. And if you want my honest opinion, your a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for. You should be careful, if you start to doubt yourself, or rely too much on others, your Pokémon will sense it, and then that strength will begin to waver." Draco says to her, every one of his words very sincere.

Hearing all of this from him only makes Ruri blush even more, and she knows that he's right. "Okay, I will. Thanks again Draco."

"Don't mention it Ruri. Oh, and by the way. Just because you build your own strength, that doesn't mean that you should shut out your friends. That's something that you taught me." Draco tells her, smiling at her a little.

Ruri blushes hard now, not saying another word, unable to form any at this time.

Draco then turns his attention to the battlefield. "Well, looks like its my turn." He then takes his place on his side of the battlefield.

Ruri stands on the sidelines now, smiling at Draco yet again. "Good luck Draco!" She cheers for him, but she knows that he'll do just fine.

Ramos soon returns, smiling over at Draco. "Sorry for the wait, Im eager to see what kind of battle you'll give me Draco."

Draco readys his first Poke Ball without so much as a second thought, looking his usual serious, battle ready self. "Come at me and find out."

Ramos readys his first Poke Ball now too. "I can see that you have a fine spirit as well."

 **BATTLE START**

Ramos is first to throw his Pokémon into the battle. "Now Weepinbell, lets go one more time!"

It appears, looking to be back to its full strength. "Weepin, bell!"

"Weepinbell. Noibat, standby for battle!" Draco throws his Pokémon of choice in now as well.

It appears, flying above the field. "Noibat!"

Ruri keeps watching from the side, just as Draco did for her, knowing all too well how strong Draco is, knowing that he's definitely bounced back after his battle with Diantha yesterday, and knowing that he will pull this off with little to no problem.

Ramos makes the first move. "Weepinbell, Poison Powder!"

Weepinbell sprays its poisonous powder all over the field.

Draco is prepared though. "Noibat, Gust now!"

With some quick flapping of its wings, Noibat repels all the poison, blowing it all away.

Ramos grins. "Not so bad Draco! Now use Slam!"

Weepinbell jumps at Noibat, hitting it hard with its Slam attack.

Draco doesn't look the least bit worried though. "Noibat use Supersonic!"

Noibat quickly bounces back after the attack it just took, then uses its move.

It works too, as Weepinbell is now very confused.

Ramos begins to worry now. "Oh no, snap out of it Weepinbell! Use Slam again!"

It doesn't work though, as Weepinbell attacks itself instead.

On the other side of the battlefield, Draco is now ready to end this bout. "Noibat Air Slash, now!"

Noibat uses its move, with lots more power behind it then the last time Noibat was in a battle. "Noi...bat!" It hits Weepinbell quick and hard.

After its over, it is revealed that Weepinbell can no longer battle, as it lays there on the ground. "Weepinbell..."

Ramos is rather surprised at first, since this battle was over rather quickly. But he quickly regains his composure, and smiles, recalling his Weepinbell back to its Poke Ball. "Well now, that didn't take very long at all, now did it? You have some real talent for battle there Draco."

Draco recalls his Noibat, readying his second Poke Ball already. "Thanks, but lets finish this battle before we start handing out complements."

Ramos readys his second Poke Ball now too. "Yes, I see. Your very serious about winning. Seems you already know what you want, and your going for it."

Ruri smiles, knowing right from the start that this wouldn't take very long. And after she hears Ramos' last line, she sighs, but keeps her smile. "Oh my Arceus, you don't even know." She says to herself, still watching the battle with interest.

Ramos then throws his next Pokémon into the battle. "Your up next, Jumpluff!"

It appears, floating gently in the air, just as it did during Ruri's battle. "Jumpluff! Jum!"

Draco then throws in his second Pokémon of choice too. "Skrelp, standby for battle!"

It appears before them all, looking ready to give it all its got. "Skrelp! Skrelp!"

Ramos starts it off once again. "Sunny Day, now!"

The sunlight turns harsh again, increasing Jumpluff's power, and decreasing the power of Skrelp's Water type moves.

He then quickly follows up on this. "Now use Solar Beam!"

Jumpluff fires its beam right at Skrelp.

Although, Draco is ready for this. "Use Double Team!"

In the blink of an eye, Skrelp makes tons of copies of itself, and easily dodges the Solar Beam.

Ramos is also ready with another counter measure. "Not bad, but now try this Stun Spore!"

Jumpluff spreads its spores, stopping the Double Team and paralyzing Skrelp.

This makes Draco grin though. "I thought you might do that."

Ramos begins to worry, not sure what he means by that.

"Now use Facade!" Draco orders.

Skrelp obeys, hitting Jumpluff with a powered up Facade attack, thanks to the paralyzing.

Ramos grits his teeth, still in this battle. "Synthesis quickly!"

Jumpluff begins to recover its strength.

Draco isn't about to let it finish though. "I don't think so. Sludge Wave!"

Skrelp uses its move, with great speed, despite being paralyzed.

It hits Jumpluff hard, while its still in the middle of healing, knocking it right down to the ground.

Ramos worries for his Pokémon, hoping its okay. "Jumpluff!"

However, its then revealed that Jumpluff is no longer able to stay in this battle. "Jum...Jumpluff..."

Ramos sees this and sighs, but smiles, recalling his Pokémon back just like before. "Well done Jumpluff, thank you again my friend."

Draco recalls his Skrelp as well, once again readying his next Poke Ball for the final battle.

Ruri has been watching this entire time, now really enjoying this, and smiling big at Draco. "I didn't know Skrelp could use Facade, that was so cool. Go Draco! Just one more battle to go!" She begins to cheer for him, without even realizing it.

Ramos readys his final Poke Ball too, smiling at Draco again. "You seem to be very set on winning this battle as quickly as possible Draco."

"Well I do have other places to be." Draco responds, referring to the other five regions he plans to travel to after finishing collecting badges in the Kalos region.

"I see, well then lets try to make this last battle memorable. Come to my side Gogoat!" Ramos throws his final Pokémon into the battle.

It appears, looking rested and ready to rumble one more time. "Go! Goat!"

Draco grins. "Sounds good. Tyrantrum, standby for battle!" He throws his final Pokémon of choice into the battle as well.

It appears on the battlefield, roaring loudly, and ready to give it all its got. "Tyrantrum!"

Ruri keeps her watchful eye on this battle, knowing instantly that this is sure to be a good one.

As it begins, Draco does nothing, so Ramos takes the first move once more. "Alright Gogoat, use Horn Leech!"

Gogoat charges right for Tyrantrum.

Draco doesn't say or do anything, and Tyrantrum takes the hit head on.

Ramos wonders why Draco let that happen, but then decides to take another shot, since this is still a battle. "Use Horn Leech again Gogoat!"

Gogoat attacks again, and the same exact thing happen again, with Draco not saying or doing anything and Tyrantrum taking another hard hit.

Now Ruri also begins to wonder what's going on, not sure why Draco is acting like this so suddenly, as just a second ago he seemed rather eager to finish this battle up quickly and move on to their next location.

Ramos is now more on the confused side, but since Draco still wont attack, or do anything at all really, he decides that he'll just have to attack one more time. "Alright Gogoat, give them one more Horn Leech!"

As Gogoat approaches Tyrantrum once more, its right then and there that Draco finally acts. "Tyrantrum Ice Fang!"

Tyrantrum acts just as quickly as Draco, and at the very moment Gogoat is close enough, Tyrantrum grabs it in his giant mouth, holds on tight, and uses its move, causing Gogoat some serious damage and trapping it inside Tyrantrum's powerful jaws.

This surprises both Ruri and Ramos, as they both needed a minute to process what had just happened.

Ruri also realizes what Draco did. "So that's it. Draco waited for an opening, and now Gogoat is trapped and helpless. Slick move." She very impressed by Draco's battle styles again.

Gogoat struggles, but its pointless.

"Break free Gogoat! Use Leech Seed!" Ramos calls for another move, hoping to free his Gogoat from this predicament.

Draco isn't about to let that happen though. "Fire Fang!"

Tyrantrum quickly switches gears, from Ice Fang to Fire Fang, causing Gogoat a lot more damage.

Draco then closes his eyes, knowing its all over now. "We're done. Dragon Claw!"

Tyrantrum hits Gogoat hard, still at such a close range in its large jaws.

"No! Gogoat!" Ramos calls out to his Pokémon.

However its already too late, as Gogoat is no longer able to battle anymore.

Tyrantrum releases Gogoat from its jaws, and the battle ends with Draco as the victor.

 **BATTLE END**

Ramos smiles and recalls his Gogoat. "I suppose that's it."

Draco nods. "Guess so." He then turns to his Tyrantrum. "Nice work Tyrantrum, good battle."

Tyrantrum turns back to its trainer, and nods at him. "Ty, ran, trum."

Draco then recalls it back to its Poke Ball.

After that, Ruri runs over to Draco and smiles at him. "That was awesome Draco, nice work!"

Draco turns to her and smiles back. "Thank you Ruri."

Ramos then walks over to him. "You have beaten me Draco, I can see that you'll go very far in this world indeed. This Grass Badge rightfully belongs to you." He hands him a badge, smiling at him.

Draco takes it from him, and puts it into his badge case. "Thanks Ramos. Now we'd better be going Ruri, we should be able to make it to Lumiose City before nightfall." He then begins walking towards the exit.

Ruri nods, and follows him, but turns back to Ramos, smiles, and waves goodbye. "So long Ramos, goodbye, and thanks again!"

Ramos smiles and waves back to them. "Have a safe journey you two!"

Then, after a quick stop at the Pokémon Center for some recharge, and some lunch, Draco and Ruri leave Coumarine City and enter Route 13, bound for Lumiose City, and their fifth gym battles.

As they walk, Ruri glances at Draco and smiles, knowing that he's back to his usual self, and has maybe even started to open up to her, even if its only a little.

Draco notices and turns to her. "What are you so happy about?"

Ruri giggles a bit, turning back to the path ahead of them. "Oh its nothing Draco." She then runs ahead of him, then giggles a little more and turns back to him. "C'mon Draco! Ill race ya to Lumiose City! Last one there pays for dinner!"

Draco grins at her, feeling challenged, then runs after her. "If that's what you want Ruri, then game on!"

Ruri just cant stop her laughter at this point, and at this moment, she seems to forget about all her worries, and feels really happy, wishing that this moment would last forever. But she also knows that there will be plenty more where this came from, because she and Draco still have plenty of journey left to enjoy.

* * *

 **Ruri: *Laughter* Good times. Looks like Draco is really starting to open up to me, I just hope I can get him to stop hating Fairy and Ice types so much, but Im sure Ill get there in time. And speaking of going places, looks like me and Draco are headed back to Lumiose City. The fifth gym battle awaits, but I do wonder what kinds of things will happen between now and then? Only time will tell, and the author when he makes the next chapter. Until then, its been a lot of fun getting to narrate for you all. Ruri, signing out. This is Pokémon Clear Version. See ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Wasteland Paradise

**Hey there fans and readers, how ya doin? Its me again, back with more Pokémon Clear Version. I know Ive been away for a while, but Im back from my vacation to Ireland, and now Im more ready then ever to continue this story and see it through to the end. I don't know how long that'll take, but that's exactly why your support is greatly appreciated. I thank you all, and Im very sorry this took so long. Im back, and this story is here to stay.**

* * *

Draco and Ruri both run through the next route, through the wasteland like landscape, both of them really enjoying this time together.

Ruri continues to try and catch up to Draco, but its a losing battle. Never the less, that doesn't stop her from laughing out loud and smiling a big smile. "Im gonna catch you Draco!"

Draco smiles too, actually having fun for a change. "Just try it Ruri!" However, Draco suddenly stops and loses his smile, like he's able to somehow sense something is off.

Ruri doesn't notice though, and finally catches up to him. "Gotcha!" But then she notices his expression, and looks at him with confusion. "Draco? Is something wrong?"

Draco doesn't turn to her, but slowly covers her mouth and begins to whisper. "Follow me, and stay quiet." He then kneels down, and begins moving slowly behind some rocks.

Ruri is still very confused, but does as he says and follows his lead, wondering what's going on.

Just then, footsteps are heard not too far away from the two trainers, followed by some voices. "Damn it! Where is this stupid thing?!" Its a group of Team Overlord grunts.

"Its supposed to be around here, but for some reason we cant seem to find it."

"Where are the admins? Wouldn't they have a much easier time finding this place?"

"Their all on other missions. Remember? With those two trainers running around, the four admins have been ordered to track them down and bring them in when they get the chance."

"So why don't they just do it right now? Two trainers cant be that hard to find. We've got like 200 back at the base."

"Because one of the two trainers is supposed to be a natural born. Its supposed to be stronger then the admins."

"Tch, yeah right. Ill believe it when I see it."

"Yeah, no way that's true. A natural born? As if!"

"Regardless, we have our orders. Lets just look around a little more, then return to base at nightfall." And with that, the three grunts leave.

And Draco and Ruri heard it all.

After their sure the grunts are gone, Ruri speaks, turning back to Draco, as they both stand back up. "What was all that about Draco? Any idea?"

It doesn't take Draco very long to give her an answer. "If I had to guess, Id say there's a secret Pokémon paradise hidden somewhere in this wasteland, and now Team Overlords is trying to find it. No doubt so they can collect even more Pokémon for their plans."

"What are their plans anyway? And what did they mean by a natural born? Im sure they were talking about us Draco. Did they mean you? And if so, what does natural born mean?" Ruri asks him, getting confused yet again.

Draco looks back at her, but then turns his attention to the wastelands all around. "Its not anything important Ruri. Don't concern yourself with it. In any case, I think we should try to find this paradise, just to make sure it'll stay safe after we leave this area. Lets go." He then begins walking through the wastelands again, trying to locate this Pokémon paradise.

Ruri sighs. "I knew it. Just like always, he dodged the question." She says to herself, then proceeds to follow Draco. "Wait up Draco! Do you even have any idea where to start looking?!"

"I have a few ideas. It shouldn't take very long for us to find it Ruri." Draco answers her as they walk.

Ruri doesn't get how he can be so sure of that, but just like pretty much everything else with Draco, she decides not to pry, and just stays quiet, trusts his judgment, and follows him.

The two trainers walk for what feels like forever, but neither of them says a word. Draco is too busy trying to locate this paradise, and Ruri is way too deep in thought for much of anything besides walking.

All Ruri is able to do is think about everything that she's heard and seen up to this point, especially everything she knows about Draco. The way he's able to sense things long before she does, the time Flare used Fire Blast on him and he walked away without even a single scratch, the way he knew Phantom was a Pokemorph, all those scars and burn marks all over his body, and most of all, what happened to Draco during his battle against Diantha. He got upset, then he changed a little. All these things just keep on playing through Ruri's mind, but she's just not able to make any sense of it all. Not one bit. She remembers that he promised to tell her all about it at some point in the future, but that still doesn't stop her curiosity from growing a lot more, thinking about it, and trying to figure it out for herself.

She's so distracted by her own thoughts, that she doesn't notice the ditch in front of her.

She walks over to it without realizing it, then trips, and falls in. "AH!" Ruri ends up falling onto the ground, and the first thing that she notices is a sharp pain in her right ankle when she tries to move it. "OW! My ankle!"

Draco hears her, then quickly turns back to her. "Ruri!" He then jumps down into the ditch himself, and stands over her, looking concerned. "Ruri, what happened?" He kneels down to her.

Ruri looks up at him, unable to stand. "Draco, I trip and hurt my ankle. I cant move it at all." She looks down at her right ankle.

Draco quickly realizes that he was paying too much attention to trying to find the paradise, and mentally curses for letting this happen to Ruri. But he quickly shrugs it off, and takes off Ruri's shoe and sock to get a better look at her injury.

Ruri blushes a bit at this, but doesn't protest and lets him continue.

Draco looks at her injury, and it doesn't look too bad. Its not broken, but its definitely hurt. "This isn't too bad, but you should still stay off it for a while Ruri." He then opens up one of the zippers on his shirt, pulls out a Sitrus berry, then rubs it on her injury to help.

"Thanks Draco. Ive got some bandages in my bag." Ruri informs him, happy he's doing this for her.

Draco nods, then pulls out the bandages from her bag. He then wraps some of them around her ankle, then finishes and puts the rest away. "There. That should do until you can stand again."

"Thanks again Draco, but how am I supposed to get around now?" Ruri questions him.

Without saying a word, Draco then picks Ruri up, and begins to carry her on his back. "Hang on tight." He then returns to trying to locate the paradise, keeping a good hold on Ruri.

This makes Ruri blush very hard, as she feels Draco warmth all over her body. But once again, she doesn't protest, and keeps a good hold on him too. After a while, she smiles and begins to relax, gently laying her head on Draco's back, and recalling all the nice things he's done for her over their journey together so far. From making her feel better when she was sad, to playing his leaf whistle for her. She always just feels really safe and happy around him. What's more, she also remembers the dreams she's had about herself and Draco, as her blush returns, redder then ever, as images of her and Draco as a couple begin to fill her mind. And at that moment, she realizes something. That she too has something very important to tell Draco sometime in the future, and it would have to be fast, as she still isn't sure about going with Draco to the other regions just yet.

And so the two continue on, with Draco carrying Ruri the whole time. They search for hours, but still find nothing. Even so, they both refuse to give up, knowing that if Team Overlords finds it, the same thing that's been happening to all sorts of other areas will happen to this one as well, and they both cant let that happen.

After a bit more searching, Draco stops again. "The wind is picking up."

Ruri looks at him, feeling it too. "Yeah, your right Draco. Do you think it means something?"

Draco focus for a little while, then gets an idea. "I think it does Ruri. Lets go check it out." He then begins running against the wind, going to see what's causing it, while still keeping a good hold on Ruri, not daring to let her go.

Ruri does the same with Draco, wondering what their about to see.

The answer becomes clear, as a large twister is seen not too far from them.

Ruri is surprised to see, and begins to worry. "Uhhh Draco...what are we about to do exactly?"

"I don't think that twister is just a natural cause. I think if we ride it, it'll take us to the Pokémon paradise. I know it sounds crazy, but Ive learned that the Pokémon world is full of all kinds of crazy and wondrous things far more impressive then this. Do you trust me Ruri?" Draco asks her, not wanting her to get hurt again, but knows that this may be the only way for them to find the paradise.

Ruri looks at the twister, then back at Draco. And after a few seconds, she has her answer. She nods at him, and smiles. "Of course I do Draco. Lets go for it." She says with confidence, not doubting Draco for a second, as he's given her plenty of reasons not to.

Draco smiles back at her a bit, and nods back. "Got it, thank you Ruri." He then begins running towards the twister, with Ruri bracing herself for what is to come once they reach it.

It doesn't take them very long to reach it, as both Draco and Ruri are instantly lifted off the ground, and sucked right into the eye of the twister.

Ruri is scared, but keeps a tight hold on Draco, still somehow feeling safe being so close to him.

Draco keeps a good hold on Ruri like his life depended on it, still not daring to let her go. "Hang on tight Ruri!"

"Don't let me go Draco!" Ruri yells at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Draco yells back to her.

The twister gets even stronger, and soon enough, both Draco and Ruri black out from it all.

Its not until several hours later that Ruri slowly starts to open her eyes, although some things are very different then when she passed out.

Ruri quickly sits up, and finds the sun shinning brightly over a very nice looking, lush, green, tropical paradise like area. With trees, grass, bushes, all kinds of berries, water, and a variety of Pokémon living there happily. What's more, Ruri looks down at her ankle and sees that its a lot better now. She's able to move it, and even stand, but its not completely better just yet.

Ruri gets to her feet, and looks around at it all in awe. "...Wow. Draco was right. Its a paradise here. Its so beautiful." Its then that she realizes something else. "Wait a minute, where is Draco?" She looks around for him, but finds no sign of him anywhere. "Draco! Draco! Where are you?! Answer me! Please!" She begins to worry about him, as she walks around this little paradise, trying to find him, while also being careful not to make her ankle any worse.

She doesn't get an answer from him, but she does eventually find him.

Ruri walks through some bushes, until she reaches a small lake, and there, sitting on one of the rocks around the lake, she sees Draco, and he's not alone. "Oh, thank Arceus he's okay. Hey Draco, what are you-" She starts walking over to him, but quickly stops when she sees that Draco is talking with a Pokémon, a Sliggoo by the look of it. "Huh? A Sliggoo?" She then kneels down behind a bush, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, and wanting to hear what their talking about, and why Draco is talking to a Pokémon so casually too.

"So how long have you lived here?" Draco asks the wild Sliggoo.

And the wild Sliggoo answers him. "Sli, Sliggoo."

"Im sorry to hear that. That must've been difficult for you. But at least you appear to have a good home now." Draco responds to it.

The Sliggoo nods. "Sliggoo."

"You, and all the other Pokémon seem very happy here. Kinda reminds me of my home." Draco smiles at the Sliggoo.

The Sliggoo smiles back at him. "Sliggoo, goo."

Ruri listens to all of this, and is infinitely confused. "What the? Can Draco...understand what that Sliggoo is saying to him? But how can that be?" She whispers to herself, and keeps listening for more. Its then that Ruri recalls something similar to this happening before, it was when Draco was arguing with his Hawlucha just before he captured it. This memory only makes her all the more curious, and also confused.

Draco and the Sliggoo keep talking to each other for several more minutes, until Draco sighs and glances at the bush behind them. "Ruri, I know your there. You might as well come out."

Ruri flinches, then curses under her breath. "Damn it. How does he do that?" She then walks out of the bushes, and over to Draco and the Sliggoo, smiling at Draco. "Hey Draco. Looks like you were right, this place is a paradise."

Draco smiles back at her, looking around at it all. "Yeah, it is. Im glad to see that your feeling better too Ruri. I got some help from the wild Pokémon here in treating your injury."

Ruri sits down next to him, smiling out over the lake along with him. "Thanks Draco. So whose your new friend there?" She turns to the wild Sliggoo, still smiling.

Draco turns back to the Sliggoo as well. "Its a wild Sliggoo. This paradise is also a place for abandoned Pokémon to have a good life. This Sliggoo was abandoned by its trainer several months ago, and its been here ever since. I was offering it a new home with me if it wants."

Ruri keeps smiling at this, nodding at him. "Makes sense. Sliggoo is a Dragon type after all, and I know how you are when it comes to Dragon types Draco. I think that's very sweet of you." She's happy he's being so caring, but she also knows that he probably wouldn't be so caring with an Ice or Fairy type Pokémon.

Draco nods back at her, then returns his attention to the Sliggoo. "So what do ya say Sliggoo? Wanna join my team?"

The Sliggoo thinks about it for a little bit, then it backs away from Draco, and suddenly looks ready for a battle. "Sliggoo! Sliggoo!" It grins at Draco.

Draco gets the message, and grins back at the Dragon type. "I see." Draco then stands back up, and pulls out one of his Poke Balls. "You wanna prove yourself in battle first. Okay then, in that case, Greninja standby for battle!" He throws his Pokémon into battle.

It appears, looking just as ready as Sliggoo. "Greninja!"

Ruri watches all of this from the sidelines, staying seated, keeping her smile, and knowing that once this is over, Draco will have another new Pokémon. "Don't get too carried away you guys! Remember where we are!" She then takes off her shoes and socks, and begins to soak her feet in the water, sighing contently and making herself comfortable.

Draco nods at her, then turns back to the battle. "Start off with Smokescreen Greninja!"

"Gren! Greninja!" Greninja releases a cloud of smoke through the area, making it hard to see for Sliggoo.

Draco uses this chance. "Now into Lick!"

Greninja obeys, licking Sliggoo and paralyzing it.

Draco grins at this. "Now attack with Ice Beam!"

"Greninja!" Greninja fires its attack through the smoke, hitting Sliggoo in its paralyzed state.

Ruri continues to watch this. "No surprise there. Draco is as tough as they come. Sliggoo better come up with something, and fast."

And Sliggoo does just that, as a group of rain clouds begin to appear over the battlefield. "Sliggoo!" It then rains down over Sliggoo, healing its paralysis.

Draco observes this. "Rain Dance and Hydration. Not such a bad combo, but that water also powers up Greninja's Water type moves too. So use Water Shuriken!"

"Gren! Gren!" Greninja throws two Water Shuriken's right at Sliggoo, as they gain power from the rain.

Sliggoo reacts fast though, with a counter of its own. "Slig! Sliggoo!" It uses Thunderbolt, and the now wet area all around makes it even stronger too.

The Thunderbolt destroys the Water Shuriken's, then deals Greninja some damage as well. But Greninja is still far from beaten.

"Hmph. Use another Smokescreen Greninja!" Draco orders, getting a bit more interested in this wild Sliggoo now.

"Ninja!" Greninja makes even more smoke appear.

Sliggoo is ready for it this time. "Sliggoo!" It uses Sludge Bomb, firing it right into the smoke.

However, Draco grins again, as Sliggoo's attack misses and Greninja is gone.

This catches Sliggoo by surprise.

"Now Ice Beam!" Draco calls for another powerful shot.

Greninja then appears through Sliggoo's rain clouds, as it jumped high into the air before Sliggoo used Sludge Bomb, and Greninja is now readying its Ice Beam to end this battle. "Gren..."

Ruri is surprised by this as well. "Woah!"

Sliggoo thinks fast, looking up at Greninja, and using a move of its own. "Sliggoo! Goo!" It uses a powerful Dragon Breath.

"Ninja!" Greninja's and Sliggoo's attacks collide, both of them with impressive power.

The collision lasts a few seconds, until Greninja's attack overpowers Sliggoo's, and the Ice Beam rips right through the Dragon Breath, hitting Sliggoo hard. "Sliggoo!"

The rain stops, and Greninja lands safely on the ground.

Its then that Draco reaches into one of the zippers on his shirt, and pulls out a Level Ball. "Alright Level Ball, get it!" He throws it at Sliggoo, and Sliggoo goes inside of it.

The Level Ball begins to shake, as Draco, Ruri, Greninja, and even a group of wild Pokémon all watch to see what the outcome will be.

After a full minute, the Level Ball stops shaking, and Sliggoo is caught.

This makes Ruri smile instantly, as she stands back up and walks over to Draco to congratulate him. "Alright! Way to go Draco! Congratulations!"

Although, Draco doesn't seem very thrilled for some reason. "Greninja, return. Thank you." He recalls his Pokémon, then walks over and picks up the Level Ball containing Sliggoo.

Ruri looks at him with confusion. "Draco?"

Draco then scans the Sliggoo with his PokeDex and nods at the results, not saying another word.

Sliggoo's Level Ball is then transported away, since Draco currently has six Pokémon with him already.

Ruri puts her socks and shoes back on, then walks over to Draco, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Draco, aren't you happy? You just captured a new Pokémon. Another Dragon type."

Draco doesn't turn to her, but gives her an explanation. "I know, and that's exactly why I don't feel good about this. I beat Sliggoo with an Ice type attack."

Ruri gets it now. "Oh, I see. You shouldn't feel bad about that Draco. I mean, it wasnt an Ice type Pokémon that used the move. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Draco turns to her, looking slightly angered. "No! It just supports everything that all those people out there that disrespect the Dragon type Pokémon have said about them!"

Ruri flinches, and backs off from Draco a little.

Seeing this, Draco quickly calms down, taking a deep breath. "Sorry Ruri."

Ruri then gently places a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay Draco. I know how you are. And don't worry, I know you and Sliggoo will make an amazing team." She smiles at him, trying to put his worries to rest.

Looking back at her, Draco actually does begin to feel better. "Thank you Ruri, your right. Ill work with Sliggoo just like my other Pokémon, and we'll work together to defeat every Fairy and Ice type that comes our way."

Ruri keeps her smile, but she mentally sighs, knowing once again that she just has to do something about that ambition against Fairy and Ice types of Draco's.

However, before leaving, Draco decides to do one more thing. "Before we go, Id like to offer the Pokémon of this paradise something in return for their help." He then pulls out his leaf whistle, and begins to play it for all the Pokémon around them.

This surprises Ruri at first, but then she smiles contently, not saying a word, not wanting to interrupt Draco's beautiful song. She feels grateful to be able to hear it again, and so are all the wild Pokémon.

All the wild Pokémon all around the to of them gather, all of them smiling contently as well, as they all very much enjoy the sound of Draco's music. Its a truly peaceful moment for everyone, Draco, Ruri, and all the Pokémon, as this paradise really feels like a paradise now.

After his song finally ends, Draco puts away his leaf whistle, then looks around, and up at the sky. "Anyway, I think its about time for us to go. Im sure Team Overlords wont find this place. It'll be safe. We should get to Lumiose City before nightfall. Lets go Ruri, I found a way back to the main path from here." Draco begins heading for the main path again.

Ruri keeps her smiling, feeling very happy and refreshed after Draco's song, just like always. Then she says her goodbyes to the wild Pokémon of the paradise, warning them about Team Overlords just incase, then follows Draco, smiling happily through it all.

As the sun begins to set, Draco feels rather refreshed himself, and is focused on his next gym battle in Lumiose City.

Ruri on the other hand, her mindset is somewhere else entirely. As she walks behind Draco, looking at him, she makes a promise to herself right here and now. "Okay, now's the time. Im gonna do it. Tomorrow in Lumiose City, Im gonna do it." She mentally vows to herself, building up her confidence for tomorrow.

* * *

 **And so, after another brief run in with Team Overlords, and a visit to a beautiful Pokémon paradise, Draco has himself a new Pokémon, and it looks like Ruri has something big planned for their visit to Lumiose City. What could Ruri have planned? Will Draco and Ruri win their fifth badges? When and where will they encounter Team Overlords next? And once again, what exactly is Draco's story? The story continues next time, right here. On Pokémon Clear Version.**


	23. Chapter 23: First Date, Last Day

**Hey there all my fans and readers, how ya all doin? Im doin great myself. Just downloaded Pokémon GO, and it is awesome! A lot of fun! So in the spirit of all things Pokémon, here's another chapter. Enjoy, just like Ill be enjoying more Pokémon GO.**

* * *

Draco and Ruri make it to Lumiose City just in time, as the sky turns dark and filled with stars.

Being that it was so late, they both decided it best to wait until tomorrow for their gym battle, or so Draco thought.

Little did he know that Ruri had a much different agenda planned for tomorrow, provided she could work up the courage to ask Draco about it, as just thinking about it made her blush and feel extremely nervous.

So the two of them got a room at the local Pokémon Center for the night, then got some dinner, gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon, got Ruri's ankle looked at by a real doctor, who told them that she'd be fine by morning, and then returned to their room for a shower, separately of course.

All the while, Ruri was trying her very best to work up the courage to ask Draco something very important to her, and also trying to figure out what she would say to convince him as well.

After their showers, the two trainers relaxed in their room, but just before bed, Ruri breaks the silence. "...Draco."

Standing next to his own bed, Draco turns to her. "Yes Ruri? What is it?"

Ruri then stands up from her bed, walks over to Draco, looks at him right in the eyes, and then takes a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Unfortunately, it doesn't work at all. Her face is beat red, her hands are shaking, her heart feels like its about to explode, and she feels like she's a puke at any moment. "...Draco..." She's unable to form the words.

Draco raises one eyebrow at her, wondering why she looks and sounds so nervous. "Are you okay Ruri?"

Ruri doesn't answer him, but is able to eventually get her nerves under control, just enough to get her question out. "...Draco!...Tomorrow...instead of our gym battle...I mean, I know how important your dream is to you, so you can say no if you want, but...Ive been doing a lot of thinking and...tomorrow, would you..." She blushes even harder, shaking a bit more, starting to sweat a little too. "...Would...you..." She mentally punches herself, repeatedly telling herself to just say it already. "...Would you...please go out on a date with me?!"

Draco takes a minute to absorb that one, as the room falls silent again.

Its at this moment that Ruri realizes what she's just done, and her face goes from very red to very pale. She mentally asks herself what she's just done, not believing that she actually just said all of that out loud to him, and Draco's silence really doesn't help her nerves either. So she closes her eyes tightly and begins mentally preparing herself for the worst.

However, the answer she gets from Draco is shocking to say the least. "Sure Ruri, if you want to. The gym can wait one more day I guess." He must admit, he didn't expect that from Ruri, and while Draco was eager to get his gym badges as quickly as possible, something inside of him was telling him to accept her offer for some reason, although Draco didn't understand what that reason was at this time.

His answer shocks Ruri like never before, as she opens her eyes back up and looks at Draco in disbelief. "...What?...Seriously Draco?"

Despite his dreams and goals, Draco looked back into Ruri's eyes and just couldn't bring himself to refuse her request. It was like something inside of him had changed since the day they first met. He nods at her. "Yes Ruri. My gym battles are very important to me, and the Fairy and Ice type gyms are still ahead, but over the course of our journey, you've shown me lots of new things that I ended up enjoying. Maybe this will be another one. And mother did always tell me to not just focus on the gyms, and to stop and enjoy all the different places Id visit during my travels as well. So yes, Ill go on a date with you tomorrow."

At this very moment, Ruri's heart skips a beat, and her blush returns. Then without warning, she hugs Draco tightly, smiling big. "Thank you so much Draco! You wont regret it I promise!"

This sudden action is enough to make Draco blush a bit, but he still keeps his composure. "Sure thing. You can let me go now."

Ruri once again realizes what she's done, and quickly lets go of Draco, blushing so hard that steam begins coming off of her head. "Oh yeah...Sorry about that." She laughs nervously, and mentally punches herself once again.

"Anyway, lets just get some sleep for tonight Ruri." Draco says, laying down in his bed, trying to make himself comfortable, as he's still far more used to sleeping outside in a tree of something of that nature.

Ruri nods quickly, shaking off her blush, or at least most of it. "Yeah, got it Draco. Goodnight." She then lays down in her bed as well.

The lights go out after that, and Draco is actually able to get to sleep rather quickly.

But Ruri, on the other hand, is still wide awake. In fact, thinking about her date with Draco has her far too excited to sleep, as she buries her face in her pillow, holds it close, flails around, and shrieks into her pillow like a school girl. She just isn't able to help herself at this point, but she is able to get some sleep after she finally calms down a bit.

The following morning is a bit different then normal. Usually Draco goes out and does some early morning training, but since he and Ruri are in Lumiose City, a place with very little open space for him to do so in, he decides to forego it for the day.

The two trainers wake up, and it doesn't take Draco very long to get ready.

But Ruri is a different story. With her date with Draco being the only thing on her mind, she takes her time getting ready, wanting to make herself look as good as possible for him. So she tells him to go to breakfast without her, and that she'll catch up.

Draco shrugs, then goes to get his Pokémon, and some breakfast. After that, he begins eating, and waiting for Ruri.

After spending about ten more minutes making herself look nice, mostly fixing her hair, Ruri gets her Pokémon, and goes to join Draco. "Sorry about that Draco. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." She smiles at him, sitting across from him at the table, and beginning to eat her own breakfast.

Draco looks back at her, having finished eating by this time. "No, its fine Ruri. So about this date, Ive never been on one before. What are we gonna do anyway?"

Ruri keeps smiling at him. "What ever we want Draco, as long as we have a good time together. I actually wanted to ask you about it."

Draco doesn't have much, or any experience with this sort of thing, but he is willing to give Ruri a chance. "Okay then, go ahead Ruri."

"Well, I was thinking that we'd start by doing some shopping at some of the different shops in Lumiose City, then go check out the cities museum, and see how things go after that. What do ya think Draco?" Ruri asks him, having pretty much the same level of experience when it comes to dating as Draco does. Still, she really wants this to all go well.

Draco listens to her, then thinks about it for a minute. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good."

"Awesome, thanks Draco. After I finish eating we'll head out." Ruri keeps her smile, then quickly finishes her breakfast.

After that, Draco and Ruri's date officially begins, as the two trainers leave the Pokémon Center and venture out into the big city.

Their first stop is the biggest shopping center in all of Lumiose City, and quite possibly the entire Kalos region as well.

Draco isn't much a clothing shopper, so he doesn't seem to show very much, or any interest at all.

Noticing this, Ruri gets an idea, giggling to herself a bit. Then she starts tugging Draco over to the changing rooms. "Hey Draco, come here for a sec. I wanna get your opinion on something."

Draco isn't sure what she has planned, but he follows her and goes along with it for now. "Alright, though this is all very new to me."

Ruri giggles a bit more. "Ive heard you say that before. Anyway, I want you to tell me which of these you think looks better on me." She smiles at him, holding up several different outfits and accessories.

This is a surprise for Draco, catching him off guard, though he is able to regain his composure rather quickly. "...Im not really a good judge of fashion, but Ill try."

Ruri giggles a little more. "Your so cute when you try new things Draco. Ill be out in a minute." She then enters one of the changing rooms, and begins to change into one of the outfits she picked out.

Draco waits outside, blushing a bit after Ruri called him cute.

The next several minutes make Draco rather uncomfortable, as Ruri tries on all the different outfits she picked out, then models each of them for Draco to judge.

After a bit more blushing from Draco, and some giggles from Ruri, she changes back into her usual outfit, but she's not done just yet. "Well that was fun, and now its your turn Draco."

Draco looks at Ruri with confusion once again. "Excuse me?"

Ruri smiles at him, giggles again, then shows Draco several outfits for him to try on. "Go try these on Draco, then Ill judge you. I picked these out for you because you seemed kinda lost before."

Draco is surprised again, and his slight blush remains, but he keeps his composure regardless. "There's nothing wrong with the outfit I have on."

Ruri is persistent though. "I know Draco, but remember what Ive told you before? To always try new things." She pushes Draco into one of the changing rooms, putting the outfits she picked out for him inside with him. "Just try them on Draco. We're not leaving until you do."

Draco sighs at this, knowing that she does make a good point. "Fine Ruri, Ill try them on." Much to his discomfort, he begins changing.

Ruri smiles at his answer, feeling victorious. "Thank you Draco. Im sure you'll look great in them." In all honesty, she just wants to see Draco in different outfits and gawk at him a little, though there's no way she'd ever admit to it out loud. She blushes little herself now, while also trying to snap herself out of her little fantasies.

The next few moments are definitely different for Draco, and Ruri enjoys a few more good giggles, while both of them try to hide their own blushes from each other. And Ruri was right, Draco did look like in the outfits she picked out for him.

After its finally over, Draco changes back into his usual outfit as well. Then he and Ruri head out, and go to visit several other shops.

They visit the Stone Emporium, the Poke Ball Boutique, and several other great areas for shopping that can only be found in Lumiose City.

The two trainers decide to walk everywhere too, as opposed to taking taxi's. And in doing so, they both get into some pretty good Pokémon battles along the way, which was both fun for them and great prep for their gym battle tomorrow.

Once they finished their little shopping adventure, they pay a visit to the Lumiose Museum.

At said museum, they see all kinds of different paintings. Several of them catch Ruri's attention right away, like one of the Hoenn region, her place of origin.

Draco's attention is also caught by several different paintings. One of his home of Johto, and one of the Pokémon World Tournament in Unova. He narrows his eyes at it, reminded of his goal.

Draco and Ruri's time at the Lumiose Museum was short lived though, as neither of them said very much after seeing the paintings of their homes. So they leave the museum and begin walking down the street, looking for their next activity of choice.

Its not until Ruri decides to ask Draco a question that the silence is broken. "So, what do ya feel like doing now Draco?" She turns, but doesn't see him there. Confused, she begins to look around for him. "Draco? Where'd ya go?" It doesn't take her very long to find him.

Draco stopped a little ways behind her, and is currently looking up at a giant monitor mounted onto the side of one of the buildings.

Ruri's confusion grows, as she walks over to him, then looks up at the monitor herself.

What she sees is an advertisement for a competition called a Pokémon Showcase, something similar to Pokémon Contests, but held only in the Kalos region. The one doing said advertisement is the current Kalos Queen, Aria.

Draco watches all of this very intensely for some reason, his eyes glaring up at the screen.

Ruri turns to him, noticing this. "What's wrong Draco. Do ya wanna go inside and try it?"

Its then that Draco snaps out of it, turning back to the road ahead and walking along it. "No. Just something to keep in mind for later."

Ruri wonders what he means by that, then follows him. "So, like I was saying, what do ya feel like doing now Draco? Wanna get some food or something?"

"Yeah, I could eat. Any place in particular Ruri? There's restaurants and cafe's all over this city." Draco points out, noticing tons of them over the course of their date so far.

Ruri smiles at him, then shows him a location on her Pokegear. "Im very glad you asked Draco. Look at this. Its the most famous restaurant in all of Kalos, its located right here in Lumiose City, and its owned and run by the one and only Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four. Apparently he works there when he's not busy battling challengers, but sometimes he does like to have battles against some of his customers."

This catches Draco's attention almost as much as the monitor did. "Really? One of the Elite Four. Okay, if that's the case, then lets go."

Ruri smiles big at this. "Yay! Thanks Draco! Maybe we'll get to meet Siebold while we're there too! He's a Water type trainer, Sootopolis City's specialty! Plus he's really strong in battle, and really cool, and really handsome!" Ruri quickly flinches after that, realizing that she just said all of that out loud, and Draco heard it all. "...B-But your still the greatest trainer in the whole world to me Draco! Really! I don't want you to think I have a crush on Siebold or anything! Your strong, cool, and handsome too!" She flinches again, turning really pale first, and then really red. "No, wait! I didn't mean it like that! I just..." Ruri then looks down and lets out a big long sigh, feeling way worse then defeated. "...Lets just go Draco." She begins walking in the direction of the restaurant, keeping her head down.

Draco looks at her, and sweat drops. "...Okay Ruri, what ever you say." Draco lets out a small sigh himself, not really thinking anything much about everything Ruri just said, and follows her.

However, his words don't really help Ruri at all right now. She just keeps her head down, getting one of those teary eyed anime faces, and feeling like she just did something to ruin not just her date with Draco, but her chances with Draco too.

Once they arrive at Siebold's restaurant, they find that its a really nice, fancy looking place both inside and outside. They also find that many of Siebold's customers are young, single women, most of which are excited, shrieking like schoolgirls, have hearts in their eyes, or all of the above.

Draco and Ruri are able to get a table, and after they order their food, they sit in complete silence, with Ruri still blushing and feeling bad and awkward about what she said before.

Draco can easily see that there's something bothering her, so he decides to address it. "Listen Ruri, your not very good at hiding your emotions. So talk to me."

Ruri sighs, but still refuses to look at him. "I know I am Draco, sorry. Its just...I didn't mean what I said before at all, about Siebold I mean. Yeah, he's a great Pokémon trainer and a great guy, but to me your way better Draco."

Draco keeps looking at her. "So then why did you say what you said?"

"I don't know. I just got caught up in the hype." Ruri scratches her head and sighs in frustration. "Im really sorry Draco. I didn't mean what I said at all, really."

"Its okay Ruri, Im not upset at all, but you are. So could you please look at me?" Draco asks her, trying to help her.

Ruri takes a deep breath, then looks at him again. "Your the greatest trainer I know Draco, and the only one Id want by my side on my journey."

Draco smiles at her. "Thank you Ruri. Today is supposed to be fun, right? So do ya feel better now?"

Ruri smiles back at him and nods. "Yeah, it is, and I do. Thanks Draco, I needed that."

"No problem Ruri. Anytime." Draco leans back in his chair, glad to see that Ruri is already feeling better.

However, Draco and Ruri's little moment is short lived, as all the girls in the restaurant, save for Ruri, shriek like lovesick schoolgirls, as Siebold is seen exiting the kitchen and carrying two covered dishes across the dining area.

Siebold stops at Draco and Ruri's table, then sets both dishes down in front of the trainers. He smiles down at both of them. "Please enjoy your meal."

Ruri smiles back up at him. "Thank you Siebold. Its an honor to meet you."

"Thank you my lady, but Im just a chef and Pokémon trainer. Someday you may very well have an even more impressive resume then I do." Siebold responds to her.

"Ya think so? Well thanks very much. We're in Lumiose City to win our fifth gym badges." Ruri says to him.

"I see. May I ask your names?" Siebold asks them.

"Of course, my names Ruri."

"Draco. Nice to meet ya." Draco chimes in.

Siebold turns to him, recognizing that name. "Draco? You wouldn't happen to be the same Draco that recently battled Diantha, would you?"

Draco remembers that battle all too well, but nods. "Yeah, that's me. I might've lost, but one day Ill challenge Diantha again, and I wont lose next time."

"Is that so? I wish you the best of luck then Draco. Still, Diantha told me all about the battle she had with you. I must admit, despite the fact that you lost, it still sounded highly impressive, and unusual as well." Then Siebold turns back to Ruri. "And you Ruri, what you said and did for Draco after he lost was inspiring. I can already tell that you both have a grand adventure ahead of you, like the start of a magnificent work of art."

Ruri smiles again at his praise. "Oh stop, your gonna make me blush. Still, thanks Siebold. All of that means a lot coming from someone like you."

"Anytime. Anyway, I hope you both enjoy your meal. And may I interest either of you in one of this restaurant's specials?" Siebold asks them, wanting to see for himself the spirit of these two trainers.

Both Draco and Ruri know what he means by "specials", and they both instantly begin to think it over.

Its Draco that's first to give Siebold an answer. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Draco's answer surprises Ruri. "Really Draco? Are ya sure? Usually you always jump at the chance to battle a strong opponent."

"True, but Ive already been defeated by Diantha. Don't get me wrong, getting to battle one of the Elite Four sounds like a great challenge that doesn't come around very often, but after my defeat against Diantha, I think Id rather take some time to grow stronger before I battle another opponent at that level." Draco explains to her. Although the real reason is what almost happened to him during his battle with Diantha, and he doesn't know if he could keep it under control a second time or not, especially so soon.

Ruri nods at him, understanding his reasoning, or at least what he told her. "Oh, I see. I guess that makes sense."

"Still, I think you should battle Siebold Ruri." Draco says to her.

This again surprises her. "What? Seriously Draco? Do ya really think I can win? I mean, no offence, but if you were defeated by Diantha so easily, then how could I possibly stand a chance against one of the Elite Four?"

"If ya don't try, you'll never know. Just because I lost doesn't mean you will. Ive told you before, you have a lot to be proud of Ruri. Your strong too. And besides, wouldn't you at least like to see how you'd stack up against one of the Elite Four?" Draco questions her, actually believing in her as a trainer, and that she has a chance at victory in this battle.

Ruri smiles at him, touched by his words. "Wow, thanks Draco." She then turns back to Siebold. "Okay Siebold, Ill take that special please."

Siebold smiles at her. "Splendid. But first, please enjoy your meal. The special will be ready afterwards." He bows, then leaves them so they can eat.

All the young ladies in the restaurant begin to get even more excited, hearing that Siebold will be battling soon. But some are also jealous too, since his opponent will be Ruri, a very beautiful young Pokémon trainer.

Draco and Ruri enjoy a really good meal after that, then its onto the battlefield, located in another part of the restaurant.

Draco, along with all of Siebold's fan girls, gather in the stands to watch this battle, as Ruri and Siebold each take their spots on either side of the battlefield.

Ruri still feels nervous, wondering if she can really beat Siebold, and vowing to give it her very best shot.

Siebold looks over at her, then explains the rules. "This will be a one on one Pokémon battle Ruri!"

Ruri nods. "Got it!" She puts on her game face, grinning, and getting a spark of confidence as well.

Both Ruri and Siebold then ready their Poke Balls, while the fan girls, and Draco wait for the battle to begin. "Good luck Ruri. Your gonna need it." Draco says, looking right at Ruri.

 **BATTLE START**

"Please allow me to start us off! I choose you Barbaracle!" Siebold throws his Pokémon into battle.

It appears, and looks very powerful. "Barbaracle!"

Ruri narrows her eyes at it. "A Barbaracle. Then Ill fight water with water. Im counting on you Clawitzer!" She throws her own Pokémon into the battle now.

Her Pokémon appears now too, feeling its trainers confidence. "Claw, Clawitzer!"

Siebold smiles at this. "Ah, you have a Clawitzer of your own. Now its a Water type battle. You may have the first attack Ruri."

"Thanks Siebold. Go Clawitzer, use Water Pulse now!" Ruri calls for an attack.

"Clawitzer!" Clawitzer obeys, its Mega Launcher ability making the attack even more powerful, as its fired right at Barbaracle.

Siebold doesn't look at all worried though. "Use Rock Polish and dodge it!"

Barbaracle raises its speed, then quickly dodges the attack. "Bar, Barbaracle!"

This surprises Ruri, as she tries to follow Barbaracle's movements. "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Clawitzer tries another attack, but it misses.

Then its Siebold's turn to strike. "Use Cross Chop!"

Barbaracle appears behind Clawitzer, preparing to strike with everything it has.

Ruri is surprised again, but is able to think fast. "Counter attack with Crabhammer, quick!"

Clawitzer turns to Barbaracle, ready with a counter strike.

But Barbaracle is too fast, and its attack hits first and hard. "Barbaracle!"

Clawitzer hits the ground hard, but is still able to keep battling. "Claw..."

"Clawitzer!" Ruri begins to worry about her Pokémon, not sure what else she can do.

Draco is unable to take his eyes off this battle. "C'mon Ruri, don't give up."

"You would do well to remember that the battle isn't over yet Ruri. Just like a work of art, once a battle is started, it must be finished. Surely you have more to offer then just this. Show me your true strength Ruri!" Siebold tries to encourage her even further.

And it works, as Ruri takes a deep breath, then gets her confident expression back. "The opponent doesn't matter, Elite Four or not, I refuse to just give up! Clawitzer, Heal Pulse!"

Clawitzer listens, using its move, and healing itself, even more so with its ability. "Claw, Clawitzer!"

This makes Draco grin at her. "Not so bad. She has gotten a lot better."

This also surprises Siebold a bit. "Well now, I didn't expect that. Normally Heal Pulse heals the opponent, not the user."

Ruri grins at him. "Normally yes, but that's the result of special training."

"How interesting. Barbaracle, use Stone Edge!" Siebold calls for his next attack.

Barbaracle obeys once again, sending its stones at Clawitzer.

"Defend with Water Pulse!" Ruri calls for a defensive move this time.

Clawitzer obeys as well, using Water Pulse like a shield against Stone Edge, and it works.

Ruri quickly follows up on this after. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Claw...itzer!" Clawitzer fires it right at Barbaracle, taking advantage of the collision.

The move hits hard, but Barbaracle is far from beaten.

"You aren't so bad Ruri! Use Rock Polish once more!" Siebold is just the same.

"Bar, Barbaracle!" Barbaracle's speed goes up again.

Ruri narrows her eyes at Barbaracle. "Get ready Clawitzer."

"Claw." Clawitzer readys itself for the next attack.

Siebold quickly delivers. "Use Cross Chop one more time!"

"Barbaracle! Bar!" Barbaracle charges straight in, using its new speed.

Ruri is ready for it this time though. "Stop it with another Water Pulse!"

Clawitzer fires out its attack, and hitting Barbaracle hard.

But Barbaracle just keeps going, charging right through the attack and going for Clawitzer.

This surprises Ruri a little, but not enough to make her lose her composure. "Counter with Crabhammer!"

"Clawitzer!" Clawitzer uses its move, and collides with Barbaracle.

The two Pokémon give it everything they have, until the collision finally ends, and both Pokémon back off from each other.

Barbaracle is fine, but due to Cross Chop's high critical hit ratio, Clawitzer is not.

Clawitzer lays there on the battlefield after the collision, unable to battle any further.

 **BATTLE END**

Ruri then runs over to her Pokémon. "Clawitzer, are you okay?!" She kneels down to it.

Clawitzer comes to, and looks back at its trainer. "Claw, Clawitzer."

Ruri smiles at her Pokémon. "Don't worry, you were great. There's no shame in losing to one of the Elite Four. Now get a good rest." She recalls it back to its Poke Ball.

Siebold smiles at his own Pokémon, before recalling it too. "A fine battle, thank you Barbaracle." Then he walks over to Ruri, smiling down at her. "For a trainer with four badges, you did exceedingly well Ruri. You should be proud. Your skills in battle have surpassed my expectations."

Ruri stands back up, and smiles back at him. "Really? Thanks Siebold, but I think part of the credit should go to Draco. He's the one that always helps me train so hard, and he inspired to get stronger and pursue a dream of my own." Ruri then turns, and smiles at Draco.

Draco smiles back at her, rather impressed by how well she did in this battle.

"I see. The two of you will make a truly magnificent story together, and when the day comes that you both make your dreams a reality, Id love to battle you again my lady." Siebold then bows to Ruri, takes her hand, and kisses it.

This sudden action makes Ruri flinch, and blush a bit, as she laughs nervously. "...Thanks again Siebold. Sounds great." She quickly shakes it off though, still smiling at him. "Anyway, this was fun, and a great experience. We best get going now though. It was great meeting you, I hope we'll meet again someday." She turns and begins to leave.

Draco leaves his spot in the stands, and follows right alongside her.

Siebold watches them both leave, smiling. "Farewell Ruri, Draco. Its been a pleasure serving you."

Siebold's fan girls all cheer loudly for him, all of them having enjoyed the battle very much.

Draco and Ruri leave the restaurant, and begin walking down the street again, as the sun begins to set over Lumiose City.

Ruri turns to Draco and smiles at him. "So, any thoughts on what you'd like to do now Draco?"

Hearing her question, Draco begins to look around the city for one final activity before calling it a day. It takes him about a minute, until his attention is drawn towards the tallest object in the city. "Up there. That looks like a good spot to visit before the day is done." He points to the top of the Prism Tower.

Ruri turns to the tower herself now, and smiles again. "Okay then, sounds like a great idea Draco. Lets go before it gets dark."

Draco nods, then the two trainers begin running towards the tower.

Once they arrive, they enter one of the elevators, then step out onto the top of the Prism Tower.

Ruri looks out at Lumiose City in awe, able to see it all from up so high. Plus, to her, the city looks lovely in the sunset. "Wow! The city looks so pretty from up here. Don't ya think so Draco?"

Draco smiles too, taking in the view himself. "As I thought, it is a really nice view. And thanks Ruri, I had a good time with you today." He turns to her, still smiling.

Ruri looks back at him, and begins to blush, knowing that this is her chance to confess her feelings and seal the deal. "Yeah, no problem Draco. I had a really great time today too. And...listen, I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it Ruri? Im listening." Draco informs her, curious to hear what else she has to say.

Ruri takes a deep breath, still blushing hard, and looking him right in the eyes. "Draco...we've been traveling together for what feels like a long time now, and I feel like we've become really close friends, which is awesome, but...I think Id like for us to be more then just friends."

Draco looks at Ruri more seriously now. "What are you saying Ruri?"

Taking a big, deep breath, and swallowing the lump in her throat, Ruri finally brings herself to say it. "...Im saying I like you Draco. A lot. I think I might even...love you." She then begins to lean in, going in for a kiss.

Hearing all of this from her is a big shock for Draco, as he himself begins to blush too. However, seeing her begin to lean in, Draco stops her.

This both surprises and confuses Ruri. "Draco?"

"Stop." Is the only thing Draco says to her.

"What do you mean Draco? I don't understand."

"Ruri, I do have a good time with you, and I do consider you a friend, but it would never work out between you and me. Trust me on that one." Draco explains to her, not really bothering to sugar coat it at all.

Ruri gasps, looking at Draco with wide eyes, tears slowly starting to fill them, as she feels a sharp pain in her chest, right around her heart. "...B-But...Draco...I...I thought..." She has no idea what to say at all.

Draco then turns his back to her. "I think its time we went our separate ways, and stopped traveling together. Your a lot stronger now Ruri, so if Team Overlords finds you, you'll be ready. It really is a shame though, I really thought for a moment there that we'd end up traveling to the other regions together. Its been fun Ruri, thank you for everything. Im sorry, but I have to go. I hope to see you again someday." He then begins to head back to the elevator, leaving her.

Ruri watches him leave, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "No! Draco wait! Please! Don't leave me! You cant! Im sorry!"

Draco doesn't turn back to her, and just keeps walking, not saying another word. Until finally, he vanishes from her sight.

Ruri falls to her knees, her tears starting to overwhelm her. She looks down, saying one thing only. "...I screwed up."

* * *

 **Oh dear. Looks like Draco's and Ruri's first date didn't end very well. In fact, this may have been their last day traveling together at all. How sad. Think Ruri will be okay after this? What did Draco mean when he said it would never work out between them? Will the two of them be able to win their fifth gym badges after something like this? And is this really the end of Draco and Ruri's journey together? I certainly hope not, but only time can heal all wounds. This is Pokémon Clear Version.**


	24. Chapter 24: Shock and Smile

**Well, this last week has been relaxing for me. My mom and annoying little bother went on a camping trip, but they get back home tomorrow. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Plus I was able to get this chapter done in that time, so please enjoy. I wont be enjoying tomorrow, that's for sure.**

* * *

After all that happened, Ruri returned to the Pokémon Center with her head down.

She gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy for the night, but that didn't stop her Pokémon from worrying about their trainer.

Ruri then returned to her room at the center, looking at Draco's empty bed and sighing.

She takes a long, hot shower to try and clear her head, but it doesn't help very much at all. Then she dresses for bed, and lays down in her own bed, taking one more look over at Draco's bed, then out the window up at the night sky, wondering where Draco is now and what he's doing.

Ruri ends up crying herself to sleep that night, feeling that she's made perhaps the biggest mistake of her entire life.

When the following morning finally comes around, Ruri wakes up, and takes a deep breath, knowing that despite what's happened, she has to keep going on her journey. Although mostly, she just doesn't want Draco to leave her behind.

So she gets up, gets dressed, gets her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, then they all get some breakfast.

However, Ruri is still unable to shake her feelings of sadness after what happened with Draco yesterday.

Her Pokémon all notice this, and worry about her again.

Ruri's Delphox gently nudges her, concerned. "Del, Delphox."

Ruri snaps out of it, and turns to her Pokémon. "Oh, sorry everyone. I didn't mean to make you all worry about me. Im fine, really."

Delphox narrows its eyes at her, not buying it one bit. "Delphox..."

Ruri sees this, and sighs, looking down a little. "Okay, ya got me. Its just...I cant stop thinking about last night...and about Draco. I don't understand what I did wrong. The two of us were having so much fun together, and I really thought we had a real connection. But...I guess he didn't feel the same way. I know there's still some stuff I don't know about him, but Im sure Id understand if he would just talk to me about it."

Delphox then gently places a paw on her shoulder, smiling at its trainer. "Delphox. Del, Delphox. Del."

All of her other Pokémon smile at her too, all of them nodding in agreement at what Delphox just said.

Somehow, Ruri understands, and smiles back at her Pokémon a bit. "Thanks you guys, its good to know that I still have all of you. What do ya say we go try our luck at winning our fifth badge? Ill be fine, I promise."

All of her Pokémon nod at her, ready for battle.

Ruri keeps smiling at them a little, then they all finish their breakfast. After that, Ruri recalls all of her Pokémon back to their Poke Balls and heads for the gym.

Although, despite getting a pep talk from her Pokémon, thoughts of Draco and what happened between them continue to fill her mind, making Ruri look down a little as she walks.

It doesn't take her very much time to reach the gym, located inside the Prism Tower. She takes the elevator up to the gym floor, then begins heading down the hallway until she finally reaches it.

What she finds is the gym leader, working on some kind of machine, with what appears to be his little sister at his side. They haven't noticed Ruri yet.

So Ruri decides to walk over to them, and introduce herself. "Hello there. Is this a bad time?"

Both the gym leader and his little sister turn to her, and smile at her. "Oh no, its fine. Sorry about that, I was just in the middle of a new machine for Professor Sycamore to use for his research. I guess your here for a gym battle then?"

Ruri smiles back at them, and nods. "Yes, that's right. My name's Ruri by the way."

Suddenly, the little sister's eyes light up, looking right at Ruri. "Wow! Your a keeper!" She then kneels before Ruri, looking up at her, with one hand raised to her. "Wont you please take care of my brother?!"

This surprises Ruri instantly, as she looks down at the little girl in front of her, blushing a bit, and looking very confused. "Uhhhh...What?"

This whole scene makes the gym leader blush hard, as a robotic arm emerges from the bag on his back, grabs his sister, and pulls her away from Ruri. "Bonnie, Ive told you to stop doing this a million times!"

The sister pouts, turning to her brother. "Awww c'mon Clemont! Ruri's so pretty!"

"That's not the point!" The gym leader turns back to Ruri and bows in an apologetic way. "Im very sorry about this. My sister always does this."

Ruri shakes off her blush, and giggles a bit. "No, its fine. She just surprised me, that's all."

The gym leader smiles at her again. "Thank you. By the way, Im Clemont, the gym leader. And this is my little sister Bonnie." He puts his little sister down now.

Bonnie smiles at Ruri too. "Yeah, sorry. I just gotta find someone to take good care of my big brother."

Ruri smiles back at them again. "Well its nice to meet you both, but I don't really have any interest in dating anyone right now. Ya see...I recently got rejected by someone, and it hurt badly." She looks down a bit.

Clemont and Bonnie begin to worry about her. "Oh no! I didn't know. Im sorry." Bonnie comments on this.

"Yes, we're very sorry to hear that Ruri." Clemont adds.

Ruri looks at them again, and forces a small smile. "No, Ill be fine, really. Speaking of which, did anyone come into the gym today before me?"

Clemont then recalls a battle he had shortly after the gym opened for the day. "Actually yes, someone did. He showed up bright and early for a gym battle, and he won. His name was Draco, and he was a really strong trainer for sure."

"Ill say. He beat Clemont's first two Pokémon using just a shiny Hawlucha, then he beat Clemont's last Pokémon using a Sliggoo. The battle was over pretty quickly, then he took his badge and just left." Bonnie chimes back in.

There's no mistaking it, Ruri's knows that they must be talking about the Draco she knows. "I see. He certainly sounds like a really tough trainer." And she speaks from personal experience.

"Yes, that's an understatement, but its just one loss. And its not a gym leaders job to keep winning anyway. So, you came here for a gym battle too. Im ready when you are Ruri." Clemont says to her, ready for another battle.

Ruri takes a deep breath, trying to push Draco out of her mind for now, grinning at Clemont. "Im ready. Lets do this Clemont."

"Yay! My big brother's gonna have another gym battle! Can I watch again? Please?" Bonnie begs her big brother, giving him a pair of cute eyes.

Clemont blushes a bit, then sighs, smiling at his sister. "Okay, fine Bonnie. Just try not to be too loud, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you! Don't worry, I wont." Bonnie cheers in happiness, then runs over the stands.

Clemont sweat drops at his little sister's behavior, sighs again, and turns back to Ruri, smiling once more. "Anyway Ruri, Im sure you know how this works. Its a three on three battle."

Ruri nods. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks Clemont."

Ruri and Clemont take their places on either side of the battlefield, both of them readying their first Poke Balls, as Ruri's tries with everything she has to keep her thoughts and emotions under control, at least until the battle is over.

 **BATTLE START**

Clemont is first to throw his Pokémon into battle. "Go for it Magneton!"

It appears, floating above the battlefield. "Magneton!"

"We're ready for you. Go Florges!" Ruri throws her Pokémon into battle now.

It appears, looking ready to go. "Flor, ges!"

Bonnie watches the battle and smiles big at Ruri's Pokémon. "Oh wow! A white colored Florges! Its so pretty!"

Clemont narrows his eyes at Ruri for a moment, slightly confused by her choice in Pokémon, but he quickly shakes it off and resumes the battle. "You can have the first move Ruri!"

"Okay, thanks Clemont!" However, it doesn't take Ruri very long to lose her grin, as she grits her teeth a little, taking a minute to think it over, Draco still filling her mind and clouding her judgment.

This makes her Florges look back at her with concern. "Flor?"

After another minute, Ruri finally makes her first move. "...Use Grassy Terrain!"

Despite its concerns, Florges obeys its trainer's orders. "Florges!" The field changes to a grassy battlefield.

Clemont grins at this. "Not to bad Ruri, but we're ready for that. Electric Terrain!"

"Magneton!" Magneton changes the battlefield again, to an Electric type field this time.

This catches Ruri by surprise, and she begins to panic, trying to think up an attack. "Uhhhh...Petal Dance!"

This confuses Florges, but even so, it continues to listen. "Flor, ges! Ges!"

The Petal Dance hits Magneton, but it doesn't look like it did much damage at all. And to make matters worse for Ruri, the attack has left Florges confused.

"Oh no!" Ruri is surprised again, not able to focus at all.

Clemont takes advantage of the trainer and Pokémon's confusion. "Quick Magneton, Mirror Shot!"

Magneton listens, firing its Mirror Shot right down at the confused Florges.

Ruri tries to come up with a counter measure. "Counter with Moon Blast Florges, quick!"

However, Florges attacks itself in its confusion, followed by Magneton's Mirror Shot hitting it hard with a super effective move.

This makes Ruri really start to worry. "Florges!"

"This'll finish it off. Use Thunderbolt Magneton!" Clemont calls for the finishing move.

"Magne...ton!" Magneton uses its move, hitting Florges hard, powered up by the Electric Terrain.

"Florges!..." Florges cries out in pain, before falling onto the ground, unable to battle anymore.

This result makes Ruri look down a bit, as she recalls her Pokémon back to its Poke Ball. "Come back Florges...Im sorry."

Bonnie loses her smile now. "Oh no. Florges lost."

Clemont loses his smile now as well, knowing just by Ruri's behavior that something is wrong. "Do you wanna stop the battle Ruri?!" He asks her, offering her a chance to work out her thoughts and emotions and then come back later on.

Ruri looks at Clemont again, looking determined though. "No way! I can keep going, and Im gonna win!"

Clemont sighs, but nods at her. "Very well then Ruri! Bring out your next Pokémon then!"

Ruri readys her second Poke Ball. "Delphox, I need you!" She throws her Pokémon into the battle.

It appears on the electric battlefield, looking ready to battle, and help its trainer any way it can. "Delphox! Phox!"

"Got for it Ruri! Delphox!" Bonnie cheers for them, getting her smile back, still too young to notice Ruri's emotional state.

Ruri grits her teeth and glares at her opponent a bit, trying her very best to stay focused. "Mystical Fire Delphox!"

"Del, phox!" Delphox shoots its flames at Magneton.

Clemont is ready with a counter measure though. "Use Thunderbolt again!"

"Magneton!" Magneton uses its move, and the two attack collide, with the Electric Terrain powering up Magneton's attack, cutting through Delphox's Mystical Fire.

But Ruri is ready with a counter of her own. "Light Screen!"

Delphox quickly raises a protective barrier that shields it from most of the damage.

"Not bad Ruri. Now use Tri Attack!" Clemont calls for Magneton's next attack, keeping the pressure on.

Magneton fires its attack right down at Delphox, putting all the power it can muster into it.

"Dodge that, then use Will-O-Wisp!" Ruri orders.

Delphox narrowly dodges the attack, then uses its Will-O-Wisp.

It connects, and Magneton is badly burned.

"Don't give up Magneton! Thunderbolt one more time!" Clemont hasn't given up yet.

"Magne, ton!" Neither has Magneton, as it shoots its Thunderbolt right down at Delphox again.

"We're not done either! Fire Blast!" Ruri is also far from beaten.

"Del...phox!" Delphox, mustering its power, fires its attack right back at Magneton.

Again the two attacks collide, but this time Delphox's attack overpowers Magneton's.

The Fire Blast hits Magneton, hard, and an explosion follows. Magneton then falls to the ground, unable to go on.

Bonnie watches this, impressed with the strength from both sides, and the battle overall. "Wow. This battle is already longer then the one Clemont had against Draco."

Clemont recalls his Magneton, smiling at its Poke Ball. "Great job Magneton. Take a good long rest." He puts its Poke Ball away, and turns his attention back to Ruri. "Now its two on two, and these last two wont be nearly as easy." He readys his second Poke Ball.

Ruri gets ready, putting on the best game face she can muster at this moment. "We're ready for anything."

By this time, the Electric Terrain has worn off as well.

Clemont throws his second Pokémon into the battle. "Your up next. Come on out Heliolisk!"

It appears on the battlefield, its frills already bared. "Hel! Heliolisk!"

Ruri is quick to act, just wanting to get this over and done with so she can catch up with Draco. "Will-O-Wisp now!"

Delphox obeys, shooting its flames at Heliolisk.

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" Clemont orders, keeping his cool.

Heliolisk dodges the flames with amazing speed, then uses its move. "Hel!" It works, and Delphox is paralyzed.

Ruri begins to worry once more. "Oh no! Try Mystical Fire then!"

Delphox tries, but the paralysis keeps it from moving.

Clemont takes full advantage of this situation, knowing that the Light Screen is still in effect as well. "Use Dragon Tail!"

Heliolisk rushes in, then hits Delphox with its tail, hard. "Helio...lisk!"

Delphox falls flat on its back, but its not done just yet. "Del...phox..."

Ruri grits her teeth again, not sure what to do now. "Delphox...use..."

But its too late, as Clemont makes his next move. "Dragon Tail once more Heliolisk!"

"Heli! Heliolisk!" Heliolisk does the same thing again, hitting Delphox with its tail, smacking it right back down to the ground.

"Delphox!" Ruri calls out to her Pokémon, very worried.

But when the smoke clears, its revealed that Delphox is no longer able to continue battling.

This makes Ruri look down again, recalling Delphox back to its Poke Ball. "Delphox...return." She knows that she only has one Pokémon left, but in her current emotional state and Draco clouding her mind, she doesn't think that she can win.

Clemont notices this, and gives Ruri a serious expression. "Ruri, listen!"

Ruri looks at him again, listening.

"I understand that your feeling upset, and its causing you to get distracted in battle. I know it must be hard, but you need to try and get a handle on it. Think about how your Pokémon must be feeling. Im sure their all really worried about you. Pokémon can pick up on their trainer's feelings you know. So if you really wanna keep this battle going, Ill gladly be your opponent. But if your not feeling up to it and wanna come back when you are, Ill understand. Also, I didn't talk very much with Draco while he was here, and I know he turned you down, but he didn't seem like the type of person who would want a friend, rival, or both to behave the way you've been behaving during this battle Ruri." Clemont explains to her, hoping it helps.

Ruri takes a few minutes to think about it, knowing that everything Clemont just said is right. She thinks about her Pokémon and how far they've come, and about Draco, knowing that he'd never want her to just give up like this. She knows that he'd tell her that she's stronger then this, that she can do better, and she knows that she can too.

Bonnie watches all of this, hoping that her brother's words were able to help Ruri out.

After that, Ruri looks back at Clemont, takes a deep breath, and grins at him, getting her game face back, for real this time. "Im ready Clemont. Lets finish this battle, and I don't plan on losing. Not today."

Clemont grins back at her, nodding. "Glad to hear it Ruri, but don't think Ill be going easy on you."

Bonnie smiles big at this. "Alright! Ruri's feeling better now! Do your best you two!"

Ruri knows that she only has one Pokémon left, but she also knows that she has the perfect Pokémon in mind for her final choice, readying its Poke Ball. "Its all up to you now. I choose you Chesnaught!" She throws her final Pokémon into the battle, having faith in it to win.

It appears, looking very strong, and able to feel Ruri's renewed confidence. "Chesnaught!"

"Lets do it Chesnaught, use Pin Missile!" Ruri calls for its first attack.

"Ches, Chesnaught!" Chesnaught fires its Pin Missiles, and they rain down over Heliolisk.

Clemont is ready for this though. "Dodge them all, then use Thunder Wave again!"

Heliolisk once again uses its incredible speed to dodge every single Pin Missile, then it uses its Thunder Wave, and Chesnaught becomes paralyzed.

However, this doesn't make Ruri lose her grin at all, like she was waiting for this to happen. "Now's the time. Facade!"

"Chesnaught!" Using the paralysis to its advantage, Chesnaught uses its move now with double the power, and hits Heliolisk hard.

Clemont is surprised by this, not expecting Facade. "Ah, Heliolisk!"

Heliolisk struggles a bit, but is able to get back up. "Hel...iolisk..."

Clemont grits his teeth a bit now. "Heliolisk, Flash now!"

"Helio...lisk!" Heliolisk lets its frills out again, making a blinding light glow from them.

Ruri and Chesnaught both shield their eyes from the bright light.

"Now use Dragon Tail!" Clemont follows up on this chance.

Heliolisk listens to its trainer, and quickly rushes in.

Despite the blinding light, Ruri is ready for this. "Quick Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield!"

Chesnaught nods, then raises its shield.

Heliolisk's attack goes through, only for the attack to fail at causing any damage to Chesnaught, and for Heliolisk to get injured itself.

This catches Clemont by surprise again. "Heliolisk!"

Ruri then decides to deal the final blow. "Now use Hammer Arm!"

"Ches, Chesnaught!" The hammer comes down on Heliolisk, with tons of raw power behind it.

"Hel..." Heliolisk is unable to battle now too.

Ruri smiles at this, and at Chesnaught. "Thanks Chesnaught. Lets turn this around."

Chesnaught turns to its trainer, smiles back at her, and nods. "Ches, naught."

Clemont smiles too, as he recalls his own Pokémon. "Great job Heliolisk, thank you." He turns to Ruri after that. "That's more like it. You seem tobe in much better spirits now."

Ruri looks back at him, nodding. "Thanks Clemont, you were right about what you said. Feeling sad isn't what Draco would want me to do at all. And now there's just one Pokémon left, then Ill have my fifth badge."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ive saved the best for last." Clemont readys his final Poke Ball. "Lets go Luxray!" He throws his final Pokémon into the battle.

Luxray appears on the battlefield, and roars out loudly. "Luxray!"

Bonnie watches this battle on the edge of her seat, waiting to see who the winner will be.

Ruri makes the first move. "Just like before Chesnaught, Pin Missile!"

"Counter that with Swift Luxray!" Clemont fires back fiercely.

The two attack collide in mid-air, and explode.

"Now use Electric Terrain!" Clemont quickly follows up on this.

"Luxray!" Luxray changes the battlefield again, giving it the advantage again.

By now, Delphox's Light Screen has worn off as well.

Ruri doesn't let any of this get to her though. "Facade now!"

"Meet the attack with Wild Charge!" Clemont counters once again.

The two Pokémon collide again, both of them demonstrating amazing power.

The collision ends in a draw, with both Pokémon taking damage, and backing off from each other. Luxray takes a little extra damage though, thanks to Wild Charge's recoil effect.

Clemont decides to stay on the offensive. "Iron Tail!"

"Lux, Luxray!" Luxray runs straight for Chesnaught.

"Spiky Shield Chesnaught!" Ruri is quick to defend.

However, Chesnaught's paralysis keeps it from doing anything this time.

Luxray's Iron Tail then hits hard, given this chance.

But still, Chesnaught is far from beaten. "Ches, Chesnaught!"

Ruri grins at her Pokémon's determination. "That's the spirit Chesnaught! So use Hammer Arm!"

"Ches!" Chesnaught charges right for Luxray, ready to strike.

"Stop it with Swift Luxray!" Clemont calls for a counter strike.

"Lux, ray!" Luxray fires off its Swift attack, hitting Chesnaught dead on.

Even so, this doesn't even begin to slow Chesnaught down, as it just keeps charging right through the Swift. And once it reaches Luxray, its Hammer Arm comes down on the Electric type, extremely hard.

Despite this impact, Luxray still refuses to give up, as it gets back on its feet and backs off from Chesnaught, taking a few deep breaths.

Chesnaught takes a few deep breaths itself, and both trainers know that their Pokémon are nearing their limits.

Its Clemont who is the first to act on this knowledge. "One last attack Luxray! Finish it with Wild Charge, and put everything you have left into it!"

"Luxray!" Surging with electricity, Luxray runs straight for Chesnaught, not holding anything back.

Ruri narrows her eyes at this whole scene, waiting for the right moment. "Wait for it Chesnaught...Hold on..."

Chesnaught waits as well, knowing its trainer must have a plan in mind.

As Ruri watches this, she gulps, hoping that Chesnaught's paralysis doesn't stop it again. If it does, she knows she'll most likely lose this battle.

Her moment arrives quickly, as Luxray is mere inches from Chesnaught.

Its in those split seconds that Ruri finally acts, shouting out her final command. "Now Chesnaught, Spiky Shield!"

"Chesnaught!" Chesnaught raises its shield, and its far too late for Luxray.

Luxray runs right into the shield at full speed, head first, taking massive damage from the impact. What's more, the recoil effect from Wild Charge causes Luxray even more damage.

Clemont is greatly surprised by this sudden defense from Ruri and her Pokémon. "Luxray!"

Luxray hits the ground after running into Chesnaught's shield, and after a few seconds of struggling, it stays down, unable to battle any further. "Luxray..."

 **BATTLE END**

Everyone takes a minute to take all of this in, especially Ruri. With how her emotional state was through this whole battle, she's actually a bit surprised she was able to pull off a victory. "...We won?" Then she smiles big, feeling very happy. "We won!" She then runs over to Chesnaught, and hugs her Pokémon tightly. "Chesnaught we did it! We did it! Your the best Chesnaught."

Chesnaught smiles too, hugging its trainer back. "Chesnaught."

Bonnie smiles big at this too, standing up and cheering out loudly. "You both were amazing! That was such a fun battle!"

Clemont smiles at this too, recalling his Luxray. "Thanks for everything Luxray, you did a great job." Then he walks over to Ruri, smiling at her. "I have to say Ruri, I was a bit worried at the beginning of our battle, but you showed me that when you really focus, your a really strong Pokémon trainer."

Ruri lets go of Chesnaught and smiles back at him. "Thanks Clemont, I honestly surprised myself. I guess all I needed was a little wake up call."

"Regardless, you won this battle. So here, this belongs to you Ruri, the Voltage Badge. Im proud to award this to you." Clemont hands her his gym's badge.

Ruri takes the badge from him, and puts it into her badge case, bringing her total number of badges up to five. "Thanks again Clemont, I really appreciate it."

Bonnie runs back over to them both, smiling up at Ruri. "So what are ya gonna do now Ruri?"

Ruri doesn't even need to think it over, smiling confidently. "Ill stay another night in Lumiose City so my Pokémon can rest up, then in the morning Ill leave for Laverre City for my next gym battle. And hopefully Draco isn't too far ahead of me now."

Clemont nods. "Well good luck to you on the rest of your journey Ruri, and try not to feel too down again during your next gym battle."

"Yeah, and good luck with Draco too." Bonnie giggles a bit, making Clemont confused.

Ruri gets it though, and blushes a bit, but giggles too. "Thanks you two, Ill be fine. Lets get going Chesnaught." She recalls her Pokémon, then turns and begins to leave.

Clemont and Bonnie wave goodbye to her. "It was nice meeting you Ruri!" Clemont says to her.

"Come back anytime you want!" Bonnie adds.

Ruri turns and waves back to them. "Likewise, thanks again!" Then she leaves their gym, and heads back to the Pokémon Center to get her Pokémon some well deserved treatment.

After giving her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, Ruri sits in her room at the center, and looks out the window, up at the sky. She sighs, wondering what Draco is doing right now. "Draco, how are you doing? Where are you? I wont get left behind, and Ill try even harder to understand you. You'll see."

Time passes, as day turns to night.

Ruri gets to sleep early that night, planning to head out early in the morning.

Meanwhile, Draco is still wide awake, and on the hunt.

After another day of performances, Aria, the Kalos queen, exits the Lumiose City studio with a smile on her face. Although, for some reason she doesn't find her personal driver, her manager, or anyone waiting for her outside. This makes her look around, confused. "Hello?! Is anyone out here?!" She then pulls out her Pokegear, but stops, hearing footsteps walking towards her, as well as a voice. "Hello? Whose there?"

"Your personal driver and manager are running a little late, maybe you'd like to give me one more show while you wait for them?" The source is revealed to be Draco. He steps out into view, looking at Aria, not smiling.

Aria turns to him, keeping her smile though. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was all alone there for a second. But what do you mean one more show? Ill be performing again tomorrow if you would like to come see that one."

"That's not what I meant. I know that your Aria, the Kalos queen. And I also know that you use Fairy types." Draco then pulls out one of his Poke Ball's from his pocket, and holds it out to her. "Battle me. Right here, right now."

This surprises Aria, as she begins to get confused again. "Wait a minute, who are you anyway? Yes, I do have a Fairy type with me, but I don't understand why that seems to matter so much to you."

"Im Draco, and I support the Dragon type. As such, Im going around defeating as many Fairy and Ice types as I can, and Im doing with Dragon types, in order to show the world that the Dragon type is, and always will be the strongest. And Ill make that point very clear after I enter and win the World Tournament and become the new strongest trainer in the world." Draco explains his ambition to her.

Aria begins to understand now. "Oh, I see. So your a Dragon type lover, and you wanna be the strongest trainer in the entire world."

"Yes, but my love for Dragon types goes deeper then anyone could understand. Anyway, the performances you put on draw the attention of a lot of people, and inspire them to try to be more like you. When trainers see someone like you using a Fairy type, then chances are they'll go out a catch Fairy types of their own. And unless my mistaken, Dragon types are very rarely seen in your performances, or just never at all." Draco continues to explain to her.

Aria understands even more now. "I think I get it. You seem like your willing to do what ever it takes to see the Dragon type soar high, and the Fairy and Ice types to fall. Its nice that you have something that drives you, but if you do make your dream a reality, Im sure it would make a lot of people and Pokémon sad." She tries to make Draco see reason.

To no avail though. "What happens to Fairy and Ice types, and their trainers after my goal is realized is none of my concern."

"Im sorry, but I just don't think that's right at all. I have a dream too. Its to make everyone, people and Pokémon of all types smile. That's why I became a performer in the first place. Always keep smiling. That's the secret for looking and feeling great." Aria begins to stand up for her own dream now.

"Im sorry too. Sorry that your performances don't make me smile one bit." Draco responds to her, holding nothing back in his words.

Aria grits her teeth a bit, but quickly smiles again, pulling out one of her own Poke Ball's now too. "Well then Ill just have to change that. I will battle you Draco, and Ill make you smile too. Then Im sure you'll see reason and make a change for the better."

"Don't get too cocky. Its not so easy to change someone's dream ya know." Draco gets his battle ready expression. "Its a three on three battle. Sounds good?"

Aria nods, still not losing her smile. "Of course Draco. This might turn out to be a lot of fun."

 **BATTLE START**

"Come on out Delphox!" Aria throws her first Pokémon into battle.

It appears, having a certain grace about it. "Del! Delphox!" Even her Pokémon smile.

"Not a Fairy type. In that case, Barbaracle standby for battle!" Draco his Pokémon of choice into battle as well.

It appears, looking as strong as ever. "Bar, baracle!"

Draco didn't want to admit it at this time, but looking at Aria's Delphox made him think about Ruri for a moment.

Aria is able to see this, and keeps smiling at him. "Oh? Have I or my Pokémon reminded you of someone you know Draco?"

This makes Draco shake it off, pushing Ruri out of his mind for now. "Stone Edge!"

"Barbaracle!" Barbaracle sends its stones directly at Delphox.

Despite the super effective attack, Aria does nothing, keeping her smile.

Delphox does the same, and takes the hit, but still refuses to go down or lose its smile.

This makes Draco narrow his eyes at Aria a little, wondering if she might have some kind of secret strategy planned.

Its then that Aria finally acts. "Delphox, use Grass Knot!" She dances a little, and does some poses as she battles.

"Del! Delphox!" Her Delphox does the same, using its move.

Barbaracle is hit, and takes massive damage as a result. Even so, Draco's Pokémon is strong, and isn't about to go down so easily.

"Now use Mystical Fire!" Aria follows up on her previous attack.

"Delphox!" Delphox obeys, shooting its flames right at Barbaracle.

"Charge through the fire, and use Razor Shell!" Draco orders a counter attack.

"Bar! Barbaracle!" Barbaracle charges right through the flames, then strikes Delphox hard with another super effective hit.

Its after this that Delphox falls to the ground, unable to continue battling.

Aria sees this, and is a bit surprised at first, but quickly recovers, smiling once again. "Oh well, guess we lost this time. Great work Delphox." She recalls her partner.

Draco recalls his Pokémon as well, then looks over at Aria again. "Ya know Fire type moves don't have much effect on Barbaracle. Are you testing me?"

Aria smiles at him again. "Nope. The truth is Im not really much of a competitive battler. Me and my Pokémon are all performers, so we don't really do very much battling. Sorry, I forgot to tell you." She winks at him, playfully sticking her tongue out too.

This makes Draco glare at her again. "Cut the crap! This battle is still far from over! Hawlucha, standby for battle!" He throws his second Pokémon into the battle.

Hawlucha appears, shinning brightly despite the night and its dark coloration. "Haw! Lu! Cha!"

Aria smiles big when she sees Draco's Hawlucha. "Oh wow! A shiny Hawlucha! Ive never seen a shiny Pokémon before! Their so rare and beautiful! The audience would smile for sure if I had one of my own!"

Draco begins to get a little annoyed by her behavior. "Can you focus please?!"

Aria snaps out of it, and giggles. "Oh right, sorry. Vivillon, I choose you!" She throws her second Pokémon choice into the battle as well.

It appears, letting off a few sparkles of its own, though its not a shiny Pokémon. "Vivillon!"

Draco starts this round off. "Poison Jab Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha runs towards Vivillon with incredible speed, ready to strike.

Aria is ready for it this time. "Dodge it with Quiver Dance!"

"Vivillon! Vi!" Vivillon begins to dance very beautifully, raising its sp. attack, sp. defense, and speed, easily dodging Hawlucha's attack.

Aria then decides to use that new power. "Now Psychic!"

"Vivillon!" Vivillon attacks Hawlucha with its Psychic energy.

However, Draco already has a counter measure in mind. "Use Rock Tomb!"

"Haw...lucha!" Hawlucha uses its own attack, burying Vivillon in rocks.

Both Pokémon take big hits from the other, and Vivillon's speed has gone down as a result of the Rock Tomb too.

Despite the damage, both Pokémon aren't down just yet.

Aria is quick to act after. "Now use Sleep Powder Vivillon!"

"Vi, Vivillon!" Vivillon flies back up, and begins to spread its powder all around.

This doesn't phase Draco in the slightest though. "Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

Hawlucha uses its amazing speed to easily dodge the powder, then it makes a high jump, heading straight for Vivillon. "Hawlucha, cha!"

The Aerial Ace hits hard, then both Pokémon fall back down to the ground. Hawlucha lands perfectly on its feet, but Vivillon is flat on its back, unable to battle anymore.

This makes Aria sigh, but once again she keeps her smile. "I guess that means we only have one left, but excellent job Vivillon." She recalls her Pokémon.

Draco recalls his Pokémon as well, knowing that since this is her last Pokémon, its gotta be her Fairy type.

Aria smiles at Draco once more. "Well Draco, you wanted my Fairy type, so here it is. Its show time Aromatisse!" She throws her final Pokémon into the battle.

It appears, looking just as enthusiastic as its trainer. "Aromatisse!"

Seeing a Fairy type makes Draco glare at the Pokémon. This is the moment he's been waiting for, so he readys his final Poke Ball, ready to crush another Fairy type. "Its time. Sliggoo, standby for battle!" He throws his final Pokémon into battle too.

It appears, looking ready for action. "Sli! Sliggoo!"

Eager to start this battle, Draco goes to make the first move. "Sliggoo, start off with-"

However, Aria quickly stops him. "Hold on a sec!"

Draco stops, looking at Aria again, rather annoyed she interrupted him. "What is it?"

"I just have a few things Id like to ask you before we start the final battle Draco. As long as its okay with you I mean." Aria explains to him.

Draco wasnt expecting this, but after a minute of thinking about it, he decides to give her a chance to speak. He sighs. "Fine. So what's up?"

"Okay, I get why you challenged me to a battle out of the blue Draco. That much I think I understand, but I feel like there's a lot more to it then that. You even said so yourself, remember? You said your love for Dragon types runs deeper then anyone could understand, but why exactly is that? I mean, Dragon types are super effective against other Dragon types too, and everyone has a type or two that they favor, but this all seems to mean a lot more to you for some reason. I hope you don't mind my asking, but Id just like to know what that is." Aria pleads her case to Draco.

However, Draco still doesn't look ready to give that information out anytime soon to anyone. "Its complicated, okay? Lets just leave it at that. Even if I did tell anyone about my reasons, there's no way they'd ever understand. Trust me on that."

"See?! Right there! That's the key. Trust. You say that no one would understand Draco, but I don't believe that's true. What ever it is, there must be at least a few people in your life who'd understand. Besides, how will you even know I you never trust anyone enough to tell them? You'll never know if you don't try, then you'll spend all your time wondering "What if?" and then you'll never smile. Its just like with me and my performances. I never know for sure that the audience will enjoy what I come up with, but if I just do nothing then no one will smile at all." Aria keeps smiling herself, and keeps explaining to Draco.

Its now that Draco begins to get rather worked up. "What do you know anyway?! You don't know who or what I am at all!" He glares at her, his eyes changing, but only for a split second.

None of this phases Aria, as she keeps smiling at him. "Maybe I don't, but Im willing to learn and give you a chance. And Im sure your Pokémon know all about you Draco, right? Your goals, your dreams, your feelings. Im sure that anything that's important to you, is important to your Pokémon too."

If only for a moment, Aria's words are able to reach Draco. He looks down at his Pokémon, and his Pokémon looks back at him, smiling and nodding. "Sli, ggoo."

Aria smiles at this too, then continues, having a little more to say. "See? I told ya. What's more, you must have at least one human friend too Draco. I could tell by the way you were staring so intently at my Delphox. Im guessing your friend has a Delphox too. And Im also guessing that they care about you Draco, based on your reactions Ive seen so far. Anyway, what Im trying to say is, do you want things to stay this way Draco? Would you really be happy keeping your friends in the dark, not even trying to show them who or what you really are? Wouldn't you feel better if you just came right out with it? If this person really cares about you, then Im positive they'll understand and continue to care about you. Your Pokémon already know, and they do. So why not your human friends too? Humans and Pokémon are all friends. It shouldn't matter, don't you agree Draco?"

Aria's speech makes Draco take a few minutes to think about some stuff, but mostly, he cant stop thinking about Ruri. However, he then grits his teeth and glares at Aromatisse again, returning his attention to the battle at hand. "Rgh, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Sli! Sliggoo!" Sliggoo is a bit surprised at first, but then it obeys, firing its Sludge Bomb at Aromatisse.

This actually doesn't surprise Aria, as she's ready with a counter. "Use Charge Beam!"

"Aromatisse!" Aromatisse obeys as well, firing its attack right back.

The two attack collide, and explode in mid-air.

Aria then makes her next attack. "Aromatisse, use Attract!"

"Aroma...tisse!" Aromatisse uses its move, winking at Sliggoo and sending out its hearts.

Draco is ready for this though. "I thought you might do that. Its time Sliggoo! Spin and use Muddy Water!"

Sliggoo nods, knowing what to do. "Sliggoo!" The Muddy Water appears all around it, but instead of using it to attack Aromatisse, Sliggoo extends its neck and begins to spin it. The Muddy Water then begins to move in perfect sync with Sliggoo's spinning, forming a kind of protective barrier around it which easily stops the Attract cold, and it keeps going too.

This really surprises Aria, gasping, as she looks at this move with a mixture of shock and awe all over her face. "...Woah! What is this?! Its so incredible!"

"I call it Counter Shield. Me and my Pokémon developed it through a lot of hard work and training. Its both an offensive and defensive move, and Sliggoo isn't the only one that can use it. Sliggoo did pick it up pretty quickly though." Draco explains to her.

The Counter Shield does cause Aromatisse some damage after that.

Aria is still in awe though, smiling big at this with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh wow! A move like this would be great for one of my performances too!"

Draco sweat drops at her, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance a bit. "This girl is really testing my patience."

Aria snaps out of it shortly, giggle a little bit again. "Sorry Draco. I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Now can you please focus for a few more minutes?" Draco asks of her, wanting to just get this over with and move on with his journey.

"What ever you say Draco. Aromatisse, use Dazzling Gleam, and try to knock down that Counter Shield!" Aria finally makes her next command.

Aromatisse puts everything it has into this next shot. "Aromatisse!"

The attack hits Sliggoo, with its Counter Shield still raised.

But then the Counter Shield falls, and Aria and her Pokémon wait to see if their attack worked or not.

Draco knows the result though. "Ice Beam!"

Through the smoke, an Ice Beam is fired, catching Aria and Aromatisse off guard.

The Ice Beam hits Aromatisse dead on, freezing the lower portion of its body.

The smoke clears, and its revealed that Sliggoo is just fine.

All of this surprises Aria. "Ah! Aromatisse!"

"Its over. Finish it off with Sludge Bomb Sliggoo!" Draco calls for the final blow.

"Sliggoo! Ggoo!" Sliggoo fires its Sludge Bomb right at Aromatisse, not holding anything back.

Aria doesn't give up though, her smile never vanishing from her face once. "If we're going down, we're going down fighting! Aromatisse, use one final Charge Beam!"

Aromatisse shares its trainer's feelings, firing its attack right back at Sliggoo. "Aroma...tisse!"

The two attacks fly right at each other. However, at the very last second, Aromatisse's Charge Beam turns out to be slightly off course, and misses, due to the Muddy Water from before, lowering Aromatisse's accuracy. But Sliggoo's Sludge Bomb isn't, and hits Aromatisse with its supper effective power.

When the smoke finally clears, Aromatisse is on the ground, not able to continue battling any further.

 **BATTLE END**

Seeing the end result, Aria sighs, but still keeps her smile regardless. "Oh well, better luck next time. Thanks for all your hard work Aromatisse." She recalls her Pokémon.

Draco looks down at his own Pokémon. "Sliggoo, excellent work. Thank you my friend." He then recalls his own Pokémon too.

Aria walks over to Draco, smiling at him. "That was a lot of fun Draco. Thanks."

Draco looks back at her, slightly confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

Aria giggles a little. "Because that was fun. Plus, you showed me lots of new things I can use for my performances that are sure to make everyone smile even more. And also, thanks for keeping me company. This was a fun way to pass the time until my manager shows up."

Draco is a bit surprised by her response, slightly looking away from her. "Yeah, whatever." It was strange, but Aria had somehow twisted the very reason he came to her in the first place.

"Its too bad though. I wasnt able to make you smile Draco." Aria sighs again, but her smile still doesn't disappear. "Hopefully someday I can make you smile. Who knows? Maybe your friend can do it instead."

Ruri instantly re-enters Draco's mind after that. Then he turns away from Aria. "I gotta get to the next route." He begins to leave.

Aria smiles at him, watching him leave, and says one more thing to him before he's gone. "And Draco, our battle inspired me in one more way too. You said my performances made people favor Fairy types even more, but our battle has got me thinking of adding a new performer to my team. A Dragon type this time. I think a Dragon type would be perfect."

Hearing this, Draco stops in his tracks, his eyes widening with surprise for a moment. He quickly regains his composure though, and still doesn't turn back to Aria, but he does say one more thing to her before he leaves. "...Ill see ya around Aria, and...thanks." He leaves her, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Aria smiles once again at Draco's words, knowing that she was able to help him some.

Several seconds after that, Aria's manager finally shows up, exiting the limo and walking over to her. "I apologize for the wait Aria. Are you alright?"

Aria doesn't turn to her, and keeps smiling, looking to where she last saw Draco. "Yes, Im fine. Someone kept me company while I waited for you."

This surprises her manager. "Really? Who was it?"

"A new friend." Aria turns to her manager, and smile at her as well. "Hey, what would you think about me catching a new performance partner? A Dragon type?"

This is yet another surprise for her manager. "A Dragon type? Hmmm...Well, if that's what you want, then I suppose it'd be okay. Why do you ask anyway Aria?"

Aria then turns back to where she last saw Draco. "Just something my new friend inspired me to do. And I have a feeling that I was able to inspire him too."

After leaving Aria, Draco uses berries to restore his Pokémon's strength, then he heads for the next route.

Before entering said route, he takes one more look over his shoulder at Lumiose City, thinking only about Ruri. "Maybe someday Ruri, and if that day comes, I hope at least you can understand. Ill see ya soon." He walks out of Lumiose City, and onto the next route, his hands in the pockets of his coat, bound for Laverre City, home of the gym of Fairy types, his goal still in his mind as well.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Phantom is currently receiving a message from one of Team Overlords' higher ups. "Our master is getting tired of waiting Phantom. You know what you have to do. Given that their challenging gyms, Draco, Ruri, and Rin will have to visit Laverre City at some point. Wait for them on the route leading to Laverre City, and when they show up, capture them, and bring them back alive."

"Understood. Leave it to me sir." Phantom responds, understanding the mission he's been given.

"Good. Be careful of Draco, and do not fail us." Whoever Phantom was talking to, they hang up on him.

Phantom then puts his Pokegear away, already on Route 14, waiting for his three targets to show themselves. He grins evilly, sitting up in a tree. "Its only a matter of time. Im waiting for you guys." He laughs a bit, blinking his one eye in anticipation under the moonlit sky in the dark, swampy forest all around.

* * *

 **Draco and Ruri's first day alone in a while, and it looks as though both of them have learned something very important today. They've both earned their fifth badges, learned important lessons, and now its onto Laverre City. However, it also looks like Team Overlords are still hot on their trail. Will Draco and Ruri reunite anytime soon? Will Draco finally tell Ruri his secret? Will Ruri be able understand it? Will Draco, Ruri, and Rin be able to escape Phantom's trap, or will they all end up captured by Team Overlords after all? And what the heck will happen next time anyway?! Find out next time, right here. On Pokémon Clear Version.**


	25. Chapter 25: Swamp Monster!

**Ya know, sometimes I surprise even myself. I don't mean to gloat or anything, but I just worked all day to get this chapter done. It was long, hard work, but a new anime just came out in dub that I really wanna watch, but I wanted to get this chapter done for you all first. So here it is, please enjoy, as I enjoy that anime I mentioned. Thank you my loyal fans and readers, you guys rule.**

* * *

As a new day dawns in Lumiose City, Ruri awakens from her slumber, yawning and rubbing her eyes a little.

She gets out of bed, then looks out the window, seeing that its a rather cloudy day out for a change. "Looks like it might rain later. Id better hurry." She says to herself, as she quickly gets dressed and ready for the day.

After she finishes in her room, she gets her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, they all have some quick breakfast, then Ruri leaves the Pokémon Center. Draco once again fills her mind, as she is very determined to catch up to him and make things right with him once and for all.

However, before leaving Lumiose City, she feels the need to pay a visit to Professor Sycamore, just to see if he or any of the other professors have made any headway in their work on Team Overlords and the Pokemorphs. So she quickly heads over to his lab to see for herself.

Once Ruri arrives at his lab, she walks inside, then heads straight for the lab itself. She finds Professor Sycamore in his lab, still busy as ever by the looks of it. "Hi Professor Sycamore, how have you been?"

Professor Sycamore hears her voice, then stops his work, turns to her, and smiles. "Ah, Ruri. Its so nice to see you again. Ive been doing just fine myself. Im glad to see that your still safe and sound as well."

Ruri smiles back at him. "Thanks. Team Overlords is still after me and Draco, but thins have been okay so far."

The professor looks around, not seeing said Draco anywhere. "Speaking of Draco, where is he? I thought you two were traveling together Ruri."

This makes Ruri lose her smile, and look down a bit. "About that...we had kind of a falling out two days ago." Ruri proceeds to tell him the whole story about what happened between her and Draco.

Professor Sycamore is rather surprised to hear all of this. "Oh dear. Im very sorry to hear all of that Ruri. Im sure you'll see Draco again though. He's probably just taking some time to figure some things out, at least that's what it sounds like to me."

Ruri looks at him again, and nods. "Yeah, I know. Ive been doing some thinking myself, and Ive decided that Im gonna catch up to Draco, and when I do Ill do what ever it takes to make things right between us." There's not even a single hint of doubt in her voice when she says those words.

The professor smiles at her once more. "I see. Best of luck to you Ruri. I just hope that you and Draco will be okay traveling separately with Team Overlords still after you both."

"Im sure Draco will be fine, he's more then proven that he can handle himself. And Ive grown a lot too in my time traveling with Draco. By the way, Team Overlords was actually what I wanted to ask you about while Im here. Have you or any of the other professors figured out anything new? And how's the search for all the missing trainers been going?" Ruri asks him, wanting to learn as much as she can about Team Overlords.

Her questions make the professor sigh, as he walks back over to his work space. "That's the thing Ruri. None of us have any idea what we're doing at all."

This confuses Ruri, as she walks over and stands next to him. "What do you mean by that professor?"

"I mean that Team Overlords is somewhat of an enigma. We've got nothing to go on. The police have tried searching all the old secret bases of all the old evil organizations from all the regions, but they all haven't been used in years. And every day, more and more trainers and Pokémon go missing, the wild Pokémon's habitats completely cleaned out of wild Pokémon. The police have also tried to interrogate the few grunts we've managed to capture, but their simply not talking. In fact, all the grunts we've managed to capture are dead now." Professor Sycamore explains all of this to her.

This information surprises Ruri. "Dead? What do you mean? What happened?"

Professor Sycamore then continues his explanation. "The second after they were arrested, they all bit off their own tongues. For some reason they'd all rather die then give up any information, so they all take their own lives before we can get anything out of them. We think that maybe their all sworn to secrecy when they join Team Overlords, and if that's the case, then whoever their leader is, he really doesn't want anyone figuring out too much about his organization or what their up to."

Ruri gasps, not expecting that sort of answer at all, not believing that they'd really go this far to protect their secrets from others.

But the professor isn't done just yet. "And finally, there's the biggest enigma of all. The Pokemorphs. We haven't the slightest idea how their able to create Pokemorphs. For years everyone in the scientific community has always assumed it was impossible, but then Team Overlords appears out of nowhere, and suddenly they have the technology to make it possible. We've tried everything to figure out how their able to do it, but we keep coming up with nothing. Without a sample of some kind to study, we cant make any headway in our work on this subject."

Ruri keeps listening to him, and begins to think to herself. "So, you need a sample from one of Team Overlords' Pokemorphs? Is that it?"

Professor Sycamore nods. "Yes, that's correct. It could be anything. A hair, a feather, a scale, some of their blood. Basically, any DNA sample will do."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't I just get one for you?" Ruri asks him, taking a chance.

The professor turns back to her, surprised by her question. "Ruri, that's incredibly dangerous. Are you sure?"

Ruri nods, not letting her fear show. "Yes professor. Think about it. Team Overlords are already after me, so Ill definitely run into them again at some point. I know its dangerous, but its gotta be better then the police just running around aimlessly and coming up short every time."

Professor Sycamore thinks it over for a moment, weighing all the pros and cons in his head. "Very well Ruri, I suppose your right. But find Draco first. You said before that he was able to stand up to one of Team Overlords' Pokemorphs, take one of their attacks like it was nothing to him, and then made them retreat. Im still not sure how Draco was able to do all of that, but it'll definitely be a lot safer for you if you have Draco with you. Find him, then once Team Overlords finds you two, get us a DNA sample from one of their Pokemorphs if you can. Do you think you'll be okay doing all of that Ruri?"

Ruri grins, and nods, looking confident. "If I have Draco with me, I know we can do it. Leave it to us Professor Sycamore, we wont let you down."

Professor Sycamore smiles at her confidence. "I like your attitude Ruri, but don't get ahead of yourself. First you need to find Draco. Do you have any idea where he is now?"

Ruri doesn't even need to think about it to know the answer to that. "Draco's already beaten the gym here in Lumiose City, so he's definitely on his way to, or is already in Laverre City by now."

"I see. Well then you best hurry if you want to catch up to him Ruri. Be careful, and good luck." Professor Sycamore informs her, still smiling at her.

Ruri smiles back at him, and nods again. "I was headed to Laverre City anyway, thanks Professor Sycamore. Ill talk to ya soon." She exits his lab, then runs as fast as she can, bound for the route leading to Laverre City.

Professor Sycamore watches her leave, waving goodbye to her, hoping that she'll be okay on her own, and the same goes for Draco as well.

As Ruri heads for the entrance to the next route, she is suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. "Ruri, how are you doing?!"

Ruri stops, recognizing that voice, then turning and smiling at the source of it. "Oh, hi Rin. How've you been?"

Rin smiles back at her friend, looking very happy to see her again. "Oh, ya know. Enjoying my time in Lumiose City, doing lots of shopping, and I visited Siebold's restaurant too."

"No way, I was there two days ago! I got to battle him." Ruri is also very happy to see Rin again too.

This surprises Rin, but she keeps her smile. "Seriously?! That's awesome!"

Ruri blushes a bit at her praise, scratching the back of her head a little. "Thanks, but I didn't actually win."

"That's okay, Siebold is one of the Elite Four." Rin then begins looking around, noticing that something is missing. She loses her smile, and decides to ask her friend about it. "Where's that dragon bastard? Off hunting Fairy and Ice types again?"

Her question makes Ruri lose her smile too. "Actually that's kind of a long story. Lets walk and talk, Im heading for Route 14." She turns back to the path ahead, and keeps heading for the route, remembering her mission to find Draco.

This begins to capture Rin's interest, as she follows her friend, wanting to know more. "Okay, I was heading that way myself. We can travel together." Rin gets her smile back, able to sense that some is bothering Ruri, and trying to put a positive spin on her situation.

Ruri smiles back at Rin a little, really grateful to her. "Thank you Rin."

The two girls soon arrive at the entrance to Route 14, walk through it, and end up in a deserted playground, the grey sky getting even greyer overhead.

Both girls look around at it all, and Rin begins to shiver with fear a bit. "Its so creepy out here, isn't it?"

Ruri doesn't shiver, but nods in agreement. "Yeah, little bit. But this is the only way to Laverre City, so I have to take it."

Rim smiles big once again, suddenly full of spirit. "Ill say! Laverre City is home to the one and only Valerie! She not just the gym leader of a gym for Fairy types, she's also the number one fashion designer in all of Kalos! All of her designs are so pretty, and their all styled after different Pokémon!" Rin seems to be full of excitement, sparkles in her eyes just thinking about meeting Valerie.

Ruri giggles at her a little. "Oh yeah, I remember you saying that you were really eager to get to Laverre City Rin. I guess Valerie is kinda like your hero then, huh?"

Rin nods furiously. "You bet she is! Valerie has been my hero ever since I was little. Ive always wanted to meet her, and now I finally have my chance. I mean, Diantha is amazing too, but Valerie is a true Fairy type trainer."

Ruri giggles a bit more at her friend's enthusiasm levels. "Okay, I got it. Just try to calm down Rin, you'll get to meet Valerie soon."

Rin slowly calms down, smiling at Ruri again, as the two friends continue to walk down the route. "So Ruri, I don't mean to pry, but you never explained what happened to that dragon bastard."

Ruri's smile begins to fade a little, as she turns away from Rin a bit. "Its okay Rin, but the truth is its not a very happy story." Ruri then explains to Rin everything that happened between herself and Draco. What happened on their date, her love confession, Draco turning her down, and finally, the fact that Ruri wants to find Draco and make amends with him. She blushes when she tells Rin about her love confession.

Ruri's story shocks Rin to her very core, as she looks at her friend with wide eyes, shaking a bit, until she finally yells out the only thing she can think to say at this moment. "WHAT?!" Her voice echoes out, making a lot of Flying type Pokémon hidden in the trees all over Route 14 fly away in fear.

Ruri keeps blushing. "I know its a lot to take in Rin, but its all true."

Rin takes a minute to absorb all of this information. "...Ruri...B-But...Your kidding, right?!...You and Draco...He is a strong trainer, Ill give him that, but I just cant understand what you could possibly see in a jerk like him Ruri!"

"He's not a jerk Rin!" Ruri yells at her, standing up for Draco.

Rin flinches, not expecting that reaction at all.

Ruri takes a deep breath. "Sorry Rin, I didn't mean to scare you. Its just that Draco is actually a really nice guy when ya get to know him. Yes, his attitude towards Fairy and Ice types is not exactly kind at all, but Im sure he'll come around sooner or later. Plus, and I know this might be hard for you to believe Rin, but he's also really sweet, caring, and fun to be around. He's a great Pokémon trainer, I have a great time traveling around with him, Ive learned a lot from traveling with him, and I wanna make things right between us, which is part of the reason Im looking for him right now. I know he's headed for Laverre City too. And listen Rin, I know that you and Draco are like night and day, but if you gave him a chance Im sure we could all be great friends." She explains her feelings to Rin as best as she can, hoping Rin understands at least a little.

Rin takes another minute to absorb all of this in as well. Then she sighs, looking at her friend once again. "Honestly Ruri, I had a feeling this might happen. The second you mentioned you were traveling around with him back in Cyllage City I knew this day would come eventually, especially with how you reacted when I asked if he was your boyfriend."

Ruri is rather surprised that Rin knew all of this would happen, save for Draco turning her down of course. "Wow Rin, Im impressed by your intuition."

Rin giggles to herself a bit, smiling cutely at Ruri. "You should always remember to never underestimate me Ruri."

Ruri laughs a bit too, making sure to keep that in mind. "Will do, thanks Rin."

"Anyway, yeah, Draco isn't exactly my favorite person in the world, and while I seriously doubt that me and him will ever see eye to eye, your still a very good friend to me Ruri." Rin smiles at her friend once more. "If he makes you happy, then I wish you all the best Ruri, and we'll still be friends no matter what happens."

Hearing all of this from Rin makes Ruri smile back at her, and then hug her tightly. "Thank you so much Rin. You really are a good friend."

This reaction surprises Rin at first, but she quickly regains her smile, and hugs Ruri back. "Anytime Ruri. Your a really good friend too."

However, despite this touching scene, Ruri's vow to one day get Draco and Rin to get along and become friends still stands tall.

Suddenly, Ruri and Rin's touching scene is interrupted by the sound of thunder, and its close.

This makes them both flinch, then face the sky, a storm definitely approaching fast.

"Uh oh. We'd better hurry, c'mon Rin." Ruri tells her friend, then runs further into the route as fast as she can, both to catch up to Draco, and to stay ahead of the storm.

Rin quickly runs after her, keeping up with her fairly well. "Wait for me Ruri! Careful, this route gets really swampy!" She cautions her friend as they run.

The two friends come to a complete stop once they hit the swampy part of the route, not daring to risk falling into it.

Although, a few seconds after they stop, the rain begins to poor down from the sky.

This makes Rin let out a big sigh. "Oh great, now what do we do?"

Ruri looks around, trying to find a way around the swamp. And eventually she does, though it would require them to get their shoes dirty. "Its shallow here Rin. Lets go this way." Ruri begins to walk through the shallow swamp water, looking for any kind of shelter for them to get out of the rain.

However, Rin is very hesitant, not wanting to get herself dirty at all. So she stays put, and doesn't follow Ruri even a single step.

Ruri notices this, and turns back to her friend. "C'mon Rin. I know its not the cleanest thing in the world, but if we stay out in the rain like this we'll catch a cold. Now c'mon, we've gotta find some kind of shelter."

"...Okay Ruri. Here I come." Rin slowly begins to follow Ruri, shivering with disgust when she takes her first step into the shallow swamp water, not liking this even one tiny bit.

The girls stick as close to the trees as they can to try and shield themselves from the rain, but it does little to help them stay dry.

Regardless, the two girls keep going anyway, and Rin decides to speak up. "Ruri, the rain keeps getting worse! Isn't there anyplace out here where we can stay until it lets up?!"

Ruri keeps looking around as they go, knowing that pretty much any shelter will do at this point. She soon catches a lucky break, spotting a small house through the trees. "There! Look Rin! Its a house! We can stay there!" She points it out for Rin.

Rin then spots it too, feeling relieved. "Thank Arceus! Lets hurry! Im sure the owner wont mind letting us stay at lest until the rain stops!"

Ruri nods in agreement, then both girls bolt for the sanctuary of the house they see.

Once they reach it, Ruri knocks on the door, calling out to anyone inside. "Hello?! Is anyone home?! We need a place to stay until the rain stops please!"

She gets no answer, but then the door slowly opens on its own.

Both Ruri and Rin look inside, wondering who opened it.

"Hello?! We're coming in!" Ruri calls out once more, but again gets no answer.

Even so, the girls are desperate to get out of the rain, so they both walk inside, the door closing behind them on its own too.

This confuses them again, but then they look around and see that the inside of the house is an old, run down mess.

"Weird. It doesn't look anyone's lived here for years." Rin quickly deduces.

Ruri nods in agreement again. "Yeah, but if that's the case, then who opened and closed the door?" She questions, not hearing or seeing any other living things besides Rin and herself inside the small house.

Rin shrugs, then sneezes. "Beats me. But we should probably change clothes so we don't catch a cold." She takes off her bag, and begins looking through it for a dry outfit.

"Good idea. Good thing its just us girls here. I hope." Ruri whispers that last part to herself, then follows Rin's example, going through her own bag for a dry outfit too.

Both girls pull out a clean, dry outfit and begin to change their clothes. Despite the fact that their both girls, this doesn't stop either of them from blushing out of embarrassment a little, being that neither of them has ever had to change in front of another living being before.

Even so, this also doesn't stop Rin from stealing glances at Ruri as they change, particularly at her chest.

Rin knows that Ruri is older then her, but still, Ruri is sporting a very ample sized bust for a 17 year old.

Meanwhile, Rin herself is 16, and her bust isn't flat at all, but its still only about half the size of Ruri's.

This realization makes Rin look down at herself and sigh quietly to herself, feeling defeated.

Ruri notices her sigh, and turns to her a little. "Something wrong Rin?"

Hearing Ruri's voice makes Rin blush hard, instantly snapping her back to reality. "What?! Nothing! Yes, Im fine Ruri." She turns to Ruri a little too, laughing nervously, praying Ruri didn't notice her stealing glances.

Ruri didn't notice Rin stealing glance, but is confused by her sudden behavior. "Uhhh...Okay then, if you say so." She then resumes changing.

Rin stops blushing, and mentally breaths and sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus..." She says to quietly to herself, then continues changing as well.

Shortly after that, both girls finishing changing into their dry outfits, both of them feeling much better now.

Its then that Rin remembers something, turning back to Ruri. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. You said that wanting to make things right with Draco was only part of the reason you were looking for him. If you don't mind my asking Ruri, what's the other reason?"

Ruri turns back to Rin as well. "Oh, that." She thinks to herself, weighing the options in her head, until she finally decides that its probably a good idea to finally tell Rin about the Pokemorphs and Team Overlords. "Its kind of a long story Rin, but here goes." She explains everything that's happened to herself and Draco up to now concerning Team Overlords, and especially their Pokemorphs.

This new information is so shocking to Rin that she doesn't even believe it. "...A new evil organization? Missing trainers and Pokémon? Team Overlords? And Pokemorphs? Are you serious or is this some kind of joke Ruri? Be honest."

"I know its all really hard to believe Rin, but its the truth. Their after me and Draco, and they might be after you too Rin. Me and Draco have already crossed paths with one of their Pokemorphs. Ive seen it with my own eyes, her name was Flare, and she was a Talonflame Pokemorph. And remember that Phantom guy you teamed up with for the Shalour City tag battle tournament? He was a Pokemorph too." Ruri explains to her, trying to make her believe.

Rin is shocked again to hear this about Phantom, remembering him well. "Phantom? Seriously? No way. How could you possibly know that Ruri?"

"It was Draco. He told me. Im not sure how he knew, but I trust his judgment Rin, and you should too. Im not making this up Rin, I swear. Phantom might be a member of Team Overlords too, and if he is, then you might be in danger. Im telling you all of this for your own protection Rin, really. Please believe me." Ruri grabs onto her friend's shoulders, and looks her straight in the eye, using a serious tone and expression.

Rin looks right back at Ruri, and can tell right away that she's serious. "...But, if all of this really is true, then what are we supposed to do?"

"This is the other reason we need to find Draco. When we were confronted by Flare, she hit Draco with a Fire Blast, but Draco wasnt hurt at all, and he made her retreat. Draco has some kind of power over the Pokemorphs Rin, Im just not sure what it is yet. The point is, if we can find him, then Im pretty sure we'll be safe. If one of Team Overlords' Pokemorphs attacks us now, I don't think we could beat them on our own Rin. Then we'd be captured, taken to their secret base, and have to go through who knows what?" Ruri explains the situation to her, hoping she understands.

Rin takes a minute to absorb everything Ruri has just told her, then takes a deep breath. "I see. So Draco is even weirder then I thought he was. Still, thanks for telling me all of this Ruri. It sounds really crazy, but okay, I believe you. I trust you Ruri, and I know you wouldn't lie to me." She decides to put her faith in her friend, smiling at her.

Ruri smiles back at Rin, letting go of her, and nodding. "Thank you Rin. That's right, Id never lie to you. Im just looking out for you. What are friends for, right?"

Rin keeps smiling, nodding right back at her good friend.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the girls hear a very strange moaning sound coming from somewhere inside the house. "Honnnn..."

Both girls flinch a bit at this, looking around for the source, but finding nothing.

"What was that?" Rin asks, starting to get scared.

"I don't know." Ruri answers, in the same state at her friend.

"Honnnn!..." The moaning is heard again, but louder this time.

This makes both girls scream a little, as Rin clings to Ruri out of fear. "Okay, something is definitely here."

"But nothings lived here for years. Maybe its some kind of Pokémon or something?" Ruri tries her best to make sense of this situation.

"If it is, I think it wants us out." Rin tries to get her fear under control, but its a losing battle.

"We cant leave yet Rin, its still raining Meowth's and Growlithe's out there. Besides, Im sure that this has got to be a Pokémon, and if that's the case then it must be a Ghost type Pokémon." Ruri quickly deduces, trying to think about what Draco would do in a situation like this.

Hearing Ruri put it into words does help Rin calm down, somewhat. "Okay, but if it is a Ghost type, then how are we supposed to find it?"

Ruri begins thinking, but keeps coming up short. "Hmmmm...Im not sure. Do you have any ideas Rin?"

Rin begins to think about it as well, and she actually comes up with something. "Oh wait, I do actually!" She smiles, pulling out one of her Poke Balls, and throwing it high in the air. "Come on out Slurpuff!"

It appears before the two girls, smiling at them. "Slurpuff."

Rin turns to Ruri, still smiling. "See, Slurpuff's sense of smell is 100 million times better then a human's, so Slurpuff can learn all about the area its in by just the faintest aroma."

Ruri is impressed by this. "Wow, way to go Rin. Think Slurpuff can find a Ghost Pokémon?"

"Of course, just watch." Rin turns back to her Slurpuff, smiling down at it. "Slurpuff, we're looking for a Ghost Pokémon inside this house. Can you please sniff it out for us?"

"Slurpuff, Slur." Slurpuff nods, then takes a few good sniffs around, and senses something almost immediately. "Slurpuff? Slurpuff!" The Fairy Pokémon then begins running up the stairs.

Ruri and Rin are surprised at first, but then quickly follow it. "Come on, Slurpuff found something Ruri!"

"Right behind ya Rin!" Ruri follows her, wondering what kind of Ghost Pokémon their about to meet.

Slurpuff leads the girls up the stairs of the house, down the upstairs hallway, and finally stopping at one of the rooms.

Ruri slowly reaches for the handle, and opens the door, but the girls don't see any living things inside the room at all. "Huh? I don't see any Ghost Pokémon." Ruri looks around, confused, walking into the room slowly.

Rin follows her, then turns back to her Pokémon. "Are you sure its here Slurpuff?"

Slurpuff nods. "Slur, puff."

"Well then could you please tell us where in this room its hiding Slurpuff?" Rin asks her Pokémon, looking around for the hidden Ghost type as well.

"Slur..." Slurpuff takes a few more good sniffs, then finds it instantly. "Slurpuff!" It runs over to what appears to be a sword, leaning against a chair on the other side of the room, and points to it. "Slurpuff! Slur!"

Ruri and Rin both look at the sword, getting even more confused. "That's the Ghost Slurpuff?" Rin asks her Pokémon.

Slurpuff nods once again. "Slurpuff."

"Hmmm..." Ruri slowly approaches the sword, thinking that maybe Slurpuff is right after all. "Is it really...?"

She goes to touch it, but the sword suddenly starts to float in mid-air on its own.

This is yet another surprise for the girls, as they begin to back away from the sword, slowly.

"Uhhhh...Ruri, what's going on?" Rin questions, not understanding this just yet.

But Ruri sure does. "Slurpuff was right Rin. It is a Pokémon."

The sword unsheathes itself, and the answer becomes clear. "Honedge!"

Rin's fears vanish, now that she knows what their dealing with, looking at the Ghost type Pokémon. "Oh, it all makes sense now. Its a Honedge." She turns back to her Slurpuff, smiling at it. "Good job Slurpuff, thank you. Return for now." She recalls her Pokémon.

Ruri narrows her eyes at this wild Ghost type, then pulls out one of her own Poke Balls.

Rin notices this, knowing what Ruri is planning to do. "I can already see where this is going. Good luck Ruri." She smiles at her friend, taking several steps back to give her some space.

Ruri smiles back at her friend, and nods. "Thanks Rin. Im gonna catch this Honedge. It'll make a great addition to my team, and give me a full team of six. Go Clawitzer!" She throws her own Pokémon into this battle.

It appears, looking ready to add a new teammate and friend to the party. "Clawitzer!"

Honedge gets right to the point. "Honedge!" It uses Shadow Sneak, hitting Clawitzer from behind, and fast too.

"Shadow Sneak. Pretty good first move Honedge. Hang tough Clawitzer, and use Water Pulse!" Ruri strikes back fiercely, a nice grin on her face.

"Claw, Clawitzer!" Clawitzer obeys, hitting Honedge right back with a powerful move.

Despite the damage, Honedge doesn't quit. "Honedge..." It uses Autotomize to raise its speed, then goes in for another attack. "Hon...edge!" It uses Night Slash this time, hitting Clawitzer fast and hard.

Clawitzer still refuses to go down though, as Ruri makes an observation. "Honedge's ability is No Guard, so all of the moves it uses, and all the moves we use will hit every time. A pretty good ability, but it also works for us too. I cant let this drag on for too long, every second I waist here, Draco gets further and further away." Ruri thinks about Draco, making her confidence and determination sore high. "Lets finish this now Clawitzer, Dark Pulse now!"

"Claw...itzer!" Clawitzer puts everything it has into this next attack, and since it cant miss, Honedge takes the full power of a super effective hit, powered up by Clawitzer's Mega Launcher.

Honedge falls to the ground, in no shape to continue battling. "Honnnn..."

Ruri sees the chance, grabbing an empty Poke Ball from her bag. "Alright, Poke Ball go!" She throws it at the down Honedge.

The Poke Ball hits, and Honedge goes inside.

The Poke Ball then begins to shake, as Ruri, Rin, and Clawitzer all watch to see if the capture will be successful or not.

After several seconds, the Poke Ball finally stops shaking, making this capture a success.

Ruri smiles at this, then walks over, and picks up the Poke Ball. "Alright! We did it Clawitzer! We caught Honedge!"

Clawitzer is happy at this result too. "Clawitzer!"

"Thanks Clawitzer. We've got a new friend." Ruri smiles at her Pokémon, then recalls it, putting both it, and Honedge's Poke Ball away for now.

Rin smiles at Ruri, walking back over to her. "A very nice catch Ruri. It might not be a Fairy or Ice type, but its still awesome."

Ruri turns, smiling back at Rin. "Thanks Rin, Im glad to finally have my sixth Pokémon, and a new friend in Honedge."

With the mystery of the Ghost Pokémon solved, Ruri and Rin head back downstairs to wait for the rain to stop, doing what ever they can to pass the time, both of them hoping it ends soon.

However, the two female trainers end up waiting for over two hours, but the rain has no end in sight.

This makes both of them a bit stir crazy, especially with the fact that all Ruri is able to think about is Draco getting further and further away from them with every second that passes.

Given this realization, Ruri decides that they've waited long enough, and its way passed time to do something. "Okay, I think we've waited long enough. We have to go Rin, now. We cant waist anymore time just sitting here doing nothing."

"Are you saying that we should run through the rain then Ruri?" Rin asks her, just wanting to be sure.

Ruri nods in response. "We have no choice Rin. Its not that much further to Laverre City. Once we get there, we'll go to the Pokémon Center, get warmed up, and get our clothes cleaned and dried. And Im not leaving without you Rin. Please come with me."

Rin looks at Ruri, then out the window. She takes a deep breath, and turns back to her friend, nodding. "Okay, Im with you Ruri. Lets go."

Ruri smiles at her once again. "Thanks Rin. If we run it wont take long for us to reach the city."

Rin smiles back at her, nodding again. "Ill follow your lead."

Both trainers get ready, then open the door, and run as quickly as they can out into the rain, heading straight through the swamp to Laverre City.

However, just as they think they've reached the end of the route, their path is blocked by a bunch of huge tree roots, growing right up from out of the swamp.

This really confuses the girls, as they try to find another way out, but its the same thing every time.

After trying and failing to find an exit five times, Rin begins to get rather frustrated. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"I don't know Rin. There tree roots cant have been here for very long. Something must've made them grow here. If we can find the source, we should be able to find a way out of here." Ruri begin to look around for the source of the tree roots.

"The source has already found you girls." A voice is suddenly heard through the trees, followed by footsteps, getting closer and closer to the girls.

Both girls turn in the direction of the voice, and for some strange reason, they both somehow recognize it.

The being soon steps out into view. Its Phantom. He currently wearing his shades and looking right at the girls.

Rin smiles when she sees him, remembering them being a tag battle team back in Shalour City. "Phantom, its so good to see you again! What are you-" She then stops cold, losing her smile, and remembering everything that Ruri told her about Phantom, Team Overlords, and the Pokemorphs.

Ruri begins to feel very uneasy, looking at Phantom like she can just feel that something bad is about to happen. "Stay back Rin!"

Rin listens, moving behind Ruri, never taking her eyes off Phantom.

Ruri gathers her courage, and looks right at Phantom, having to yell because of the rain. "What are you doing here Phantom?! Are you the one that made all these tree roots?!"

Phantom laughs a little, then grins at the two girls. "I guess its all out in the open now, isn't it?! Lets just cut to the chase, you two ladies are coming with me right now!"

Rin is shocked to hear this from Phantom. "Phantom...but why?!"

Ruri glares at Phantom now. "He's with them Rin! With Team Overlords! Im right, aren't I?!"

"It really took you this long to figure it out?! Look at my face!" Phantom takes off his shades, revealing his one big eye to the girls.

This is a real shock to the two trainers, as they both look at Phantom with wide eyes. "...Oh my Arceus..." Is all Rin can say at this moment, starting to get very scared.

"Draco was right." Ruri says to herself, getting scared too.

Phantom laughs a bit more at their reactions. "Im not just a member of Team Overlords! Im an Admin! And also, a Pokemorph!" He begins to change. He grows horns that look like tree branches on his head, his skin turns to bark, his hands change into three fingered claws, his feet and legs become tree roots, and he grows leaves on his wrists and horns, his body growing much bigger then that of a normal human being, and his clothes somehow changing to fit his new body and size.

Ruri and Rin watch his transformation in horror, both of them shaking with fear a little.

Phantom looks down at the girls in his new form, as a bolt of lightning lights up the whole area in an instant. "Allow me to introduce myself! Im Phantom! A Team Overlords Admin, and a Trevenant Pokemorph!"

Both Ruri and Rin look up at Phantom's true form, their fear growing.

However, this doesn't stop Ruri from putting on the bravest face she can, taking a step forward. "C'mon Rin, we have to fight back!"

Rin looks at Ruri, shocked and confused. "Seriously Ruri?! You wanna fight that...thing?!"

Ruri turns back to her, looking as brave as she can. "I know our chances are slim, but if we just do nothing then he'll capture us, remember?! So c'mon, lets show this thing what we can do Rin!"

Looking back at Ruri, Rin begins to feel a tiny spark of confidence herself. She stands at Ruri's side, and both of them ready a Poke Ball. "Okay, lets give our best shot Ruri!"

Ruri nods, then throws her Poke Ball up. "Im counting on you Aurorus!"

Rin throws up her Poke Ball as well. "Don't let me down Vanillish!"

Both of their Pokémon appear, glaring at Phantom, determined to keep their trainers safe. "Aurorus!"

"Vanill, ish!"

Phantom just grins at this. "So we're gonna do this the hard way then?! Fine by me! Take your best shot!"

Ruri keeps glaring at him. "Oh we will! Aurorus!"

Rin glares at him too. "Vanillish!"

"Double Ice Beam attack!" Ruri and Rin yell out their commands at the exact same time.

"Auror...us!"

"Vanill...ish!" Aurorus and Vanillish both fire their Ice Beam attacks in perfect unison.

The two Ice Beams combine, and then hit Phantom dead center, with tons of power.

"Did we get him?!" Rin yells out, as both girls wait to see the result of their combination attack.

However, they quickly see that their attack did little to no damage to Phantom, as he just laughs even more. "Hey, not too bad girls! Care to take another shot?!"

Ruri and Rin look at Phantom, both of them far more shocked then before, and they both also begin to feel hopeless.

"Allow me to explain! See, we Pokemorphs are far stronger then any human or Pokémon, including the legendary Pokémon! Sure, the legendary Pokémon give us a bit more trouble, but that's why we have more then one Pokemorph! Our stats are far greater then any Pokémon, so while your attack was super effective, it'll take a lot more then that to beat one of us!" Phantom explains to the girls, as another flash and bolt of lightning are seen and heard.

"No way...Power like this...it cant be real." Rin shakes again, having no idea what to do now.

And Ruri isn't much better, her confidence slowly fading away.

"What?! No second attack?! Fine then, my turn! Energy Ball!" Phantom makes two Energy Ball's, one in each hand. Then he throws them at Aurorus and Vanillish.

His attack hits hard, and both Pokémon are instantly unable to battle.

Ruri and Rin lose even more confidence now, as they both recall their Pokémon.

"That was just one hit! Ruri, what do we do?!" Rin turns to her, feeling very scared now.

Ruri tries to give her a reassuring answer, but even she has started to lose hope as well. "...I don't know Rin."

"Ill field that one! As I said, you ladies are coming with me! Now!" Phantom begins moving, heading towards Ruri and Rin.

Ruri and Rin look at him, shaking slightly, as they both back up, but back into his tree roots. Their trapped, with no where to go, and neither of them has any options left.

Phantom looks down at them and laughs a bit more. "Don't worry, our master will take good care of you two!"

Suddenly, something very surprising happens, even for Phantom.

From out of the murky, muddy swamp water behind Phantom, two giant claws emerge out of nowhere, both of them completely covered in mud. They grab hold of Phantom's arms, and hold on tightly.

This shocks Phantom, as he's not sure what's going on at all. "What the?! Who or what are you?! Let me go!" He struggles to break free, but its no good.

Ruri and Rin watch this, both of them getting even more scared, Ruri keeping a good hold on Rin for protection.

But then, the two large claws throw Phantom back, right into the trees from where he came.

Phantom hits the trees, really feeling the impact of that. "Urgh...What the heck?!"

After that, the creature the claws are attached to slowly emerges out of the swamp. This new creature is even bigger then Phantom in his Pokemorph form, but its so covered in mud that none of them can make it out very well. The creature glares at Phantom and roars loudly, its roar proving to be even louder then the lightning.

"What the heck is that?! Please tell me its on our side!" Rin hides behind Ruri, praying that this new creature doesn't attack her and Ruri too.

This new creature doesn't look like any Pokémon Ruri has seen before, and its not just because of the mud covering its entire body.

The creature then opens its large mouth, and fires what appears to be an extremely powerful Dragon Pulse at Phantom.

"Oh crap!" Phantom yells out, right before the Dragon Pulse hits hard, a large explosion following the impact.

After that, the creature turns back to Ruri and Rin, preparing to fire another Dragon Pulse.

Rin begins to cry, getting even more scared. While Ruri keeps Rin behind her, bracing herself for the impact.

However, the creature then does something unexpected. It fires its Dragon Pulse at Phantom's tree roots, blasting a very big hole in them, and giving Ruri and Rin a way out.

Ruri and Rin both see this, and begin to calm down, wondering why the creature would help them like that. But when they turn back to where the creature was, they find that its already gone.

"...What was that thing Ruri?" Rin asks her, taking several deep breaths.

Ruri does the same. "...I don't know Rin, but it saved our lives. Lets go, quick."

Rin nods furiously, then both she and Ruri run through the opening the creature made for them, and continuing onto Laverre City.

They both feel a strange mixture of relief and curiosity, grateful that creature saved them, but also wondering what it was exactly.

A little after that, Draco walks out of some trees, arriving in Laverre City himself. The rain doesn't seem to bother him, but he's also covered in a good amount of mud for some reason. He takes a deep breath, and keeps walking, entering the city. "I did what I had to do. I hope you can forgive me for this mom."

Meanwhile, Phantom emerges from what looks like his Phantom Force attack. He's breathing heavily, leaning against a tree for support. "...Damn it...What the hell what that thing?..."

"Awww, what's the matter Phantom? Capturing two little girls too difficult for you?" Flare suddenly appears, flying down to him, landing in the tree he's leaning on, and smirking down at him.

Phantom glares up at her. "Shut it Flare...You had trouble dealing with someone before too ya know."

"True, and it looks like Flare's report turned out to be right after all." Ideo steps into view as well, looking at his defeated comrade.

"Maybe so...But even if it is the same guy, what are we gonna do about it?" Phantom questions, wanting to get revenge just as badly as Flare.

Suddenly, a new being steps out into view, standing at Ideo's side. "Ill tell you all what we're gonna do. The time for these little games is over. This time, we'll all go. And this time, we'll bring them all to our master. One way, or another."

Flare, Ideo, and Phantom all exchange some looks, then grin evilly, and nod in agreement.

The new being grins the same way. "Perfect." The new being licks her lips in anticipation. "I cant wait to get started. Dragons are my absolute favorite prey." She laughs to herself a little, as yet another flash is seen, followed by another loud bolt of lightning.

* * *

 **Jeez, talk about a lucky break, huh? Looks like Ruri and Rin managed to escape the swamp, and with Ruri adding a new Pokémon and friend to her team to boot. But while Team Overlords' capture plan might've failed this time, it looks to me like their far from finished, and their wrath is soon to come. Very soon indeed. Will Ruri and Rin be able to catch another lucky break? What will become of Draco in all of this? Just what was that creature that saved Ruri and Rin? And what is about to happen in Laverre City? Trust me when I say you don't wanna miss the next chapter of Pokémon Clear Version.**


End file.
